The Ties that Bind
by sheilabes
Summary: One month after they faced their greatest challenge and even greater challenge comes along, with a new enemy. Their world comes tumbling down when one of the brothers are kidnapped. Join the other and their friends as they race against time to save him.
1. Chapter 1

Here is the latest story. I got the inspiration from accomplished author Dean Koontz and his book The Husband. Hope you enjoy. This is not a part of the Lightning Strikes Series but a new story with a new enemy. Please read and review.

Sheila

Chapter 1

A man begins dying at the moment of his birth. Most people live in denial of Death's patent courtship until when late in life, and deep in sickness they become aware of him sitting by the bed.

Eventually Sam Winchester would begin to think about the minute that he began to realize the inevibility of his death. Monday May 14, 2006 at 11:43 in the morning-one month after they'd faced the most challenging time in their life, Sam Winchester began to die inside.

Until then he had always thought about death. In his and his brothers line of work they couldn't help but think about it. It was always there, ready to snuff them both out, but he never thought of it like he did at that moment.

When the call came he was on his knee's, helping Jack and Brad, a couple of doctor friends of his fix up Jack's house that had been destroyed by a particular bad assed demon named Alanya.

Tony and Bryan were also there. They'd faced the same demon as the others and all six of them had grown closer than ever. That's what happens when you go through something together, that almost destroys you. You learn to rely on each other. Tony and Bryan were both police officers for the great state of Virginia and took it upon themselves to look after Sam and Dean whenever their father wasn't around, which, thought Sam, was hardly ever.

He sighed, regretting his thoughts instantly because John had been there for both his son's and their friends, through this whole mess. Well, most of it anyway but now he'd taken off again heading God know's where.

Sam, Dean and John were hunters, but not the kind of hunters that have hunting clubs and hunt deer, squirrel and rabbits, no, Sam, Dean and John went around the country hunting evil and destroying it. To Sam and Dean life was intense, and to Sam, the youngest, it was about to suffocate him.

Sam walked over to the flower bed and joined Bryan who was down on his knee's planting impatients. He looked up when Sam approached and frowned at his grin.

"What's so funny?" asked Bryan good naturedly. He was 37 to Sam's 23 and he felt like his big brother. Of course he wasn't. Dean was, but Bryan and Tony as well as Jack and now Brad all took it upon themselves to watch after Sam and his brother.

They were too young to have so much on them and something seemed to always be after them, so Bryan and the others made themselves honaray big brothers, rather Sam and Dean liked it or not.

"You," said Sam. "You're on your knee's playing in dirt."

"I am not playing in dirt. I'm planting flowers. I happen to be a great gardener for your information," replied Bryan and Sam laughed, holding up his hands, palms out.

"Okay, okay," said Sam. "It's just as long as I've known you, I've never seen you garden."

"Well," said Bryan getting to his feet. He got up a little to quickly. Sam involuntarily stepped back and flinched. Bryan held up a hand palm out, so that Sam could see it was empty and not meant for harm.

"Sorry," said Sam. "I'm trying." He took a step toward Bryan again felling a little ashamed.

Sam had been tortured. They all had been tortured, thought Bryan as he looked at Sam, but Sam had been tortured the most and for a very long period of time, and he still had trouble sometimes with people touching him or moving too fast.

"It's okay," said Bryan. "You're getting better." Sam nodded. He really was, but it still embarassed him when it was his brother or his friends that he was afraid of.

"I know," replied Sam, "now, what were you about to say?"

"I was about to say," said Bryan, getting the hint that Sam didn't want to talk about it, "we've been preoccupied the last 9 months. I haven't had time to garden, but I love doing it." He looked around. "Where is Dean?" Bryan was nervous. It had only been a month, and he really didn't want anybody going off by themselves, at least not right now.

"He went to Rolling Thunders," said Sam.

"He's gone to a bar when we've got work to do?" asked Jack walking over.

"Yeah. He said he'd be back and bring us food and drinks." said Sam.

"Why didn't you tell us?" asked Tony also walking over.

"I don't know," replied Sam. "He said he'd be back."

"You know, it's just like him to get out of doing work," said Brad and hammared another nail into the board at the side of Jack's house.

"That's my brother." Sam knelt down to help Bryan plant. Tony stretched and wiped a brow with his forearm. "I must have eskimo genes," he said. I break a sweat at fifty degrees." Bryan shook his head and laughed.

Sam looked up and out toward the woods where Alanya's cave had been. A man and a dog was walking into the woods. The dog, a retriever, spent less time walking than it did sniffing and raising it's legs. All of a sudden it got still.

The stillness pooled so deep that Sam almost believed he could hear the panting of the distant canine.

"Sam," asked Bryan. Somthing was wrong.

Sam's cell phone rang. He took it out of his pocket and flipped it open. The time was 11:43-but no callers number showed on the screen. He took the call anyway.

"Hello," he said.

"Sam. Don't listen to them," said Dean.

"Dean? Why aren't you using your cell phone?" asked Sam.

"Whatever happens Sam, don't listen to them." Dean cried out in pain. A clatter and a crash suggested a struggle. Alarmed, Sam rose to his feet. "Dean?" Some guy said something, some guy who now had the phone. Sam didn't hear words because he was focused on the background noise.

Dean cried out. Sam clutched the phone harder.

"Sonofabitch!" yelled Dean and was silenced by a sharp crack, as though he'd been hit.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all that has read and reveiwed. The second chapter is dedicated to all of you.

Chapter 2

The stranger on the phone said, "You hear me Sam?"

"Dean? Where's Dean?" Everyone stopped working and came over to where Sam stood. Sam listened. Now the guy was talking away from the phone, not to Sam. "Don't be stupid! Stay on the floor!"

Another man spoke in the background, his words unclear. The one with the phone said, "He get's up, punch him! You want to loose some teeth Dean?"

He was with two men. One had hit him. Sam couldn't get his mind around the situation. Reality suddenly seemed as slippery as a nightmare.

"Sam," said Bryan gently, when he saw the change in the young hunter's face. Near the house Brad laid down the hammar and walked over to the others.

"That's better Dean. Good boy."

Sam couldn't draw a breathe. A great weight pressed on his lungs. He tried to speak, but couldn't find his voice, didn't know what to say. Here in the bright sun, he felt like he was being buried alive again, just like he'd been a few months back when Alanya's brother Lothos, another demon, had done just that.

"We have your brother," said the guy on the phone.

"Why?" Sam heard himself ask.

"Why do you think asshole?"

Sam didn't know why. He didn't want to know. He didn't want to reason through to an answer because every possible answer would be a horror. He didn't know what to say.

"I'm planting flowers," he said.

"What's wrong with you Sam?"

"Nothing...I...haven't done anything to you. Who are you?"

"Are you high or something?"

"I haven't done anything wrong. I haven't done anything to you. Please." said Sam.

"So, we have your brother. You get him back when we get what we want." Sam knew it wasn't a joke.

"Sam give me the phone." said Bryan but he didn't hear him.

"You've made a mistake." said Sam.

"You hear what I said! Give me what I want Sam."

"Man, you aren't listening. I haven't done anything!" said Sam frantically.

"We know," said the guy.

"I don't know what you want." replied Sam.

"We know," said the man.

Brimming with fear and confusion, Sam had no room for anger. Compelled to clarify, perhaps more for himself than for the caller, he said, "What do you want?"

"You've got until midnight Wednesday. We'll be in touch about the details. Sam was sweating. "This is nuts! I don't know what you want!" he said.

"You will." The strangers voice was hard, implacable. In a movie, death might sound like this.

"PLEASE!" yelled Sam.

"You want to hear Dean scream again?" asked the caller.

"No! Don't!" replied Sam fearfully.

"Do you love him? Do you love your brother Sam?"

"Yes," said Sam.

"Really love him?" asked the caller. "How much?"

"YES! He's everything to me," said Sam. How peculiar that he could be sweating, yet feel so cold, he thought.

"If he's everything to you Sam, then you'll find a way."

"What do you want," cried Sam. "I don't know what you want. If you'd just tell me, I'll do it, but I don't know if you don't tell me."

"If you go to the cops, we'll cut his fingers off one by one, and cauterize them as we go. We'll cut out his tongue and gouge out his eyes. Then we'll leave him alone to die, as fast or as slow as he wants."

"Sam give me the damn phone!" yelled Bryan.

The stranger spoke without menace in a matter of fact tone, as if he was not making a threat, but explaining the details of a story. Sam could not speak, because suddenly it seemed he might so easily, unwittingly say the wrong thing and ensure Dean's death sooner, rather than later.

The kidnapper said, "Just so you know we're serious..." After a silence, Sam asked, "What?"

"See the guy headed into the woods?" Sam turned and saw him, the man walking his dog. The sunny day had a porcelain glaze, rifle fire shattered the stillness and the dogwalker went down, shot in the head. Instinct had Tony and Bryan whirling around, guns drawn.

"Tell the two cops to drop their guns," said the kidnapper.

"What?" asked Sam.

"Tell them now!"

"Tony, Bryan," said Sam. "Drop you're guns."

"Uh uh," said Tony. "No way!"

"You better convince them Sam!" yelled the kidnapper. "I mean it!"

"Please! Tony Bryan, they've got Dean and they can see us. They're watching us. Please drop your guns!" cried Sam.

Tony and Bryan looked back at Sam and saw the fear on his face, then they saw the dead man in the woods, and finally did as they were told. They dropped their guns and waited, looking around, trying to find out where the kidnappers were.

"Midnight Wednesday Sam," said the man on the phone. "We're not playing around. Do as your told."

"But I don't know what you want!" said Sam for the millionth time, but the phone went dead. Sam fell to the ground, the strength going out of his legs.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"That went well," said the kidnapper as he looked down at Dean who was still lying on the floor.

"Yeah considering this one is trying to cause trouble." He also looked down at Dean.

"Get him up!" The second guy was joined by a third and together they hauled him to his feet. Dean immediately began to struggle.

"Get the hell of me!" he shouted. "I'm not letting you anywhere near my brother so you can forget it!"

"I swear Dean if you don't calm the hell down, me and you are going to have some problems." said the leader of the group. Dean continued to struggle. He couldn't get over the strength of the two men. Finally after a few minutes, when Dean continued thrashing and trying to pull away from his captors, the leader casually walked up to him and hit him hard in the stomach. He would have bowled over if the other two guys hadn't been holding him up. He grunted as the wind was knocked out of him.

"You're going to do what I say Dean or you are going to be in a whole lot of pain."

"What the hell do you want anyway? Who are you yahoo's?" asked Dean, as he attempted to catch his breathe. The leader of the group nodded and the other two men threw him back down to the floor. He started to get up, but one of the other guys kicked him and knocked him back down.

"Stay there Dean until I say you can get up," said the leader.

"What? You've got to be kidding me," said Dean. He started to get up again, but was detained. The leader of the group kicked him hard in the stomach and he rolled into a ball.

"One thing you are going to learn Dean, is how to do what you are told," said the leader.

"Go to hell!" shouted Dean and was kicked again. He grabbed a hold of the man's foot and yanked it out from under him. The man fell to the ground with a crash and Dean jumped up and began to run for the door. Before he reached it, he was snatched back as the two pairs of strong hands pulled him forcibly, spinning him around. They held him still as the leader got up off the ground and dusted his self off.

"I was going to save this for later, but seeing as how you insist on causing trouble, we'll start now," said the leader. "Bring him!" The other men pulled Dean toward a room off to the side of the main one. He fought all the way, but stopped and stared as he was shoved inside.

Dean shook his head. "Oh you've got to be kidding me!" he said and looked around. He couldn't believe it. "What the hell do you want?" he stumbled as he was shoved into the room. Then was grabbed again and forced down onto a table.

"We want you to do as you are told," said the leader. "We can't kill you until we get what we want from your brother, but we can make you wish you were dead." Dean looked around. The two men with the leader each grabbed an arm and forced it down to the table, strapping them in place.

"Let me go you son of a bitch!" yelled Dean. He began to tug at the straps, not really liking where this was going. The room was full of all kinds of instruments of torture and submission. Some things he'd never seen before and he had thought he'd seen it all.

"Let's see now, where should we begin?" He walked over and looked down at his captive. Dean was still struggling.

"What do you want?" he asked the leader again.

"You'll know soon enough, but the time is not now. You better hope your brother loves you as much as he says he does or this is going to get intense."

"Leave my brother the hell alone!" yelled Dean.

"That's not going to happen Dean. You're brother has become our puppet. He'll do what we say or you'll suffer the consequences of his actions. You'll also suffer Dean if you don't learn to do what you're told." The leader walked down to Dean's legs and around the table to the other side. When he reached the end, Dean lifted up his legs and kicked the man, sending him stumbling backward to crash into the wall. This time when the man got up he was furious. He stalked over to Dean and glared down at him. Dean grinned which made the man angrier.

"Listen you little asshole!" the man shouted. "You think I'm playing? Do you really think I'm not serious?" He looked at one of the men with him. Dean looked too. He saw the man pull out a syringe and hand it to the leader.

"NO!" yelled Dean. The man roughly rolled up the sleeve of Dean's shirt and tied a tourniquet on his upper arm. Dean winced as the man inserted the needle into his vein and delivered the contents of the syringe. Immediately heat spread up Dean's body and touched his mind. He winced again as his head got fuzzy. He tried to shake the feeling but he couldn't. He felt like a thousand bugs was crawling on him, there legs sticking into his arms and legs.

"Now," said the leader of the group. "You will listen to me Dean." Dean shook his head or tried to anyway but the heaviness that suddenly overcame him was remarkable. The leader got down in his face, grabbing him by the hair. "My name is Nemesis. You're going to get to know me very well," he said. "Trust me. You do not want to mess with me. You will do what I say or you will be sorry. I know just how to make difficult people like you do anything I want." Dean looked up at the man. His mind was getting cloudy. His eyes were getting heavy. This drug was new. He didn't know what it was, but he didn't like what it was doing to him. It was putting him in a semiconscious state. A state where it would be easy to coerse and manipulate him. He tried to close his eyes, but they shot open again when he felt something on his head.

He tried to look up. The leader had placed a strap across his head to hold it in place. The leader of the group went down to Dean's feet and strapped them down to the table, then walked back up to stared down into Dean's eyes.

"Welcome to your nightmare son. Are you ready to behave yourself, or are you still going to cause me problems?" he asked Dean.

Dean glared back up in his eyes. They were cold, hard. It sent a chill up his spine. The man looked like a human but he didn't seem human. Dean wasn't sure. He couldn't concentrate. He couldn't think. The drug was making him loose his sense of reality. Nemesis glowered at Dean and inserted another syringe full. Dean shook his head. He couldn't form words. He didn't believe this was happening. Couldn't believe it. He had a feeling that Nemesis wasn't human. He felt like he was far from human, but something more. Something dangerous.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The dog stood still and looked around. He had his head raised to the wind and his tail extended. He didn't move. He sniffed the air trying to catch a scent. The dog had not seen the shooter but it stopped in midstep. It was startled by his masters collapse, frozen by confusion.

Directly across the yard from the woods, Sam was still on the ground on his knee's as if he were paralyzed. The kidnapper ended the call, but Sam still held the phone to his ear.

If he was superstitious, and he was, he would believe that as long as the place stayed still, and nobody moved, the violence would be turned around. Time would go back and the bullet would be reclaimed to the gun.

Both Brad and Jack looked to where the victim lay and then back at Sam. "I'll go," said Brad and Jack nodded.

Brad crossed the yard and ran to where the dogwalker lay. Bryan came around to Sam just as Jack knelt down, and Tony ran inside to make some phone calls.

"Sam," said Jack gently. He carefully placed his hands on his shoulders. Sam just sat there, not moving, phone still at his ear. Jack cautiously took the phone from Sam and placed it back inside his pocket until it rang again.

Brad knelt down at the side of the victim. He was going to call for the paramedics but it was no use. The man couldn't be saved. Half of his face had been blown away. The guy didn't have a chance. Brad looked at the dog, who waged it's tail. He petted the animal and felt it tremble.

Brad looked back across the yard at Jack who was trying to talk to Sam. He could see that Sam was still on the ground in the same position. More than fear, shock immobilized the young hunter. Brad turned back to the victim, careful not to disturb the crime scene. The dog laid down beside it's master and whimpered.

"Sam," said Jack again, but he wasn't listening. He sensed that somebody was watching him, studying him, keeping tabs on him. Jack shook his head, still not able to get Sam's attention. Sam's heart was beating rapidly. He looked around but didn't see the shooter.

He felt like he was being watched but not from the shooter. He didn't feel like they were far away, but very close and they were watching everything he did. He felt like he was under a microscope, being studied, which unnerved him even more. He felt like somebody was hovering over him. Barely 5 minutes had passed before the dog walker had been killed.

"Sam," said Jack once again. "Let me help. Come on." Sam finally looked up into Jack's worried face, then chilled, turned from the corpse and let Jack lead him in the opposite direction.

Sam pulled out his cell phone and stared at in in dread.

"If you go to the cops, we'll cut off his fingers one by one,..."

"They've got Dean," said Sam. Bryan walked up and took Sam by the other arm.

"I know Sam," he said and led him to the house.

"I'll be there in a minute Bryan," said Jack. Bryan nodded and led Sam on into the house. Jack ran over to his brother.

"Half his skull is gone," relayed Brad. Jack nodded and looked at the body, but didn't speak. Brad took a deep breath and looked back at the house.

"How is he," asked Brad, meaning Sam.

"Not good," replied Jack. "It's to soon Brad. It's too soon for them to go through something like this again. It's only been a month. Sam's still having trouble with fear and with being touched."

"Yeah I know," said Brad. Jack shook his head. Brad looked at his little brother. "You okay?"

"No I'm not. It's going to be real hard to hold Sam together and God only knows what's happening to Dean right now. Jesus Brad, Dean's his whole life."

"I know," said Brad again.

"Bryan no," said Sam. "He can't."

"We've got to report this Sam. We've got to call the police," said Bryan.

"You are the police," Sam pleaded. "Please."

"Sam they need to get a coroners wagon out here. They have to investigate."

"They're watching me!" cried Sam. "They're going to kill Dean!"

"Sam they expect you or someone to call the police. They just told you not to mention Dean or the kidnapping, or the fact that the dogwalker was murdered as an example to you." Sam shook his head.

"We won't mention it Sam," said Tony. "This could just be a test to see if you'll keep quiet no matter what. We won't say anything to our supervisors. We'll handle this ourselves, but we have to report the murder."

"You're going to get my brother killed!" said Sam fearfully.

"Sam we won't mention the kidnapping okay. We'll handle that ourselves, but we have got to report this. A man's been killed and Bryan and me are cops. It's our job."

Sam looked up at Tony and Bryan and finally, but reluctantly nodded. he heared the sirens in the distance and closed his eyes. He hoped they were doing the right thing.

"Wake him up," said Nemesis. One of the kidnappers walked over and slapped Dean in the face. He opened his eyes but they were so heavy and he was having a hard time keeping them open.

"Wake up Dean," said Nemesis. "I'm going to need you to talk to your brother pretty soon and I want you to be coherent when you do. "WAKE UP!"

Nemesis grabbed Dean's face in his hand and squeezed his cheeks forcing Dean to look at him. He looked up into the leader's eyes.

"That's better. Now, if you behave yourself, we'll hold off doing anything else to you for awhile."

"Wha...What do...you want?" asked Dean.

"You will know soon." replied Nemesis as he checked the straps on Dean's arms and legs as well as the one across his head. He was going to make sure that Dean didn't go anywhere. He had plans for that boy and Dean didn't have a clue what those plans were, but he would. Nemesis placed a hand on Dean's head. It made his skin crawl.

"Who...are...you?" asked Dean.

"That you will also know soon," answered Nemesis.

"Are...you...human?" asked Dean. Nemesis grinned. "You ask too many questions son. You need to shut your mouth now." Dean did as he was told.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Police had arrived in no time and blocked off both ends of Jack's house with yellow crime seen tape. Squad cars, CSI vans and a cororners wagon were all lined up and down his driveway.

The cops had sunglasses on. Behind them they looked suspiciously at Sam, or maybe they were just trying to make him nervous to see how he would react.

In front of Jack's house, Sam sat on the grass with his back against a light pole. Jack came over to sit down beside him. He didn't want to leave him alone. Not right now and not the way the cops were looking at him. For some reason they had already reasoned that Sam was guilty of murder.

Two times in two hours, he had been questioned. Two detectives that Tony and Bryan knew questioned him the first time, only one the second. Tony and Bryan wasn't to crazy about either one of them apparently, thought Sam.

Sam never mentioned Dean. Not once. He wished they'd go away, but they just kept hanging around and asking him the same questions over and over. They wouldn't let him leave. Not even to go get a drink of water.

Sam looked down at his watch and winced. Two of his sixty hours were gone.

The detective, Langston, walked back over to Sam who groaned inwardly. "I need to talk to him alone," he told Jack. Sam knew the reason. They wanted to keep him off balance. They were hoping he'd slip up. Sam looked up into Langston's eyes. He had taken the sunglasses off, but Sam couldn't read his face.

Not to long ago, Sam had tried to call Dean on his cellphone hoping that this was some kind of sick joke or maybe even a nightmare, but Dean never picked up and Sam was wide awake. He knew just how real this was.

He just couldn't understand how the kidnappers were going to get something from him when they wouldn't tell him what is was they wanted. How was he suppose to know if they didn't tell him. None of this made any sense. Slowly he got to his feet and leaned against the light pole because he wasn't sure that his legs would hold him up. His mind went back to the words of the kidnappers earlier.

"Man you aren't listening. I haven't done anything."

"We know."

"I don't know what you want!"

"We know."

The words kept playing over and over in Sam's mind. They must be crazy, he thought. Lunatics. No rational person could understand why they were doing this.

"Maybe," thought Sam, "They had some kind of job they wanted him to do for them. Maybe they wanted him to break the law." Sam winced as a thousand questions went through his head.

Jack looked at Sam and didn't like what he saw. "Sam," he said gently. Sam looked at his friend. Jack could see the strain. Minutes were passing and Sam was wound tight. He felt like something inside of his head was going to pop.

"Are you okay?" asked Jack and lifted a hand to touch him, but Sam stepped away, so Jack lowered his hand. "Are you okay?" he asked him again. Sam nodded but Jack knew better. He couldn't wait for everyone to leave so he could really check him over. The young hunter was strained and looked like he was about to break.

Sam looked at the other detectives and didn't like them at all. In fact he hated them. They were so ready to arrest Sam for the murder and go on about their business. They didn't even seem like they were trying to find the killer. In their eyes, the killer was standing right in front of them.

Sam hated them which under the circumstances was a good thing, because it distracted him from the fear he had for Dean.

He had to be careful. They were not mentioning the kidnapping but if Sam dared to give himself over to worry about his brother, he would fall to pieces. He felt so fragile, like he was going to break any minute. Each time Dean's face came to his mind he had to banish it, because if he didn't his eyes would grow hot, his vision would blur and his heart would start thundering.

Sam watched as Langston came back over to him yet again. The detective asked Jack to leave. Jack nodded and walked over to Bryan. They watched as Langston started grilling Sam again.

Sam rose to his feet, warey and sick to death with worry for his brother, but trying real hard to appear weary and impatient.

Dean struggled until finally he got one hand free. He reached up to take the band off his head and then undid the other straps. He slowly and cautiously got to his feet, but had to hold onto the table until the wave of dizziness passed, then carefullly made his way to the door.

He opened it and stepped out into the large living room. He looked around and didn't see anything, so he made his way quickly to the front door. He ran out into the daylight. He squinted and almost cried out because the drug was making him hypersensitive to the light. He started toward the woods thinking he was free, but he was so wrong.

"DEAN!" yelled Nemesis and stepped out onto the porch. Dean kept going, not looking back.

"STOP!" yelled Nemesis again, but Dean continued his treck.

"We are watching Sam," yelled Nemesis. This caused Dean to stop and turn around.

"We know every move he makes. We know every time he goes to take a leak. We are watching everything he does, so if you don't want him hurt, you will get your ass back here!"

Dean shook his head but didn't speak.

"Get back here Dean! If I have to come get you, we will hurt Sam." Dean closed his eyes pushing down the panic, then opened them again. He looked toward the woods. It would be so easy to keep going, but if they're watching Sam, he could be hurt and Dean wasn't about to let that happen.

"You've got 30 seconds to get your ass back here Dean. That's it!" Dean shook his head again then defeated walked back to the house. Nemesis motioned to the two men with him and they ran down to the yard and grabbed Dean, shoving him up the steps. When he reached the top, Nemesis grabbed him. "You will be punished," he said, and they shoved him back inside.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Bryan walked over to where Sam was standing. He was talking to Detective Langston and he could see that the cop was getting to him.

"Langston," said Bryan. "I've spoken to the captain. He's giving this case to me and my partner."

"What?" asked Langston, "You can't."

"Why not?" asked Bryan.

"It's a conflict of interest. You're both his friends." Tony walked up to Langston and got directly in his face.

"Yeah, we are," said Tony, "but we're also cops. Let me ask you a question?"

"What?"

"What are you doing?" asked Tony.

"I'm questioning a witness," said Langston.

"No you're not," countered Bryan. "You're interrogating a prisoner. You're treating him like he's guilty. He just witnessed a man being shot to death. He didn't pull the damn trigger!"

"Are you sure," asked Langston and Tony shoved him.

"Tony!" said Bryan and grabbed him, stopping him from pounding the cop.

"I'm just doing my job," said the detective.

"What's going on gentlemen?" All three looked as the captain walked over.

"Nothing," said Langston. The captain nodded and turned toward Tony lifting his eyebrows.

"Nothing," said Tony.

"I was just telling Tony and Bryan here that I was just doing my job," replied Langston.

"Well we sure appreciate it," said Tony sarcastically, "but we'll take it from here."

"Fine," said Langston and turned toward Sam. "I'll be watching you son." He snapped his notebook shut. Tony glared at the man and finally he walked away. Jack came to stand by Sam and waited. He knew what was going to happen. Sure enough, as soon as all the cops, CSI vans and coroner left and was out of site, Sam fell.

"Sam!" said Jack grabbing the young man. Bryan got on the other side.

"Help me get him inside," said Jack. Bryan nodded and together the two half carried Sam inside Jack's house.

They took him over to the couch and made him sit down. Sam couldn't think. He could barely move. Brad walked into the kitchen to make coffee and Jack sat on the coffee table in front of Sam.

"Sam," said Jack. "You did good." Sam looked at Jack who could see the terror in his eyes.

"Listen I want you to lay down. Brad's making coffee. I'll bring you a cup when it's done." Sam just sat there. He couldn't process Jack's words.

"Lay down Sam," said Bryan but before he could, the phone rang. Sam slowly took it out of his pocket and swallowed hard. He answered it on the third ring.

"Yeah?"

"It's me Sam. They're listening," said Dean.

"Dean! What've they done to you?" cried Sam.

"I'm alright," said Dean. He sounded strong, but he didn't sound at all right.

"I'm in Jack's house," said Sam.

"I know," said Dean.

"I'm on the couch," replied Sam.

"I know Sam. Don't worry about that now. They haven't given us long to talk, only a minute," said Dean.

Sam understood. "One minute and maybe never again," thought Sam. He jumped to his feet, thankful to hear is brother's voice, but now his legs would not support him and he collapsed falling back on the couch. "I'm sorry," said Sam.

"It's not your fault Sammy. Don't beat yourself up," said Dean.

"Who are they Dean? Are they deranged or something," asked Sam.

"They're creeps and probably crazy. I want you to make me a promise," said Dean.

"I'm dying here Dean," said Sam.

"Listen to me Sam. I want your promise. If anything happens to me……." Said Dean but Sam cut him off.

"Nothing is going to happen to you!"

"If anything happens to me," Dean insisted, "promise me you'll keep it together."

"I don't want to think about that Dean," said Sam desperately.

"You keep it together damn it! You keep it together and have a life. Go back to school."

"You're my life Dean," said Sam.

"You keep it together or I'm going to be pissed off," said Dean.

"I'll give them what they want. I'll get you back."

"You can't," replied Dean. "You can't give them what they want," said Dean.

"I'll do what they want!" Sam was yelling now. He felt so helpless, so angry.

"Sam they want you," said Dean. "He just told me." Sam didn't know what to say so he just held the phone.

"Sam if you don't keep it together I'll haunt your ass!" said Dean fearfully.

"DEAN!" yelled Sam. He didn't reply. "Why are you talking like this?! DEAN!"

"Dean?" The silence electrified him, brought him off the couch. "Dean? You hear me?" cried Sam.

"I hear you Sam," said the kidnapper. It was the same one who he had spoken to before.

"You son of a bitch!" yelled Sam.

"I understand your anger," said Nemesis.

"You piece of garbage!"

"I don't have much patience for it Sam," warned Nemesis.

"If you hurt him," warned Sam.

"I've already hurt him," said Nemesis and if you don't do this, I'll butcher the bastard like a side of beef." Sam closed his eyes. He felt so helpless. It brought the anger crashing down to humility.

"Please. Don't hurt my brother again. Don't," said Sam.

"Chill Sam," said Nemesis. "You just chill while I explain a few things."

"Okay. Alright, I need a few things explained. I'm lost here," said Sam. Again his legs felt weak and he knelt on the floor. For some reason he felt more comfortable on the floor, on his knees than he did on the couch.

"The cops," Nemesis said.

"I didn't tell them anything," said Sam.

"I know," said Nemesis.

"What you did to the dogwalker….I knew you had nothing to loose. I knew I couldn't mess with you.

"There are two cops in the house with you right now," said Nemesis. Sam looked up at Tony and Bryan, and fear flooded him


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"I know they know Sam. That's okay, but if anymore cops find out….."

"I didn't tell them anything," said Sam.

"I know. I'm watching you. Right now you're on your knees in Jack's living room," said Nemesis.

"What," asked Sam looking around frantically? He started to get up.

"Stay right where you are Sam. I like you on your knees.

"How," asked Sam. "How did you know I was on my knees?"

"You'll give me what I want," replied Nemesis, ignoring the question.

"What do you want? Dean said you wanted me, but I don't understand," said Sam fearfully.

"Dean Talks too much," said Nemesis.

"Please," said Sam.

"I'm done talking for now Sam. I'll call you back soon."

"How long?" cried Sam.

"Soon Sam. You're my puppet. I don't want you to forget. You'll do what I say or you'll never see your brother again." The phone went dead and Sam remained where he was. Slowly Jack knelt down and helped him to his feet and onto the couch.

"Lay down Sam," said Jack and when Sam didn't move, Jack grabbed his feet and placed them on the couch. He walked into the kitchen, where Brad had just finished making the coffee. Bryan covered Sam up and both he and Tony also went into the kitchen.

Nemesis looked down at Dean who was currently sitting on the couch. Both of the men were standing behind him to make sure he didn't try anything.

"That was an interesting conversation you had with your brother," said Nemesis. Dean just looked at him, hatred in his eyes.

"Who are you man? What are you?" asked Dean.

"You'll know soon Dean, now there is a little matter of you trying to run away that we have to deal with," said Nemesis.

Dean shook his head starting to get afraid. "I came back," he said. Nemesis nodded. "Yes, you did but only after I threatened to hurt your brother."

"I'm not going to let you hurt my brother," said Dean in a low voice. Nemesis just raised his eyebrows. "Really?"

"Yeah really," replied Dean. Nemesis walked over to his prey and towered over him. "I guess I'm going to have to show you aren't I."

Dean jumped up and glared at Nemesis. "Leave him alone. I'm not going to let Sam give himself to you!" Nemesis shoved him back down to the couch and when he tried to get up again, the men placed a hand on each one of his shoulders.

"Let me go!" Dean yelled.

"You'll be punished Dean. Don't think I've forgotten. I just wanted you to speak to your brother first." He looked at the men that were holding Dean. "Put him on the wheel." The men nodded and jerked Dean to his feet and back into the room he had been tied in before.

His eyes got wide as he saw what the leader was talking about. "NO!" yelled Dean and began to fight. The men dragged him over to a large wheel. It had a large indented X in the middle of it that they shoved Dean down into. His hands were strapped to the top arms of the X and his legs to the bottom. This time cuffs instead of straps were used. Nemesis walked over to where he was laying. "Now, are you going to try to escape again?" he asked.

Dean looked up towards his hands that were chained and then down at his feet. He was stretched wide. He couldn't get away if he tried. He was chained tightly. He shook his head. He didn't know what was going to happen but he had a feeling it wasn't going to be good. Nemesis walked over to him and pulled the sleeve of his t-shirt down toward his shoulders and applied the tourniquet again. Dean tried to struggle but it was no use. The way he was chained he could hardly move.

Nemesis grabbed the syringe and turned menacingly toward his captive. Dean shook his head. "Don't!" he cried out but Nemesis just grinned and inserted the needle into Dean's vein again, delivering the contents unmercifully into his bloodstream. He gave him more than he did the first two times and Dean immediately started to get light headed as he was forced into that semiconscious state again. He closed his eyes, and they shot back open almost immediately when he felt himself moving.

"What…are….you doing," he asked as Nemesis flipped a switch. The wheel began to slowly rotate around and around.

"Taking you for a ride Dean," said Nemesis and stopped the wheel. He took a pair of headphones and placed them on Dean's head. They were amplified so the recorded words were very loud in his ears. Dean gasped. "NO," he yelled and tried to struggle again but the drug was weighing him down.

"Why!" Nemesis didn't answer for a few minutes, then turned the headphones off for a second and said, "You'll be a hit man for me Dean. Your first targets will be those two cops and those two doctors, and then you'll bring your brother to me." Dean shook his head, "It's not going to happen man. I thought you were going to punish me for running away, not brainwash me into killing my friends and handing over my brother to you. I'll die first you son of a bitch," yelled Dean with as much anger as he could muster, but the drug was working on him, placing him into a highly susceptible state for mind control. Dean tried to pull away when Nemesis inserted another needle and more of the drug.

Dean's vision wavered. He felt like he was being pressed down under a ton of bricks. Nemesis turned the headphones back on and Dean winced at the words he was forced to listen to over and over.

DESTROY TONY, BRYAN, JACK AND BRAD. KILL THEM. BRING ME SAM.

"Please," Dean said. Nemesis leaned into Dean's ear and said, "This is the first in one very long trip Dean." He flipped the switch sending Dean's body going around and around on that wheel. "See you soon." He turned out the light's plunging Dean into total darkness. It was deathly quiet in the room. The only sound, the voice of Nemesis on the head phones tormenting Dean with those words.

AT Jack's house Sam was left in the living room. The others were in the kitchen and he was still lying on the couch. He had been there about an hour when his cell phone vibrated in his pocket. He squeezed his eyes shut against the panic and answered it.

"Yeah," said Sam.

"Get up off the couch Sam. Go outside and around to the back. Go to the shed. Make sure you are not followed by anyone until we've had our little talk. It won't be me meeting you out there but it will be one of my men." Nemesis instructed. Sam shuddered as a chill went through him. He sat up.

"One more thing," said Nemesis.

"What?" asked Sam dreading the answer.

"If anybody follows you outside, Dean will pay." The phone went dead. Sam looked into the kitchen. The others were sitting at the table talking. He slowly rose to his feet and carefully made his way out the front door. His foot accidentally kicked something. He looked down and saw a hammer. He looked around then knelt down to pick it up. He walked around to the side of the house and over to the shed that Jack had in the back. He reached out to open the door but froze when he felt the cold barrel of a gun press into the back of his neck. He didn't turn around. He didn't swing the hammer. He'd never make it in time before the guy blew him away.

"Don't move Sam," said the voice. Sam thought he recognized it but wasn't sure. He didn't move. "Drop the hammer. Don't stoop down, just drop it." Sam did as he was told and dropped it. The man behind him pressed the gun into his back and knelt down to pick it up. Sam remained where he was.

"Inside," said the voice. Sam opened the door to the shed and stepped inside. When the door was closed the man wanted to know something.

"You must not love your brother as much as you say you do," he said.

"Yes I do," replied Sam.

"I don't think so or you would not have tried that stunt. Maybe you want him hurt."

"No. I don't."

"Maybe you want us to cut him up into little pieces and deliver him to you."

"No, please." Sam's heart was beating a million times a minute.

"Do not try that again. Understand," said the man matter of factly..

"Ok. I won't."

"We are watching you Sam. We know everything you do. You are our puppet."

"Okay," said Sam. "Nemesis will call you at 6 pm."

"That's two hours," cried Sam desperately.

"Very good. You can tell time, the man said.

"Six pm. Be waiting for it. I'm leaving now. Do not turn around for 5 minutes is that clear?"

"Yes," said Sam.

"Good and remember we're watching you." Sam heard the door as the man stepped out and closed it but Sam didn't move. He was afraid to.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Brad walked around the kitchen like a caged tiger ready to pounce. He had a bad feeling that all this was being staged, like they were all being watched and he didn't know where it was coming from. He was also very worried about Sam. Jack noticed his brother's agitation and went over to grab his shoulders and make him stop walking.

"What is it," asked Jack.

"Sam," said Brad simply. "I just don't think he is going to be able to handle this right now."

"Brad," said Jack. "Sam is a lot tougher than you think." He poured him a cup of coffee and also poured one for Sam. He handed Brad the cup. Bryan took the one for Sam. "Yeah," he said. "He'll be okay." Bryan grinned at the others and took the beverage in to his young friend. He froze and looked around at the couch where Sam was supposed to be laying. His heart dropped to his feet. He looked around frantically believing the worst.

SAM!" Bryan yelled and ran to look in the bathroom. Sam wasn't there. Brad, Tony and Jack all came running.

"What is it?" asked Tony and saw why his partner was so freaked out. Sam wasn't where they'd left him.

"Shit! Sam!" yelled Tony.

"OK," ordered Jack. "Brad you look upstairs. Tony and Bryan look out back. I'll take the front!" Everybody nodded and did as they were instructed. Nobody spoke out loud what they were all thinking, that Sam had been taken too.

Tony and Bryan looked everywhere but couldn't find Sam. "Where the hell is he," questioned Bryan. Tony shook his head. "I wish I knew," he replied. They both looked across the yard and saw the shed at the same time. Then they looked at each other and drew their guns. They both walked over to it and went inside, waving their guns from one side to the other. They saw Sam and both blew out a breath.

Slowly they walked over to where he was standing. "Sam," said Bryan carefully. "You okay?"

"Have I been here for five minutes yet?" Sam asked looking at his friends. His voice was shaking when he said it.

"You've been here for fifteen minutes," replied Bryan and Sam nodded.

"What are you doing here?" asked Tony. "You scared us to death. We thought they got you too."

"One of them was in here with me," said Sam.

"What?" asked Bryan already beginning to get angry. Sam sighed. He recognized that look and it was never good.

"Start talking," said Bryan.

"My phone vibrated. It was the kidnapper. He told me to come outside and come alone."

"Sam," said Tony.

"I had to do it. I had to do what he said. They're watching me. They knew I was on my knees when I was talking to Dean. They knew I was lying on the couch afterwards and they knew that the rest of you were in the kitchen. They know everything I do! They said if I didn't come out here alone, they'd hurt Dean!" cried Sam.

"Come here Sam," said Bryn and grabbed him. Sam flinched which made Bryan angrier. "Stop it! I'm not going to hurt you, now come here." He shoved Sam out the door. Tony followed and saw Sam's face.

"Bryan!" said Tony. "Let him go!"

"No!" said Bryan. "I'm not going to let him go. Sam do you realize you scared us to death! We thought they had gotten you too!" He pushed Sam against the door. He flinched again. Bryan shook his head. "Listen to me," he said.

"Bryan!" said Tony again. "Let him go!"

"No. He's going to have to stop this!"

"Let him go now," said Tony and grabbed his partners arm shoving him away. He stepped in between them. Bryan looked at his partner and then back at Sam. Then he walked away. Tony turned toward Sam.

"Are you okay?" he asked the young hunter. Sam nodded.

"Good, but you can't run off like that again. You have to let us know where you're going," Tony said.

"I can't. They're watching me!" cried Sam. "If I don't do what they say, they'll hurt Dean."

"Look Sam," said Tony. "We don't know much about the supernatural. What we do know we learned through a crash course, but we do know about kidnappers man, it's our job. They will not kill Dean until they get what they want now Bryan said that he heard Dean talking to you. They want you. You can not run off like that. You have to let us know when you get a call like that again so we can watch out for you."

"They may not kill Dean, but I have no doubt they'll hurt him," said Sam. Bryan came back over, fire in his eyes.

"Bryan," said Tony nervously. Sam backed up.

"Sam you listen to me and you listen good," he said. "We are not going to let you get yourself kidnapped. We are not going to let you do this on your own. I want stand for and neither will Tony. If Dean was here he would agree. You either let us know when they call and tell you to do stuff like this or else."

Sam looked at Bryan and nodded. "Okay," he said. "I'm sorry. I'm just scared. I don't know what to do."

"Well for one, don't shut us out, okay," replied Bryan, his anger beginning to subside. Sam nodded again.

"Good," said Tony, "now let's go inside so you can tell us what happened." They both went inside, followed by Tony.

Dean felt like he'd been on that wheel forever. He felt like his body weighed a ton and no matter what he did, he couldn't get the headphones off of his head. He was forced to listen to the same message over and over again.

Nemesis came in and turned the light back on. It flooded the room and blinded Dean. He stopped the wheel and Dean's body stopped turning. He walked up to him and removed the headphones. He took a light, lifted Dean's lids and peered inside his eyes.

"How are you doing there Dean?" he asked. He checked out the cuffs on Dean's hands and feet making sure they were still secure.

"Oh I'm just great," said Dean sarcastically. "Look, I'm not going to do what you want so you might as well let me go."

"Let you go," laughed Nemesis. "Are you kidding me?" He leaned down to Dean's ear and whispered, "You will do exactly what I say," he said and rose up. He went to get another syringe and filled it up with the drug. Dean bit his lip nervously, as Nemesis approached him again. He squirmed, trying to get away but it was no use. Nemesis grinned and Dean winced as more of the drug was inserted into his bloodstream. Heat spread throughout his body and the drug numbed his mind.

"Now we don't have a whole lot of time Dean, so I'm going to have to step this up a little."

"No," said Dean as Nemesis replaced the headphones turning it up as loud as it would go, but before he did that he rubbed some gel on Dean's temples and attached some wires. Dean started to shake his head trying to remove them.

"Oh no you don't Dean," said Nemesis and took a strapped, strapping his head in place so it couldn't move.

"Please," said Dean as Nemesis turned a crank inverting the wheel. Dean was on the bottom, looking down at the floor. He squeezed his eyes against the pain and pressure that the position placed on him. Nemesis flipped a switch delivering slow steady shocks to Dean's brain and turned the message on the headphones up, then flipped another switch setting the wheel to spinning once again. It was making Dean sick. Nemesis shut off the lights, plunging him into total darkness. "See you in the morning Dean."

"PLEASE!" yelled Dean but he was gone.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Nemesis closed the door to Dean's cell and walked into the living room. He looked at the couch and grinned.

"What brings you here," he asked his visitor.

"I just wanted to know how things are going with our prisoner in there," the man replied.

Nemesis sighed. "He's very strong. Stronger than I'd first thought, especially with all he's been through lately. I would have figured he would have snapped by now, but he's fooled me." He walked over to the bar and poured him a shot of brandy. He gestured toward his visitor but he resigned to take a drink. Nemesis sipped confidently.

"Don't worry, phase II is coming tomorrow."

"Can I see him," the visitor asked.

Nemesis shook his head. "No. I'm leaving him on the wheel all night. I've instructed one of my men to give him some more of the drug every two hours. He'll be very pliable in our hands tomorrow morning and we'll start the next part of the brainwashing." Nemesis took another drink of the warm liquid and eyed his visitor. "Now, how's it going with the younger one," he asked meaning Sam.

Langston got up from the couch and turned to face his mentor and boss. "He's my plaything. He's scared but he's also stronger than I thought. I made him go to the doctors shed so we could have a little talk. He did exactly what I said after I took the hammer away from him that is. Don't worry. He never saw my face." Langston grinned. "I told him you would call him at 6 pm. I'm going to call him at 5."

"Good," said Nemesis. "You've done well. Are you watching him?"

"Every move he makes sir. He can't even go to the bathroom without me knowing about it. None of them can. The doctor's house is bugged and there are camera's everywhere." Nemesis laughed. It was evil; shrill even, the laugh of a hyena. It sent a chill up the cop's spine.

"I'm very proud of you Langston. Make sure he remains under your watchful gaze. Keep pulling his strings."

"Oh don't worry," replied Langston. "That won't be a problem."

Back at Jack's house, Sam was sitting on the couch. Every now and then he would get up to pace, only to sit back down again and stare at his phone. It was 5 minutes until 5 pm. It seemed liked forever for the clock to strike six.

Jack and Bryan were in the kitchen with Brad. Tony was sitting in the living room with Sam. "You okay?" asked Tony. Sam nodded. There was a knock at the door. Sam jumped at the sound. Bryan, Jack and Brad all came into the living room as Tony answered the door. There was no one there, but Dean's car had been brought back and parked in Jack's driveway.

"What the hell?" said Bryan and quickly looked around to see if he could see anyone. Sam took off out the door.

"Sam, wait!" yelled Tony and him and Bryan ran out with him. Jack and Brad looked around the house. Sam reached the car and opened the door. He froze. There was blood everywhere.

"NO!" yelled Sam. He looked down and saw a box on the driver's seat, a small box with a ribbon around it. He slowly and with hands shaking, picked it up. He looked up at Tony and Bryan, and then opened it. He gasped. "Oh God!" yelled Sam shocked. Inside the box was a finger, a single finger. It had blood on it also and it had a silver band on it, just like the one Dean wears," thought Sam. He began to shake uncontrollably.

"Sam," said Tony softly. He rushed over to where he was. Sam had broken out in a cold sweat. "Easy," said Tony. "Easy Sam." Tony grasped Sam's shoulders and turned him to face him.

"He's messing with you head Sam. It's not real," said Tony. Sam staggered backwards. All he could do was stare at the finger. He wasn't listening.

If he was being watched, which he knew that he was, the kidnappers would take pleasure in watching him squirm. They had staged this. They had sent him a finger and Sam thought it was Dean's.

They did this to further box him in. He knew they were watching him. He could feel their eyes all around him. He had to do what they say or to punish him, they would hurt Dean. He sank to his knees once again. Tony was trying to reach him. He was calling to him but Sam couldn't hear him.

His phone rang again. He took it out and with dread, answered it.

"Hello Sam," said the voice on the other end of the line. It sounded like the same one he'd heard in the shed. It still sounded so familiar, thought Sam. He started to rise to his feet.

"No, no. Stay there. I'm watching you. I told you I like you on your knees."

"There's blood…all over…Dean's car," informed Sam.

"Oh yes, about the blood. I slapped him down when he tried to fight back. I put a tourniquet on his arm until I got a vein then I stuck a needle in it and drew a pint of blood."

Sam leaned his forehead against the car door and tried to concentrate.

"Sam," said Tony nervously. He looked at Bryan. "Get Jack. Hurry!" Bryan nodded and took off.

"We threw it all over his car. We dripped some on the floorboard and on the dash." The man said.

"Why?" asked Sam.

"Just to make sure we still have your attention," said the man. "If you decide to go to the cops, they won't believe the kidnapping story. We've taken pictures of the car. If you don't do what we say, they'll see the pictures and think you killed your brother."

"I didn't tell them anything," insisted Sam.

"We know. See that you don't. One of your guns is missing from the trunk. We wrapped it with one of your t-shirts and a pair of your jeans. The clothes are stained with Dean's blood. We've hidden that package Sam. You couldn't find it, but police dogs could."

"I understand," said Sam.

"I knew you would," the man said, "You're very smart. We'll call you again at 6 pm."

"That's an hour away! Look just tell me what you want. I'll give it to you. I promise," cried Sam. "Tell me where my brother is. Please!"

"Six pm Sam, now I want you to listen to something," said the voice. Sam braced thinking that they were going to make Dean scream again, but they didn't. They turned on a tape recorder and Sam heard the conversation that he had, had with Langston when he was questioning him.

"Langston's a part of this," asked Sam and looked at Bryan and Tony.

"Maybe he is. Just make sure that Tony and Bryan don't get any big ideas. They both look a little pissed to me. If they go to Langston and say anything Sam, Dean will die.

Sam wanted to kill him. Never before had he felt an urge to do serious damage to another human being, if indeed this was a human.

Human or not he wanted to destroy him. He was holding the phone so tight that his knuckles ached. He couldn't relax his grip.

"Remember Sam. You're an instrument to me, a puppet. I'm the puppet master and I'm pulling your strings. Understand?"

"Yes," said Sam swallowing hard.

"Good. My boss will call you back at 6 pm.

"Wait!" yelled Sam but the phone went dead,


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Jack came around the house on a run, followed by Bryan. "Sam!" he yelled and slowed down to a walk when he saw what was happening. He reached the car on the passenger's side and stooped to peer inside.

"Oh God," he exclaimed when he saw all the blood. He looked through the passenger door to the driver's side. Sam was still on his knees. He still had the box with the finger clutched in his hand.

Slowly Jack came around the car. Tony backed off and Jack took his place. He knelt down and gazed inside the box. He breathed a sigh of relief then looked at Sam.

"Sam," said Jack softly. Sam stayed where he was.

"It's not real Sam," declared Jack. "The finger is not Dean's. It's not real. It's wax." Slowly Sam got the message and looked up at Jack.

"It's not real," said Jack again. Sam was still shaking. Sweat poured from his face.

"Come on," said Jack and reached out. Sam shoved him away and jumped to his feet. He glared. Jack raised his hands, palms out.

"Sam don't," whispered Jack. "Don't push me away. Don't push us away. Let us help." He took a step. When he was toe to toe with Sam he took his head in both of his hands and made him look at him. "Don't push me away," said Jack. Sam nodded.

"Good, now I need you to come with me. I need to take you into the clinic so I can check you out. Okay?" Sam didn't say anything but he let Jack take him by the arm.

"Come on." Sam did as he was told. Tony watched them enter the clinic. Brad followed in case his brother needed some help with Sam. Anger filled Tony and he slammed the car door shut." It was loud against the still night.

"Damn it!" yelled Tony. Bryan looked at his partner. Tony rubbed his hands down his face roughly.

"You okay?" asked Bryan.

"How could they do that to him? Tell me how?" said Tony angrily. Bryan shook his head.  
"I don't know," he answered. "I don't have an answer Tony. They're sick."

"They're not sick," said Tony. "They're damn psychopaths! God only knows what they're doing to Dean right now!"

"I know. Come on. Let's get this car cleaned up and go check on Sam. After the phone call at 6pm we're going to go see what we can find out," said Bryan. Tony nodded and together they cleaned up the car and threw the fake finger away. When they finished it was 5:50 p.m.

They entered the clinic and walked over to the treatment area where Sam was at. He was sitting on one of the beds. Tony and Bryan looked at their young friend and saw the strain all over him. Sam looked down at his watch. It was 5:59 pm. He jumped when his cell phone rang.

He answered it. "How did you enjoy our little gift," asked Nemesis. Sam didn't answer the question. "Let me talk to Dean," he said instead.

"No. Not this time," replied Nemesis.

"Let me talk to him," he insisted.

"I said no Sam. I may put him on the next call. Is the bed you're sitting on comfortable?" Sam jerked his head up and looked around.

"That's right Sam. I can still see you. You can't get away from me. I have eyes everywhere. Is it comfortable," asked Nemesis again.

"No," answered Sam. "It's not" Even though he was closed up in Jacks clinic, he felt as exposed as a rat in an open field.

"You scared Sam?"

"You seem to know everything. You know I am."

"That's good," replied Nemesis. "You won't do anything stupid then." Sam squeezed his eyes shut to force down the panic. These taunts must have a purpose, he thought. The kidnapper wanted to get inside his head and mess with him. That's why all the blood and the fake finger.

"Sam, son" said Nemesis, "No offense, but you're as naïve as an altar boy."

"If you say so," said Sam.

"I do. I say so," answered Nemesis. "What was he trying to do," thought Sam. "Was he trying to make him angry?"

"What do you want from me?" Sam asked his heart pounding in his ears. "If you'd just tell me, I'd do it. Please! Let me talk to my brother!"

"You're eyes are wide open Sam, but you don't see," said Nemesis. This made him nervous. More nervous than anything else that Nemesis had said. Not long ago, in the shed, that same thought occurred to him.

He felt that the kidnappers could not only watch him and listen to him anytime, anywhere, but also hear his thoughts. It unnerved him to say the least. "Who were these guys?" he thought.

"Are you there Sam," asked Nemesis.

"I'm listening."

"I'll call you at 7:30 pm."

"More waiting! Just tell me what the hell you want!" yelled Sam. Impatience and fear gnawed at him and he could no longer hold it inside.

"What do you want?" cried Sam.

"Easy Sam," said Nemesis. "I was about to tell you what to do next but you interrupted me."

"Then tell me damn it!" yelled Sam.

"If you interrupt me again, I'll make you wait until 8:30," said Nemesis.

Sam calmed down, as much as he could. "I understand," he said feeling the invisible strings being manipulated in this maniac's hands.

"Good," said Nemesis. "When we hang up you will get in Dean's car and drive to Virginia Beach. You will take one person with you and that's all."

"Why?" asked Sam.

"Too many people," said Nemesis. "I don't want you alone, but I don't want everybody there either."

"Please tell me what you want!" cried Sam.

"We will soon Sam. One person. That's all. Let the others know we're watching them."

"Who," asked Sam?

"Not one of the cops. Jack or Brad. You're choice. Everybody else is to stay put," said Nemesis.

"Okay," answered Sam.

"We'll know if they don't. Let them know that if they do not do as they are told and stay put, we will cut Dean to pieces like a pig in a slaughterhouse. Understand?"

"Yes," said Sam, heart full of dread.

"Good," said Nemesis. "7:30. If you don't do as you're told Sam, the next time we send you a gift it will be real. Do you understand?"

"Yes," said Sam.

"Good," said Nemesis and ended the call.


	11. Chapter 11

I'm glad you are all enyoying this. Here is the next chapter.

Sheila

Chapter 11 

Nemesis walked down to Dean's cell. Two guards were there. One was drawing up some more of the drug to give him. 

"Open it," ordered Nemesis. The other guard unlocked the door. He turned on the light and went over to the wheel. He turned the crank and turned it up right. Dean was now on top again, but he wasn't doing to well. Nemesis grinned. He took off the headphones and unhooked the wires. He took a penlight and looked in his eyes. His pupils barely reacted. "Good," thought Nemesis. "That's what I want." 

"Wake him up," Nemesis said. The guard slapped Dean hard across the face. He opened his eyes, shocked at the sudden pain, but then closed them again. 

"Wake up Dean," said Nemesis firmly. He walked over to one of the tables and picked up some smelling salts, then walked back and placed it under Dean's nose, holding it there. The ammonia smell made his eyes water and was beginning to make him sick, but he woke up. 

He stared up at Nemesis and spoke, but it only came out in a whisper. His throat was so dry. Parched. He'd asked the guards for water but they refused to give him any. Nemesis leaned down to him. 

"What," he asked his prisoner. Dean, with what little bit of strength he had, spat in the kidnapper's face. Nemesis jerked back like he'd been slapped. He wiped the spit off his face and glared down at his captive. Dean could see the anger all over his face. 

"You little bastard," Nemesis bellowed. He took the syringe from the guard. Dean winced and tried to shake his head, but it made him dizzy, plus he still had the strap across his forehead. Nemesis looked over at the table that held several instruments and grinned evilly. He handed the syringe back to the guard. "I'll use this in a second," he said. The man nodded. 

"I'm….not…going to…..hurt my friends," said Dean weakly but he was having a hard time talking. "I will…..not….bring….you my….brother." 

Nemesis leaned back down to Dean's face but placed a hand over his mouth so he couldn't spit again. 

"Yes you will!" he said ominously. "You just don't know it yet!" 

He rose up and took something in his hand. Dean closed his eyes when he saw what it was. "God don't," he said. 

"Bring me a box," instructed Nemesis. The guard nodded and got one just like the one that had had the finger in it. "I take it you know what this little contraption is," he asked. Dean didn't answer, so Nemesis continued. "It's very good at shaving cheese blocks. It removes the top layers. If you press down hard enough, it removes the top layer in sheets. I've found another use for it." 

He turned toward Dean and raised his t-shirt, revealing his abdomen. He tried to move away but the way he was chained it was impossible. 

"I've found it to be very useful in peeling layers of skin off," said Nemesis. "It's messy and painful, just the way I like it. Here allow me to demonstrate." He placed the instrument to Dean's stomach. 

"NO!" choked out Dean. "Wait," but Nemesis, in one sharp downward motion, sliced the thing into Dean's abdomen. Pulling back, he pulled a layer of skin. Dean braced, and then winced. He gritted his teeth against the pain. His stomach started to bleed. He took another sheet of skin and Dean cried out! His stomach was on fire. He could feel the blood running down his sides. 

Nemesis turned back to the table and picked up a bottle of acid, then turned back to Dean. "Wait a minute!" said Dean as forcibly as his dry throat would allow. He took a dropper, filled it and dropped a few drops onto the abrasions on his stomach. Dean jerked. His body jolted when the acid touched the bloody areas. Dean screamed bloody murder as the acid began to burn. 

Nemesis lowered Dean's shirt and leaned back over to whisper in his ear. He was breathing heavy from the pain. He felt like the acid was literally eating a hole in his stomach. Tears sprang to the corners of his eyes and spilled over. He glared defiantly at Nemesis. "Hungry," said the kidnapper. When Dean didn't answer Nemesis slapped him hard across the face, busting his lip. He took one of the pieces of skin he'd cut off and dangled it in front of Dean's mouth. 

"Open up," he said. Dean stared at the man shocked. "NO!" he yelled and closed his mouth. Nemesis forced it back open and then forced the skin down Dean's throat. He began to cough and choke. He tried to spit it out but Nemesis covered his mouth and clamped his nose shut, cutting off Dean's breathing. He fought it as long as he could and finally he was forced to swallow. When he did, Nemesis removed his hand so Dean could breathe. 

He began to gag. It was making him sick. 

"Don't ever spit in my face again!" said Nemesis angrily. He took the other piece of the skin and placed it in the box wrapping it up like a present. He placed a ribbon around it. He would give it to Langston to deliver to Sam when he went to see him in a few minutes. He looked back down at his captive. "If you do that again Dean I'll skin you alive and pour acid all over you. Understand?" 

Dean nodded weakly, his stomach still on fire. Nemesis took the syringe away from the guard and injected the contents into his bloodstream, his mind was getting numb again, his body getting heavy. 

Nemesis replaced the wires, and turned the voltage up causing his head to feel like it would explode. Dean cried out in pain, and then Nemesis replaced the headphones, continuing to play the message over and over. He turned the wheel, hanging Dean upside down, his feet toward the ceiling, his head toward the floor. It caused a lot of pressure on his limbs and his head. He pulled the winch, pulling Dean's legs further apart, past the point of pain. Dean screamed again. He felt like he was being spit down the middle. 

Nemesis turned off the lights again plunging Dean into total darkness, with just the sound of the message playing in his head constantly. He walked back into the living room. Langston rose up to leave. Nemesis handed him the package. "Hand this to Sam when you visit him Langston. He'll get a kick out of it." Langston took it and grinned. 

"You're the boss," he replied and placed it in his pocket. He left to go torment the young hunter again. 

Sam just sat there, not moving. He just held the phone to his ear. Bryan took it away and replaced it in his pocket. 

Sam couldn't breathe. He couldn't think or concentrate. 

"Sam," asked Jack. "What did they say?" Sam looked at his friend and got off the table. He headed for the stairs. 

"Where are you going," asked Bryan. 

"Upstairs," replied Sam. "Just for a minute." 

"Sam," warned Tony. 

"I'm not leaving the house Tony. I can't. I'm being watched. I have to drive to Virginia Beach and either Jack or Brad has to go with me. If I don't do what they say, they'll cut Dean up. I'm just going to get some water. I'll be right back." He walked slowly up the stairs, and over to the refrigerator. He opened the door to remove a bottled water. He froze when he felt the gun at his head once again. 

"Don't turn around," said the attacker. "Don't even think about it. You stay right there." Sam did as he was told and stayed facing the refrigerator. "You're supposed to be driving Sam," said the man. Sam shook his head. Langston pressed the gun into the base of Sam's brain, cocking the hammer. 

"I was about too. I just wanted a drink of water first," said Sam shakily. 

"Close the refrigerator." Sam did as he was told. He kept his hands in sight. 

"I've got you a little present," said Langston, placing the box on the kitchen table. Sam walked over to where the box sat. It was in the same type box that held the finger. He took it in his hand and opened it. He saw a layer of skin and started to shake uncontrollably again. Sweat began pouring off his face and he felt like he was about to have a panic attack. 

"Oh God," said Sam and held onto the table for support. His heart started beating rapidly. He thought he was going to hyperventilate. 

"This is not fake Sam," said Langston. "It belongs to your brother. My boss skinned him then poured acid on the abrasion. He's in a whole lot of pain right now. Just thought you'd like to know." Sam swallowed hard and waited. He was afraid to do anything else.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 

Sam stared at the box containing what Nemesis so affectionately called the gift. "When we did this Sam, we poured acid on the abrasion. Remember that," said Langston to further torment him. 

"Please," Sam said, attempting to turn around. 

"Do not turn around," said Langston and shoved Sam back toward the table. He took out a strip of clothe and tied it over his eyes so he couldn't see. 

"Get you're ass back down those stairs and do as you are told or I will call my boss and he'll skin your brother some more." 

"You've set me up," said Sam. "If whatever you want me to do goes wrong, you've set me up to make it look like I killed my brother." 

"The noose is even tighter than you realize Sam," said Langston. 

"If I do what you say, you'll do the same to Jack." 

"Is that who you've decided to take with you?" Langston asked. "That won't do. I want you to take Brad." 

"Why," replied Sam. "You're boss said it was my choice." 

"Not any more," said Langston. 

"You'll do the same to Brad," said Sam. "You'll wrap him up in chains of evidence to keep him cooperative. It's how you work." 

"None of that will matter if the two of you do what we want and you get Dean back." 

"I want Jack," said Sam. He was getting frustrated. Langston pressed the gun harder into the base of Sam's skull. 

"I don't care," answered Langston ominously. "Jack has powers. So do you, but you'd never use them if it meant your brother's life. You will take Brad." 

"He's got powers too," protested Sam. Langston, getting angry, hit Sam, knocking him to his knees. Sam winced. 

"I know that, but he's new to his. He can't use them whenever he wants to and neither can you. Now you get down those steps. Get Brad. Drive to the beach and wait for my boss to call. Do it Sam or I swear we'll kill your brother!" 

"Okay!" said Sam fearfully. 

"Good," said Langston." "Don't move for 10 minutes then get you're ass going and do what you're told." He hit him again for good measure and left. Sam stayed where he was. He was afraid to move. The others came up the stairs. They got worried when Sam didn't come back. They ran to the kitchen. "Sam!" said Brad. He gasped. Sam was on his knees, blindfolded. There was another box on the table and the back door was standing wide open. He was afraid to approach him. 

"Shit," said Bryan when he saw Sam. He and Tony looked at each other. Tony shook his head. 

"Sam," he said softly. "It's me okay. It's Tony. I'm going to come over there to you. I'm going to take the blindfold off okay? I just want to let you know." Very slowly and very carefully Tony approached Sam. He peered in the box first and its contents turned his stomach. He touched Sam's shoulder. He flinched but didn't jerk away. 

"It's me Sam," replied Tony. "It's ok." He removed the blindfold and helped him to his feet. "Are you alright?" 

Sam shut his eyes for a minute, trying to gather his unraveled nerves, but then opened them because he felt vulnerable with them closed. "You okay?" Tony asked again. Sam nodded and explained to them what the kidnapper wanted. When he finished Brad nodded. "Okay then let's go." He said. 

"He said to tell the rest of you, he's watching you. He said for you all to stay put or else." 

"This isn't happening," declared Bryan angrily. "No way am I going to let either one of you do this so forget it." 

"We have to Bryan," cried Sam. "They'll kill Dean if we don't do what they say. I have to go and I have to take Brad with me." 

"Sam they're separating us. Don't you see? That's not good. It's not going to happen!" Sam looked to Tony for help. He knew how Bryan could be when he made up his mind about something, but Tony shook his head. "I'm sorry Sam, but I agree with him." 

"Tony!" yelled Sam. "If I don't do this, they're going to hurt my brother! They've sent me another gift and it wasn't wax! They're not playing and they're watching me." 

Jack walked up to Sam and raised a hand to place on his shoulder but he moved to fast scaring him. Sam winced and stepped back. "NO!" he yelled fearfully. Jack shook his head. He lowered his hand. "I'm not going to hurt you Sam. I wanted to check that knot on your head. That's all," he said. 

"I know," said Sam and let Jack check his head. Brad and me have got to go," said Sam when Jack was finished. Bryan and Tony both shook their heads. 

"They're watching me!" yelled Sam. "They're watching all of us. We've got to do what they say. We don't have a choice. I've got to go and Brad has got to go with me. The rest of you have to stay here. Please." 

Sam and Brad walked to the door. The others didn't like it but they didn't try to stop them either. Sam ran down to the trunk. His phone rang. He froze, afraid to answer it. 

Finally after the third ring he picked it up. "I'm here," he said. 

"We know. I want you to do something before you go," said Nemesis. 

"What?" asked Sam dreading the answer. 

"Call the two cops outside," said Nemesis. Sam just stood there holding the phone. "Call them Sam," warned the kidnapper. 

"Tony, Bryan," yelled Sam. They came outside and when they saw that Sam was talking on the phone, they approached slowly. 

"Good," said Nemesis. "Now search them." 

"What?" asked Sam? 

"Just do it!" yelled Nemesis. Sam jumped. He reached inside the trunk that he had opened and picked up a pistol then swallowing hard, he pointed it at his friends. Tony and Bryan backed up and raised their hands. 

"What the hell are you doing?" Bryan asked. 

"He told me to search you," said Sam. 

"Sam," said Bryan. 

"I'm sorry, but I need you both to put your hands on the car and spread your legs," Sam said. When the two just stood there Nemesis said, "You better convince them Sam! I'm watching!" 

"Please," Sam said. The two cops saw the terror in Sam's eyes and did as they were told. Brad walked over and searched them while Sam held the gun and the phone. Brad removed both of their guns and the cuffs. 

"Good," said Nemesis. "Now take them to the cell in Jack's clinic and lock them in. Sam didn't move. "NOW!" yelled Nemesis. Sam squeezed his eyes shut to push down the panic. 

"I've got to lock you both in the cell," said Sam. 

"NO WAY!" yelled Tony. 

"I don't have a choice. Move." Tony and Bryan didn't like it but they did as they were told. They entered the clinic and walked over to the cell. Jack came down the stairs. Sam opened the door and Tony and Bryan went inside, then Sam locked them in. 

"What are you doing Sam?" Jack asked but didn't go near the young hunter. 

"What the kidnapper said," replied Sam. 


	13. Chapter 13

Kayla it's not a coincidence. That's where I got the idea. I believe I cited the book at the beginning of this story. Hope you enjoy it though.

Sheila

Chapter 13

"Now Jack," said Nemesis. "Make him go lay on one of the beds." Sam pointed the gun at Jack.

"Sam," said Jack nervously.

"I can't help it. He's watching me. I have to do what he says. I'm afraid you are going to have to lay down on one of the beds." Jack looked at Sam. Brad was now staring at him. Jack saw the fear and did as he was told.

"Tell Brad to use the leather straps and strap him down," said Nemesis.

"NO!" said Sam.

"Do as you're told Sam!" warned Nemesis. Sam looked at Brad.

"He wants you to strap him down, using the leather straps." Brad shook his head. "I'm not doing that," he said.

"Tell Brad I can hear him. He better obey!" said Nemesis. Sam swallowed hard and turned to Brad. "He can hear you," he said. "Do it now." Brad didn't like it but he did as he was told and strapped his brother down to the bed.

"Very good," said Nemesis. "Now tell him to give him a sedative."

"What!" yelled Sam. "NO!"

"Sam do you want me to hurt Dean?"

"No," said Sam.

"You sure?" asked Nemesis.

"Yes," answered Sam fearfully.

"I don't want Jack to use his powers. The only way he won't is if he's unconscious, now you tell him to do it and do it now," threatened Nemesis.

"What is it?" asked Brad.

"He's wants you to give Jack a sedative. He wants you to knock him out so he can't use his powers," answered Sam.

"Forget it!"

"If you don't he's going to hurt Dean. I don't want you to either, but he has my brother. Please Brad," said Sam. Brad shook his head. He walked over to the cabinet and took out a mild sedative.

"NOT THAT ONE," yelled Nemesis. "A strong one."

"He said a strong one," relayed Sam.

"How the hell does he know which one I was going to give him?" asked Brad.

"He's watching all of us," said Sam. Brad put that one back and got the strong one and filled a syringe. He walked over to his brother.

"Brad," said Jack telepathically. Brad looked at Jack.

"Pretend that you're giving it to me," Brad nodded slightly and walked over.

"Sam," said Nemesis.

"I'm here," said Sam.

"Tell Brad I see him and I heard Jack," said Nemesis. Sam relayed the message. Brad just stared at him. "How?" Sam shook his head.

"Tell him never mind. Give Jack the damn shot or else! You two are wasting too much time. You're making me angry!" Nemesis walked into the cell where Dean was being held and turned the crank, spreading Dean's legs even wider. He screamed in agony, the pain shooting up both of his legs into his hips.

"DEAN!" yelled Sam.

"You both better do what the hell I say. Right now!" yelled Nemesis. Sam looked at Brad, begging him to do what Nemesis wanted. Brad looked down at Jack, who let out a breath and nodded. Brad inserted the needle into his brother's arm delivering the drug, and within seconds Jack was unconscious.

"Good, now you and Brad get to the beach and wait for my call. Let Brad drive Sam because you are in no condition to."

"Alright," said Sam.

"Oh and one more thing," said Nemesis. Sam waited, heart full of dread. "I'm getting real tired of me having to tell you to do something more than once. You're my puppet Sam and I'm pulling the strings. From now on if I have to tell you to do something more than once I will hurt your brother. Do you understand?" Sam closed his eyes and swallowed hard.

"Yes," he said.

"Good, now put all the weapons in the trunk. Give Brad the keys and drive to the beach. Stay there until I contact you," said Nemesis. Sam wanted to protest but was afraid to, so he just did as he was told. Nemesis ended the call.

"He wants you to drive," said Sam. Brad nodded and climbed in the driver's seat. Sam got in the passengers and they headed for Virginia Beach. They took off and drove like crazy. They arrived 1 hour later and sat there waiting for instructions.

Sam's watch had 7:27 pm. His cell phone rang. He answered it.

"Sam," said Dean very weakly.

"Dean!" yelled Sam. He closed his eyes, bent his head and covered his face when he heard Dean's screams. Then Nemesis came on the phone.

"What's wrong with Dean," asked Sam.

"Put Brad on the phone," replied Nemesis ignoring Sam's question.

"What did you do to my brother," said Sam through clenched teeth.

"You must have already forgotten our previous conversation Sam. The one about doing as you're told. Put Brad on the phone Sam! Do it now!"

Sam swallowed hard and handed the phone to Brad. He expected to be brought into the conversation but the kidnapper spoke only to Brad and for longer than three minutes..

The first part of the conversation was obvious. He could hear Brad's half of it. The last couple of minutes proved not easy to follow. Brad's responses grew shorter. His voice became more grim.

When Brad hung up the phone Sam asked, "What do they want us to do?" His hands were shaking and his legs were weak. His voice trembled.

"Dean's going to be okay Sam. I promise you. I swear to you, Dean will be okay."

"What do they want," asked Sam again. "Is it even possible? If they would just tell me what they want I would do it, but they won't tell me anything." Brad looked at Sam. His eyes went cold. It scared Sam to death. Brad picked up a pad and pen.

"What? What is it? Is Dean okay?" Sam watched his friend. He hadn't known Brad as long as the others, but they'd gone through hell together the last few months and Sam knew when Brad was angry. Right now he was furious.

"Brad please. Is Dean okay," asked Sam again, then he felt guilty. "I'm sorry about this man. I didn't want you to be dragged into this. None of you. I was blindsided. I'm sorry."

Brad looked at his young friend. He could see the strain all over Sam's face. The doctor part of Brad knew that Sam was on the verge of collapsing and that he was also very close to having a nervous breakdown, again. It just made him angrier that neither Sam nor his brother could ever get a break. Something was always after them. Brad was also a hunter and had things after him also but not like the Winchesters. It made him mad.

"You don't have anything to be sorry about Sam. Nothing. Do you understand me," asked Brad. Sam nodded nervously at Brad's angry words. He noticed and softened his voice. "I'm not mad at you. You've got to hold it together Sam. Stay with me okay?" Sam nodded but he didn't know if he could.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"I don't think I can," replied Sam.

"Yes you can. Stay with me Sam. Hang in there okay?" Brad was very worried. Sam just didn't look good at all. He knew he was very close to having a mental breakdown. "Listen. You've done everything just like you were told. If you hadn't then I have no doubt that Dean would be dead now, but you've got to hold it together man. Okay?"

Sam nodded but he could feel his sanity slipping inch by emotional inch.

"First Sam, I want to hear everything that's happened. I've only heard pieces of it. That son of a bitch on the phone just told me some. I've heard some from all of you and I've been there since it's started but I need to know everything," said Brad.

Sam shook his head and looked around the car. He could still feel himself and Brad being watched. He was afraid to say anything.

"Maybe they're listening to us right now Sam, maybe not, but it doesn't matter. They already know everything you're going to tell me because they did it to you."

Finally Sam nodded and told Brad every detail of his day, not leaving out anything. Brad listened and interrupted only a little to ask questions. When Sam finished Brad sat with his eyes closed growing angrier all the more.

"What are we going to do first," asked Sam.

"Get something to eat," Brad replied.

"What?" asked Sam, "I'm not hungry."

"You have to eat. It'll help keep you focused.

"Brad….I….." said Sam.

"You're going to eat Sam. You haven't eaten all day. You're running on empty," said Brad. He took the pad and pen that he'd picked up earlier and wrote Sam a note hoping that they couldn't see what he was doing.

"You've got to eat," repeated Brad as he wrote. Sam got the message. Keep talking like Brad wasn't writing.

"I can't," said Sam. Brad handed the note to Sam. It said:

I need to talk to you outside of the car where they can't see us or hear us.

Sam read the note. "Brad," he said the whole idea making him nervous.

"You're going to fall out if you don't," said Brad and wrote:

If we go into McDonalds we should be able to talk. I need to talk to you.

Reluctantly Sam nodded. They got out of the car and went inside, ordered and then sat in the back away from everybody.

"What do they want?" asked Sam.

"You Sam. They want you," answered Brad.

"Why? I don't understand," cried Sam.

"I don't either. He didn't tell me that. He just said he wanted you. You're essence what ever the hell that means," said Brad. Sam just looked at him.

"My powers?" asked Sam.

"No. He didn't say that. He just said he wanted you. That's all he said."

"I don't understand," said Sam. "If he doesn't want my powers then I don't know what he wants."

"I don't either Sam."

"You were on the phone for longer than 3 minutes. What else did he say?" asked Sam turning into his friend.

"Look" said Brad. "Let's get back to the house."

"What aren't you telling me," asked Sam.

"Nothing. Let's go," said Brad.

"What?" asked Sam confused? "Why did they want us to come here if that's all they wanted to say?" Sam knew Brad wasn't telling him everything which made him even more nervous.

"To make sure you do what they say," said Brad. "The kidnapper said it was a test."

"I only have 52 hours left Brad and I still don't know what they want from me. What you're saying they said could mean anything."

"I know,' answered Brad. "Apparently he likes playing mind games. Come on. Let's get back and hope to God that Tony, Bryan and Jack are still there."

"Oh God," said Sam remembering his friends. They jumped up and ran outside and to the car. Brad drove them back to the house.

Sam started to jump out. "No," said Brad. "Stay here. If they want you then stay here." Sam nodded. Brad ran frantically into the clinic and let out the breath he was holding when he saw that his brother and friends were right where they left them. Tony and Bryan jumped up as Brad ran over and unlocked the door.

"Where's Sam?" asked Bryan fearfully.

"I told him to stay in the car. I didn't know what I'd find when I walked in. I wasn't sure you'd all still be here or not, so I decided to look first. Sam couldn't take it if anybody else got kidnapped," said Brad and Tony nodded and ran out the door. He was afraid to leave Sam outside alone. Brad went over to Jack and checked him out.

"Is he okay," asked Bryan.

"Yeah but he'll be out of it for awhile yet," said Brad. Bryan nodded and he and Brad went outside to join Tony and make sure Sam was okay. Sam just sat there and stared, not moving. Bryan walked over to the passenger side and opened his door.

"Come on Sam," he said. Sam slowly got out of the car and just stood there. Bryan took him by the arm, because he looked like he was about to fall and led him back inside the clinic. He looked at Jack who was still unconscious and then at Tony and Bryan.

"I'm so sorry," said Sam. "I didn't want to do it. I didn't have a choice."

"We know. It's okay. How are you?" asked Tony. Sam shrugged and Bryan led him over to the couch. Brad filled everybody in then took the notebook and while he was talking, wrote:

Is there anywhere that's not bugged?

He handed the note to Bryan, who mouthed. "Bathroom." Brad nodded and he and Bryan went into the bathroom.

"You sure," asked Brad.

"Yeah pretty sure," answered Bryan. "I checked everywhere and Tony and me have spoken in here and nothings been said about them knowing."

"Good," said Brad.

"What happened," asked Bryan?

"It was a wild goose chase," answered Brad. "They just wanted to make sure Sam kept doing what they told him to do. They spoke to me. They told me just what was happening to Dean right now. He's in a whole lot of trouble Bryan. They're hurting him continuously."

"Did you tell Sam?" asked Bryan. Brad shook his head. "No," he said. "I couldn't. He doesn't need to hear that right now but he knows I'm keeping something from him." Bryan shook his head. "What kind of deranged psychopaths are we dealing with?" He looked at Brad's face and noticed the nervousness. He knew there was more.

"What is it?" asked Bryan?

"They're messing with that kids head Bryan. When they called, Sam answered. Dean was on the phone. While he listened they hurt him and made him scream. You could hear the pain in his voice. Then they made Sam give me the phone. I know part of what they want."

"What," asked Bryan? "Tell me."

"I don't know their ultimate goal for him but I know some."

"What?" asked Bryan again, not really sure if he wanted to know the answer.

"They want to drive him crazy. They want to let him know who's in charge. They want to make sure he stays cooperative. They want him to snap and I'm afraid it's working. He's afraid to move. He's afraid to breathe. He's afraid to do anything unless they tell him he can. I know there's more to it, but that's part of it. He's afraid for his brother's life and what they're doing to him right now as well as what they're going to do. He's afraid to make waves without they're permission."

Bryan leaned back against the door then after a few minutes opened it. He walked over to Sam and sat down by him.

"How ya holding up?" he asked? Sam just shrugged again afraid to say the wrong the thing for fear they were listening to him and watching him. He knew they were. He could feel them.

"They didn't tell me anything," said Sam and looked at Brad. "He won't tell me all he knows." Bryan looked at Brad also. Sam continued. "It's been 8 hours and I still don't know what they want from me."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Sam you need to try to get some rest. There's nothing more you can do right now. Me and Tony are going into town and asking some questions. It's time we do our jobs. You stay here until we get back," said Bryan. Sam nodded. The two cops left.

"Where to first," asked Tony.

"The bar where Dean was kidnapped," replied Bryan. "Rolling Thunders." Tony nodded and they both took off. Brad came over to check on Sam. He was sitting on the couch, his eyes closed.

"Sam," he said gently and went to touch him. Sam slapped his hand away and jumped up, knocking Brad backwards and slamming him into the bars. He hit hard, knocking the wind out of him.

"SAM!" yelled Brad. "Hold on a minute! It's me!" Brad raised his hands palms out and looked into Sam's eyes. They were scared eyes but also angry ones.

"I know who you are. Tell me what the hell you're keeping from me!" Sam yelled.

"Nothing!" said Brad.

"The kidnapper told you something on the phone that you're not telling me, now I want to know what it is?" Sam said angrily. Brad looked at his friend. He could see the worry and the strain.

"Sam they didn't tell me anything except what I told you."

"You're lying to me!" he yelled.

"No I'm not. They just told me they wanted you, you're essence. I think that means your soul but I'm not sure," said Brad.

"It didn't take over three minutes to tell you that. What else!" Brad took a deep breath. He knew he could know longer keep it from him. Sam was going to have to trust him and he couldn't if there were secrets. He made a decision. "Let me go and I'll tell you," he said. Sam obeyed. Brad rubbed the back of his neck. "Shit you've got a punch you know that," asked Brad but Sam only glared.

Brad sighed. "Sam he just told me what was happening to Dean." Sam froze and looked at his friend.

"What?" asked Sam his legs already beginning to get weak. Brad reached out to steady him because he looked like he was about to fall.

"I didn't want to tell you that. They were explaining things to me in gristly detail and I wanted to keep it from you." Sam began to go down.

"Sam," said Brad and caught him. "Come on." He led the young man over to the couch.

"They're hurting him anyway aren't they," said Sam. Brad looked down at him and nodded.

"I'm sorry. I was just trying to keep it away from you right now. I wasn't trying to hide anything from you." Sam nodded, the anger gone. It was replaced by fear and dread and topped off with worry. His sanity slipped a little more.

"Sam?" said Brad. He didn't answer. He just sat there. Brad shook his head. "You okay?" He looked up at his friend but didn't answer. "Stupid question I know," said Brad. "Come on." Brad made Sam lay down. "Try to get some rest." Sam nodded again.

When he finally got him settled he went to check on his brother. "Jack," he said as he gently patted his cheek. He moaned and opened his eyes. He looked up at his brother.

"You okay," asked Brad. Jack nodded. "Sam?"

"He's lying down," said Brad. "Tony and Bryan went to see what they could find out. How are you?"

"Sleepy," replied Jack.

"I know. I'm sorry," he said but Jack shook his head.

"Don't be. You didn't have a choice." Brad smiled and watched at Jack went back to sleep. He went to sit down.

Tony and Bryan reached Rolling Thunders at midnight and went inside. There were only two people there beside them. One was detective Langston. Tony glared and took off.

"Tony!" said Bryan nervously but it was no use. Tony was on the warpath and Bryan knew there was no stopping him.

"Langston," said Tony angrily. The detective looked up.

"Well hey there Tony, Bryan. How are you?" he asked in a way that said he didn't really care.

"Where is Dean Winchester," asked Tony dangerously.

"Who?" asked Langston and before Bryan could stop him, Tony jerked the detective to his feet and slammed him against the wall.

"Where is he!" yelled Tony.

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about," replied Langston.

"I think you do," replied Tony. "I think you know exactly what we're talking about." The bartender got out a shotgun but put it back when Bryan showed him his badge.

"You're a dirty cop Langston. I hate dirty cops," said Tony. "I think you're involved with the kidnapping of Sam Winchesters brother and the killing of that dog walker."

"Got any proof," said Langston. Tony glared at him with distaste. "Let me go," he said but Tony just slammed him up against the wall again.

"Where is he?"

"I told you I don't know what you're talking about," said Langston. "Now unless you're going to arrest me I suggest you let me go."

"Let him go Tony," said Bryan and pulled his partner off of him. When Langston started to walk away, Bryan slammed him back against the wall. "Just so you know. We're watching you. Isn't that what you told Sam?" Langston didn't answer and Bryan let him pass.

"Be seeing you gentlemen," he said and left the bar. Tony looked at Bryan. "That sounded like a threat," he said.

"Yep," said Bryan. "It did." They both turned to the bartender and started asking questions, and then they looked throughout the town, seeing if anybody had seen a fight or struggle. If they did, they didn't want to talk to them. They got back to Jack's at 6 am. Brad came up the stairs.

"Well," he asked.

"Nothing," said Tony and plopped down on the couch. Bryan sat down beside him. "How's Jack and Sam," he asked.

"Asleep," said Brad. Bryan nodded.

Nemesis woke up early and went to Dean's cell. The guard unlocked the door and he walked inside. He released the crank, pulling Dean's legs together, and then turned the wheel so he was upright again. He removed the headphones and the wires and took off the strap that was holding his head in place.

"Wake up!" he said and slapped him hard in the face. Dean opened his eyes, but they were blank. Nemesis grinned.

"Hello Dean. Ready to do what I said."

Dean looked up weakly at Nemesis. He was so thirsty. He had not had anything to drink for almost 24 hours and they didn't plan on giving him anything either he knew. He was hungry and his stomach was on fire. His head was pounding, but he still glared defiantly up at Nemesis. "Go…..to…..Hell," he said with as much strength and conviction as he could muster. Nemesis stopped grinning and hit him hard. Dean grunted but was too weak to cry out.

Nemesis leaned down to Dean's ear. "Phase two Dean," he said and rose up to look at the guards. They both grinned, knowing what was next.

"I'll be back," said Nemesis. I need to take care of something. "Get him ready."

"Yes sir," they said. Nemesis left. The guards turned to Dean and grinned down at him sadistically. Dean winced. He didn't like the way they looked. They took him off the wheel and had to drag him over to a table because he couldn't walk. They laid him down on it and cuffed his hands and feet to it. They took a pair of scissors, and cut off his shirt and his jeans leaving him in nothing but his boxers. Dean squeezed his eyes shut not knowing what was going to happen next.

Dean wanted to fight, tried too, but he didn't have the strength plus he couldn't fight against the cuffs that held him. He groaned inwardly. He had never been in so much pain in his life. Not even when his hands and feet were screwed to the wall and floor did he hurt as much as he did now. His head was spitting. His whole body was hurting and his stomach where they'd dripped the acid had two small holes in it.

"Can't wait to see how you like phase two Dean," said one of the men, but Dean didn't answer. He could hardly talk. It hurt to just breathe. He lay helpless and waited.

He mumbled something but the guards couldn't hear him. One of them leaned down to his mouth.

"What?" he asked.

"Water," said Dean weakly. His lips were parched, his throat dry. The guard raised up and looked at his friend.

"Dean here would like some water Hank," he said. Hank grinned.

"Sure thing Dean," he said and took a hose pipe. Dean screamed in shock as they blasted him head to toe with ice cold water. They drenched him with it. He began to shiver. The water was freezing. He felt himself moving. His eyes jerked open and he looked around wildly. "Want some more," they asked. Dean didn't answer. The guards grinned and pushed the table he was tied down to into a walk in freezer.

"NO!" yelled Dean already shaking from the ice cold shower he'd just received.

"Please don't lock me in here. It's freezing!" yelled Dean.

"We know," said the guards and slammed the steel door, locking Dean inside. He was half naked and already cold from the ice water. He knew if they left him in their too long he'd get hypothermia and die.

"YOU SONS of BITCHES!" yelled Dean and began shaking with cold. "YOU SICK BASTARDS!" The guards heard him and lowered the temperature in the freezer. Dean began frantically trying to loose himself but it was no use. Even if he got off the table, he didn't think he could walk. He was to weak and even if he did mangae it, he couldn't get out of the steel door plus the guards were right outside.

"SAM!" he yelled fearfully. "HELP ME! PLEASE!"


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Back at the house Sam woke with a start. He looked around frantically.

Bryan, seeing the look on Sam's face rushed over to his friend. "Sam?" he said. "You okay?" Sam looked up at Bryan locking eyes with him. They were wild.

"What is it?" asked Bryan. Sam shook his head.

"Talk to me Sam," said Bryan worried. "What's the matter? What's wrong?"

"Nothing," replied Sam. "I just thought I heard Dean yelling for help. I thought I heard him call my name. "Bryan sat down beside him, careful not to touch him, not right now. Not the way he looked.

"Sam we're going to get Dean back. I promise," said Bryan. Sam nodded and looked over toward the treatment area. Jack's bed was empty.

"How's Jack?" asked Sam.

"He's okay," replied Bryan. "He's a little groggy is all. He's upstairs drinking coffee. Why don't you come up too?" Sam nodded.

"I'll be right there," he said.

"Good," replied Bryan and left. Sam went over to the sink to wash his face and was about to join the others upstairs when his cell phone rang. He froze. After a couple of rings he answered it.

"Good morning Sam," said Nemesis. "Look at the door to the clinic." Sam did as he was as he was told. He looked up at the door. Langston walked inside, gun drawn. Sam closed his eyes and swallowed.

"Pay attention," said Nemesis and ended the call. Langston locked the door going to the clinic then went upstairs and locked the basement door also. Sam shivered, suddenly he was very cold. His sanity slipped a bit further. Langston came back downstairs to the clinic and walked over to Sam.

"Sit down," he said. Sam did as he was told and glared at the detective. Langston smiled.

"Is there something you want to say to me Sammy?" asked Langston.

"Don't call me Sammy!"

"What?" said Langston in warning? Sam sat frozen, afraid to say more. Langston came over and sat in front of him leveling the gun. Sam wanted to scream, to yell up the stairs for somebody to come and help him but he didn't say a word.

He seemed to take Sam's silence as a challenge. Leaning forward in his chair he sought a reaction from the young hunter. "I'm handling you Sam. I'm still pulling your strings. I'm manipulating you. Understand?"

Because a response was clearly wanted, Sam didn't give one. He could feel somebody else watching and knew that he and Langston were not the only ones there.

Rising from his chair, Langston tried once more to get a reaction from Sam. "Dean is in so much pain right now Sam, it isn't funny. My boss just keeps on hurting him. He gets a kick out of it," he said.

"Don't," said Sam. "Please." He swallowed hard as two more men came to the door. They were huge, thought Sam. Langston let them in and they walked over to Sam's chair. They flanked him. Both had pistols fitted with silencers and their eyes were like those you usually saw from the free side of a cage.

"He's carrying a pistol in the small of his back," Langston told them. One of the gunmen told Sam to stand up and he got up from his chair. The other gunman lifted Sam's jacket and took the pistol from him.

When told to sit down, Sam obeyed.

"Please," he said.

"You were told yesterday to put all the guns in the trunk of the car Sam but you kept one out. My boss told you what would happen to Dean if you didn't do as you were told. I know for a fact why you went into McDonalds with Brad." He took Sam's phone out and opened the back, removing the microphone that they had placed in it then replaced the back and put the phone back into Sam's pocket. Sam just stared.

"Tony and Bryan came to the bar last night and threatened me. They shouldn't have done that," said Langston. Sam broke out in a cold sweat and began to shake.

Langston yelled, causing Sam to jump. "DO YOU THINK I'M STUPID!!"

"No!" answered Sam fearfully.

"You must," replied Langston. Sam shook his head.

"I don't," he said.

"Sam!" yelled Bryan and tried the door knob. He had gotten nervous when Sam didn't come upstairs and was going to check on him, but found the door locked from the inside. He banged on it when he couldn't get it open.

"SAM!" yelled Brad frantically.

Sam looked at Langston from his chair and said. "I feel sorry for you." Langston's eyes narrowed, his face hardened.

As if he sensed that Langston was offended bad enough to react, one of the men raised a hand to stop him from pulling the trigger.

"No," he said. "Nemesis doesn't want him dead." Langston looked at the man and after a minute relaxed again.

"Sam," he said. "You've been a disappointment to my boss. You're brother is already paying for that." Sam's heart began beating rapidly and he was trying hard not to hyperventilate.

"Sam, are you okay?" yelled Bryan and Tony.

"Stay where you are," Langston yelled up the stairs. "If you don't you're young friend will be killed!"

Tony and Bryan recognized the voice and knew he would do what he said, so they stopped banging and waited.

Jason was the name of one of the gunmen. He had the golden glow that could have been gotten only with a tanning bed. He was in his fifties, but didn't look it. He was an ex cop, because of a wound and now lived just for himself. He had been on the SWAT team before he'd gotten hurt and had no trouble getting the job done. Whatever that job may be.

"Sam I'm curious," said Jason.

"About what?" asked Sam?

Instead of answering, Jason said. "I'm a practical kind of man. In my business I do what I need to do and I don't get sick over it. Sam translated those words to mean that Jason did not allow himself to be troubled by guilt.

"I know a lot of men who do what needs to be done. Practical men," said Jason. Sam waited. For now there was nothing to do but wait.

"Dean's being hurt right now Sam, because you didn't do as you were told," said Langston. "You must not care as much about him as you say you do?"

"Yes I do!" yelled Sam.

"I don't think so. If you did you would not have tried to keep a gun, or talk where we couldn't hear you. Nemesis told you what to do and you didn't do it, now Dean's is paying." Langston handed Sam a photograph of Dean.

"Oh my God," said Sam. He was cuffed down to a table in only his boxers and locked inside a freezer. Sam looked closer and noticed that Dean was wet.

"Oh God please," said Sam. Langston took the picture back and sat down in the chair facing Sam. His gun was still leveled at him.

The two gunmen never took their eyes off Sam. He looked at all three of them. He could not let them see how terrified he really was. They would assume that the extreme fear would make him reckless and they would watch him even closer than they watched him now.


	17. Chapter 17

I would like to thank everyone that has read my story and reviewed it. I would like to also thank everyone who has added me and my story to their favorites list. Becky, hope you don't mind the grossness but I'm just getting started. Enjoy and thanks.

Sheila

Chapter 17

He must appear fearful but more than fearful, despairing. He was beginning to abandon hope. He was afraid to fight.

"Please tell me where my brother is," Sam pleaded. Langston looked at him, eyes full of hate.

"You will do as you're told Sam. I mean it. You know what my boss told you would happen if you don't. We're watching you Sam. We are everywhere. We know what you're thinking, what you're feeling and where you're at every second of the day. I am manipulating you Sam. Understand?"

"Yes," said Sam.

"Good, now we need to teach you a lesson," said Langston. He rose to his feet. With his right arm extended full length, he pointed the pistol at Sam's face. "Stand up!" he said

Meeting the blind stare of the pistol, Sam rose from the chair. The two gunmen moved to new positions, as though their intent was to shoot Sam from all three directions. He swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Take off your jacket and put it on the table. Do it slow Sam or I may just get trigger happy," said Jason. Sam did as he was told, then followed instructions to turn out the pockets of his jeans.

One of the gunmen picked up Sam's jacket and searched the pockets removing a knife. He threw it to Langston who caught it and opened the blade. He shook his head. "Search him head to toe," he said. Jason shoved Sam over to the table and made him place his hands on top of it, then searched him, removing another gun from an ankle holster. This he also threw to Langston.

"You're being a very bad boy Sam," he said and put the knife and the gun in his own pocket. The only other things he had on him was his cell phone, wallet and car keys.

Jason took a plastic bag from his pocket and placed Sam's cell phone in it. He took the cash out of Sam's wallet and threw the wallet on the floor pocketing the cash. They also placed the keys to the Impala in the bag.

Sam remained on his feet waiting.

Langston put the plastic bag in his pocket and nodded to the two gunmen. They grabbed Sam on each side holding him still. He started to fight but Langston put the gun right between his eyes and cocked the hammer.

"Don't," he said. Sam froze. He didn't move a muscle.

"Now Sammy," said Langston.

"Do not call me Sammy!" he said through clenched teeth. Langston lowered the gun and hit him hard in the stomach. He grunted and would have fallen if not for the fact that the two gunmen held him up.

"Now Sammy," said Langston again. "You will obey. You will not resist. You will eventually beg." He nodded to the two gunmen once again. One of them produced a pair of handcuffs and cuffed Sam's hands behind his back.

"You seem very tired," said Langston.

"Funny how tired," replied Sam. He didn't bother to check the cuffs. They were tight and the shackle chain between the wrists was short.

"You might even fall asleep on the way," said Langston.

"Where are we going," asked Sam fearfully.

"I knew a guy who fell asleep one night on a drive like the one you're taking. It was almost a shame to wake him up once we got there." Langston looked at Jason. "Let's get him moved," he said. Jason nodded. He and the other gunmen each took an arm and led Sam out the clinic door.

Bryan and Tony had already run out the front door, guns drawn. "Hold it!" yelled Bryan. Jason pulled Sam back to him. The other gunman stepped close to the first so that if Tony or Bryan pulled the trigger, Sam would be the one to get shot, and not them. Langston came around the back behind the two cops and grabbed Tony, placing his gun at the base of Tony's skull.

"Drop the gun Tony," said Langston and cocked his. Bryan whirled around and pointed his gun at Langston. Tony dropped his gun, but Bryan continued to hold onto his.

"Bryan before you do what you're thinking you better look," said Langston and nodded toward the house. A third gunman had went upstairs and had grabbed Brad. He was now at the door, a revolver pressed to his temple. Bryan winced. If he had Brad that meant Jack had been knocked out or hurt, or worse. He looked at Langston.

"Let him go," he said.

"Nope," said Langston. "Not gonna happen. Drop yours or I'll blow him away." Bryan hesitated for a second. He looked up at Brad, then Tony and finally Sam and all the ones that were holding them. He knew he'd never be able to shoot them all so he did as he was told and dropped his gun.

"Let's go," said Langston and backed up and into the clinic dragging Tony with him. Bryan raised his hands and followed; afraid the detective would kill his partner if he didn't. Langston opened the cell and shoved them both inside, then locked it back.

The third gunmen shoved Brad down the stairs and into the cell, locking him in with Tony and Bryan.

"Jack!" said Brad nervously.

"I'll cuff him to his bed upstairs," said the third man, then walked over to take the sedative that Brad had given to him the day before.

"NO!" yelled Brad and watched as the man pulled up a double dose into a syringe.

"Please," said Brad. "You'll kill him if you give him that much! He'll go into cardiac arrest!"

"Oh well," said the man and went upstairs. He cuffed Jack to his bed and administered the sedative, then left Jack to his fate. He walked outside. Langston came out of the basement.

"Let's go Sam," he said. They pulled him to the trunk of a car and opened it up. The gunman's vigilance never wavered during the walk. Langston shoved Sam over to it. "Get in," he said. Sam did as he was told and laid inside in the fetal position. Jason took some rope and tied his ankles.

"You can't unlock it from the inside," said Jason's partner, whose name was Mike. "It's made special to keep some one inside. Just like a cop car."

Jason continued where Mike left off. "We'll be on back roads where no one will hear you, if you make a lot of noise, so it won't do you any good."

Sam said nothing.

Langston said, "It'll just piss us off. Then we'll be harder on you when we get there than we have to be."

"I don't want that," said Sam.

"No Sam. You don't want that. Trust me," replied Langston.

"Can't you put me in the backseat?" asked Sam.

"Nope," said Langston, "and just so you know. We're not taking you to the same place we're holding Dean." He slammed the lid to the trunk plunging Sam into darkness and the darkness was absolute.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Dean barely opened his eyes. He was shaking so hard from the cold that his teeth were chattering. It felt like the water that was on his body was turning into a thin sheet of ice, weighing him down all the more.

He struggled with the cuffs for what seemed like forever, but all he got was raw and painful wrists. His mind was numb from the cold and from the drug that they just seemed to keep on pumping in him, but all he could think about was his brother. Was Sam okay? How was he holding up? He was worried sick about him.

He turned his head to look as the door to the freezer opened, flooding the room with light. It blinded him for a few minutes because he'd been in the dark for so long.

"Get him out," ordered Nemesis and the two guards pulled the table out of the confines of the freezer and into the room. Nemesis stared down at his prey. He was blue around his mouth as well as the nail beds of his fingers and toes, and his skin was mottled from the cold.

"Want some more water Dean?" asked Nemesis. Dean didn't answer. "Be careful what you ask for son you might just get it," said the leader. Nemesis looked at the two guards.

"Take him to the holding cell and make sure he doesn't get out. We'll start phase two in two hours." The two guards nodded and released him from the table. "Get up!" they said and pulled their guns. Dean looked at them like they were crazy. He could hardly move.

"GET UP!" they yelled again growing impatient. Dean took a deep breath and struggled to his feet. When he touched the floor, however, he fell, his legs not wanting to hold him up. One of the guards kicked him hard and said, "You get the hell up or you crawl but either way move your ass." Dean shook his head but struggled to stand up. He thought it a small victory when he actually stood on his feet.

"Let's go," the guards said and Dean slowly and unsteadily began walking toward the door. When he got to it he decided he needed to take a chance. He turned around and hit one of the guards hard knocking him down and then took off. He half ran, half walked toward the front door and almost made it outside when he was pulled back violently and shoved to the floor.

"NO!" he yelled as the two guards pulled him to his feet, dragging him to the holding cell. They opened the door and threw him inside then came in behind him, picked him up and shoved him onto the bed. They took a length of chain that contained a shackle and locked it around his ankle so he couldn't get away.

"Two hours Dean and phase two will begin," said one of the guards. The other looked angrily at him. "That's three times, you've tried to get away. We need to show you what happens when you keep doing that." He walked over to the door and yelled out for a third guard to come into the room.

"We've danced around with you long enough Dean," the guard said. The other two went around to the back of him and grabbed his arms. Dean began fighting like mad but he was unable to break their holds on him. Dean's breathing began to speed up and he broke out in a cold sweat as he saw what they had in mind for him.

"Please!" he yelled fearfully. The two that had him by the arm held him tight. The one that was standing in front of him grabbed his foot and took a rope to hold it still. He took a pair of hedge clippers and placed it on the small toe of his right foot. He placed the toe in between the blades and looked intently at Dean, seeing his fear. He laughed and brought the blades together almost cutting off his toe. Dean screamed. Blood spurted everywhere. He began to hyperventilate as pain shot up his entire leg.

Nemesis heard the screaming and ran into the holding cell. He saw the three men with the blades of the hedge clippers at his toe again ready to cut it all the way off.

"What are you all doing!" yelled Nemesis and walked over to Dean.

"He tried to get away again," said one of the men. We were just showing him what happens if he keeps on." Nemesis nodded and looked at Dean. The two guards let him go and he fell back onto the bed trying to catch his breath.

Nemesis said he would be right back. He returned a few minutes later with catgut and a needle to sew the toe back on. He grinned because he wasn't going to use anything to deaden it.

"Hold him down," said Nemesis and the three men did as he was told. Dean began to fight again and cried out when Nemesis stitched him up without using any anesthetic. By the time the kidnapper was finished, Dean was shaking with the pain.

"Two hours Dean. We'll begin again with the brainwashing in two hours. Better rest while you can." Nemesis checked the shackle on his ankle to make sure it was secured then they all left him for the time being. Dean just lay there shaking from the cold and from the pain in his right foot. He curled into a ball and hoped that help would come soon.

Sam was about to have a panic attack. He was still in the trunk of the car going to God knows where. The carbon monoxide from the engine was making him sick and he was trying to take some deep breaths because it was cramped in the trunk. He was suffocating. He felt like he was buried alive all over again. Suddenly the car stopped. Sam thought he'd been riding for days but it had only been hours.

Langston opened the trunk and Sam took a deep gulp of air. Jason and Mike came around and pulled him out. He looked around. He was in the mountains. A large house loomed in front of him. The first thing he realized was how big it was. The second, how secluded it was and the third, the fact that it was guarded like Fort Knox.

"Get him inside," said Langston and Jason and Mike dragged him inside and over to the one of the rooms on the first floor. There were bars on the door and when they carried him inside he noticed that there were also bars on the one small window. Sam knew then that this wasn't a regular house.

"Where am I?" asked Sam.

"Don't worry about that Sam," said Langston. They pushed him down on the bed and untied his feet but left the handcuffs in place. Sam looked around. There were only two of them. The third man had left.

"Where is my brother man!" said Sam. Langston got down in Sam's face.

"He's in a whole lot of pain. He's probably frozen to death by now. My boss likes to torture," said Langston. "He gets a kick out of it."

"You're boss is a son of a bitch!" spat Sam and kicked Langston sending him sprawling.

"You little bastard!" yelled Langston and got to his feet. "JASON!" The man came back into the room. Sam threw a side kick at him also and ran out the door and down the hall. Mike met him at the front door. Sam froze. A gun was pointed right at his heart. Langston and Jason came running.

They ran up to the young hunter and grabbed him, hitting him hard in the stomach once again and knocking him to the floor. Jason flanked him on one side and Mike on the other. They took turns beating Sam to a bloody pulp. Then they kicked him in the stomach and in the back repeatedly until they were sure he would be unable to run again anytime soon.

"Get him back in that room!" yelled Langston. Jason and Mike jerked him roughly to his feet and back over to the cell, and then shoved him inside. Langston came in the room behind him carrying something in his hand.

"You're not putting that on me," said Sam.

"Want a bet," said Langston. Jason spun him around and removed the cuffs and wrestled with Sam until they'd got the straight jacked in place. They shoved him back down on the bed and tied his ankles back together so he couldn't get away.

"YOU WILL DO AS YOUR TOLD SAM," said Langston. "DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT TRYING SOMETHING LIKE THAT AGAIN! UNDERSTAND!"

Sam glared at his captors. Langston took the picture of Dean again and shoved it in Sam's face. "Do it again, I'll call my boss. The pain that your brother is in right now will not compare to how much he'll be hurting then. Give me a reason Sam!" He didn't say a word. He just stayed where they put him. He was afraid of what they would do to Dean if he didn't obey. Without another word Langston and the others left and locked him inside.

Sam lay there stunned. He was hurting everywhere. There wasn't a place on his body that wasn't in pain. He squeezed his eyes shut and thought about Dean and prayed that the others would be able to help them.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"We've got to get out of here," said Brad frantically. "I've got to get to Jack!" He shook the bars of the cell, hoping they were loose enough to get out but they weren't.

"We will," said Bryan and took out a master key. "I got this off the table before we went outside. I'm glad they didn't search me." He grinned and unlocked the door. Brad took off up the stairs followed by Bryan and Tony.

"Jack!" said Bryan fearfully running inside and over to his brother. He checked him for a pulse then breathed a sigh of relief when he found one. "We need to move him to the clinic now!" he said. Tony and Bryan nodded and took the cuffs off of his hands. They carried him down to the treatment area.

"Jack," said Brad. "You with me?" He groaned and opened his eyes. "What happened? I don't feel right." he said.

"I know. I'll explain later. Right now I need to give you some Narcan." Jack nodded fully understanding that if Brad had to use Narcan it meant that they had given him an overdose. Brad drew it up in a syringe and delivered it to his brother.

"Now," he said. "You should be okay." Jack nodded.

"Just sleep okay," said Brad and smiled because he had already started to close his eyes again.

"Shit!" said Brad angrily.

"You okay?" Tony asked.

"Yeah, I am now," replied Brad.

"Okay. You stay with Jack. We're going to see if we can find out anything." Brad nodded.

"Bryan, what is it," asked Tony when he saw his partner staring out the clinic door.

"I was just thinking. Doesn't Langston have a place in the mountains somewhere?" Tony tried to think. It seemed like he'd heard that before but he couldn't remember where or from whom it came from.

"It seems like I've heard that before," said Tony. "It's kind of isolated right?"

"Yeah. It's the perfect place to keep a person or persons," said Bryan. Tony looked at his partner. They both had the same thought.

"Brad stay here with Jack. We're going to the station and looking at Langston's profile. We may be able to find Dean or at least where they've taken Sam." Brad nodded,

"Be careful," he said.

"We will. You too. If you need us call. Don't drop your guard. The kidnappers aren't anywhere near finished with any of us. Call us if you need us. We'll be back as soon as we can."

"I will," said Brad. Tony and Bryan left. They pulled up to the station 45 minutes later and went straight to there desks. They worked feverishly, both of them thinking the same thing. That neither Sam nor Dean had a whole lot of time left. They were worried about both of them but especially Sam just because of the psychological torture the kidnapper was putting him through.

"I got it," exclaimed Tony holding up the paper with Langston's address on it.

"Good," said Bryan. "Let's go." He and Tony ran out and jumped in their car. They arrived at the address two hours later. They pulled up to a cape cod looking home. There were three cars in the driveway. One of them was the car that they'd put Sam in. Bryan looked at Tony.

"Sam's here," he said. Tony nodded in agreement. Both detectives drew their guns and walked cautiously to the back of the large house and up onto the wrap around porch. Slowly they opened the door and peered inside. They didn't see anybody so they both entered.

"I'll go this way," said Tony pointing in the direction of the back of the house. Bryan nodded and headed to the rooms at the front of the house.

Tony slowly made his way to the back of the house. He started looking in all the rooms. He saw Sam in the third one. He was on the bed, unconscious. He couldn't believe that he had on a straight jacket. He saw the rope around his ankles. He shook his head. This was not going to be fun, he thought.

Carefully Tony made his way over to where Sam lay. He took a deep breath and touched him. Sam jumped and came up fast.

"It's okay Sam. It's me," said Tony. Sam relaxed a little. Tony looked at his young friend.

"What the hell did they do to you?" he asked. Sam didn't answer. Tony saw the bruises all over his face and the black eye. He saw the busted lip and became angry.

"Come on," said Tony and reached out to touch him again but Sam kicked him back.

"Stay away from me!" yelled Sam. Tony stared and raised his hands palms out.

"Easy Sam," said Tony. "It's me. Tony." Sam shook his head and looked again. "Sorry." he said. "I'm trying." Tony nodded.

"Are you okay?" he asked. Sam looked at Tony and nodded. "Okay now I need to take the straight jacket off. Okay?" Sam nodded again and Tony walked over to him and undid it, then he untied Sam's feet. Sam stood up and knocked a box off the bed. He hadn't noticed it was there. It looked like the other two he had received. He dreaded opening it up but picked up off the floor anyway.

"Don't open it Sam," said Tony. Sam looked at his friend. He took off the ribbon and opened the box. His legs couldn't hold him and he fell. Tony caught him. "Sam," he said. He looked in the box.

"Oh God," said Tony. Inside the box was the small toe off of a foot. Sam began to shake uncontrollably again.

"Sam," said Tony. "Take it easy."

"They cut off his toe!" yelled Sam. "What kind of animals are we dealing with!"

"It's probably not his Sam. Stay calm. Stay with me okay. Come on. Let's get you out of here." Sam nodded and put the box down. They both made their way back to the front of the house to get Bryan. They braced themselves back against the wall whey then heard footsteps. Tony had his gun drawn.

The two gunmen walked right past them but didn't see either one of them, or so they thought. Sam jumped when his cell phone rang. He couldn't remember him getting it back. Tony jumped to, the ring scaring them both to death. Sam looked at Tony. He knew who it was. Apparently this was just another part of the mind games Nemesis liked to play. Sam sighed and answered it on the third ring.

"I'm here," he said.

"Good," said Nemesis. "Walk into the study." Sam did as he was told. Tony followed. He already knew this had been a trap. Sam opened the door and stepped inside. Jason and Mike both had Bryan on his knees, hands on his head. Both had guns pointed right at him.

A third gunman walked up to Tony and took away his gun, then shoved him against the wall face first and searched him.

"Tell Tony to take off his jacket," said Nemesis.

"He wants you to take your jacket off." relayed Sam. Tony did as he was told and the third gunman took it and removed the cuffs from one of the pockets. He cuffed his hands behind his back. One of the others jerked Bryan to his feet and did the same. Bryan removed his jacket and the gunman cuffed his hands behind him. They shoved him over to stand with his partner.

Langston walked inside the room and over to Sam. He took the phone from him and held it to his ear. "We have them sir," he said.

"Excellent," said Nemesis. "How did Sam like the gift?" Langston looked at the young hunter. "He didn't like it very much I'm afraid." said the detective.

"That's a shame," said Nemesis and laughed. "Separate Tony and Bryan. I don't won't either one of them to be able to communicate with the other. Bring Sam to me."

"Yes sir," said Langston ending the call. He walked up to Tony and sneered.

"You son of a bitch!" said Tony dangerously. Langston grinned. He walked over to the fireplace and picked up a bat, then walked back over and hit Tony hard in the stomach with it, and then, when Tony fell, he hit him in the back.

"Tony!" yelled Bryan and Sam. Bryan started to get up.

"Don't!" yelled Jason. Sam took off running toward the man but Langston hit him in the face, snapping his head back. Blood poured from Sam's nose. Langston turned toward Jason. "I want Tony with me," he said.

"Yes sir," said Jason and pulled Tony back up to his feet shoving him toward the door.

"Wait!" yelled Bryan. "Where the hell are you taking him?" Langston got in his face. "Some place where you can't get to him," he said. "Take him!"

"No wait!" said Bryan, but they left, taking Tony with them.

Mike shoved Bryan in the opposite direction and out a side door. Langston walked up to Sam and glared at him. One of the other guards came up beside him and pulled his gun.

"Turn around Sam," said Langston. Sam did as he was told. He was afraid not to. Langston cuffed his hands back behind him.

"What are you going to do to my friends," he asked.

"Whatever I want," answered Langston.

"Please don't hurt them," begged Sam.

"Get him back in the trunk." Langston ordered, ignoring Sam's pleas. "Nemesis wants to see him." Sam swallowed as they shoved him out the front door and over to the car. They opened the trunk and once again he was forced inside.

"What about the two doctors," said one of the gunmen?

"It's been taken care of." said Langston and slammed the trunk lid, locking Sam inside.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Dean groaned inwardly when he heard the key turning in the lock of his cell. Two of the guards came inside and walked over to where he sat. He was propped up against the wall, the shackle still around his ankle. His toe that Nemesis sewed back on looked nasty and was very painful.

"Leave me alone you freaks!" yelled Dean. He tried to move away but didn't get far. Nemesis walked inside and sauntered over to the young hunter.

"I will not do what you want you bastard! I will not kill my friends and I sure as hell won't deliver my brother to you! You might as well let me go!"

"You don't have to deliver your brother to me Dean because he's on his way here," proclaimed Nemesis. "As for the other? When I get through with you, you will do exactly as I say."

"What," said Dean fearfully? "Sam's coming here?"

"That's right. He's on his way so I don't need you to deliver him to me."

"Let him go," pleaded Dean. "Please!"

Nemesis grabbed a handful of Dean's hair and jerked his head back forcing him to look up at him. "Forget it," he said and let him go.

"I will not let you hurt my brother man," said Dean dangerously. "I mean that." Nemesis grinned evilly.

"Phase two Dean. It begins now." He stepped aside. The two guards took the chain off his ankle and dragged him out of the room. Dean fought like mad and almost succeeded in getting away but Nemesis stormed up to him. The two guards stopped and held him still. He continued to struggle but they held him tight.

"How does the foot feel Dean," asked Nemesis and stomped on it. Dean screamed. His legs buckled because of the pain and the two guards were able to successfully drag him into another room. This one had a gurney in it. They dragged him over and forced him down onto it. They restrained him using metal cuffs. A leather strap was placed across his neck and tightened to constrict his movement.

"I will not do what you won't!" yelled Dean and began to pull frantically at the cuffs. He still only had his boxers on and he was still so thirsty he couldn't even spit but he wasn't about to ask for water again.

The sides of the table where his hands were cuffed, moved out extending his arms to the sides. Metal probes were placed on his head and on various parts of his body. A stun belt was buckled around his waist and stun straps around each arm and leg so that every part of his body would receive varying degrees of electric shock. Some places worse than others.

Nemesis touched Dean with a stun gun just because he felt like it and Dean's body jerked because of it. He winced as a mouthpiece was shoved into his mouth to prevent him from biting his tongue when the convulsions started if he decided to make it that bad.

Nemesis grinned as Dean let out a muffled "no!" and was touched with the stun gun again just because he could.

"Bring it in," cried the kidnapper clearly enjoying himself. They brought in a pair of Virtual Reality goggles. Dean's eyes widened in shock. He tried to spit out the mouthpiece but they shoved it back in hard enough that he almost choked on it. The guard handed the goggles to Nemesis who placed them over Dean's eyes and then knelt down to whisper in his ear. "With these I can make you see anything I want. For example," he said and adjusted the headset. Dean's muffled scream rang out into the room. He was seeing Tony, Bryan, Jack and Brad and in the virtual reality, Dean was their prisoner. They were doing all kinds of sadistic things to him.

He squeezed his eyes shut under the goggles to push down the panic that was threatening to come over him. Nemesis laughed.

"I can also make you see this," he said and adjusted them again. Dean cried out as he saw his baby brother also being tortured by their friends and then he watched as Sam turned on him. It was so real, thought Dean. It looked so real.

Nemesis turned to the two guards and said, "Let's try this for awhile." They nodded and Dean's whole body jerked when the machine that would deliver shocks to his body, was turned on. He screamed out in pain as every part of his body received different degrees of electric shocks.

"We'll leave it there for now," Nemesis instructed. "Don't take off any of it. No matter how much he screams and begs. Is that understood?"

"Understood sir," said one of the guards. Nemesis nodded.

"Oh yes, I almost forgot," declared the kidnapper. He walked back over to his captive and tied the tourniquet around his arm. He plunged the needle into his vein delivering more of the drug they kept pumping into his system. His mind numbed. His head got fuzzy. It put him back in a trancelike state.

"That will help with the brainwashing," said Nemesis and placed earphones in his ears to play the message over and over again while he was forced to watch the virtual reality. He cranked up the volume so it would be very loud in his ears.

Satisfied that he'd done enough to his prey at the moment, Nemesis left and instructed the guards to give him the drug every two hours and each time, turn the dials on the machine to increase the electric shock to his body.

One of the guards turned on the stun belt so that each time he tried to get away it would shock his mid section.

Nemesis walked into the living room and poured himself a snifter of Brandy. He swirled it around in his glass and thought about how long the process would take. If they kept this up consistently and made it worse every two hours, it wouldn't be long until Dean would be totally under his control. His phone rang. He put down the glass and answered it.

"Yes," he said.

"We're outside," said the voice on the phone. "You want him in there or in the cellar?"

"Bring him in here first," said Nemesis and they said okay. Five minutes later they shoved Sam Winchester through the door. They'd cut the ropes off his ankles and left it in the car. He looked around fearfully.

"Hello Sam," said Nemesis and beamed when he saw the fear on the young man's face. He was very close to the edge, which pleased Nemesis to no end. He walked over to the young hunter.

Sam glared. He had daggers in his eyes and he was currently shooting them in Nemesis direction.

"You got something to say to me Sam," asked the kidnapper. He motioned for the men who were holding him to make him sit down on the couch. They shoved him over and pushed him down.

"Where is my brother?" asked Sam through clenched teeth. "Is he okay? Who the hell are you? What do you want with us?" He fired the questions like missiles. Nemesis stood over him and stared down at him.

"My name is Nemesis," he said. "You and your brother will both prove very valuable to me after I'm through breaking the both of you that is."

"There are people and things a lot bigger and meaner than you that have tried!' spat Sam, "but we're not broken yet!"

"Oh but you will be," replied Nemesis. "You from the psychological torture and your brother from good old fashion brainwashing techniques."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"I want to see my brother," stated Sam, his voice shaking with fear and anger.

"In a minute," replied Nemesis and downed the shot of Brandy. I need to make a phone call first then I may take you to see him.''

"Oh yeah," said Sam. "You're real good at making phone calls aren't you?" He spat the words at Nemesis and they were full of venom when he did. Nemesis glared at the young man sitting there before him, hands still cuffed behind his back. He walked over and knelt down to get eye level with him.

"Tell you what Sam," he said dangerously. "You're going to want to watch your mouth or the very first thing I'm going to do is cut out your tongue. I will not tolerate back talk from you or anyone." Sam glared. He had no doubt that this psycho would do exactly what he said he would so he shut his mouth.

"That's very good," said Nemesis and went over to pick up the phone. He would enjoy this call. Yes, he would enjoy it very much.

Brad had just finished checking Jack again when the phone rang. He couldn't understand why he wasn't getting any better. It seemed like he was getting worse. He took out his cell phone and answered the call.

"Hello?"

"Hello Brad," said the kidnapper. Brad froze. For a second he couldn't say anything. He just stared at his phone.

"How's your brother," continued the leader. "I heard he's not feeling so hot."

Brad laughed but it contained not humor. It was a kind of hate laugh. "My brother is going to be okay," he said. "No thanks to you."

"Are you sure? He doesn't look so good."

"What? What are you talking about? What's wrong with him?

"Was that Narcan he received or something else," said Nemesis. Brad stared at the vial of medicine sitting on the table and suddenly became very afraid. "What the hell did you do?" He asked.

"I'll call you back in one hour. You better check him. Remember I can see every thing you do." Brad heard Nemesis's laugh as he ended the call. Brad threw the phone down and grabbed the vial in his hand. He pulled some up in a syringe and shot it into a clear plastic medicine cup. He frowned. Narcan was yellow and so was this but Narcan was clear and this was cloudy. He touched his finger to the liquid and then to his lips so that he could taste it.

"Oh shit! It's not Narcan," Brad said to himself. "It has something else in it." He stood there and thought for a minute trying desperately to remember what the taste was and then it hit him. "Oh God," he said. He threw the vial down and ran over to Jack.

"Jack!" yelled Brad. He clutched his face in his hands and gently patted his cheeks. Jack moaned and opened his eyes.

"Jack I need you to listen to me," said Brad frantically. "The Narcan has been poisoned. The kidnapper that has Dean put Arsenic in it." Jack stared at his big brother like he'd lost his mind. He tried to speak but it hurt too much. His insides were on fire.

"I'm going to have to pump out your stomach Jack." He shook his head and started to struggle. He'd had to do that to patients before when they came in with overdoses. It was never a pleasant experience and it hurt. Brad grabbed Jack by the shoulders to hold him still. His hands went up and grabbed each side of his head and he was forced to look at Brad. "I don't have a choice," he said and went to get the lavage tube and the suction machine. Jack had already begun to get to his feet. Brad went over to him and made him lay back down.

"You've got to let me do this Jack," he said. "If I don't, you'll die. You've been poisoned!" Jack shook his head again. "NO!" he managed to say. Brad shook his head.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I'm doing this man. I will not let you die. Understand!" Jack continued to struggle. "Jack stop it!" he said and tied his hands to the bed when he wouldn't. Jack fought him the whole way but Brad managed to get the black tube down his throat. He choked, and gagged. Then sputtered and tried to spit it back out but finally Brad got it past Jack's gag reflex and into his stomach. Tears sprang to Jack's eyes as he felt the big tube in his throat. It hurt like hell.

Brad poured liquid charcoal down the tube to absorb the poison, and attached the end to the suction machine. He watched as the poison, along with some gastric juice was pumped out and into the container. The tears that had sprung to Jack's eyes spilled over and were currently running down each side of his face. Brad placed a hand on Jack's forehead for two reasons. To offer his brother support while at the same time holding him still while the lavage tube was doing its job. Finally after about 45 minutes the gastric contents were running clear except for traces of the charcoal. Brad poured in some normal saline to wash out the charcoal and waited while the pump suctioned it all out, then he turned off the machine and removed the tube causing Jack to gag and cry once again.

"It's okay," said Brad. "I'm through. I'm so sorry. It's over." Jack looked weakly up at Brad. He looked down at him.

"You'll be okay now," he said. Jack nodded and closed his eyes, going back to sleep. Brad sat down on the chair beside him and placed his head in his hand. It had taken an entire hour to successfully pump out Jack's stomach. Brad shook his head. He jumped when the phone rang. Filled with anger he jumped up and ran over to get it.

"You son of a bitch!" he yelled into the receiver. "You're an evil psychotic asshole do you know that. You almost killed my brother and for what! What the hell do you want? Why did you kidnap Dean? Where are the others? Answer me you bastard!" Brad yelled nonstop until finally he'd run out of words to say.

"Are you finished," asked Nemesis. Brad didn't answer. Nemesis continued. "Good. Now you listen to me. I have them all. Do you understand? I have Tony, Bryan. Sam and Dean and rather you know it or not I also have you." Nemesis cocked his head when Brad still did not speak.

"Are you listening to me or do I need to hang up?" Brad closed his eyes. He would like nothing better than to hang up on this sick son of a bitch but he'd never find the others if he did and he said he was watching everything he did.

"Fine," said Nemesis. "If I hang up, you'll be sorry." Brad opened his eyes back up but didn't say anything.

"Okay, goodbye," said Nemesis.

"No! Wait!" Brad said quickly. "Don't! I'm here."

"Good. I did what I did to let you know that I'm not only handling Sam but I'm also handling you. Do you remember our conversation at the beach?" Brad didn't answer.

"If I have to keep repeating myself Brad it's over. Is that clear? I'll kill them all," said Nemesis. "The choice is yours."

Brad took a deep breath. "I remember the conversation," he said, his fate sealed.

"Why didn't you tell Sam everything?" asked the kidnapper.

"Because he's already going through enough," said Brad. "I couldn't tell him all of what you said. I wouldn't."

"You should have," said Nemesis. "I told you to but you refused."

"It would have driven him over the edge," said Brad.

"Yes I know," replied Nemesis. "Why the hell do you think I wanted you to tell him?"

"I couldn't tell him. How could I tell them what you are? They just finished with a 9 month ordeal with two other Demons. Sam is still having trouble getting over that. How could I possibly tell him or any of them that you are just like the last two?"

"Oh no son. I'm nothing like the last two. They were small potatoes compared to me. Now I'm handling you. Do you understand? Just like Sam. I can see everything you do. I can hear every thing you say even when you speak telepathically to your brother. I'm evil incarnate Brad and you will do as I say."

"Please," said Brad. "Let my friends go."

"Don't go to the cops and do not come after me. If you do, you'll never see them again and the next time, you will not be able to save Jack."

"Are you a demon or are you human. I've never heard of you using any powers."

"I don't need to," said Nemesis but trust me I will use them if I have to. Would you like for me to demonstrate?" Brad waited. Nothing else was said.

"Hello?" asked Brad and found himself hurled through the air. He cried out in shock as he hit the back wall of the clinic, then he crumpled to the floor and screamed as Nemesis entered his head.

"Hello Brad," he said. Brad screamed again as he felt millions of bugs crawling through his head and down into his body. He looked at his hands and arms. The skin was rippling with the insects. Something came out of his mouth. It was a roach. Brad gagged and threw up in the garbage can that was beside him. They were crawling everywhere. He could feel his insides alive with them. Millions of them. Flies buzzed around his head and went in an out of his ears. Brad thought he would go crazy then it just stopped. He looked frantically at his arms. Nothing was there. No flies, no insects, no roaches, nothing. It had been an illusion but Brad thought it was real. It was enough to convince him that this demon was nothing like Lothos or Alanya. This one could make you live and relive your worst nightmare.

"I'm Nemesis Brad," he said. "I prefer not to use my powers. It seems to incapacitate my victims. I prefer to do the things the human way but my name means god of manipulation. I just showed you that to let you know that you should never ever question me again. Next time I call, you'd better answer on the first ring. I'm a very impatient man. Understand?"

"Are you a demon?" asked Brad. For a minute he didn't answer but then he said, "I'm not a demon, but I've been blessed by many of them. I can make you hear and see things. I can manipulate your thoughts. Some people have called me an immortal and I wear that title loosely but proudly. Don't make me have to wait on you when I call. Remember I'm a very impatient man. Better take care of your brother Brad. He looks very weak and ill to me."

"What do you want?" asked Brad but received no answer.

Nemesis ended the call. Brad stared at the phone and just sat there trying to get his breathing back to normal. "What the hell were they dealing with this time," thought Brad. "If he's immortal how do we kill him?" Brad was worried now. He didn't know about Sam or Dean or even Jack, but he'd never dealt with an immortal before, and especially not one that had powers like this one had. He had a feeling they were all in trouble and it scared him.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

"Take him to see his brother." Nemesis looked at Sam with distaste. The gunman nodded. "Okay," he said and pulled the young man to his feet. "You want me to let him go inside or just look at him through the window?" Nemesis thought a minute then looked at his watch. Dean had been conditioned, as he liked to call it for two hours. They should have just given him another injection. He was due for another one. He knew Sam would take everything off of him, but he made his decision. He wanted to see if the brainwashing was working anyway.

"No," you can put him in the cell with him and remove the cuffs but do not allow him to leave until I say and be sure to guard the door."

"Yes sir," said the guard and took Sam by the arm. He led him down the upstairs hallway where they were holding Dean prisoner. Outside the door the guard pulled Sam to a stop. "Turn around," he said. Sam did as he was told. He turned on shaky legs. The cuffs were removed. He was shoved inside. The door was locked behind him. Dean had been in the dark. The only way to turn on the light was from the outside. The guard flipped the switch flooding the room in bright light, then took a seat outside the door to guard them both and make sure they didn't do anything stupid.

Sam blinked to adjust his eyes, and then turned to look toward the center of the room. He froze. At first he couldn't even move. He could only stare in shock at his brother, alarmed at the site before him. Dean was still strapped down to the gurney. There were wires everywhere and Sam knew he was being shocked. He saw the earphones in his ears and the goggles over his eyes and knew what Nemesis was doing. Finally he found his voice. "Oh my God," he said. Then yelled, "DEAN!" He rushed over.

"Dean." He said his brothers name again but this time more softly. He turned off the machine and removed all the wires. Then removed the Virtual Reality goggles and threw them down. He took out the ear phones and removed the strap that was across his neck. Then he removed the cuffs from his hands and feet. Dean didn't acknowledge him at all.

"Oh God," he said. "Dean are you okay?" He didn't answer. Sam checked his brother from head to toe making sure he wasn't hurt anywhere. Except for his toe, he seemed fine physically. He looked at his brother's arm and saw the needle marks and knew that he had been drugged repeatedly. Sam clutched Dean's head with his hands and turned him to face him.

"Dean please," said Sam. "Answer me." He shook him a little but was afraid to shake him to hard. "Talk to me Dean!" he cried. "Are you okay!" Dean closed his eyes and then opened them again. He looked up at his little brother.

"Sam?"

"I'm here Dean. I'm right here."

"I'm so thirsty." He could barely get out the words. His lips were parched and cracking because they were so dry.

"Ok. Hold on a minute." He went over to a sink and got Dean a cup of water. He brought it back over to his bed. He placed a hand under his head liftng it gently and held the cup to his brother's lips. Dean drank hungrily. He choked on it and began to cough. His mouth was so dry he could hardly swallow.

"Easy Dean," said Sam. "Just take it easy. Don't drink too much, not all at once. It will make you sick." Dean nodded and took another sip, but coughed again. Sam placed the cup on the table and lowered Dean's head back down to the gurney.

"That's enough for now." He said. "I've got to get you out of here." Dean shook his head. "I can't walk Sam. I'm too weak."

"I know," answered Sam. "I'll think of something. Tony and Bryan are looking for us I'm sure." At the mention of the two cops names Dean suddenly got very nervous. They wanted to hurt them, he thought, he just didn't know why. Sam looked at his big brother and saw the fear.

"What?" he asked. "Dean they're our friends."

Dean shook his head. "No they're not," he said. "You're going to stay away from them." Sam stared at his brother, not believing what he was hearing.

"Dean come on. You know they are." He stepped back as Dean became angry and sat up on the gurney. Before Sam could back up to far, he grabbed him by the jacket and pulled him close until they were nose to nose.

"No Sam. You will stay away from them," he said and shoved Sam backwards sending him crashing into the table that had the cup of water on it. The cup fell to the floor and broke. Sam struggled to stay on his feet. He couldn't believe this was happening. He decided not to rock the boat.

"Okay Dean, okay," said Sam not wanting to upset him right now. "Just calm down."

"Listen to me," said Dean. "They're dangerous. Jack and Brad are too." Sam shook his head.

"They're friends Dean. You know they are. They're not our enemies." Sam walked back up to his brother. Dean grabbed him again and looked at him like he was going to hit him. Sam flinched, the old fear resurfacing all over again. "Dean?"

Nemesis walked inside the cell along with two of the guards. Dean let him go and Sam backed up because they were headed straight for him. The two guards grabbed him cuffing his hands behind him once again. Nemesis walked over.

"Let me go!" he yelled. "What the hell did you do to my brother?" He began to struggle but Nemesis grabbed him by the hair and forced his head back.

"Be still!" he ordered. Sam did as he was told.

"Take him," said Nemesis letting him go. "You know what to do. I'll be there soon."

"Yes sir," they said and pulled him toward the door.

"NO! DEAN!" yelled Sam. He fought like mad. They were having a hard time holding him. Nemesis walked up and grabbed him around the neck. Sam stopped fighting.

"You will walk out that door Sam. If they have to drag you, before they do, you will watch me hurt Dean. Now is that what you want?" Nemesis glared at Sam and let him go. Sam shook his head. "I didn't think so," he said. The two guards shoved him toward the door and he walked out. He didn't want them to hurt Dean anymore.

"SAM!" yelled Dean weakly. He tried to get up but when he tried to stand his legs wouldn't hold him. He was too weak. He fell and Nemesis caught him.

"Leave…..my…..brother…alone!" Dean warned him. His eyes flashed fire but he began to sweat with the effort of just moving. What did they do to him, he thought.

"What are you going to do Dean? You can't even stand on your on son," said Nemesis.

"You son of a ….!" Proclaimed Dean but was silenced when Nemesis placed a hand over his mouth.

"Ssshhhh! I have your brother now remember?" Dean closed his mouth.

"Good," Nemesis said and dragged Dean over to a chair. "I like that drug I'm giving you. Don't you? It's very effective don't you think?" Dean didn't answer. Nemesis grinned and shoved down into the seat. He pressed a button over to the side and metal cuffs came across his wrists.

"NO!" yelled Dean. "PLEASE!" Nemesis, still grinning, pressed another and metal cuffs came across his ankles locking him in place.

"I will not do what……you….want me to do." Dean said weakly. "You can forget it."

"Yes you will. You've already begun."

"What?" asked Dean? He was having a hard time remembering just a few minutes ago.

"Never mind," said Nemesis. Dean tried to move his head away but the kidnapper replaced the earphones and electrical wires to his temples that would shock him repeatedly. He replaced the Virtual Reality goggles and adjusted the set. He cried out as he watched himself being tortured by the people that were suppose to be his friends. Nemesis adjusted them so that he also watched them torture his brother. Nemesis gave him another injection that would numb Dean's mind and make his head fuzzy.

"NO! SAM!" he yelled as the Virtual Reality world became more and more real to him. Nemesis turned on the sound machine to earsplitting level, especially with the earphones and left him, turning off the light, plunging him in total darkness except for the Virtual Reality he was being forced to watch.

They had carried Sam back to the study and pushed him back over to the couch, shoving him down on it. Nemesis came in a few minutes later.

"What did you do to Dean," asked Sam. Nemesis walked over and jerked the young hunter to his feet and spun him around.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY BROTHER?" he yelled. Nemesis hit him hard on the back of the head knocking him back down on the couch, making him dizzy.

"Do not yell at me Sam. I will not tolerate that!" warned the man. He placed a blindfold over his eyes. Sam flinched.

"I'm pulling your strings Sam. Don't forget that. Understand?" Sam didn't answer.

"What did I tell you before about not making me ask you or tell you to do something twice? Sam I swear I'll hurt Dean more if you don't answer me." Sam didn't answer.

"Fine!" said Nemesis angrily. He told the guard to go and cause Dean more pain.

"NO!" yelled Sam. "Please. Okay. I understand" He maneuvered himself until he was sitting upright on the couch as best he could. "I understand. Okay?"

"Good," said Nemesis satisfied that he had Sam's attention again. He turned to the guards. "Take him back."

"What? No," said Sam. "Please. I don't want to leave my brother again."

"I'll call you at 7 pm Sam," said Nemesis ignoring the young man's pleas. He nodded to the guards. They pulled him to his feet. He was still blindfolded and his hands were cuffed behind him still. They shoved him out the front door and forced him back inside the trunk.

"NO!" screamed Sam as they slammed the trunk lid down. They drove for two hours and at 5 pm dropped him back off at Jack's house. He was beginning to hyperventilate when they opened the trunk because he wasn't sure where they had taken him. They pulled him out and pushed him to the ground.

"Do not call the cops," they said. "Do not move for 10 minutes. Understand!"

"Yes," said Sam. The guards got back in their car and drove away. Sam stayed where he was. He didn't know where he was but he wasn't about to move. Not yet. They'd hurt his brother again and since they took him away, he couldn't reach him. He was more scared than when Dean was first kidnapped.

Brad came running out. "SAM!" he yelled.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Sam yelled back. Brad stopped.

"Sam," he said softer. "It's me. Brad."

"Brad?"

"Yeah Sam it's me."

"Where am I?"

"The clinic. You're back at mine and Jack's house Sam. I'm coming over okay," said Brad.

"NO!" yelled Sam frantically. "Not for 10 minutes."

"Sam, come on man. They're gone." Brad was worried. He didn't like the way the young man looked. He was blindfolded. His hands cuffed behind him, but he was so pale, and so afraid. Brad didn't like the combination. "I'm coming over."

"NO!" Sam yelled again. "I can't move. Not for 10 minutes. Please Brad. They're watching me. They'll hurt Dean again."

"Oh God Sam," said Brad but stayed where he was.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Brad continued standing where he was. He shook his head but didn't try to move toward Sam.

"Sam," he said softly, as he stood there helpless. Sam had started shaking uncontrollably again and Brad watched as sweat began to pour from his face. As Brad watched him, he knew that Sam wouldn't be as easy to approach this time.

Brad knelt down but kept his distance. "Sam," he said again. "They're gone okay? They're not here. Not anymore. Let me come and get you." Sam shook his head. He could feel their eyes on him. They were watching him and not from a distance. They were close. He had to do what they said.

"Its been15 minutes Sam. They told you ten. You'll be okay if I come over there now and so will Dean. You did what they said." Brad still made no attempt to approach the young man.

"Are you okay?" he asked. "Are you hurt?"

"Brad?" asked Sam as if he was hearing his voice for the first time. Brad took a deep breath and then blew it out.

"Yeah Sam, it's me," he answered. "I'm coming over there okay?" Sam swallowed hard but nodded. Brad walked over to where he lay. He moved very slowly.

"How ya doing?" he asked.

"Dean is in bad shape," answered Sam. Brad nodded even though Sam couldn't see him.

"Look, I'm going to take off the blindfold first and then I'll take off the cuffs. Okay?" Sam nodded again. Brad removed the blindfold and Sam blinked against the sudden light. "You okay," he asked. Sam nodded again. The doctor reached into his pocket and pulled out a paper clip, then walked around behind Sam and removed the cuffs.

"Are you sure?" he asked. Sam nodded and said, "Dean's not."

"I know," replied Brad.

"Why did he let me go? He told me to give him what he wanted. He had me right there. He could have taken whatever he wanted, but he let me go. What kind of game is he playing?" Sam sounded broken, helpless.

"It's a mind game Sam," remarked Brad. "A sick one." He helped him to stand up.

"I don't understand. I don't know what he wants." He looked at Brad. His eyes were like a frightened child's. They were haunted and desperate. "What does he want?"

"Come inside. Let me check you out and then I'll tell you what I've found out." Sam nodded and allowed himself to be led inside and over to the treatment area. Jack was just beginning to stir. He opened his eyes and looked over at Brad who was making a reluctant Sam lie down. He didn't want to, but he was asleep almost as soon as he lay down his head.

"I thought he was taken," said Jack. Brad looked at his brother and nodded. "He was. Tony and Bryan went after him. They brought Sam back but I haven't heard from the others. I don't know if they've been taken or not. How are you?"

Jack nodded. "I'm better. I think." Brad grinned slightly, but everything was beginning to weigh him down.

At 6pm Sam woke up. Brad walked over to him. Jack had fallen back to sleep and Brad still had not heard from Tony or Bryan.

"How are you?" asked Brad. Sam didn't answer. He was staring at a box that was sitting on the other cot. Brad followed Sam's gaze. His eyes widened in shock as he saw it to. "How did that get there," he thought. "When could they have brought it in?" It looked just like the other two and it had Sam's name on it.

"Sam," said Brad, but he got up and walked over to the cot. He picked up the box, looked at Brad, and then opened it.

"NO!" he yelled and began to fall as all the strength went out of his legs. Brad ran over and caught him before he hit the floor.

"Come on Sam," he said and got him over to the bed. He walked back over to the box and peered inside. His stomach turned. Inside the box was an ear. It had blood all over it and Brad knew it was real, just like the toe. He closed the box and threw it down, and then ran over to Sam and grabbed his head in his hands, forcing him to look at him.

"Sam!" said Brad nervously. "Stay with me okay?" He didn't answer. Brad was desperate.

"Listen to me. When they took you, did they let you see Dean?" Sam nodded.

"Okay," said Brad. "I want you to think. Was he bleeding?" Sam racked his brain trying to remember. They had let him in the room with Dean. He had grabbed his head, just like Brad was doing to him now, and made him look at him. Except for his toe, Dean had not been cut and his toe was still attached to his foot with stitches. Sam shook his head.

"Okay then," said Brad. "The ear is not his. The kidnapper, Nemesis, is just messing with your head Sam. You've got to keep it together." Sam nodded and let out the breath he was holding. When Brad was positive that Sam wasn't going to freak out, he let him go.

"Are you okay now?" he asked. Sam nodded again but he wasn't sure. Not anymore. He didn't look at Brad. He glared. Brad stepped back, not liking the look he was getting from the young hunter.

"How did it get here?" asked Sam. Brad shook his head and said. "I don't know."

"You and Jack are the only ones here," stated Sam.

"What?" said Brad stepping back some more. "What are you trying to say?"

"Nothing," replied Sam but his eyes said different. He got up off the bed.

"Sam," said Brad. "Come on now." He let out a nervous laugh. He didn't like the way he was looking at him at all. Suddenly Sam got angry.

"You've kept things from me before," Sam accused.

"Because I didn't want to drive you over the edge," said Brad. "Come on Sam."

Sam walked over to Jack. There was a gun on the table. He looked at it, so did Brad. Sam was closer, Brad would never make it in time, but he knew what was about to happen.

"Sam, don't do this," Brad pleaded. "I didn't know the box was here. I don't know how it got here."

"How did it get here," asked Sam as if he didn't hear him. "You two were the only ones here." Brad stared at Sam and was getting angry himself.

"Listen to me Sam. I've got a feeling you're accusing me of messing with your head. I know you're scared. I know you're worried about Dean, which is why I don't come over there right now and kick your ass." He took a step, but Sam grabbed the gun and walked up to Jack's head. He pressed it to Jack's temple. His eyes popped open when he felt the cold barrel. He froze, afraid to move. Brad stopped. His anger turned to fear.

"Sam," said Brad gently and raised both hands. "You're loosing it man. You're doing what Nemesis wants. Put the gun down okay?" Sam kept right on holding it.

"Put it down Sam. Let me help you," said Brad. "You're scared. I get that, but I'm not the one doing this to you and you know it." Sam held the gun to Jack's head and cocked the hammer. He continued to glare at Brad.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Jack began to concentrate, to use his powers to push Sam away, but the gun was pressed hard to his temple, the hammer cocked. He didn't want to hurt Sam and he didn't want Sam to hurt him or his brother either. He was just scared because that maniac, the kidnapper, was doing a number on his head. Jack could deal with that, but he swallowed hard anyway. It didn't make him any less nervous.

"Sam you know better, he said. "I told you a long time ago that I'd never hurt you and I meant that. You know Brad isn't the one doing this to you. You know it Sam, now put the gun down. Please."

"No," replied Sam but removed it from Jack's head. He held it in his hand and when Brad tried to take another step, he pointed it at him. Brad stopped and eyed the gun.

Resigned, Brad took a breath and kept his hands where Sam could see them. "Okay Sam," he said. "I won't move. I won't try anything, but I'm not the one doing this. Where do you want me?" Sam gestured toward the cell with the gun. Brad nodded and slowly walked over to it. He looked back at Sam and then started to walk inside.

"Hold it Brad," said Sam. He stopped and waited. Sam walked over, still aiming the gun. "Hands up," he said. Brad placed his hands on the bars. Sam searched him, removing his paper clips and the gun he was carrying. When he was finished, he opened the door.

"I'm not doing this to you Sam. I don't know where the box came from. I don't know how it got there. When you two were asleep, I went upstairs to make coffee. They must have brought it in then. It wasn't me Sam. You know it wasn't me." Sam wasn't listening. He gestured with the gun again and Brad walked inside the cell.

"Take off your jacket," instruted the young hunter. Brad did what he was told to do and handed it to Sam. He took it and locked the doctor inside, and then turned to Jack. He had gotten to his feet. Sam swung the gun in his direction. "Don't!" he warned, but Jack using his mind, knocked the gun out of Sam's hand and pushed him back toward the cell. Brad grabbed him through the bars, but Sam shoved Jack backwards.

"SAM!" said Jack forcefully, but the young man concentrated and levitated the gun at Jack's head. He froze, hands up. Sam cocked the gun, using his mind.

"Let me go Brad," Sam ordered. Brad looked at Sam and then at his little brother. He didn't have a choice. He was afraid he'd shoot Jack, so he let him go. Sam walked over and plucked the gun from the air. Jack could see that he was angry.

"Sit down!" said Sam. Jack took a seat and placed his hands on his legs in front of him so Sam could see them.

"Why are you using your powers againist me!" said Sam dangerously.

"Because you're trying to blow my head off Sam, and because you have my brother locked in a cell. We're trying to help you. We're trying to keep you from loosing your mind. Don't you know that? We're your friends." Sam cocked his head. "This wasn't working," thought Jack. He thought of the cave, and how he had spoken to Sam telepathically, when they were being held captive. Sam had been on another plane, fighting, but Jack had been able to pull him back. Maybe it would do the same now, or maybe, thought Jack, hearing a voice in his head would push him on over, but Jack had to try because Sam wasn't putting the gun down. He made his decision.

"Sam," he said in his head. He blinked as he heard Jack's voice in his mind. "You're scared and you're confused, but we are not your enemies and you know it. Let us help you." Brad spoke to the young hunter outloud and said, "Nemesis is doing this Sam, not us. Nemesis has your brother, not us. We can't help either one of you if you lock us up."

"Please Sam," said Jack outloud. "Let us help you. We're not doing this to you." Sam brought his hand up and rubbed his head and then the back of his neck, then sighing, he walked over and handed Jack the gun.

"I'm sorry," he said. Jack nodded. Sam opened the cell and let Brad out.

"I'm sorry Brad," he said. "I saw the ear and freaked out. I know it wasn't you or Jack." Brad grinned. "It's okay," he said. "If I was under the kind of pressure you're under, I might have done the same thing." Sam nodded.

"Are you okay now?" asked Jack. Sam nodded once again, but said, "I'm scared."

"I know," answered Jack. "Us too. We'll get him back. I promise." Sam nodded.

"Do you know where Tony and Bryan are?" Brad asked.

"Yeah," answered Sam. "Langston and his men took them before I was moved to where the kidnapper was."

"They've been captured?" asked Jack. "By Langston?"

"Yeah," said Sam and sat down.

"Shit!" said Jack. Brad jumped as the phone rang. He rushed to answer it, afraid to let it ring twice.

"I'm here," he said into the mouthpiece.

"Very good Brad. You answered on the first ring. I'm impressed. You're as much of a smart ass as Dean." said Nemesis.

"What do you want?" asked Brad.

"That was a lovely conversation you two had with the young hunter," taunted Nemesis. "You almost made me cry."

"What the hell do you want you son of a bitch!" said Brad through clenched teeth.

"Watch your mouth Brad," warned Nemesis. "You don't want to make me angry. I was calling to check on your brother. Sam's isn't doing so good." Brad closed his eyes.

"How is Jack?" asked Nemesis sounding like a concerned friend instead of a psychopath.

"Jack is fine," answered Brad. "What do you want?" He looked at his brother who had walked over to a now shaking Sam trying to get him to stay calm.

"Have you told Sam yet," asked Nemesis.

"You seem to know all the answers. Why don't you tell me."

"Okay fine. I know you haven't. What are you waiting for? Tell him." said Nemesis.

"No," said Brad.

"Excuse me?" asked Nemesis fiending shock.

"You're driving Sam insane already. I'm not going to help you!" said Brad.

"Really?" asked the kidnapper. Brad spun around when he heard Jack scream. He saw his brother fly through the air and crash into the bars of the cell, hitting his head and sinking to the floor.

"Jack," yelled Brad. Sam jumped up and stared. Jack was looking around frantically. In his minds eye, Jack saw himself in a very small room, no bigger than a closet with no windows. It was hot and he could feel the walls closing in on him. He began to hyperventilate.

"Stop!" Brad yelled into the phone. "He has a problem with small places! They suffocate him! He can't breathe!"

"Yes I know," said Nemesis and stopped. Jack looked around. The image in his head disappeared and he saw that he wasn't in a small room but the clinic. It had been an illusion. A very real one, thought Jack and shuddered involuntarily. He tried to get his breathing back to normal and wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"You will do as I say. Don't mess with me Brad. Remember what I said. I'm handling you, just like I'm handling Sam. You tell him or the next time, I'll kill Jack. Understand?"

Brad just held the phone. "Answer me!" yelled Nemesis.

"Yes," said Brad.

"Tell Sam I'll call him in two hours. Tell him I hope he liked my present." said Nemesis and ended the call. Brad ran over to Jack.

"Are you okay," he asked his brother. Jack nodded. Brad looked at his watch. It was 6 pm.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Tony had been placed in a small room not much bigger than a closet. It was about as dark as one also. His hands had been cuffed in front of him and one foot had been shackled to the floor to prevent escape.

He smelled faint traces of moth balls probably from some of the clothes that had been placed in a trunk in the back corner.

He tried to get out of the handcuffs. He had to get out of that room and find his partner. Langston had said to keep the two of them separated. He knew why. It was to keep the both of them unbalanced and to assure that one would not do anything for fear of the other one being hurt or worse.

At this point he had no idea if Bryan was okay or not, which is why he had to get out. He wanted to find him and then go looking for Sam and Dean. He knew Dean was hurt pretty bad and he knew that Sam was about to go crazy. He needed to get away so that he could help them.

Tony laid his head back against the wall and thought about things. They should have never left Sam alone in the clinic. When were they ever going to learn that. If they had just stayed with him, maybe he would not have been taken. He tugged at the handcuffs and when that didn't work, he tugged at the chain around his ankle. He knew he couldn't get the shackle off, it was to tight, but if he could loosen the chain, then maybe he'd stand a chance of escaping.

He thought about Langston. He never did like the man, but He would have never believed he was a part of something as bad as this. He had no doubt he was a dangerous man. He had proven that more than once over the years, but being a cop made him even more so.

"Shit!" he said angrily as he continued to tug on the chain. It was no use. He couldn't loosen it from the floor. It was bolted down tight. He sat back against the wall frustrated and breathing hard. He racked his brain trying to think of another way out.

Bryan, on the other hand, had been placed in a shed outside the main house. It was also dark and damp, like a root cellar. He had also been shackled to the floor with a length of chain that had been bolted down tight. His hands, however, were free. He thought about Tony. He was worried. No doubt about it. He didn't know if he was okay or not and he didn't like not knowing.

He kicked himself for not waiting on Sam to go upstairs with him. He'd left him alone. He knew better. After all the things they'd been through together, he knew better than to leave the young man alone. Especially with everything that's been after him and his brother.

In Langston's library, when the gunman produced the handcuffs, Bryan had at once held out his hands in front of him, hoping they'd cuff them there, but they cuffed them behind him instead.

If he had not appeared worn down, had not seemed meek and resigned to his fate, they might would have left the cuffs on him when they moved him and threw him in the shed, but they didn't. They shackled his ankle, but had taken off the cuffs. If they had not, reaching the revolver in his ankle holster would have been more difficult.

When they had searched him, he had held his breath, knowing that if they had found the gun it would have been the end for him and his partner. When they had searched him, they had done it so fast, that they missed the gun, and when they had shackled his ankle, he was very careful to give them the one that did not have the holster attached.

Jason had even commented on Bryan's weariness. They had thought he was tired, and he was, but not that tired.

They thought they knew the kind of man he was and maybe they did, but what they didn't know, was the kind of man he could become when the life of his friends were at stake.

Sam and Dean Winchester were his friends. Tony was closer to him than a brother. Both of them had promised to look after the two young hunters and that was exactly what they would do. Just as soon as they got out of there.

He felt the same way about Jack and more recently, Brad. Him and Tony had made up their minds to watch out for them all. He knew that the others felt the same way about him and Tony.

"Yes," he thought. "When the lives of his friends were at stake he could very easily forget about being a cop, and because of that, forget about the rules." Bryan had a temper. It wasn't as prevalent as Tony's but when he's mad, you better leave him alone. Right now he was furious.

He pulled the leg of his jeans up and retrieved the revolver. He unstrapped the holster and threw it down. He heard footsteps. They were coming. Facing the door of the shed, Bryan aimed the pistol. After a minute, he no longer heard the footsteps, just the thumping of his own heart, but then he heard the key as it was placed in the lock of the door.

In his minds eye, an image of Jason being shot in the head formed in his head, along with the image of his skull exploding.

As the door opened, Bryan thrust the gun forward and spread his legs, prepared to fire.

Because of the darkness of the room, Bryan's eyes had adjusted but his captor's had not. Jason opened the door all the way and Bryan squeezed off a round. He heard the crash and felt the recoil. He watched as Jason fell over dead. Mike came running.

"Hold it!" yelled Bryan when he got to the room. Mike froze, throwing up his hands. "Get over here," he ordered. Mike looked down at the dead form of his partner and reluctantly walked over to Bryan.

"Take off the shakle," said Bryan. "Real slow." Mike slowly extracted a key from his pocket, knelt down and let Bryan go. Bryan grabbed the man, and spun him around.

"Hands on the wall," he instructed. Mike did as he was told.

"You're not going to get away," said the guard.

"Watch me," replied Bryan and searched him, removing his gun and shackling his foot to the floor. He looked inside the chamber. It was empty. Bryan frowned and threw it down.

"Where is my partner," he asked the guard. Mike didn't answer.

"Answer me!" warned Bryan, "or he's not going to be the only one dead."

"In the main house. Second floor. Second room on the left but you'll never get out of here. Not alive anyway." said Mike.

"Thanks so much for your cooperation," said Bryan sarcastically and left, locking the man inside the shed. Slowly and carefully, he walked up to the main house and entered the front door. He waved his gun in every direction, sweeping the room. He located the stairs and cautiously made his way up and over to the second room on the left. He opened the door slowly, and ducked when another guard swung a piece of wood at his head.

"Bryan!" yelled Tony. "Look out!"

"Shit!" yelled Bryan and hit the floor. He scrambled to his feet and whirled around.

"Hello Bryan." said the guard. "Now why did I know you would try this?" He had walked over to Tony and aimed the gun.

"Drop it!" yelled the guard. "Now!" Bryan looked at the current situation Tony was in and did as he was told.

"Now get in here!" Bryan walked completely into the room.

"Listen," he tried.

"Shut up," the man replied, not giving Bryan a chance to say a word. He walked behind Tony. There wasn't much he could do because 1. He was still shackled to the floor so he couldn't get away even if he was to overpower the man, and 2. His hands were still cuffed in front of him. The guard pressed the gun to the back of Tony's head.

"Okay Bryan," the man said. "You will go let Mike go. If you're not back in 5 minutes I'll blow him away. If you think I'm kidding just try me. Nemesis doesn't want you two. Langston does."


	26. Chapter 26

Hey Becky, this one's for you.

Chapter 26

"Are you deaf!" the guard said. Bryan stood and glared at the the man that was holding his partner. He wanted nothing more then to blow the bastard away and go after Langston himself. "If you hurt him," said Bryan trailing his words, making the meaning very clear.

"Go and let Mike go Bryan now!"

"Alright, but he better be okay when I get back." His voice was low and dangerous. There was no disguising the threat in the young cop's voice. It made the guard mad. He walked around to stand in front of Bryan, then, without warning, he turned on Tony, hitting him hard with his fist and knocking him down.

"Tony," yelled Bryan and began to advance on the man. Tony jumped up too, as fast as he could, and was about to hit the man back, but a shotgun was placed right between his eyes. Tony froze. Bryan stopped in his tracts. The guard looked at him and said, "Then you better be back in five minutes." Bryan winced and shook his head but still stood.

"Four!" the man yelled and without another word, Bryan took off running to the shed and unlocked the door.

"Did you really think you and your partner would get away?" asked Mike. "I told you you wouldn't." Bryan didn't answer. He just took off the shakle. When he did, Mike grabbed him and spun him around. "Let's go," he said and shoved him out the door and back toward the main house. He took him back upstairs to where the other man was holding Tony and shoved him inside and over to a chair.

"Sit down!" he said. Bryan obeyed. Mike picked up the phone and called Langston to report what had happened. When he was finished he said to the other guard. "Langston wants us to keep them separated. He's doing something for Nemesis and then he'll be right here." The other man nodded.

"Maybe we should make them a little less comfortable," the guard said and Mike grinned.

"Maybe we should." he agreed and pulled Bryan to his feet. He shoved him toward the door.

"Leave him alone," said Tony and began to struggle against the cuff and the chain.

"Be still Tony," the guard said, then spoke to Mike. "You know, I think I'm just going to shoot him for the heck of it." He cocked the gun and pressed it to Tony's head. He immediately froze. He didn't move a muscle. Mike grinned and watched.

"NO!" said Bryan. "Don't. I'll go. I won't fight. Just leave him alone."

"Bryan," said Tony. "I..." but Bryan cut him off and raised a hand. "it's okay Tony. I'll be okay." Mike grabbed him and shoved him toward the door again. The guard holding Tony, hit him hard in the back of the head with the gun, knocking him down. He fell unconsious to the floor.

Nemesis walked into the room where Dean was being held. He removed all the wires, the Virtual Reality goggles and the earphones. Two guards entered the cell with him.

"Dean," said Nemesis and grabbed him by the hair of the head, forcing it back. The kidnapper grinned. Dean sat and stared. He thought he heard a voice but it sounded far away. He could hardly move. It hurt to speak. His thoughts were scattered and he couldn't focus. He blinked several times, but his head was killing him. He could barely breathe. He was hurting everwhere and the pain was excruciating.

Nemesis waved a hand in front of Dean's face, but he didn't even acknowledge it. The kidnapper was ecstatic, but he needed to be sure.

"Wake him up," he said and stepped back. One of the guards walked over to him and slapped him hard. He shook his head and looked at Nemesis but his eyes were blurry and he couldn't see him clearly. He squeezed his eyes shut then opened them again but it didn't help. The blurriness remained. He didn't say a word. He couldn't.

"Welcome back Dean," the man taunted. He didn't answer him. it hurt to much to talk.

"Release him," Nemesis ordered and the two guards pressed the buttons that would release his hands and feet from the metal cuffs of the chair. Dean just sat there, not even trying to move. "Take him back to his cell," Nemesis said. "Cuff him to the bed and place a guard outside his door. Do not leave your post.

"Yes sir," they said. They each took one of Dean's arms and dragged him back down the hall to the cell that had become his prison. Nemesis followed. "Before I let you rest Dean we're going to call your brother. Doesn't that sound like fun?" Dean didn't reply. He was having trouble understanding what the man was saying to him. His words were jumbled inside his head. Something about his brother? "Sam!" he thought perking up a little. Nemesis saw it. "You won't be talking to him Dean. So don't think you will." Dean didn't answer. "Sam was being held captive by the people that were suppose to be their friends," he thought. "He had to get him away from them before they hurt him. He remembered, but only barely, that he'd told Sam not to trust them. He just didn't know why.

The two guards threw him uncaringly down on the bunk and cuffed his right hand to the rails.

"Let's call your brother. Shall we?" Dean just sat there. The kidnapper laughed and dialed Sam's cell phone.

--

At 8 pm on the dot, Sam jumped as his phone rang. He looked at Jack and Brad and then answered it.

"Hello," he said nervously.

"Hello Sam." replied Nemesis. "Before we begin I want you to hear something."

"What?" asked Sam dreading what he knew was coming. Nemesis stomped on Dean's sore toe and he screamed in pain. Sam jumped up from the chair and clutched the phone to his ear. His knuckles were white from the pressure.

"DEAN!" he yelled. "Oh God please! Leave him alone!"

"On your knees Sam," instructed Nemesis.

"What?" asked Sam confused.

"Get on your knees!"

"Why?" he asked forgetting about not having to be told twice. He was reminded quickly, however when he heard his brother cry out in pain once again.

"Okay!" yelled Sam, "but please stop hurting my brother!" He dropped to his knees like Nemesis wanted. Brad and Jack both got to their feet and started over to the young man.

"Tell them to stay where they are," said Nemesis. Sam did as he was told. Brad and Jack stopped and stared down at Sam. They saw the strain and was helpless to do anything but watch and wait.

"I like you on your knees Sam. Understand?"

"Yes," said Sam.

"How are you holding up? I must say, you're not looking very good at all."

"You're a bastard!" said Sam.

"Careful Sam," said Nemesis and made Dean cry out in pain once again.

"Stop it! What are you doing to him!" Sam began to shake, and sweat poured from his head.

"You owe me an apology. You hurt my feelings." Sam squeezed his eyes shut trying to hold onto his sanity and pushed the panic down. Jack and Brad looked at each other. Nemesis was really doing a number on him.

"I'm waiting," warned Nemesis. It sounded like a threat. Sam shook his head.

"I'm sorry," he said. "Please. What are you doing to my brother?"

"Never mind," said Nemesis. "Just know that it's very painful. You're brother has proved most challenging to me."

"Why didn't you just keep me? You could have taken whatever you wanted, but you let me go."

"I am taking what I want Sam. Don't you know that? I brought you here in the first place so you could see that I'm damn serious about you doing as your told. I wanted you to see the shape your brother was in. He's worse now. I'm taking you. Slowly. One piece at a time. I'm taking your spirit, your will. I will have your soul and eventually I will own your body."

"Why are you doing this?" the young hunter asked. He was already beginning to breathe hard and Jack thought that if they didn't reach him soon he would begin to hyperventilate. "Please let Dean go. What do you want?"

"What?! Are you stupid!" yelled Nemesis getting angry. "I just told you what the hell I wanted! Are you dense!"

"I don't understand!" wailed Sam. "I'll do whatever you say, just let my brother go! PLEASE!! I'll do whatever you want me to do!"

"Will you?" asked the kidnapper, calming down a little. "Let's see. Get up!" Sam got to his feet.

"It's to crowded in the clinic. Go outside and wait. They better not follow you." ordered Nemesis. Sam nodded, he knew they could see him. He knew they were watching them. He started for the door. Brad and Jack stood in his way blocking his path. Sam looked helplessly at the two doctors.

"I have to," said Sam. Both Jack and Brad shook their heads.

"If they follow you outside Sam, you'll hear your brother scream again." Sam closed his eyes. "If they follow you outside Sam I'll call you back. Dean will be hurt and you'll hear it." Without another thing being said Nemesis ended the call. Sam still held the phone to his ear.


	27. Chapter 27

Here's the update everyone. Thanks to everyone for your patience.

Chapter 27

"Where are you going Sam," asked Jack.

"Outside. He wants me to go outside."

"No way. Forget it," said Brad.

Sam shook his head and said, "I don't have a choice." He walked toward the door. Jack and Brad followed. Sam stopped. "You have to stay in here." They came to stand in front of him.

"Sam if you go out that door we can't protect you." The young man shrugged and turned to walk past them. When they wouldn't move, he stopped and said, "I don't have a choice. I have to. He's watching us. He'll hurt Dean."

He started toward the door again, but Brad grabbed him by the arm. "I'm not going to let you go out there by yourself Sam. I can't. There's no telling what will happen to you. They've got Dean, Tony and Bryan. I'm not letting them get you to."

"They've already had me Brad, but they let me go. Remember?" He jerked away. "He'll hurt Dean if I don't go out there by myself. He's watching me. Please!" Brad shook his head.

"No," he said firmly.

"Brad Nemesis said if you or Jack follow me outside he was going to call back. He said he would hurt Dean and make me listen. Please get out of my way." When he still stood where he was Sam said, "Let me go." Brad blew out a breathe and looked at Jack who nodded. Neither one of them wanted to but they stepped aside and Sam walked out the door and waited.

About five minutes later Langston came up behind him. "Turn around Sam," he said.

"Why?" asked the young hunter. "I already know what you look like. I know who you are?"

"That's not the point. It's all about me pulling your strings and about you doing as you're told." He pulled out a gun. Sam looked at it. Brad and Jack watched from the door. Jack wanted to stop him, but he already had the gun cocked. He'd never concentrate fast enough to knock it out of the man's hand before he shot Sam.

"Turn around!" repeated Langston. Sam did as he was told. The detective looked toward the door and grinned. "Very good gentlemen," he said. Jack and Brad both glared at him angrily.

"Is Tony and Bryan okay," asked Sam.

"They are for now," replied Langston and shoved Sam toward the side of the house. Brad already had his hand on the door and was about to come out.

"Stay there!" yelled Langston and shoved Sam again. Brad stood where he was. The cop grabbed Sam's arm and turned him to face him, and then pushed him back until he was against the side of the house. Sam closed his eyes.

"How's my brother? Is he okay?"

"Dean is in very bad shape and he's getting worse."

"Please let him go," Sam begged.

"Do you love him," asked the detective.

"Yes," answered Sam.

"Want him to live?"

"That's a stupid question," sneered Sam. It made Langston angry. He knee'd Sam in the stomach hard. Sam grunted and boughed over in pain, and then Langston hit him in the back of the head, knocking him to his knees. Sam winced as he hit the ground.

"Now I'm going to ask you again. Do you want your brother to live?" said Langston through clenched teeth."

"Yes!" yelled Sam.

"Then you better behave yourself and stop being a smart ass. Is that clear?"

Sam gasped for breath. "Yes," he said.

"Good," said Langston. "You know what?" Sam squeezed his eyes shut again trying to push down the panic. A headache was beginning to form behind his eyes.

"What?" he asked the deranged man.

"We found a body." said Langston. Sam's head shot up quickly and he stared at the man.

"What?" asked Sam alarmed.

"It was the body of a woman. She was missing and ear and a toe." Sam began breathing hard. Langston continued the torment. "When we investigated the scene of the crime we found something very interesting." Sam waited, not saying a word. Langston grinned and continued. "Inside the pocket of her jeans was a piece of paper. It had your name on it." Sam shook his head.

"You son of a..." he said, but was cut off when Langston kicked him hard in the side. He rolled into a ball. Langston knelt down and grabbed him by the hair.

"That peice of paper with your name on it and the murder weapon with her blood and your fingerprints all over it is buried with the gun and jeans from Dean's kidnapping."

"How?" choked out Sam. "I didn't do anything!"

The evidence will say different," said Langston. "Never mind. Just keep on doing as you're told or you will be very sorry. Brad know's something he's not telling you. You need to find out what it is. I've got to go now. I just wanted to check in and make sure that you are aware that you're still a puppet. We're still watching you." Langston left after kicking Sam again. Jack and Brad waited until they saw him leave, and then they ran outside and looked for Sam.

They spotted him against the side of the house. He was down on all fours and even in the darkness of night they could see that he was shaking and breathing rapidly. They took off toward him.

"Sam," said Brad gently and slowly walked over to him. His breathing was very ragged. "Jack," said Brad. Jack walked over. Brad was afraid to touch him, but Jack knelt down in front of him keeping his hands clear so as not to startle the young man. He shook his head. Sam looked bad. His breathing became short gasps.

"Sam take some deep breathes," said Jack.

"I can't. I...can't ...breathe!"

"Yes you can," said Jack trying to comfort him. Sam laid back down on the grass. The way he was breathing was taking his strength. Both Jack and Brad walked over and Jack placed a hand on Sam's shoulders and rolled him over onto his back. He checked him over. He was bleeding from his mouth but what Jack was worried about was the way he was breathing.

"Breathe Sam. You've got to breathe okay?"

"I...can't."

"Yes you can!" said Jack beginning to get nervous. "Now breathe!" Jack took him by the shoulders and shook him. "Breathe through your nose Sam, not your mouth. "Come on!" Sam closed his mouth and took several deep breathes. If was difficult at first, but after a couple of minutes in was easier and Sam began to breathe normal again. Jack and Brad both blew out a breath.

"That's it Sam. Good." said Jack. After a few more he asked the man if he was okay. Sam nodded. Jack helped him to his feet. Sam shoved him backwards then grabbed Brad, slamming him into the side of the house. He had fire in his eyes.

"Whoa Sam! Hold on!" Brad said nervously. "What is it? What did I do?"

"You're keeping a secret from me. I want to know what it is!"

"Sam," yelled Jack startled by the turn of events. "Let him go!"

"NO! What are you keeping from me? What did Nemesis tell you! Langston said you knew something!" yelled Sam.

"Listen to me Sam," said Brad.

"NO! What are you not telling me!" He slammed Brad against the wall again. Jack came up behind him and grabbed him. "Sam stop it!" he said and pulled him off Brad, then stood between them when Sam went at Brad again.

"Where the hell is my brother!" Sam looked at Brad. He looked like he could kill him.

"You've got it wrong Sam. It's nothing like you think!" said Brad.

"Tell me!" yelled Sam and tried to get at him again but Jack held him back.

"Stop it Sam. Right now!" yelled Jack and shoved him away. Sam glared at the both of them. Jack and Brad stood where they were and shook there head.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

The guard looked inside the small window of the cell where Dean was being held. He just lay there, hardly moving, because of the pain he was in. He closed his eyes and tried to swallow but his throat was dry and parched. His lips were beginning to crack.

After the kidnapper had called Sam, he allowed Dean to lie down and rest. He had been hit repeatedly in several places on his body where large bruises now appeared. They wanted him to cry out in pain so Sam could hear him. They wanted to make sure that Sam was kept on a very short leash. When Nemesis ended the call he left, leaving Dean alone.

He had lain down, trying to think, but his mind was jumbled like a million piece jigsaw puzzle. He couldn't seem to concentrate. He tried to think about his brother. He had to get Sam away from Tony and Bryan as well as Brad and Jack. Somehow, he felt like his little brother was in danger. He didn't know why but Tony and Bryan had hurt Sam, or else he thought they did anyway. He wasn't sure. They had never hurt them on purpose. They had always helped out. He just didn't know. It was hard to focus on reality, but he could have sworn that he saw them harm him.

He got angry just thinking about it. "Nobody hurts Sam," he thought. "Nobody!" Not even people who were supposed to be his friends.

He tugged at the cuff around his wrist, but only half heartedly. Even if he did get away, he was too tired to run. He knew he couldn't fight. Not right now. He groaned as the guard entered the cell. "What now?" thought Dean?

"Sit up," the guard ordered. Dean did as he was told, wincing with the effort. He looked at him wondering what was going to happen. The guard handed him a pill. He just looked at it. He knew it was to drug him, to keep him still and quiet. They had been giving them to him every hour. Apparently Nemesis didn't want him getting any more injections, at least not right now. Dean looked back up as the guard produced a bottle of water. He couldn't remember the last time they gave him anything to drink. He didn't think they ever did. Even so, Dean eyed the beverage suspiciously, making no move to take it.

"I don't….want…anymore…pills," said Dean breaking the silence. He continued to stare longingly at the water. He licked his lips.

"Take the pill Dean or I'll get some men in here, hold your ass down and inject the drug into your veins. The water is not drugged. You better drink it. It may be awhile before you get anymore.

Dean took a deep breath and took the pill, placing it in his mouth. He took the water and drank it down hungrily. He coughed and choked on it but downed the whole thing in one gulp. He'd never tasted anything so good, he thought. He handed the man the empty bottle.

"Lay down," said the guard. Dean obeyed. He stiffened when the guard went down to his foot.

"Relax Dean. I'm just going to clean your toe. It looks nasty." Dean tried to relax. The man took a small bottle of sterile water out of his pocket and some gauze and cleaned the toe. Dean sucked in his breath, but tried to be still. When finished, the guard put a bandage of it. Dean laid back. The guard left and locked Dean back inside. He watched and when he wasn't looking, Dean took the pill out of his mouth and placed it under the mattress with the others.

He was going to get out of there. He had to get to his brother before something terrible happened to him. He had to stay sharp and he couldn't if he was being drugged repeatedly. He closed his eyes and waited. The guard looked inside several times, and when he was satisfied the tranquilizer was working, he sat down and guarded the door.

Bryan had been placed back inside the shed, but this time his hands were chained above his head. He looked around and tried to think. As far as he knew, Mike and the other guard were the only ones there. There had been Jason, but Bryan had killed him.

He looked quickly at the door when he heard the lock turning. Mike opened it and came inside. He walked over to Bryan and grinned, then backhanded him, busting his lip. Bryan glared hatefully at the man.

"That was for railroading me earlier," he said. Bryan didn't answer. "You're too easy," said Mike. "He's going to hurt your partner anyway, and I'm going to hurt you." He turned his back to pick up something and Bryan thought this may be his only chance. He looked up at the chain's that held him and grabbed them, and then using them as leverage he lifted both legs and kicked Mike in the back. He tumbled forward and crashed into the wall, head first, and then fell unconscious to the ground.

Bryan looked around frantically and listened to make sure nobody else was coming, and then took the paper clip out of the sleeve of his jacket and picked the lock on the cuffs. When he was free he grabbed Mike and cuffed him, then gagged him so he couldn't call for help when he woke up.

"Easy huh," he said and picked up Mike's gun. He made his way to the door of the shed and opened it carefully. He looked around. There was only one car in the driveway.

Bryan pursed his lips and blew out a breath. "So far so good," he thought and made his way back to the main house. He walked around to the back and entered in through the kitchen door. He walked quietly up the back stairs, trying to remember which room Tony was in. When he reached the top he heard a noise and pressed himself against the wall.

He watched as the second guard excited a door and locked it, and then went downstairs.

Slowly he walked to the door and picked the lock. He went inside and saw Tony unconscious, lying on a bed. His hands were still cuffed in front of him and he was still shackled to the floor.

"Tony," Bryan said softly and made his way over to him. He jumped when Bryan placed a hand over his mouth, and looked around wildly.

"It's okay Tony," Bryan said quickly. "It's me." He watched as relief flooded his partners face. Bryan grinned and removed his hand.

"Are you okay?" Tony nodded.

"Good, because I think I know where they're holding Sam and Dean. Tony stared at his partner. Bryan removed the cuffs and the shackle.

"How?" he asked.

"Before Langston and his men grabbed me in the library, I had a chance to look around."

"And?" asked Tony.

"I saw an address of a house. It's not far from here. It had the name 'Nemesis' on the bottom of the page. I bet they're holding them there."

"Well why didn't you say so?" asked Tony.

"I haven't had a chance to say anything," answered Bryan. "We've got to get out of here first." He opened the chamber to the pistol and cursed. It was empty.

"Shit!" said Bryan and threw it down. "We really need to get out of here. Without ammo we're sitting ducks."

"You don't have to tell me twice," said Tony. "Let's go."

"You gonna be able to stand?" asked Bryan.

"Yeah I think so." Bryan nodded and pulled Tony to his feet. He was a little dizzy but okay. They both made they're way out of the house. Around them lay a moonlit night. It was around midnight. The narrow dirt road loomed before them.

"Do we go back to Jack's, or go after Sam and Dean?" asked Tony?

"Sam and Dean," replied Bryan, but I'll call Jack and Brad and let them know we're okay." Tony nodded. They made their way over to the car. The driver had switched off the headlights when he killed the engine. They were careful. Just because they only saw one guard didn't mean that one was all there were. There could be others.

If they're were other gunmen, Tony and Bryan knew they would be angry, not scared. They would live for action like this. They were sociopaths, psychotics. They had to be to have done the things they've done.

Tony and Bryan, on the other hand, were afraid. In their experience, they knew that nothing is ever as easy as it appears, especially with Sam and Dean Winchester involved. They made the mistake in the past of taking for granted how easy a situation was only to find out it was a trap. They would stay on their guard this time, but as far as they could tell, this time, all was still, or so they thought.

A shot cracked. "Shit!" said Bryan and he and Tony ducked and flung themselves toward the car. They heard a second shot. The bullet barely missed Tony's head and ricocheted off the car.

"You okay," Bryan asked nervously.

"Yeah," said Tony, "but I wished to hell I had a gun."

"Me to," said Bryan and ducked as a bullet broke a window right where his head had just been.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Tony and Bryan both pressed themselves to the car. Bryan's face had been cut a little from a sliver of glass caused by the gunshot.

"You okay?" asked Tony. Bryan reached up to wipe the blood off his temple. "Yeah, I'm fine," he said. Neither thought the remaining gunmen would come and try to drive away in the car. Langston wasn't the kind of boss to whom you could report failure with the confidence that you would keep either your job or your head. They'd learned that through the years when Langston led investigations.

Besides, to the gunman out there on the hunt, this was sport, and Tony and Bryan was the most dangerous game of all. The hunter or hunters were motivated by vengeance, by pride, and by the taste of violence that had them into this kind of work in the first place.

If the remaining gunmen lived and reported back to Langston, Nemesis would know sooner rather than later that the two detectives were alive and free. Tony and Bryan would loose their edge of moment and the advantage of surprise.

"What do you want to do," asked Tony.

"Get in the car, hotwire it and go get Sam and Dean," replied Bryan.

"Sounds like a plan," answered Tony, but every time they tried to move, a shot was fired, all within inches of the two. Whoever the gunmen were, they had Tony and Bryan pinned. Without weapons they were in a world of trouble.

Tony and Bryan needed to be able to catch Langston by surprise, but the way they had them pinned, unarmed, there wasn't a whole lot they could do except try to stay alive and come up with a plan. They couldn't go anywhere and the gunmen weren't going to go anywhere, not until they were captured again. For the hunter, as well as the ones being hunted, this had to be a fight to the death.

At the same time, around midnight, the guard came back into the cell followed by Nemesis. Dean's eyes shot opened when he heard the door. Apparently something had made Nemesis very angry.

He stalked over to Dean and grabbed him by the shirt, jerking him to a sitting position. He shoved him back against the wall and checked the cuff on his hand. He winced when Nemesis tightened it, hurting his wrist. "Get up!" he said angrily and jerked Dean to his feet, spinning him around to crash face first into the wall. Dean winced again when Nemesis took the hand that didn't have the cuff on it and made him place it on the wall. He searched him, pulling out the pockets of his jeans.

"What?" asked Dean nervously? Nemesis glared at him angrily and lifted up the mattress. He took out the pills that Dean didn't take and then slammed him back down on the bed and back against the wall in a sitting position. He took a pill from the guard, giving it to him. He closed his eyes but they shot open when Nemesis backhanded him hard across the face. Dean shook his head. "I….."

"Shut up!" said the kidnapper. "Did you think I wouldn't know? Did you really think you could get away with not taking them?" Dean didn't answer. He just stared up at the angry man not sure of what was going to happen next.

"Take it!" yelled Nemesis and handed Dean the pill. He did as he was told and took the drug in his hand.

"Water?" he asked hopefully. Nemesis just glared. Dean sighed and took the pill, dry swallowing it, and then Nemesis grabbed his face in his hands and forced his head back and his mouth opened. He checked to make sure that the young hunter had swallowed the pill this time. When he was satisfied that he did, Nemesis let him go, grabbed his legs, and jerked them back up in the bed, causing Dean to be flat on his back once again.

"I know what you do and don't do Dean," said Nemesis. "I'm watching you. I can see and hear everything you do so don't piss me off!" He checked the cuff again to make sure it was secure on his wrist and attached to the bedrails to prevent him from escaping. Dean shook his head to clear his mind but drug was beginning to take effect and after a couple of minutes, he was out like a light.

"Guard the door Jeremy. Do not leave your post. Give him one of these every hour and make sure he takes it. Check his mouth to make sure he swallowed. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir," Jeremy replied.

"Good. We'll start phase three in the morning." Nemesis grinned and both he and Jeremy walked out locking Dean inside. Nemesis went to the living room and Jeremy sat down in the chair and guarded the prisoner.

At Jack's house, also around midnight, Sam paced back and forth, clearly agitated. Brad knew something and he was stalling. Jack was sitting at the table drinking coffee. Finally Sam had had it. He grabbed Brad and shoved him.

"Sam!" yelled Jack jumping up.

"What do you know Brad?" yelled Sam.

"He's messing with your head Sam. I don't know anything!"

"You're lying! Where the hell is my brother?" Jack grabbed him and pulled him off.

"Sam stop it!" he said, but Sam spun around and shoved Jack backwards. He grabbed a knife out of the block and placed it to Brad's throat. Brad froze. It looked like Sam had finally snapped. He raised his hands. Jack stayed where he was and tried to talk him down.

"Sam," he said softly. "Come on man. We've already been through this. Brad hasn't done anything." Sam could feel Jack's power and pressed the knife harder into Brad's throat, drawing a small trickle of blood.

"Don't try anything Jack," yelled Sam angrily. "I'm warning you!" Jack stopped.

"Okay. I won't," he said. "I promise. I'll sit right here, but you've got to hold it together Sam."

Sam turned and glared at Jack, who sat down, careful to keep his hands in sight. He turned back to Brad and shoved him down in a chair at the kitchen table. Brad looked at Jack and placed his hands on top. "I haven't done anything Sam," he said. "You know I haven't."

"What are you keeping from me!" asked Sam, slamming his hands down on the table making both Jack and Brad jump.

"Nothing," said Brad softly.

"You're lying to me!" yelled Sam.

"No I'm not!" Brad yelled back. "Why would I lie? Nemesis told me something to tell you yesterday at the beach but it's not what you think! Sam, Nemesis is messing with your head! Okay! The only thing he told me was what he was and what he was doing to Dean. He described it to me in gristly detailed. He told me how he was torturing him." Sam shook his head violently. He couldn't believe that it had only been 24 hours since this whole nightmare started. Jack started to get up. He had to get to Sam before he lost it completely. He needed to help him.

"DON'T!" yelled Sam when he saw Jack move. He ran behind Brad and placed the knife harder, at his throat.

"Take it easy Sam," said Jack and decided it best to sit back down. "Just take it easy okay?" Sam glared. "I'll stay Sam. I'll stay right here," said Jack. "I'm sorry. I won't move." Jack put his hands back on top of the table and waited.

"Sam," said Brad. "Nemesis told me what he was and he wanted me to tell you." Brad felt the cold steel of the blade and swallowed. "He wanted me to tell you what he was doing to Dean. He wanted me to describe every detail to you. I told him I wouldn't because I know how you feel about your brother." He looked across the table at Jack and said, "I feel the same way about mine. It would have driven you over the edge. I was just trying to protect you. That's all. Please. You know I'm not doing this to you. I swear. We're not your enemies Sam and you know it."

Sam blinked a couple of times and removed the knife from Brad's throat but continued to hold it in his hands. He told the two doctors to stay where they were. They obeyed and kept their hands where Sam could see them.

"What is he," asked Sam. "Who is he and where is keeping my brother? Don't lie to me. If you do, I'm sorry but I'll cut Jack. He's my brother." Sam moved around to Jack's side of the table but didn't raise the knife. Brad eyed him carefully.

"I won't lie to you Sam. I never have. I'm not lying now. I know Dean is your brother. Jack is mine. You've got to hold it together. I'll tell you what I know. I promise, but it's not a lot and it's not what you think." Sam nodded. Brad took a deep breath.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

"I don't know where they're holding Dean. I wish I did. I just know that they're hurting him a lot," said Brad.

"Is the kidnapper a demon," asked Sam. Brad shook his head. "No," he said.

"Then what is he? Who is he?"

"He's an immortal," answered Brad. "His name is Nemesis and it means manipulator. He can manipulate your thoughts and make you believe anything he wants. He can make you relive your worst nightmare over and over again." Brad rubbed his arms and shuddered at the memory of the bugs that Nemesis made him feel all over him. He looked at Jack and remembered him believing he was in a small room, making him feel like he was suffocating. He looked up at Sam.

"He wanted me to tell you that. He wanted me to tell you what he was doing to Dean and that's all. That's the truth Sam. He got mad when I refused."

"What does he want with me?" asked Sam.

"I don't know," answered Brad.

"What does he want!" yelled Sam.

"I don't know Sam," said Brad. "I think he wants you."

"Why?" asked the young hunter.

"He said he wanted your essence. That means your soul, your mind. He wants your body and your spirit."

"My abilities?" asked Sam. Brad nodded.

"Everything. He wants everything about you," said Brad. "He's going to use Dean to get it."

"That doesn't make any since. He had me. He had kidnapped me also and let me see Dean, and then he just let me go. If he wants me then why didn't he just keep me," asked Sam. Brad's phone rang. Brad jumped up.

"Don't!" yelled Sam and waved the knife, but Brad ran to the phone and picked it up on the first ring. He looked at Sam who understood and lowered the knife. Jack remained where he was, his hands in sight.

"Hello?" Brad said angrily.

"Hello Brad," said Nemesis. "It's about time you told him."

"I will not describe to him what you're doing to Dean. It's not necessary. You're driving him crazy already." Brad jerked his head around when Jack flew across the room to crash into the back wall.

"Leave my brother alone!" yelled Brad. "Let Sam's brother go! I will not let you have Sam. I will not let you take him!"

"Jack," said Sam and threw the knife down. He ran over to kneel in front of his friend. He lay stunned, the blow he received, knocking the wind out of him.

"Do not give me orders Brad," warned Nemesis. "I will not tolerate that. You will do as I say or your brother will be hurt as much as Sam's. Don't forget. I also have Bryan and Tony. A friend of mine is taking care of them as we speak. As for Sam, I'm already taking him. He just pulled a knife on you didn't he? He looks like he could kill. Do not tell me what you are and are not going to do. Do I make myself clear?"

Brad turned when Jack screamed. He had terror in his eyes. "Okay, okay," he said. "Just stop. Please."

"Put Sam on the phone," Nemesis ordered. Brad didn't answer but he shook his head.

"Do it now Brad. Don't tell me no. I can see you. Remember?" Brad closed his eyes and held out the phone for Sam, who slowly got up and walked over.

"I'm here," said Sam shakily.

"Yes you are," replied Nemesis, "and I must say you look awful."

"What do you want? Is Dean okay?"

"Dean has been very naughty. He has a very strong will. I intend to break that," said the kidnapper.

"Please," begged Sam. "Let my brother go. Brad told me what you want. You want me. I'll do what you say, just please don't hurt my brother anymore."

"Sam, I've only just begun hurting your brother. You're not the only one I want. I want him also, just for different reasons."

"But why? "Sam asked. "I don't understand!"

"You will," said Nemesis. "I'm hanging up now. Stay close Sam. I mean it. Goodbye."

"No. Wait!" yelled Sam but Nemesis ended the call. Sam remained where he was, the phone still at his ear. He rubbed his head. Brad wasn't sure how he would react to him yet, so he kept his distance. He found out soon though, when Sam picked the knife back up and stormed over to him.

"Sam!" Jack struggled to his feet.

"Stay there!" Sam ordered. Jack froze. Sam placed the tip back to Brad's throat.

"I'm not doing anything to you Sam. You know I'm not," Brad said nervously.

"There is no such thing as an immortal," said Sam. "I don't believe you."

"How can you say that? After everything you and Dean have fought."

"You can't kill an immortal," said Sam. "How the hell do we destroy him?"

"I don't know," answered Brad honestly.

"What else aren't you telling me?" asked Sam.

"Nothing Sam. That's all I know."

"Where is my brother?" asked Sam dangerously.

"I don't know," answered Brad as he shook his head.

"Where is he!" yelled Sam.

"I don't know!" said Brad. "I swear I don't know!"

"You're lying!" Sam raised the knife to strike but Brad knocked it out of his hand, popped him in the face and then grabbed his arm, spinning him around. He placed an arm around Sam's neck and tightened the grip when Sam fought.

"Stop!" said Brad and when Sam continued to fight he tightened his grip more causing Sam to gasp for breath, but he kept right on fighting.

"Stop it Sam," said Brad. "I mean it." Sam was beginning to have trouble breathing so he got still in Brad's grasp.

"Let me go!" he yelled at the doctor. "I knew you were lying to me!"

Brad shook his head. "Sam, I'm not lying to you," he said. "But you've got to hold it together. Let us help you. Nemesis is manipulating you. You're doing exactly what he wants you to do. You know I haven't done anything. I told you all I know. The only thing I didn't do is describe how he's torturing Dean. I'm not going to do that. You've got enough to worry about."

Sam started to struggle all over again. Brad tightened his grip. Jack had had it. He stormed over to Sam and got in his face. "If you don't stop fighting I'm going to sedate you. You know I will," he said.

"You can't! If he calls and I don't answer, he'll hurt Dean!"

"Then you better calm the hell down." Jack was barely able to suppress his anger but he was not angry at Sam, he was angry at the one that was doing this to him. "I mean it Sam," he said. "You're loosing it. You've got to hold it together or I will sedate your ass and you know it."

"You can't," yelled Sam, horrified at the thought.

"I don't want to, but you've got to stop this. We are not the ones that are doing this to you. We are not your enemies. You've got to trust us and let us help you. We can't get Dean or the others back if you're jumping us every time we turn around. Now stop this or I'll knock you out!" Jack warned. Sam stopped fighting. Brad let out a breath and let him go.

"I'm sorry," said Sam. "I'm scared." Jack and Brad both nodded.

"We are to," said Jack. We'll get him back, but you've got to trust us okay?" Sam looked from Jack to Brad and then back again. He nodded. They both grinned to show him they weren't angry at him. "It's going to be okay," said Brad. "I promise." Sam nodded again and sat down, placing his head in his hands and rubbing his temples to try to push down the headache.

"We'll get Dean back Sam. I promise," said Jack. Sam nodded and hoped they were right.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Chapter 31

"Got any idea's," asked Tony. Bryan looked at his partner and nodded.

"Care to share," said Tony sarcastically. Bryan grinned and said, "You're not going to like it."

"Sure I will. Try me," said Tony. Bryan took a deep breath. "Okay. I need you to create a diversion."

"Yeah, and just how do you suggest I do that?"

"Surrender to the man that's shooting at us," said Bryan and continued to grin.

"Excuse me," said Tony. "Did I hear you right?"

"Yes," said Bryan. "Look, the guy doesn't want to kill us or we'd be dead already. He's too good of a shot. It looks like he's placing the bullets right where he wants them to go, so I was thinking, if you surrendered it would give me time to get to the drivers side of the car, hotwire it and then come and get you." Tony raised an eyebrow at his partner.

"What do you think?" asked Bryan.

"I don't like it," replied Tony.

"Oh. Why?" said Bryan.

"Because if you don't succeed, I'm going to be captured again. Why can't you surrender and let me hotwire the car?"

"You can't hotwire a car Tony. It takes you to long," said Bryan. "We'd both be captured again."

"I can hotwire the damn car," said Tony. Bryan shook his head and argued with his partner. "You can but it takes you forever. I'm not going to let them keep you. Come on, What do you say? We can't stay here forever. Eventually there going to come and get us. We need to make a move now. Dean and Sam are in trouble. Okay?"

"No," said Tony.

"Come on Tony. I won't let him capture you. It's the only way." Tony sucked in a breath and looked at Bryan.

"Okay fine," said Tony, "but if I get captured again,;….."

'You won't, I promise," said Bryan. Tony shook his head and turned toward the woods.

"Okay!" he yelled. "I give up!" He looked at Bryan who nodded. Slowly and carefully he raised his hands above the level of the car. When no shots were fired, he stood to his feet.

"Don't move!" yelled the gunman.

"Don't worry," said Tony. "I won't."

"Where is the other one?" said the gunman. Tony looked down at Bryan who had made his way under the car and was currently scooting to the other side, on his back.

"I don't know," yelled Tony. "He made his way into the woods."

"He's not going to leave you here alone Tony, do you think I'm and idiot!" said the gunman.

"You really want me to answer that," said Tony under his breath. Bryan grinned at his partner.

"He's not here," said Tony. "He's probably going to get help." The gunman didn't say anything for a few minutes and then said, "Get over here." Tony kept his hands where the gunman could see them and walked over.

"Stop!" the gunman said. Tony stopped where he was. Bryan finally got over to the other side and wondered how he was going to get the door open without the gunman knowing. Tony thought too. When the gunman walked out of the shadows, Tony positioned himself on the other side of the car. The gunman had his back turned to Bryan.

"He's not a very good friend is he," said the gunman. Tony didn't answer. The gunman grabbed his arm and spun him around. He was forced to place his hand on a large bolder while he was searched. Bryan opened the door of the car and lay down in the seat to begin working on the wires. After several minutes the car roared to life. The gunman, startled, turned in the direction of the sound; Tony took the chance and hit him in the face, knocking him down. He reached down, but the man hit Tony back, snapping his head. He fell. Blood poured from his nose.

"You son of a bitch!" yelled the gunman and got to his feet before Tony could. He placed his gun right between Tony's eyes and cocked the hammer. Tony froze. "I'll kill your ass," said the gunman. "Say goodbye to your partner."

Bryan hurriedly put the car in gear and raced over to where the gunman had Tony. He hit him with the car. The gunman flew over the hood and fell unconscious to the ground. Bryan jumped out and ran to his partner's side.

"Tony," said Bryan nervously. "Are you okay?" He helped Tony to his feet, when he found out that he was and winced at the look his partner was currently giving him.

"Next time, I will hot wire the damn car!" yelled Tony and jerked away. Bryan grinned. "Deal," he said. "Are you okay?" Tony nodded. "Yeah," he said. "Are you?" Bryan said he was and they both climbed in the car to go get Sam and Dean. Tony had picked up the gunman's gun and checked the barrel. It was full. The man must have just reloaded it.

"How far is Nemesis house," asked Tony.

"I don't know, but it shouldn't be far. I just thought of something though."

"Yeah, what's that," said Tony.

"What if this is a trap. I mean Nemesis is supposed to be able to hear and see everything. He 's supposed to be watching, so what if he's waiting for us when we get there."

"I don't know. All I know is that we have to get Sam and Dean," replied Tony.

"I agree, but what if it's a trap?" asked Bryan again. Tony didn't answer, but he was thinking the same thing.

"I don't know," he said finally. We'll just have to watch each others backs. I'm not leaving Sam and Dean there," said Tony.

"Me either," replied Bryan. "I have tno intentions of leaving them there. I just want us to be careful."

"We will," said Tony. "We will." About an hour later they pulled up into the dirt road that led to Nemesis's house. Bryan pulled off to the side. "Let's walk from here," he said. Tony agreed and they both got out and made there way toward the house. All was quiet. Too quiet, they thought, and neither one of them liked it.

They made their way to the corner of the woods and saw the house looming in the distance. There was only one light on in the house that they could see and none outside. It was like the dead lived there. There was no sound. No crickets or birds or frogs. It was deathly quiet.

"I don't think I like this," said Tony.

"Me either," Bryan agreed.

They made their way slowly and carefully to the back of the property and cautiously entered the house through the back door. Bryan went first because he had the gun but there was no one around.

"I really don't like this," said Bryan. Tony agreed. "Just stay close," he said. They made there way to the hallway and saw a guard sitting outside a locked door. He appeared to be dozing so they slowly approached. The guard sensed somebody around and jerked awake just as Tony hit him in the face, knocking him out. Bryan looked inside the small door and gasped when he saw Dean. Tony got the guard tied up and looked also. Quickly Bryan took the keys that Tony had retrieved from the guard and unlocked the door,

It was 3 am. There was still no sound. It was too quiet. Tony and Bryan were both very nervous because this seemed too easy. Tony watched for trouble while Bryan rushed over to Dean.


	32. Chapter 32

Becky this one's for you. Hope you like it and enjoy your vacation. Sharon, I'm sorry you don't like it but there are so many more that do. Thanks for reading it anyway.

Sheila

Chapter 32

"Dean," said Bryan and walked over to where his friend lay. "He looked awful," he thought. "He's been through hell." He looked up at Tony and grabbed the cuff keys that he tossed to him. Bryan took Dean's wrist in his hand and winced. Nemesis had the cuff so tight it cut deep into his flesh. He touched his forehead. Dean groaned and opened his eyes then shoved Bryan back when he saw him.

Bryan jumped; startled that he would do that. He reassured him. "It's okay Dean. It's me." Dean laid back and tried to relax. There was something about Bryan that was gnawing at the back of his head, but he couldn't put his finger on what it was. His brain was fuzzy.

"Are you alright?" asked Bryan? Dean looked up at his friend and said, "It hurts."

"I know," replied Bryan, "but we're going to get you out of here okay?" Dean nodded.

"Where is Sam," asked the detective. Dean tried to focus, to concentrate. "Sam?" he asked.

"Yeah Sam," replied Bryan. "Where is your brother?" Dean squeezed his eyes shut trying hard to remember. "He's not here," he said. Bryan nodded and asked, "Do you know where he's at?" Dean shook his head but just barely because it hurt too much to move it. Tony stuck his head in the door.

"He's at Jack's," said Tony. Bryan looked up at his partner. "What?" he asked.

"There was a phone in the hallway so I called Jack. Sam's there. Nemesis let him go."

"That don't even make any since," replied Bryan.

"I know, but he's there." Bryan shook his head. "Why would he just let him go?"

"I don't know, but we need to get out of here while we can. He may not let us go if he catches us." Tony agreed and after handing Bryan the gun he took from the guard outside, he went back out to watch the hallway and make sure nobody came along. Dean grabbed Bryan's arm. He turned.

"What is it," he asked the young man. "I'm thirsty," Dean replied. Bryan looked around but didn't see anything that he could use to get Dean a drink.

"I don't have anything Dean but let's get you out of here and I'll get you something as soon as I can. Okay?" Dean nodded.

"Can you walk?"

"I think so," replied Dean. Bryan helped him to his feet, but as soon as he stood, his legs buckled and he fell in Bryan's arms.

"Okay. I've got you," said Bryan. "Listen, I'm going to pick you up over my shoulder, Okay?" Dean nodded again and swallowed hard. What was wrong? Why was he getting a strange feeling from Bryan and Tony? They were his friends. It was beginning to make Dean nervous.

"You okay?" asked Bryan when he caught Dean staring intently at him. Dean shook his head to clear it and said, "I think so."

"Okay." Bryan picked him up over his shoulder in a fireman's carry but immediately had to put him down again because it was making him sick. "Tony," he said softly. Tony walked in.

"Yeah. Everything ok?"

"No. I can't carry him. It makes him sick for his head to be down. He can't walk either. He's too weak. Will you give me a hand?" Tony walked over and put one of Dean's arms around his shoulder and Bryan did the same with the other one. Together they made there way out to the car. They laid him down in the back seat where he lost consciousness once again. Tony and Bryan climbed in the front and headed to Jack's as fast as they could.

Nemesis walked out of the living room and went down the hall. He shook the guard that was lying unconscious on the floor and woke him up. "Wake up Jeremy," he said. He startled awake and gazed at his boss. He jumped up.

"I'm sorry sir," he said. "They jumped me. I'll go after them." He started to walk past but Nemesis stopped him from going after them. He peered inside the empty cell where Dean had been held, but was now gone. The guard thought he'd be furious, but when he turned to face him, Nemesis was grinning evilly.

"I'm sorry sir," said Jeremy still afraid. "I'll recapture him as well as the others."

"No," replied the kidnapper. "That won't be necessary. He's doing exactly what I want. Why do you think I let them get to him? The brainwashing was a success. He'll turn on the others when I say. He'll protect his brother for now. When I get ready for him to, he'll do just what I want him to do. He will think they've been hurting Sam. I've given him a post hypnotic suggestion. He'll think they're his enemies. He'll kill them eventually, after he harms them continuously of course and in the end he'll hurt his own brother. When I'm ready, he'll deliver Sam into my hands and then the fun will really begin."

"Nemesis," said another guard that had came to stand beside him. "I don't understand. You had Sam here. He was already your prisoner, but you let him go. Why?"

"On the contrary my friend, I still have Sam. He's still my prisoner. He will do as I say. Especially, when even though he may have his brother back, he finds out that Dean is still under my control and I can still harm him. It will be fun watching Sam as I continue to hurt his brother for his disobedience. Don't you think? I'll make sure Sam doesn't forget that."

"Dean wasn't easy to control Nemesis. Are you sure the brainwashing worked."

"I guess we'll find out," replied the immortal. "If not we'll just start over and use more drastic measures. I've got all kinds of good ideas yet, have no fear. I still have Dean as well. He's still just as much my prisoner as he was when he was here. He'll do what I say, when I say, or else he'll suffer the consequences." Nemesis went back to the kitchen leaving the guards standing alone in the hallway. Phase three would begin soon. In the meantime, Dean was doing just exactly what Nemesis had planned. He'd put doubts in his head about the two detectives, as well as the two doctors. When he got ready Dean would destroy them all and bring him Sam. By that time the younger of the two brothers would be so far gone, he won't be able to find his way back.

The two guards walked in behind him. "Things are going according to my plans gentlemen. Have no fear. Langston is a trained cop but Tony and Bryan got away from his men because I wanted them to. I wanted them to rescue Dean. They have no idea what they are in for when I get ready. Right now Dean has doubts about them but he's thinking he's safe. How wrong he is. I'm just getting started." Nemesis poured him-self a cup of coffee and pondered his plans. The two guards left to await instructions.

At 5 am, Bryan pulled up into Jack's driveway. Jack, Brad and Sam all came running out the door.

"Help me!" said Bryan. Sam ran over.

"Dean!" he said. He gasped at the site before him. He looked a whole lot worse then when Nemesis let him see him and then he looked awful. Jack looked at Sam who had already started shaking and sweating as well as breathing heavily. He was about to have a panic attack and Jack needed to focus on Dean right now. He was in bad shape. The only way he knew to do that was put Sam to work.

"Sam go inside," he said. "Find me a bag of Normal Saline. It will say 0.9 Sodium Chloride on it. Its IV fluids. Find me some tubing and have it ready for me. It's only been a little over 24 hours since Dean was kidnapped but he is severely dehydrated. We'll get Dean. Go!" Sam nodded and took off.

"Good thinking little brother," said Brad.

"Thanks. He was about to freak out."

"Yeah I know."

Tony and Bryan got Dean inside and over to the treatment room in Jack's clinic. Sam ran over with the fluids as Brad started an IV. He hooked him up and then took a penlight to check his eyes. His pupils were reacting normally. Jack took his vital signs. His blood pressure was 60/40 which Jack didn't like at all. He figured the fluids would bring it back up though. His heart rate was 98-100 which was to fast to suit Jack, especially with Dean's heart problems in the past.

Jack hooked him up to an EKG machine to monitor his heart then went down to his foot. He cleaned and redressed the toe. It looked infected. Brad cleaned his wrist where the cuff had been to tight and wrapped it with kerlix guauze. His temperature was normal. This was a good sign. When Brad and Jack finished they both looked at Sam who was about to have a fit.

Jack walked over. "He's okay Sam. He's going to be okay. The fluids will bring his blood pressure up and the EKG will monitor his heart. I'll start antibiotics for the infection. He's unconscious but that's good. It will give his body time to recuperate. He'll be okay." Sam nodded and sat down beside him.

"Sam you need to rest yourself" said Brad. "You're exhausted."

"Later," said Sam and wouldn't budge. "When I know Dean's okay I will."

They didn't push it. They knew he wouldn't rest until he knew his big brother was okay. They didn't expect any less. At least they were all together again but they all had a real bad feeling. It had all been to easy and they braced themselves for the storm to come, whatever it may be.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

"You two okay?" Jack asked and took Bryan's face in his hand to inspect the cut on his head. Bryan slapped his hand away.

"I'm fine," said Bryan.

"I need to clean your head Bryan, and don't even start," said Jack. Bryan frowned and was about to protest but Tony grinned and both he and Brad took him by the arms and made him sit down so Jack could do his thing.

"Why the hell couldn't you have been a cop instead of a damn doctor," said Bryan bad temperedly. He hated doctors messing with him. "Why, huh?"

"Just lucky I guess," replied Jack. "Now shut up and let me clean this. Bryan started to say something but winced instead as Jack applied antiseptic to the cut.

"Shit!" said Bryan because it burned. Jack grinned and put a dressing on it then they let him go. "You'll live," said Jack.

"Well thanks so much for your concern," said Bryan sarcastically. Jack just grinned again. One hour later, at 6 am, Dean began to stir. Sam was up in an instant and standing beside his brothers bed. He opened his eyes and looked up at his little brother.

"Hey Dean," Sam said. "How are you?"

"I'm thirsty," replied Dean. Sam nodded. "I'll get you some water," he said and walked over to a small refrigerator that Jack kept in the clinic. He removed bottled water and took it back over to Dean. He lifted his head and helped him to drink. He coughed and gagged.

"Easy Dean," said Jack. "Not too much." He walked over to the other side of Dean's bed. "If you drink too much at one time you'll get sick." Dean nodded and took a smaller sip.

"How are you doing?" asked Jack.

"I'm hurting all over," declared Dean.

"That's understandable. You've been through hell." Dean looked up at Jack and frowned. The same gnawing feeling was there about him too. "What was going on?" he thought. He shook his head slightly causing it to pound.

"Hey, are you sure you're okay?" asked Jack a little concerned.

"Yeah, I think so," replied Dean. Sam jumped when his phone rang. He quickly took it out and answered it.

"Hello Sam," said Nemesis. "I told you I'd call at 6 am and you're doing well answering my calls lately."

"Listen you son of a bitch," proclaimed Sam. "I've got my brother back, so I'm not listening to you anymore. How's that for obedience?"

For a few minutes Nemesis didn't reply and Sam though he'd hung up but finally he spoke to the young hunter. "Be careful Sam," he said dangerously. Sam's head jerked up as he heard his brother's screams.

"DEAN!" he yelled. "What? What is it?" Jack ran back over and do did Brad. Tony and Bryan stayed close to Sam. Somehow he knew that the pain was caused by the kidnapper.

"Leave him alone! Please! I'm sorry!" pleaded Sam. Immediately Dean stopped screaming but was breathing heavily because of the torment his body was currently forced to endure.

"Just because Dean is with you Sam does not mean I do not still have him. You're still my puppet. Do you understand?"

"What did you just do to him," asked Sam nervously.

"You did it to him Sam. Your disobedience caused him to be hurt. Never mind. You just watch your damn mouth. Do I make myself clear? I'm still in charge here and I can and will still hurt your brother, only now you'll be able to watch. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Sam said, and swallowed hard.

"Good. Now go and look at your brother." Sam slowly walked over to where Dean lay. He was panting heavily. Jack and Brad were trying to regulate his breathing. Sam gasped as he saw large bruises and welts form all over Dean's body.

"Do not be a smart ass," said Nemesis. "If you do, I will still hurt your brother more. Get it!"

"Yes," answered Sam. Nemesis ended the call. Sam touched Dean's head. "Dean, are you okay," he asked, but he didn't answer him because he was in to much pain. Sam began to shake. Dean had bruises everywhere. Bryan saw the shape Sam was in.

"Come on Sam," he said taking an arm.

"No," said Sam. "I'm not leaving him."

Tony walked over to join his partner. "You need to get some rest." He took Sam's other arm.

"NO! I'm fine!" yelled Sam. "Let me go!"

"Sam you're exhausted now come on," said Bryan but he jerked away.

"I'm not leaving Dean!" yelled Sam. Tony grabbed his shoulders and turned him to face him. "We don't want you to leave him Sam; we just want you to lie down. You're about to drop." Sam glanced at Jack and noticed the warning look he was giving him.

"Okay," he said reluctantly because he knew that Jack would sedate him if he didn't get rest on his own. He walked over to the couch and lay down. He was asleep immediately. Tony raised an eyebrow and looked back at Dean. His breathing was regular again but the look he was giving Tony made a chill run down his spine. His face was cold, hard and he had hate in his eyes. Tony shook his head and turned to face him.

"What's wrong Dean," asked Bryan also seeing the look. Dean looked at Bryan; he had the same deadly expression on his face toward him.

"Leave my brother alone," he said in a very low voice.

"What?" asked Tony startled? "Dean, are you okay? I just wanted him to lie down. That's all."

"Don't grab him like that again," said Dean. Tony's mouth dropped open. "I didn't grab him. I just wanted him to focus on me." Bryan looked at Dean. He almost didn't recognize him. He thought it best to just agree for now.

"Okay Dean," he said. "We're sorry."

"Come on Dean. I need you to lie back down," said Jack confused at the way Dean was behaving. He did as he was told and lay back and was asleep instantly.

"What the hell was that," asked Brad also confused. He looked at the two cops. "Did something happen that we need to know about?" Tony and Bryan looked at each other. They were also confused. For a second they thought Dean was going to jump them.

"No," said Bryan. "Nothing."

"Maybe it's just the stress of all they've been doing to him," Brad offered.

"Yeah," said Bryan. "Maybe." But he wasn't convinced. Jack hung a bag of antibiotics, careful not to wake Dean up and then walked over to Sam.

"I need to check him out too," he said. "I'll let him rest for now."

"Yeah that's a good idea. I'll go make coffee," said Brad.

"I'll go with you," said Bryan. "Until we figure this out, nobody goes anywhere alone." They all agreed. Bryan went with Brad and Tony stayed with Jack and all wondered what was going on.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Back at his house Nemesis laughed. "Silly boys," he said. "I can do all that I need to do from right here. You can try but you can't protect them." He lit a candle and began to chant as he stared into the flame.

"Dean," he said simply.

At the house Dean began to moan in his sleep. He was having a dream, a nightmare. In it Sam was hanging from his wrists by ropes from a beam in Jack's house. Tony and Bryan were taking turns hitting him with different objects.

Bryan hit him with a bat, Tony, a leather strap. He heard and saw Sam cry out in pain an agony, and then Dean heard a voice. "Kill them," it said, "before they kill Sam." He wasn't sure but he thought he heard the voice before. Jack walked in from a corner of the room and straight over to Dean.

"We're going to hurt him Dean. We're going to hurt Sam and there's nothing you can do about it." Jack laughed and as Dean watched, he walked over to his baby brother and backhanded him across the face. He heard Sam scream again as blood splattered everywhere.

"Sam!" yelled Dean and woke with a start. He was sweating all over and breathing very hard once again. He looked toward the couch where Sam lay asleep. Tony was hovering over him trying to check him to make sure he was okay. Dean eyed the cop warily. He hurt his brother. He seen him do it or else he thought he did. Jack had gone upstairs but was coming back down and at the look on Dean's face, walked over to his bed.

"Hey," he said. "Are you okay?" He was worried about why Dean was acting the way he was acting. He had the same look on his face that he'd had earlier. The one that was cold and mean.

Dean squeezed his eyes shut then lay his head back against the pillow.

"I…think…so," he said.

"Are you sure?" asked Jack. Dean nodded.

"Yeah," he said. "I just had a nightmare." Jack frowned at him. All the time they'd known each other, and all the things that they'd faced together, Jack had never known Dean to have nightmares. Sam yes, but not Dean.

"Okay," said Jack and felt his forehead. It was warm to touch, which Jack wasn't too crazy about. "I'll be right back." Jack went back upstairs and Tony came over to where Dean was lying.

"Are you sure your okay Dean," asked Tony. Dean glared at him. Tony looked down at him. "What is it?"

"Stay the hell away from my brother!" Dean sneered. Tony stepped back, a little shocked and said, "Dean I was only trying to check him out. Why are you acting like this? You know I wouldn't hurt Sam. What's going on?"

"Nothing," said Dean and didn't say anything more. Jack came back downstairs with bottled water and handed it to Dean. He took it and swallowed it all in one gulp, then handed the bottle back to Jack.

"Try to get some more rest Dean," said Jack. Dean nodded and closed his eyes. He looked at Tony. "What happened?" he asked. Tony shook his head. "I don't know," he replied, "but I thought he was going to jump me."

"Yeah, I know," said Jack. "We may need to keep a close eye on him for a little while. He's not acting right at all." Tony nodded and sat down in the chair by the door. Jack went back upstairs. Brad and Bryan were in the kitchen.

"Everything ok," they asked when they saw the perplexed look on Jack's face.

"Dean had a nightmare," said Jack. "His head is hot to the touch and I don't like the way he looks. There's something in his eyes, but I can't place it."

"Dean doesn't have nightmares," said Bryan. "Sam does but not Dean."

"He just did and when he woke up, for a slit second, I thought he was going to hit me. He told Tony to leave Sam alone. Something's going on. We're going to have to watch him close for awhile. They all agreed.

Downstairs, Tony was still sitting in the chair by the door, reading a book. Two armed men came inside and before he could react, one had a gun on him. He froze. "What do you want?" he asked nervously. The second one hit him in the back of the head, knocking him out. They walked over to Sam and kicked him. He jumped awake and started to cry out, but a hand was placed over his mouth.

"Sshhhhh!!" they warned. Sam stared up into their eyes but didn't say a word.

"Very good Sam," they said. "Now get up!" Sam did as he was told. Tony was unconscious and Dean was asleep. Jack was nowhere around. He was alone. They shoved him toward the door and outside where Langston was waiting.

"Hello Sam," he said. Sam closed his eyes and began to struggle when the two armed men grabbed him, holding him still.

"You're not looking to good Sammy," observed the detective. Sam glared. "Do not call me….," he said but was silenced when Langston hit him in the stomach. Sam grunted and doubled over. "What were you saying?" he asked. Sam kept his mouth shut.

"Nemesis wants me to leave your brother something," said Langston and hit Sam in the face with his fist. He blacked his eye and busted his lip. They knocked him down and kicked him hard in the side.

"I'll be in touch," said Langston. "This is going to be so much fun to watch." They left him barely conscious on the ground. Several minutes later, Jack came back downstairs. The first thing he noticed was that Tony was out cold. The second, that Sam wasn't on the couch.

"Shit!" he said and ran over to Tony.

"Tony!" he said. He rolled him over onto his back and checked his pulse, and then let out a breath when he found one. He patted his cheek.

"Wake up Tony," he said nervously. "Come on." Tony groaned and opened his eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I think I am," replied Tony.

"Tony. Where is Sam?"

Tony thought for a minute and then jumped up. "Oh God," he said and looked around. When he didn't find him inside they looked for him outside.

"There," said Tony when he spotted him on the ground. They both took off out the door leaving Dean alone.

"Sam," yelled Jack. He was awake, but he wasn't moving. His right eye was black. There was a small trickle of blood coming out of his nose. He was shaking hard and sweating profusely.

"Sam," said Jack a little softer. "Are you okay?" Sam didn't answer which made Tony nervous.

"Come on Sam," he said. "Stay with me." He and Jack helped him to his feet. Inside, the phone rang. Dean woke up and looked around. When he didn't see anyone he answered it.

"Hello Dean," said Nemesis. Dean froze. He took the phone from his ear and stared at it.

"You're not very talkative are you son," said the kidnapper.

"What do you want?" Dean asked.

"I just want you to hear something. That's all," said Nemesis.

"What?" asked Dean? He listened as Nemesis played the recording that was used to brainwash him.

"KILL TONY AND BRYAN. KILL JACK AND BRAD. BRING SAM TO ME."

Something inside Dean's head clicked. Fear like had never felt before overwhelmed him. Along with fear came anger and hatred that the people that were supposed to be his friends would hurt his brother. The nightmare came back to him but he didn't see it as a nightmare. He believed it was real. He looked outside and saw Tony and Jack holding Sam.

"Kill them Dean," said Nemesis. "before they kill Sam." He ended the call. Tony and Jack came back inside the clinic holding Sam between them. Dean snapped.

"Let my brother go!" he yelled startling all three men. Tony and Jack froze and looked at Dean. He had murder in his eyes. He jerked the needle out of his arm and blood flowed everywhere. He jumped off the bed.

Let him go now!" he yelled. Tony and Jack looked at each other.

"Dean," said Jack cautiously. "Listen,"

"Let him go!"

Okay," said Tony. He and Jack let Sam go. Dean walked over and grabbed his brother, placing him behind him.

"Dean," said Bryan. He heard him yell and came down the stairs. "Are you okay?" When he reached the bottom, Dean grabbed him and spun him around.

"Wait a minute," yelled Bryan. He winced when he was thrown face first against the wall.

"What the hell are you doing," asked Tony. "Dean!"

"Stay back!" yelled Dean. "Sam, search them."

"Dean what are you doing?" asked Sam.

"Search them," repeated Dean. "Watch out when you do. They're dangerous."

"No they're not Dean. They're our friends. "Come on!" Dean shoved Sam toward Jack and Tony. "Get their guns Sam! NOW!" Sam shook his head. Tony and Jack stood where they were. They didn't know what to do or what was going to happen next, but they knew that this was just the beginning of the storm they had known was coming.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

"Dean I want you to listen to me," Sam said very carefully. He was trying to talk Dean down and from the look on his big brothers face it was not going to be easy. "Jack, Tony, Bryan and Brad are our friends. They weren't the one's that hurt me. Langston and his men grabbed me and made me go outside with them. They knocked Tony out. Please. Just calm down and let Bryan go."

"No!" yelled Dean. "I saw them Sam. I saw them hurt you. I watched them hit you. I heard you cry out!"

"No you didn't," replied Jack. "Listen. You said you had a dream, right?" Dean looked from Sam to Jack. "A nightmare," he said simply.

"What was it about?"

"I don't know," said Dean. "I can't remember."

"I bet it was about us hurting Sam," said Tony joining in the conversation. Dean shook his head. "Was it or wasn't," thought Dean. He just didn't know.

"Dean, Nemesis is a manipulator. He can manipulate your thoughts. He can make your dreams seem real. Hell he can probably give you the dreams you have for all I know. He did it to me and he did it to Brad. He his doing it to you, now, let us help you."

"NO!" yelled Dean angrily. "Sam do what I said. Search them and get their guns. Be careful." He placed and arm around Bryan's neck. "If they try anything, I'll snap his neck."

"Dean," said Bryan softly.

"Shut up!" yelled Dean. "Sam. Now!" Out of the corner of his eye Sam saw Brad at the top of the steps. He decided this could be their only chance so he played along.

"Okay Dean," he said and walked over to Tony and Jack. They raised their hands. Sam searched them both removing their guns and a pair of handcuffs from Tony.

"Good, now get back over here," said Dean. Sam did as he was told but when he walked over he grabbed Dean's arm. Bryan got loose. Dean shoved Sam then shoved Bryan. Brad ran down the stairs and grabbed Dean's arm spinning him around. He threw a punch but Brad blocked it and hit Dean, snapping his head back.

"Shit!" yelled Dean and staggered backwards. Bryan came up behind him and grabbed him. It took them both to hold him. Tony rushed up to lend a hand and together, all three of them got Dean back on a bed and strapped down.

"Get the hell off me!" yelled Dean, cursing with every breath.. "Sam help me!" Sam shook his head and walked up to his brother.

"I'm going to," he said as Jack came over with a sedative.

"NO!" yelled Dean and began struggling against the restraints. "God no!" Jack grabbed his arm prepared to give him the injection but Brad stopped him.

"Hold on a minute," he said. Jack paused and looked at Brad.

"You can't give him that."

"Why not," asked Jack. Brad shook his head and answered, "Look at his face." Jack did as he was told. He saw fear. Stone cold fear. "Shit," he said and put the syringe down.

"Nemesis drugged you didn't he?" Jack asked Dean. He glared still trying to get away. "What else did he do to you Dean?"

"Go to hell!" yelled Dean and looked at Sam. "They're dangerous Sam," he said. "You just don't remember. I saw them hurt you. I heard you scream. You have a black eye and a busted lip."

"It's not from them. It's from Langston. Let Jack and Brad help you. You know they're our friends. Come on Dean. They've been through hell with us. Why would they hurt us? Why would they turn on us?"

"I'm the one strapped down," Dean pointed out.

"Yes because you went crazy," replied Sam. Jack got a pan of water and cleaned the blood from his arms where it had dripped when he pulled out his IV. He took a penlight and lifted Dean's eyelid.

"NO!" yelled Dean and struggled more.

"Son of a bitch!" said Brad. Jack nodded. "Just what I thought," he replied and turned to Sam.

"Nemesis has brainwashed him Sam," he said. Sam stared then shook his head. "Well fix him," he said nervously.

"We will," Jack replied.

"Let me go!" yelled Dean. "I don't need fixed!" He continued to tug at the straps. Bryan came around to the other side of Dean's head and said, "will you stop that before you hurt yourself?"

"I'll kill you Bryan. If any of you hurt Sam, I'll kill you. You understand me. I'll kill you all!" He looked at his little brother and said, "Sam listen to me. I saw them hurt you. You just don't remember."

"No Dean. You've been conditioned to think that," said Sam. "When Nemesis let me see you, you had virtual reality goggles on. He was showing you that image. You had earphones in your ears. I heard the message. It's a post hypnotic suggestion. When you hear the message again you get paranoid."

"No," said Dean a little more calmly

"Yes," argued Sam. "You also had wires attached everywhere, delivering electrical shocks to all parts of your body." He looked at the others. They were staring at him.

"And you were going to tell us this, when?" asked Bryan. Sam shook his head. "I forgot about it," he said. "I'm sorry." He turned back to Dean.

"Nemesis is doing this to you Dean. Jack and the others want to help. You've got to let them."

"I know what the hell I saw," yelled Dean. "I'm not crazy!"

"No, you're not crazy!" Sam yelled right back. "You're brainwashed!"

"You bastard," Dean said. "You believe them over me. Your own brother." Sam nodded and said, "I'm sorry Dean, but yes this time I do. Right now, I do."

"Then get away from me," said Dean.

"What?" asked Sam?

"Get the hell away from me Sam! If you can't believe me then stay away!" Sam looked at Dean. He saw the hurt in Sam's eyes and without another word Sam walked away. He went outside. Jack turned to Dean. "I can't believe you just did that, man," he said. Dean glared at the doctor. Jack stepped back because Dean looked like he would kill him if given half a chance.

"I know what you've done to my brother," Dean said dangerously. "He doesn't but I do. I will not let you hurt him."

"I don't want to hurt Sam, Dean!" yelled Jack. "I want to help you both." Dean glared and said, "I'm going to kill you Jack," he said. "You better pray I don't get loose."


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Sam walked over to the bench in Jack's backyard and sat down. He was alone. His phone rang. He sighed, knowing who it was, and answered it.

"How are you Sam," asked Langston. Sam closed his eyes. "What happened to my brother? What the hell did you people do to him?" Sam was angry but he was also hurt and scared. Langston laughed.

"Anything we wanted to," he said. "Problem?"

"You are a sorry assed son of a bitch. Do you know that?" said Sam.

"Maybe I should call Nemesis Sam and let you tell him that. I'm sure he'd love to hear what you have to say," replied Langston. Sam started to get nervous. He swallowed hard and said, "NO, Please."

"Then you'd better watch that damn mouth of yours," warned Langston. Sam shut up and rubbed his hand down his face. "Please," he said. "Don't." But Langston didn't say anything. Sam thought he hung up and called Nemesis.

"What do you want from me?" asked Sam desperately and put his head in his hands.

"I've already told you," replied Langston. "He wants you."

"He had me and let me go. I don't understand. I'll do what he says just tell him to help my brother."

"Ah yes, Dean is kind of crazy right now isn't he," said Nemesis. Langston had put him on three way. "I hear you're causing trouble. That's not good Sammy. Must I remind you of that?" Sam closed his eyes once again.

"Please help Dean. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cause trouble," said Sam.

"Get on your knees," said Nemesis. Sam did as he was told. Brad saw from the clinic and knew who he was talking to. He was about to come outside.

"If he comes out, I'll hurt Dean," said Nemesis.

Sam turned toward his friend. "Brad stop," he said. Brad stopped where he was. "Please go back inside," said Sam.

"Sam," he said.

"Please!" Sam pleaded. "He'll hurt Dean if you don't." Brad blew out a breath and went back inside but watched from the doorway. Bryan came over so that they could both run out to Sam when they were able to.

"Very good Sam," said Nemesis. "I like you on your knees. Do you know that?"

"Yes," said Sam. Nemesis grinned. Things were going according to plan.

"Tell Jack to release your brother."

"What?" asked Sam shocked.

"Do as you're told Sam. We are still watching you. Do not forget that and also don't forget that I can still hurt Dean if you don't behave yourself, now go inside that clinic and get them to release your brother at any cost."

"You've brainwashed him," cried Sam. "He'll attack everybody."

"Yes I know. Do it now or I'll make Dean scream." When Sam didn't make a move to obey, Nemesis became angry. "You must think I'm playing!" he yelled. Sam's head shot up as the sounds of Dean's screams reached the yard.

"NO!" yelled Sam. "Okay! Please just don't hurt him!"

"Do not make me tell you again," said the immortal. Sam squeezed his eyes shut when he heard a dial tone.. He just sat there, the phone to his ear and couldn't move. Brad and Bryan made sure that they were no longer talking and ran outside and over to where he was still kneeling.

"Sam," said Bryan gently and walked over to where he was. "You okay?" When he looked up at the two men he had tears in his eyes.

"What did he do to Dean?"

Bryan looked at Brad who decided to be honest. "I saw stripes appear on his body, like he was being whipped." Sam went down on all fours.

"No Sam," said Bryan. "Come on. Don't give up. Stay with us okay?" He nodded and Bryan helped him to his feet and back inside. He started straight over to Dean. Bryan tried to prevent him but it was no use. Nothing and nobody was going to stop him from getting to his brother. He gasped as he saw the stripes. He looked like he was in a lot of pain.

"Dean," said Sam and rubbed both hands down his face. He shook his head and knowing that he was being watched, he began to take the straps off.

"Wait a minute," said Jack but Sam grabbed a gun off the table that he had taken from them not 20 minutes before and pointed it at Jack.

"What are you doing Sam?" asked Jack nervously.

Sam gestured with the gun. "Let him go."

"I can't. Not until we deprogram him," said Jack.

"You have to," said Sam. "Nemesis said to. He hurt him because I wouldn't listen. Look at him Jack. He's got stripes everywhere."

"Sam I can't let him go yet." Jack took a step. Sam cocked the gun and Jack stopped.

"I'm sorry Jack, but they're watching me and they can hurt Dean. Please." Jack shook his head but knew he didn't have a choice. He removed the straps from Dean's hands and feet. He got up off the bed and hit Jack square in the mouth sending him sprawling.

"That's my boy Sam," said Dean.

"Dean please," said Sam. "You've got to listen to me. They are not our enemies." Dean walked over to Sam and took the gun away from him the grabbed him by his jacket and pulled him in until they were face to face. "Then why did you make them let me go?" he asked.

"Nemesis said he'd hurt you if I didn't." Sam answered. "Those stripes came from him."

"No they didn't. They came from him," said Dean gesturing toward Jack. Sam shook his head. Dean let Sam go and pointed the gun at Jack. "Get up!" he ordered. Jack struggled to get to his feet.

"Dean," he said cautiously. "I didn't do anything to you."

"Remember what I said Jack, about you praying that I don't get loose. Well guess what? I'm loose. Get over here!" Jack walked over slowly.

"Put the rest in the cell Sam." Dean ordered. "It's going to be okay. I won't let them hurt you anymore." Sam shook his head but did as he was told. The way Dean was acting he was afraid not to. He locked Tony, Bryan and Brad in the cell.

"What about my brother," asked Brad?

"You're brother is coming with us," answered Dean. Sam shot him a look. "Where are we going?" he asked.

"Where you'll be safe," said Dean. "Jack is going for insurance, to make sure that nobody tries anything."

"Wait," said Bryan. "Let Jack stay here Dean. Take me. What do you say?" Him as well as the others knew that if anyone was going to get through to Dean it would be Sam or Bryan. Nobody else could. Dean glanced at Bryan and shrugged. "Fine with me," said Dean. Sam unlocked the door. Bryan came out of the cell and Dean shoved Jack inside and locked the door back.

"Cuff him Sam," said Dean. He didn't want to, but the look on Dean's face told him he didn't have a choice. Bryan nodded and Sam did as he was told and cuffed his hands behind his back. Tony looked at his partner. A silent thought passed between them.

"Dean," said Tony. "You are a good friend of mine but if you hurt Bryan, I'll come after you."

"If you come after me Tony, I'll kill Bryan," warned Dean. "I'm not going to let you hurt my brother anymore." Tony shook his head and answered, "We've never hurt Sam, Dean. None of us have. You're being controlled. Manipulated. You're doing exactly what Nemesis wants, can't you see that?" Dean shoved both Bryan and Sam toward the door.

"Let's go," he said but before he shoved them out he turned to the others. "Follow me and he dies." He shoved them both again and over toward the Impala. Bryan got in the back seat and Sam in front. Dean took a pair of handcuffs and cuffed Sam's hands to the door handle, then ran around and jumped in the drivers seat and took off. Both Sam and Bryan were thinking the same thing. They hoped they could reach Dean before it was too late. Sam looked at his cuffed hand then at his brother and became very nervous. Dean was not just protecting him, he was kidnapping him also along with Bryan. He tried to assure him.

"Dean you don't have to cuff me. I'm not going anywhere," he said.

"I just want to make sure," said Dean and didn't say another word.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

A couple of miles down the road, Dean stopped. He sat in the car not moving, nor talking. He was silent. Sam waited in silence beside him. "What was he thinking?" he thought. "What was he going to do?"

Sam continued to be silent along with Bryan. Dean was acting like he was trying to contemplate what he was going to do next. Slowly the silence became like a pressure that Sam could feel on his skin, on his eardrums, on his unblinking eyes as if the impala were descending into a watery hole, an ever-increasing weight of ocean bearing down on it.

All three were sitting in the dark surveying the night. It looked as if Dean was waiting to see lights, making sure that no cars were following him. All was quiet on the road behind them. The woods around them were breathless.

A minute passed, then another. After a long stillness from all three, Dean shifted positions and looked at Bryan in the back seat. For a few minutes he didn't say a word. The two men just stared at each other. After awhile, however, Dean broke the silence.

"If you try anything, Bryan I'll kill you," he said. Bryan nodded, getting the message loud and clear. He knew beyond the shadow of a doubt that right now, Dean meant what he said.

"I won't try anything," he answered. Dean turned back around and leaned back, the upholstery made a sound like leather or vinyl does when stressed and the seat springs quietly complained. Dean looked at Sam and said, "Don't worry little brother. I won't let anybody hurt you ever again."

"They didn't hurt me Dean." Sam replied. "It wasn't them." He tried but Dean wouldn't listen. Nemesis had him convinced that Tony, Bryan and the others were their enemies and Sam didn't know how to reach him.

Dean got out of the car and leveled the gun at Bryan. "Get out," he said.

"Why?" asked Bryan nervously, eyeing the gun and making no move to comply with the order. Dean opened the door and pulled him out and around to the back. He opened the trunk.

"Inside," he said. Bryan shook his head.

"Dean."

"Get in the damn trunk!" Dean yelled and shoved Bryan inside. Sam was about to open the door but he couldn't go anywhere because he was cuffed. "Stay there Sam," Dean said anyway.

"Why?" asked Bryan, before Dean closed the lid. "I told you I wouldn't try anything. I won't try to get away. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because you put Sam in one," replied Dean.

"I didn't," said Bryan but Dean slammed the trunk lid down. He got back in the drivers seat. Lying in the trunk, Bryan thought about how he was going to reach him. Things didn't seem to promising right now, he thought. He currently half lay on his left side, facing the night through the cracks in the trunk lid. A bead of sweat slipped along the side of his nose to the corner of his mouth. The night was mild, not hot, but in the trunk it was stifling. An urge to act pulled Bryan's nerves as taunt as bowstrings.

He had to get to Dean without hurting him or Sam or without being hurt himself. Dean was dead serious. He was protecting his brother which was good, but he was also being possessive, which was bad. Dean didn't like Sam siding with the others over him at all. He could easily hurt Sam in the name of trying to help him. He was paranoid and Sam was close to the edge himself for his brother to attack him again like he did a few months back. He had to at least stop that from happening again if nothing else.

Bryan took several deep breaths. The trunk was hot, like an oven. His hands were still cuffed behind him and they began to ache. His teeth were clenched. He heard himself inhale, exhale. He opened his mouth to try to breathe more quietly so he could listen out for what might be happening in the car.

Dean started the car and headed on down the road. Sam had no idea where they were going. Nothing looked familiar. He hoped that Tony, Jack and Brad got to them soon. Dean had insisted that he was trying to protect him but in reality, he was scaring him.

He tried again. "Dean. They didn't do anything to me."

"It's okay Sammy," replied Dean. "You just don't remember."

"There's nothing to remember Dean. They would not hurt us. They've saved our lives more that once. You're being manipulated. You're being controlled. Please!" Dean glared at his little brother but Sam continued.

"At least let Bryan out of the trunk. I bet he's about to burn up."

"I'll let him out when we get to where we're going," answered Dean trying his best to keep his temper in check. After all Sam just didn't remember. He had saw it happen, or did he?" he thought.

"Where are we going?" asked Sam.

"Never mind," replied Dean. "You'll know when we get there."

"Dean?"

"Shut up Sam." He closed his mouth and they rode in silence.

At the clinic, Jack tried to concentrate but wasn't able to open the door. All three turned toward the door, however, when they heard a truck approaching. They grinned when John Winchester came inside the clinic.

"John," said Jack. He rushed over.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Dean," said Jack simply as John got busy picking the lock.

"Yeah, where is he? I got a message from Sam that Dean's been kidnapped. I got here as fast as I could. "Where are my boys?"

"You're not going to like it," said Tony. John finally got the door opened and all three came out.

"Where are they?" asked John again.

"Dean was kidnapped. About 30 hours ago. So were Sam, Tony and Bryan. They let Sam go. Tony and Bryan got away and rescued Dean," said Jack.

"Well then where are they?" asked John for the third time beginning to loose his patience. All three looked at each other and Jack and Brad both looked at Tony who shook his head. "Figures I'd be the one to tell him," he said.

John grabbed Tony by the shirt. "Tell me what! Where the hell are my boys Tony? Do not make me beat the crap out of you." Tony took a deep breath. He knew John's temper first hand and it wasn't going to be pretty.

"Where are they!" yelled John beginning to get worried.

"Dean's been brainwashed," said Tony. "He thinks we're trying to hurt Sam, so he kidnapped him and Bryan, locked us in the cell and left in the impala." Tony braced. He knew what was coming. He wasn't wrong. He winced as John slammed him up against the bars of the cell. Brad went to lend a hand but Jack grabbed his arm to stop him.

"John," said Tony nervously.

"He did what?" said John threw clenched teeth not really sure if he could believe it or not. Tony sighed and decided to slow down some before John pounded him.

"Dean kidnapped Sam because he thinks we're trying to hurt him. He kidnapped Bryan for insurance so we wouldn't go after them."

"Oh we're going after them," said John and let Tony go and then started for the door.

"Wait a minute," said Jack. "Did you hear Tony? Dean's been brainwashed John. We have to be careful."

"Who brainwashed him?" asked John, his anger rising toward the surface.

"John," said Brad.

"WHO!" yelled John? He clenched and unclenched his fist at his side.

"Somebody named Nemesis," said Brad. John looked at him like he was crazy.

"Nemesis?" he asked.

"Yeah," answered Brad. "Have you heard of him?"

"The manipulator? Yeah I've heard of him. He's and immortal and very dangerous. More dangerous than Lothos and Alanya put together. I didn't think he was real."

"He's real. He's the one that kidnapped Dean and brainwashed him. Dean is not going to let us help. He thinks we're his enemies."

"Are you?" asked John. All three looked at John like he'd lost his mind.

"Come on John. You know better than that," said Tony.

"I do. I'm sorry," said John. Tony nodded.

"He's not possessed John," said Jack. "He's brainwashed. He can be deprogrammed but it's not going to be easy. He hates us right now. He thinks we've hurt his brother because that's what Nemesis made him believe. He is essentially holding both Sam and Bryan hostage. We've got to be careful. Sam is trying to reach him and Dean doesn't like the fact that Sam is going against him. He could be dangerous. I don't want anybody hurt. Sam is close to the edge again. We need to get to him before he hurts Sam or Bryan."

"Wait a minute," said John. "What do you mean Sam's close to the edge again? What happened to him?" This time both Tony and Brad looked at Jack to explain to John just what the manipulator has been doing to his youngest. Jack winced. Him getting angry at Tony is not going to be anything like when he gets angry at Jack. He took a deep breath and hoped John lets him live.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

Jack looked at John and could tell that he was getting angrier every minute. He figured he better just tell him everything, so he started from the beginning.

"Nemesis has been calling Sam on the phone constantly. He has tortured Dean physically, but he is torturing Sam psychologically. He is about to snap again and I'm afraid if Dean hurts him like he did a month ago, he won't be able to take it.

John glared at Jack who stepped back. "That's not all," he said clearing his throat.

"What else?" asked John? Jack looked at Tony who was still standing beside John. He attempted to walk away, to put some space between them, but John grabbed him first making him stay where he was.

"Now why do I get the feeling that you don't won't to tell me something Tony," he asked. Tony grinned and answered, "Because I don't?" He stopped grinning, however, when he found out that John wasn't laughing. He took a deep breath and raised his hands, palms out.

"Ok John," he said. "Okay." John let him go.

"Nemesis has several men working for him. One is a cop."

"Excuse me?" John said.

"He's a detective. His name is Langston and he's dirty. He's worked it out to where if anybody looks at him for the murder of the dog walker or a woman, Sam would be framed for the killings."

"What!" asked John incredulously?

"John?" said Brad.

"Shut the hell up Brad," John warned. "Finish the story Tony!"

"When Dean was kidnapped, before we knew who done it, the kidnapper killed a man walking a dog outside to prove to Sam that he had Dean and that he was serious," said Tony quickly. "He said that Sam was his puppet. He would do as he was told or the kidnapper would hurt Dean. He sent Sam a fake finger that he thought belonged to his brother. Nemesis is messing with his mind. The next day, he gets an ear that he also thinks is Deans but it wasn't fake. It was real. They killed a woman to get it. Like I said, he is messing with that kid's head." John shook his head. Tony continued.

"Nemesis called him multiple times to make him nervous, to keep him on edge. Langston has jumped him more than once. Nemesis told Sam that if he told anybody, they would kill Dean. They went to great extremes to stage Dean's murder so that if Sam messed up and told anybody and they came after them; all evidence would lead to Sam. He did the same with the woman whom he killed and cut off her ear. They placed Sam's name on a piece of paper in her pocket and somehow sprinkled some of Sam's blood on the weapon and hid it. He didn't even know who she was, but all evidence would convict him. If Sam didn't obey and told anybody, Dean would die and Sam would also go down for his murder. They've got it all planned out."

"Son of a bitch!" yelled John and began to pace back and forth, clearly agitated.

"Langston and two of his men came here, locked us up and took Sam away. We got away and Tony and Bryan went to the station to get Langston's address because one of them remembered that he lived around here and they figured he would take Sam there. They went to his house and found him," said Jack.

"Yeah," continued Tony, "but we got captured ourselves and they took Sam to where ever Nemesis was holding Dean. He saw his brother hooked up to virtual reality goggles, he was chained down and he had wires attached to him everywhere and he had needle marks all up his arm where he'd been drugged. They let Sam go after they messed with his head. Me and Bryan escaped from Langston and rescued Dean and brought him back here, but Dean's been programmed to believe that we are his enemies, so he's kidnapped his brother to protect him and Bryan so we'll stay away. That's it," said Tony. "That's the whole story."

"If they wanted Sam like you say then why did they just let him go," asked the older man.

"They didn't," said Brad. "They brought him back here but Nemesis has made it perfectly clear that he still has Sam. He wants his soul John. He wants all of him, his mind, his body and his spirit. He's let us all know that he still controls him and even though we got Dean back, Nemesis was still able to hurt him also without even being here. He has been able to keep Sam in line because of that. He wants Dean to kill us and do the thing that would ultimately break his little brother."

John nodded. "And that would be for Dean to turn Sam over to the manipulator. That would be the ultimate betrayal for him and you're right. It would push Sam on over the edge. It's always been Sam and Dean. He's always taken care of Sam and Sam trusts him more than he trusts me. It would kill him to have Dean turn him over to Nemesis."

"That's why we can't let that happen and we can't let Dean hurt Sam again," said Jack, "or Bryan."

"So do we have any idea where Dean would be taking them," asked John. All three men shook their heads.

"Well that's just great," said John. "You were all supposed to be watching them!"

"Are you kidding me," asked Jack, his own temper beginning to rise to the surface. John turned to face him, or face off with him.

"Their grown John," said Jack. "It's only been a month since all that other crap has happened. It's way too soon for any of us to go through anything like this again, but especially Sam. He still had not fully recovered from what happened then but it wasn't us they needed! What the hell they needed was their damn father!"

"What did you say," asked John dangerously. John took a step toward Jack and Jack took one toward John, but Tony stepped between them.

"Now boys play nice," he said. Brad grabbed Jack's arm and pulled him back and stepped up beside Tony.

"You two pounding each other will not get us anywhere," said Brad. "We need to find out where Dean has taken Sam and Bryan okay, so will everyone please just calm down."

Jack shook his head and went upstairs. John started after him but Tony stopped him. "John," he said.

John raised a hand and nodded. "It's okay," he said. After a few minutes, Tony let him go and John went upstairs and joined Jack in the kitchen.

Jack turned and faced him. "I'm sorry," he said. "I shouldn't have said that. I was out of line," John shook his head.

"No you weren't," said John. "You were right. I left too soon. I should have stayed around longer and made sure they were both okay. It probably made Dean mad. If I'd stayed he wouldn't have been at that bar. He would have stayed here. I'm sorry." Jack looked at John. They grinned and finally shook hands.

"I'm just worried," said John.

"I know. Me too," said Jack. "We care about them too, and Tony is about to have a fit about Bryan."

"I know," said John. "We'll find them." Jack nodded but he had no idea where to start looking.

"Dean where are we going?" asked Sam. "We've been driving forever. Bryan is probably about to burn up." Dean looked at Sam, then back at the road.

"We're here," he said and pulled the Impala down a long dirt road.

"Where are we?" asked Sam looking out the window.

"We use to come here, remember?" said Dean. Sam looked around and shook his head.

"We've never been here Dean," said Sam. "Please. I don't like this. It doesn't feel right. I think it's where Nemesis wants us to come."

"We've been here Sam, you just don't remember."

"Dean please," said Sam, but he wouldn't listen. He parked in the driveway and got out. He came around to the passenger side and took the cuff off Sam's hand then pulled him out of the car.

"Let's go," said Dean and took him by the arm. Sam jerked away. "What about Bryan?" he asked. Dean glared at his little brother and Sam swallowed hard thinking that Dean was going to jump him, but he didn't.

"I'll get Bryan in a minute," said Dean. "After I get you settled."

"What do you mean," asked Sam. Dean took him by the arm and led him inside, into a foyer. To the right were a living room, and a study, to the left, a kitchen, utility room and bathroom. Upstairs there were three bedrooms, a sitting room and a large bathroom. Dean led Sam into the living room and over to the fireplace. He pressed a panel, and a wall opened up revealing a small room. He shoved Sam inside. There was an iron bed, a couch, a table and chair and a single light bulb hanging from the ceiling. Dean pulled the string to turn on the light.

"Dean what are you doing?" asked Sam nervously.

"I'm protecting you Sammy," he replied and walked over to the door.

"Protecting me?" asked Sam. "Are you, or are you just making me your second prisoner? Dean. I don't need protecting from Bryan or the others. They haven't done anything to me but you're about to lock me up." Dean grinned. "It's for your own good Sammy. You can only open this room from the outside, so you can't get out unless I let you out."

"Dean," said Sam his nervousness turning to fear. Dean left and locked Sam inside.

"DEAN!" yelled Sam. "Let me out! Please!" He banged on the door and tried to open it but Dean was right. There was no way out unless it was opened from the outside. "Dean I will not try to get away! I won't run! DEAN PLEASE!" It was no use. His brother wouldn't listen to him. He was desperate and afraid. How could he reach him if Dean wouldn't listen to him? He walked over and sat down on the bed and hoped that Bryan could reach him.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

When Dean got Sam settled he went back outside to the Impala. He went around back to the trunk and banged on the lid. Inside Bryan winced, the echo ringing loudly in his ears.

"Bryan I know that you know that our secret compartment that holds the weapons is in the trunk," said Dean. "If I open the trunk and you're armed, I'll kill you. Understand?"

"I understand," replied Bryan. "Dean I told you I wouldn't try anything. I meant it. I want to help you." Dean pulled the gun and opened the trunk. Bryan squinted against the glare of the flashlight that he was shining in his eyes. When Dean saw that he wasn't armed, he turned off the light and pulled Bryan out of the trunk.

"Move, said Dean and shoved him toward the house. Bryan stumbled and almost fell, but regained his footing.

"Dean," he tried.

"Don't," said Dean and pushed him into the living room. There was an iron pipe cemented into the floor. Dean shoved him over to it, and took the cuffs off his hands. He was about to cuff them behind the pipe when Bryan turned and stopped him.

"Dean," said Bryan and raised his hands. Dean leveled the gun.

"Before you do that I need to go to the bathroom." Dean looked at him for a second and then nodded. "Take off your jacket and over shirt," he said. Bryan did as he was told and handed them to Dean who threw them on the couch.

"Take off your shoes and socks," ordered Dean. Bryan just stared at him. "Why, he asked.

"Because it will be harder for you to get away if you're barefooted," replied Dean.

"I'm not going to try to get away Dean. I want to help you." He looked around. "Where is Sam?" He asked, suddenly worried.

"Where you can't get to him," said Dean. "Now take off your shoes and socks." Bryan shook his head and did as he was told. He threw them over toward the couch. He was left just in jeans and a t-shirt. "Okay?" he asked. Dean nodded. "You have five minutes. Leave the door open." Bryan went to the restroom. When he was finished, he returned to the living room and waited. Dean gestured toward the iron pipe.

"You don't have to do that," said Bryan, but Dean glared and cocked the gun. Bryan took a deep breath.

"Okay! He said and walked over to the pipe. He turned around. Dean cuffed his hands behind it. "Sit down," he ordered. Bryan slid to the floor and straightened out his legs in front of him. Dean found a length of rope and tied his ankles together, then took a chain and encircled the middle of the rope shackling his feet to the floor.

"Dean come on," said Bryan.

"Do I need to gag you too?" asked Dean. Bryan shut up. Dean walked over to start a fire in the fireplace because it was damp and chilly in the house. Bryan got nervous when he put several fire pokers and iron items into the fire to heat up. He swallowed hard.

"Where is Sam?"

Dean looked at him but didn't answer him.

"Dean. I wouldn't hurt you or your brother man. You know that. We're friends." Dean got up and walked into the kitchen. He returned a few minutes later with a coke and a couple of sandwiches. Bryan watched as he pushed a panel by the fireplace. He gawked when a door opened. Dean entered.

Sam was sitting on the bed, but when Dean opened the door, he jumped up.

"Dean please let me out of here," he said.

"I brought you something to eat Sammy, and then you should try to get some sleep."

"Why are you doing this? Why are you locking me in this room?"

"I'll bring you more in the morning," said Dean ignoring his brother's pleas. "It's about 2am."

"Dean please!"

Dean looked at his little brother and said, "It's for your protection Sam. I won't let anybody hurt you. Bryan is tied up outside this room and he's dangerous." Sam shook his head.

"Bryan did not hurt me. Neither did Tony, Brad, or Jack, Dean. You're being programmed. Nemesis is manipulating you. He's giving you false memories. Now I'm going to walk out of this room okay?" Sam started toward the door but Dean stopped him.

"No you're not. You're staying right here where I put you. Now relax and eat your sandwiches."

"Dean. You need help," cried Sam. "Let us help you." He tried to walk past his brother but Dean grabbed his arm and shoved him backward.

"You're not leaving this room Sammy, now don't make me have to tie you up," he said.

"What? Dean you've lost it, do you know that?"

"I'll do it Sammy and you know it. I'm letting you stay loose, but if you make me, I'll do what I have to." Sam looked at Dean and knew he meant it. He went to sit down at the table.

"Good, now eat and try to get some rest. I'll see you in the morning. I'm just trying to protect you," said Dean and left locking his brother back inside. When Dean turned to look at Bryan he saw a shocked expression.

"You've locked him up? You've locked him in that room? Are you crazy?" said Bryan.

"Shut up Bryan," said Dean.

"Dean you can not lock Sam up. Come on! I have not hurt him. I've never hurt him and even if I wanted to, which I do not, I'm tied up, but I would never hurt either one of you. Dean you have no idea what you're doing to him right now by locking him in that room! You're his brother man!"

"I know I'm his brother Bryan and I'm trying to protect him!"

"From what? You can't protect him from Nemesis by locking him in that room because he can still get to him, and you don't have to protect him from me," said Bryan desperately trying to get Dean to see. "I would never hurt him or you!"

Dean grabbed the gun and ran over to Bryan. He straddled his legs. Bryan shrank back against the pole and tensed as Dean placed the gun right between his eyes. He swallowed hard and closed his mouth.

"I know what I saw!" yelled Dean. Bryan started to say something but Dean cocked the gun again. Bryan closed his mouth.

"I watched you hurt my brother. All of you! I saw it! It will not happen again!" yelled Dean. Bryan didn't say a word but he shook his head. Dean released the hammer on the gun and went to sit back down by the fire. Suddenly he was freezing. Bryan let out the breath he was holding. Dean just wouldn't listen, he thought. Nemesis really got to him. All Bryan knew was that he had to reach him before he did something he would regret later.

"Dean," Bryan said cautiously.

"Shut the hell up Bryan!" yelled Dean.

"One thing and then I will. I promise." Dean took a deep breath and let it out. "What?" he asked a little more calmly.

"I want you to tell me the last thing you remember, before you remember us hurting Sam?"

"Why?" asked Dean.

"Humor me," said Bryan. "Please." Dean tried to think, but he couldn't remember anything. Everything was so jumbled and mixed up. He didn't have a clear memory before the one where Bryan and the others had hurt his brother. It was all fuzzy in his head. He shook his head to try to clear his mind and looked down at Bryan.

"You can't can you?" asked Bryan. "It's called amnesia Dean. It's induced by somebody that has brainwashed somebody else. Sam said when he saw you, before Nemesis let him go, you had wires attached everywhere. To all parts of you body. He was giving you electrical shock treatments Dean, to erase your memory, and give you false ones. Ones that he wanted you to remember. Ones that weren't true." Dean shook his head.

"No," he said.

"Dean," said Bryan.

"Shut up Bryan."

"Listen to me!" yelled Bryan.

"NO!" Dean yelled back. "Shut the hell up!" He ran over to him and stuffed a cloth in his mouth and then tied a bandana around his neck to gag him. "Just shut up!" said Dean.


	40. Chapter 40

Here's the update ya'll. Just wanted to let everyone know that I have a myspace now and would love to have you all come over and be my friend. The URL is on my profile. Thanks again for reading everyone. I really do appreciate it.

Chapter 40

Dean walked over to put another log on the fire. He couldn't figure out why he was so cold. It was about 49 degree's outside but he was freezing.

He'd never admit it to Bryan, but it scared him that he couldn't remember what had happened before they hurt Sam. "What if Bryan was telling the truth?" he thought. "What if he had been kidnapped and brainwashed?"

He jumped when he heard a phone ring. He looked around trying to find where it was coming from, then realized it was coming from the couch. He looked down at Bryan and then went over to get his cell phone out of his jacket. He answered the call.

"Hello," he said.

"Dean," said Tony. Instantly Dean went on the defensive. The memories of all he'd done to Sam flooding his mind. "What do you want Tony," he asked.

"Are you okay?"

"What do you want," Dean repeated.

"I want to talk to Bryan," said Tony.

"No," said Dean.

"Dean is he okay?"

"He's fine for now," answered Dean.

"Let me talk to him," said Tony.

"He can't talk right now," replied Dean.

"Dean please. Let me talk to my partner," Tony said. For a few minutes Dean didn't move, but then he went over and removed the gag from Bryan and took the cloth out of his mouth. He held the phone down to Bryan's ear.

"Tony," Bryan said.

"Bryan, man are you okay?" asked Tony. Bryan looked up at Dean who was holding up a finger indicating that he only had one minute to talk. He swallowed the lump in his throat.

"I'm fine," said Bryan.

"How is Sam," asked Tony.

"He's scared, but he's okay right now," said Bryan. "Tony, Dean is only giving us one minute to talk."

"Okay. Do you have any idea where you're at?"

"No. He put me in the trunk. I didn't see anything," said Bryan.

"John's here," said Tony.

"What?" asked Bryan.

"He heard that Dean had been kidnapped and came back. Now as far as I know, Nemesis has not turned Dean against John, so if we can find you, maybe John can talk him down."

"Good," said Bryan. "That's good."

"Just hang in there Bryan and tell Sam to do the same. We'll find you, and we'll help Dean," said Tony.

"Okay," said Bryan and before he could say anything else, Dean ended the call. He placed the phone back in Bryan's jacket pocket and threw it on the floor by the chair. He went into the kitchen and made Bryan a sandwich and got him a coke then brought them both back out to him.

"If you try anything Bryan," said Dean.

"I won't," replied Bryan. Dean set the food down and went behind him. He took off the cuffs. Bryan rubbed his wrists. Dean handed him the food and drink.

"Thanks," said Bryan. Dean nodded and went back to sit down by the fireplace. Bryan ate the food but Dean didn't look like he wanted to talk so Bryan kept his mouth shut. When he was finished, Dean took the napkin and can and then cuffed his hands back behind the pole. He winced because he made it tighter than before.

"Get some sleep," said Dean and walked over to lie down on the couch.

At the clinic, John was pacing back and forth. Tony was on the phone to the station trying to get addresses on Langston and the men that ran around with him. They were trying to find out where Dean could have taken Sam and Bryan.

Brad and Jack had gone upstairs. John came up to join them.

"Is Tony having any luck," asked Jack. John shook his head and poured himself a cup of coffee. "Not so far," he said and sat down at the table. Brad and Jack sat down with him.

"We'll find them John," said Jack. John nodded. "I know," he said but he was scared. Brad got up and walked over to look outside the backdoor. Suddenly he was very cold, even though it was a mild night. Jack watched Brad and saw him shiver.

"Brad?" he asked.

"Jack we could find them you know," he said.

"How," asked Jack. Brad turned and looked at his little brother. Jack shook his head. "No," he said. John looked at them both.

"What," he asked.

"Nothing," said Jack.

"Jack," said Brad.

"NO!" said Jack more forcibly.

"What the hell are you two talking about?" asked John. Jack and Brad just stared at each other.

Bryan listened as Dean moaned in his sleep. He strained his neck to look toward the couch. It looked like the older Winchester was having a hard time breathing.

"Dean," said Bryan concerned.

Nemesis was in his living room at the other house. There were black candles lit everywhere and he was chanting once again. After several minutes he began to speak in English.

"They're hurting your brother again Dean," he said. Dean winced. He looked around. He was having another nightmare. In it Sam was tied down spread eagled to a table. There was a fire in a pit. Tony, Brad and Jack were standing by Sam's head. Bryan was at his feet. He had a red hot fire poker in his hand.

"NO!" yelled Dean. Bryan looked at Dean and grinned, and then he laughed. Sam screamed as he touched the bottom of his feet with the poker. Dean heard him. He felt his little brother's pain. He smelled the flesh as it burned.

"SAM!" yelled Dean and shot straight up on the couch.

"Dean!" said Bryan cautiously. "What is it? What's wrong?" Dean looked at him. The dream was no longer a dream but a reality. Nemesis made it real in Dean's eyes, in his head. Bryan shook his head slowly. The look that Dean was giving him was one of pure hatred. The nightmare became a memory. He slowly rose from the couch. Bryan tensed.

"DEAN!" yelled Bryan as he continued to shake his head. "What's wrong?"

"You son of a bitch!" yelled Dean.

"What? What did I do?" asked Bryan. Suddenly he was afraid.

"You hurt my brother again!" yelled Dean.

"When Dean? When could I have done that? Come on man! I'm tied up!" yelled Bryan nervously. "Dean!" He ran over to the fire place and took out one of the pokers. It was red hot.

"Wait Dean! Just hold on a minute! Okay?" said Bryan. He winced and his nervousness increased as Dean went down to his feet.

"Dean I did not hurt Sam! You were having another nightmare! Nemesis is manipulating you!" Bryan pleaded. "PLEASE!!" When Dean kept coming, Bryan kept pleading, "It was a dream Dean!" he yelled. "Please, just go check him first. I'm tied up man. How could I have gotten to him," asked Bryan trying his best to calm down and get the panic out of his voice. Dean stopped. He looked at Bryan then went back over and threw the poker back into the fire.

He came back over and grabbed Bryan's face and slammed his head backward into the iron pipe. "You better hope to God I don't see any burns!" he warned angrily and let him go. Bryan closed his eyes and tried to regulate his breathing. Dean walked over to the fireplace and pressed the panel. The door opened. Sam was sitting in the chair. Without a word, Dean walked over and took him by the arm, pulling him to his feet. He led him over to the bed.

"Sit," said Dean.

"Dean," said Sam.

"Sit the hell down Sam," said Dean and shoved him. Sam did as he as told. He looked at his brother. Dean's eyes were wild and he had no idea what he was going to do so he waited.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

"Sit down," said Dean. Sam did as he was told.

"Take off your shoes and socks."

"What for?"

"Just do it," said Dean beginning to get agitated. Sam didn't want him to get mad because he didn't know what he'd do, so he took off his shoe's and socks. Dean inspected both of his feet, but there was no sign of burn marks.

"What are you looking for?" asked Sam.

"How did he do that," wondered Dean, looking a little perplexed.

"Do what?" Sam was puzzled. He didn't know what Dean was talking about.

"How did he burn you and then make the burns disappear?" Sam shook his head. "Dean," he said. "He didn't hurt me. He didn't burn me. What are you talking about?"

Dean looked down at his little brother and said, "Get some sleep Sam." He walked over to the door. Sam got up.

"Dean please let me out of here. Please don't keep me locked up in this room. Bryan didn't hurt me." Sam walked over to his big brother. At first he thought that Dean was just going to let him walk out the door, but he grabbed him and shoved him backward into the room.

"Dean let me out. Bryan hasn't done anything to me," said Sam and then looked at Dean. "Wait a minute. You didn't hurt him did you?" Suddenly he was afraid He took off running back over toward the door but Dean grabbed him again and pushed him back.

"Dean!"

"Why are you siding with him over me Sammy," he asked, his voice dead calm. It scared Sam even more.

"I'm not Dean but he hasn't hurt me! Neither have Tony, Brad or Jack. You've got to let us help you."

"I told you what I would do if you tried to get out of this room again Sammy," said Dean. He took out a pair of handcuffs. Sam looked at them and shook his head.

"Dean don't please," he said but he shoved him backward toward the bed and then pushed him down onto it.

"Dean no!" yelled Sam, as Dean took one of his wrists and cuffed it to the rails.

"Get some sleep Sammy. I'll take them off in the morning. It's okay. I won't let anybody hurt you. I know you just don't remember." He walked to the door.

"No Dean please! Don't do this!" yelled Sam but Dean left and locked him back inside. Without breaking his stride he walked over in front of the fireplace and removed the poker once again and then he approached Bryan.

Bryan shrank back against the pipe as best he could. Dean brought the poker close to his face. He eyed it warily. "Dean," he said softly.

"How did you do it?" asked Dean.

"Do what?" asked Bryan.

"Make the burns clear up so fast?" Dean replied. Bryan blew out a breath exasperated and said, "I did not burn Sam! When could I have done that? Dean I'm tied up!!"

"I know what I saw," answered Dean dangerously.

"No you don't," said Bryan. "It's another one of those false memories I was telling you about. Dean you were having a nightmare. Nemesis manipulated your dreams and made it a memory instead. It's what he does. You know I could not have hurt Sam, even if I had wanted to." Bryan winced as Dean brought the poker closer.

"I know what the hell I saw Bryan. I saw Tony, Brad and Jack at his head around a pit of fire. You were at his feet with one of these," he said gesturing toward the poker. Bryan shook his head. "You burned his feet with it. I heard him scream! I smelled his flesh, so I'll tell you what, from now on whatever I see you or the others do to my brother I'll do to you! How does that sound?" yelled Dean and went down to his feet.

Bryan braced knowing what was coming and trying his best to talk Dean down before it did.

"NO Dean!" he yelled. "Please! I didn't hurt Sam! I would not do that and I know that deep down inside you know that too! Come on!" Dean looked up at Bryan. He continued talking.

"If there is even the slightest doubt in your mind Dean, I'm asking you not to do this," he said. "Please. You know I would not hurt you or your brother. You know it!" Dean shook his head and blinked his eyes. "What if he was telling the truth," he thought. What is he was being manipulated? What if he had been brainwashed?" He shook his head again. He would know if he had, he thought, but he put the poker back in the fire. Bryan let out the breath he was holding. Dean walked up to him and grabbed him by his hair, slamming his head back against the pipe causing him to see stars. Bryan winced. Dean got in his face.

"You're lucky this time Bryan," he said. You won't be next time." He let him go.

"Dean," said Bryan cautiously.

"Shut up!" yelled Dean. Bryan did as he was told and closed his mouth, the look on Dean's face telling him it was not the time to talk.

At the other end of the woods, Nemesis stood in the middle of his living room. Lamps and chairs flew through the air to crash into the wall. He was very angry.

"That won't do Dean," he said. "That won't do at all. Looks like I'm going to have to fix you." He picked up the phone and dialed.

"Hello," said Langston.

"Dean is slipping," stated Nemesis. "Get him and bring him to me."

"Yes sir," replied Langston. "What about his brother and Bryan?"

"Keep them there until I'm ready for them. Dean will do as he is told. He will kill his friends and deliver his brother to me. That is what will ultimately break Sam. If he needs to be tortured again then so be it."

"Whatever you say," said Langston. "You're the boss."

"Yes I am," replied Nemesis, "as Dean will soon find out."

"What are you two talking about?" John walked over to the table. Then turned and looked at the two doctors. They had been arguing about something for about 15 minutes and he was getting tired of hearing it.

"Jack can talk to Sam in his head," said Brad. "Maybe he can tell us where he is at."

"That's a good idea," answered John. "You've done that before."

"But now is not a good time. Nemesis is already messing with Sam's head. He doesn't need a voice in there on top of everything else."

"He'll know your voice Jack. He did before," said John. "If he can tell us where there at then we can go get them and bring them back here."

"I could astral project," said Brad.

"What?" asked John.

"No. Absolutely not," said Jack. "Not with Nemesis out there."

"Wait a damn minute," said John. "You can astral project?" He was astonished.

"Yeah I just found out recently," answered Brad.

"It's not going to happen," said Jack. "Nemesis can capture you that way."

"You'll be there to pull me back," said Brad. "I can get to Sam and find out where Dean is holding them and then we can go get them."

"It's dangerous all by itself, but with an immortal on your ass it's very dangerous Brad and he'll know the minute you leave your body," said Jack.

"Then try to talk to him Jack. We've got to do something. I've got a bad feeling." Brad was nervous all of a sudden and shaking inside. Something was going to happen and soon.

"Jack please. They're my boys. They're both in trouble. We don't know where they are. Dean is holding his brother as well as a very close friend of his hostage. We've got to get to them before he does something he'll regret later. We can deprogram Dean but we have to find him first. If he hurts his brother again he'll never forgive himself." John was scared. He was afraid they'd be too late.

Jack looked from Brad to John then took a deep breath. "I'll try," he said.

"Thank you," said John. Jack nodded and went to sit down. Tony came upstairs. "I haven't had any luck," he proclaimed a little irritated.

"Jack is going to try to talk to Sam," said John.

"How," asked Tony and then stopped and stared. "Oh," he said. John grinned. "I forgot about that," he said.

"Me too," said John. Jack looked at them both. "I'll try," he said again, "but I'm not making any promises." John nodded.

"I understand. They're my kids Jack," he said. Jack nodded and closed his eyes so that he could concentrate.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

Sam sat on the bed, tugging at the cuffs and trying to figure out how he was going to reach his brother. Dean just wouldnt listen to him. He rubbed his head with his free hand then laid it back against the wall.

Jack continued to concentrate. ASam, he said telepathically. Sam got very still and listened. Did he hear somebody call his name? Was it Dean? Bryan?

ASam its Jack.

AJack, asked Sam also telepathically.

AIts me Sam. Are you okay?

AI dont know. Deans lost his mind.

ANo he hasnt, replied Jack. AHes just being controlled. Has he hurt you?

ANo, said Sam. ABut hes acting crazy. He thinks Bryan, Tony, Brad, and you have hurt me. Im locked in a room and hes cuffed me to the bed. He wont listen to me.

AI know Sam, but youre not hurt? asked Jack.

ANo, answered Sam. ANot yet.

AOkay. Hows Bryan? Has Dean hurt him? asked Jack.

ANo, but I think hes threatened to. Hes got him tied up in the living room.

ADo you know where youre at? asked Jack.

AAll I know is its about an hour and a half from the clinic. Its in the woods and down a dirt road, answered Sam.

AWhat direction, asked Jack trying to get as much information as possible.

AEast I think, replied Sam.

AOkay. Just hang on. Well be there soon, Jack instructed.

AHurry, said Sam. AIve got a bad feeling.

ABrad said the same thing, said Jack. AJust hang in there okay?

AOkay, said Sam and opened his eyes. Jack opened his also. He got up but fell to the floor.

AJack! Brad rushed over to him. AYou okay? Jack nodded. Brad helped him back to his feet and into the chair. John poured him a cup of coffee and brought it to him.

AThanks, said Jack taking the cup.

AYoure welcome, replied John. AAre they okay? Jack nodded. ASams scared. Dean has him locked in a room. Bryan is tied up in the living room, but theyre okay. He turned to look at Tony. ASam thinks hes threatened to hurt Bryan, he said. Tony tensed.

AIts not Dean Tony, reminded Jack.

AI know, answered the young cop. ADid Sam know where they were being held?

AHe said he thought they were in a house an hour and a half east of here down a dirt road, said Jack relaying the information hed received from Sam.

AThen lets go, said Tony. Jack looked at Brad, ASam said he had a bad feeling.

AI need to astral project Jack, Brad said.

ANo, Jack answered.

AWe both have a bad feeling. I need to get there now, not in an hour and a half. Something is going to happen soon. I can feel it. We cant wait.

AI dont like it Brad, said Jack. AIts too dangerous.

AWe dont have a choice. Tony and John need to go ahead and go, but I need to get there now. Something is coming Jack. Jack looked at his brother and nodded. He didnt like it but he agreed.

Dean was asleep on the couch once again. Bryan worked his hands until they hurt but he could not get out of the cuffs. He looked down at his feet and tugged until hed worked the rope free from the shackle and then finally got his feet free from the ropes. He shimmied himself up the pipe until he was in a standing position and looked around. On the ground near the fireplace was a nail.

He reached with his feet to try to get it and finally succeeded. He slid himself back down the pipe until he was sitting down once again. He worked until he got the nail back to his hands and then started to pick the lock on the cuffs. He kept looking toward Dean but he never stirred. Once loose he slowly made his way over to the panel and pressed it. The door slid open and he went inside.

ABryan, said Sam excitedly.

AHey. You okay, Bryan asked. Sam nodded as Bryan walked over.

AHe doesnt know what hes doing Bryan, said Sam worried that he would turn against Dean.

AI know, replied Bryan. AWere going to help him. Bryan bent down about to pick the lock on Sams cuffed hand but froze and winced when he heard somebody behind him. He didnt have to look. He knew who it was.

AGet away from him! yelled Dean. Bryan spun around.

ADean, said Sam. AWait.

ADean, said Bryan nervously and began to back up.

AYou leave Sam alone! Deans voice was low and deadly. Before Bryan could think Dean reached across and grabbed him around the wrists. AYou mess with him, Ill take you apart!

Bryan didnt move. He didnt breathe. Deans pupils had gone so dark they were nearly black. Where his fingers gripped were points of heat so intense he wouldnt have been surprised to see his skin smoke.

ADean, he managed in a voice that somehow remained steady. AI wont do anything to hurt your brother or you.

Very slowly, watching him as he might a guard dog who snapped his chain he brought his hands up and held them in front of him so Dean could see them. He opened them, palms out in surrender.

AIve never hurt you. Ive never hurt your brother. I never will, said Bryan. ADean youre burning me. Dean looked down. There were red marks on Bryans wrists where he had grabbed him. He shook his head.

He shoved Bryan toward the door. He stumbled but stayed on his feet. Dean pushed him back into the living room and over to the pipe.

ADean, said Bryan and winced as he slammed him back against it hard enough to knock the wind out of him. He cried out some when Dean replaced the cuffs because they were locked down hard on his already burned wrists. He glared, daring Bryan to open his mouth. Bryan slid to the floor but didnt say a word.

Without a word to Bryan Dean went back into the room and over to Sam. He checked the cuff.

ADean please listen to me, said Sam but it was no use. He took his little brothers free hand and pushed the sleeve of his shirt up to reveal his arm.

AWhat are you going to do? asked Sam suddenly afraid. Dean looked at him and walked out. He returned a few minutes later with a syringe. Sams eyes got wide.

ADONT! yelled Sam.

AIt will just help you sleep Sammy, said Dean.

ANO! yelled Sam and began to fight. AI can sleep all by myself. I dont need any help!

ABe still Sam, said Dean and walked around to the side of his free arm careful to avoid Sams feet that were kicking out in his direction.

ADont! yelled Sam. ADEAN PLEASE! Dont drug me!

Jack Ive got to go there now, said Brad. His nervousness was beginning to increase. Jack shook his head. Tony and John had left going to where they thought Sam and Bryan were being held.

ASomethings coming Jack and its going to get there a lot faster than John and Tony! I need to do this Finally Jack agreed and the two began to prepare.

AGet some sleep Sammy, said Dean as he injected his brother with the sedative. Sam immediately began to get sleepy.

APlease, he said. AAt least take off the cuff. IYwont Y.try toYget out. IYpromise. Dean sighed and removed the handcuffs from his brothers hand. Sam shook his head as the sedative traveled through his bloodstream. He could hardly hold his eyes opened.

AIll see you in the morning, said Dean and left locking Sam back inside the room. Bryan watched Dean place the now empty syringe on the mantle. He had drugged his brother.

When Dean turned to look at Bryan, Bryan wished he never had. He had murder in his eyes and it was directed at him. Bryan squeezed his eyes shut to push down the panic.

ADean, he said. AListen to me. Deans eyes were cold and Bryan could tell he was in no mood to listen.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

"I just wanted to check on him," Bryan said. "That's all." Dean didn't answer. He walked over to the fireplace and grabbed the poker angrily out of the flames and then stalked back over toward Bryan, yielding it like a weapon.

"Wait a minute!" yelled Bryan. "Please! I didn't hurt your brother!"

"You said you would not try to get away Bryan," accused Dean.

"I didn't. I just wanted to check on Sam. If I had wanted to get away, I would have run. I just wanted to make sure he was okay. What the hell did you do? Drug him?"

"Don't worry about my brother," replied Dean. "I'll take care of him."

"You're scaring him Dean. You've just drugged him and you're holding him prisoner."

"I'm trying to protect him," Dean yelled.

"He does not need to be protected from me. Nemesis can still get to him whether he's locked in that room or not! You have got to let us help you!" Bryan pleaded but Dean wouldn't listen. He grabbed him by the hair and slammed his head against the pole.

"Dean!" he yelled. "Just hold on a minute!"

"You were going to…," accused Dean but Bryan cut him off.

"I was not going to do anything to him! I was just going to let him out of those cuffs!"

"You promised me you'd stay where I put you," said Dean angrily. "You lied!" He went down to his feet and touched the poker to the bottom of one of them.

"NO!" yelled Bryan and screamed in pain when Dean touched the poker to his flesh. He immediately began to breathe heavily and beads of sweat broke out on his forehead. The bottom of his right foot burned with intense heat and a large blister formed quickly, but Dean wasn't through.

"Wait!" yelled Bryan nervously as Dean was about to touch the other one. "Okay Dean! Okay!" Dean stopped, the poker only inches from his left foot.

"I won't do it again okay! Please!" yelled Bryan. "I won't try to get away again." Dean looked at Bryan and went to replace the poker then he came back over and backhanded the cop, busting his lip.

"Stay away from Sam," warned Dean. Bryan closed his mouth. He didn't say another word. Dean took the rope and tied his ankles back together again then walked back over and placed another log on the fire.

At the clinic, Brad was sitting in a chair. He closed his eyes and began to concentrate. "Wait," said Jack. He opened his eyes. "What?" he asked.

"I'm going downstairs to get that book. I want to make sure we do this right," Jack replied.

"Okay but hurry," answered Brad. Jack nodded and ran down to the clinic. After about ten minutes he had not returned. Brad got up and walked to the top of the stairs. "Jack?" he yelled down nervously. All he could think was that he should have been back by now. The phone rang. Brad walked over to answer it.

"Hello," he said.

"Hello Brad," said Nemesis. He froze. He felt ice water in his veins. A cold chill went down his spine. He closed his eyes and swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat.

"How are you," asked the immortal. Brad didn't answer. On the other end of the line, Nemesis grinned. "Where's your brother Brad? You better go look for him. I'll call you back in 5 minutes and Brad, the phone better not ring more than once. It's been awhile since I've pulled your strings. Better hurry."

Brad threw down the phone and ran down the stairs. "Jack!" he yelled nervously and looked all over the clinic but he couldn't find him anywhere. He thought, hoped, that he might somehow have got past him so he went upstairs to Jack's bedroom praying that he was there, but he wasn't. He couldn't find him anywhere.

He ran back down to the living room. The phone rang. He answered it on the first ring. His heart was doing flips in his throat. "Where is he!" he yelled. "Where the hell is my brother? What have you done with him?"

Nemesis didn't answer his question. Instead he said, "So Brad. You can astral project?"

Brad got real still, real quick. "What," he asked nervously. "I don't,"

Nemesis cut him off. "Don't give me that," he said. "We're still watching you, you know? I knew you had powers, but I had no idea you could do that."

"Where is Jack you son of a bitch!" he yelled.

"Watch your mouth son and listen to me. You will not astral project. Do I make myself clear? You will not spoil my plans, now go downstairs," said Nemesis. Brad stood his ground refusing to move. Nemesis became angry. "You do as you are told Brad, or I will kill your brother!"

Brad closed his eyes and shook his head. He didn't have a choice and he knew it. Slowly he walked downstairs and looked toward the door to the clinic. There were three men standing there.

"Let them in," Nemesis instructed. Brad walked over and unlocked the door. The men pushed their way inside. Two grabbed him and a third took the phone away from him.

"We have him sir. We have his brother also."

"Very good gentlemen. Keep them separated. I'll be there soon. I think I'm going to have to explore some of Brad's gifts more closely," said the immortal.

"Yes sir," said the man holding the phone. His name was Harper. "What about the others?"

"They're taken care of," said Nemesis. "They're all doing just what I want. Do not let those two get away. Watch them. They both have powers. Keep them separated and make sure that each one of them understands clearly that if either one of them tries anything, the other one will be harmed. They'll behave themselves. I'll be there soon."

"Yes sir," replied Harper and hung up the phone.

"Where is my brother!" said Bryan angrily. He received a punch to the gut. He grunted and doubled over.

"Strap him to a table," ordered Harper. The two men with him dragged him over to one. He fought all the way. He managed to hit one and almost got away from the other, but Harper grabbed him, and pulled him close until they were nose to nose.

"Stop it," he warned. "If you don't behave yourself your brother will be in a whole lot of pain!" Brad struggled for a few more minutes but then got worried about Jack so he stopped. The two men finally managed to get him strapped down to one of the tables in the treatment area. They strapped both his hands and his feet.

"What do we do," they asked Harper.

He shook his head and grabbed Brad by his hair causing him to wince. "We wait for Nemesis," he sighed clearly wanting to do some damage now. He let him go but slapped him in the face for good measure.

In the shed behind his house, Jack moaned and opened his eyes. He winced at the pain in his head and wondered what had hit him. He sat up and looked around. "How did I get here," he remarked and then remembered.

"Brad!" Jack yelled his brother's name suddenly afraid and struggled to his hands and knee's, but he was shoved back down to the floor.

"Stay there Jack. You're not going anywhere," said one of his captors. In one swift movement Jack turned and threw the man back with his mind, knocking him backwards. He jumped to his feet and held on to a shelf until the dizziness passed. His head was killing him. He could feel a large knot on it and blood trickle down his temple. He was about to throw his mind at the man again when someone grabbed him from behind and put a knife at his throat. He froze, afraid to move and raised his hands. "Okay!" he said.

"Don't even think about moving," said the man. Jack got still.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

The man that Jack had pushed came to stand in front of him. He was angry and he had fire in his eyes. He grabbed Jack's jacket and pulled him close.

"We have your brother Jack. Remember that. One more stunt like that and you'll be an only child." The two held him still while the third threw a chain with handcuffs on each end over a beam in the shed's ceiling. They chained his hands above his head.

"Good boy," one of the men said when Jack didn't fight. All three went to wait for Nemesis.

"Is Brad okay," asked Jack nervously but they didn't answer so he tried again. "Is my brother okay?"

"For now," said one of the guards. "If you want him to stay that way you will not try anything." Jack fell silent. The men stood guard.

"How do you want to do this," asked Tony.

"Well if I'm going to get to Dean, I can't walk in there with you by my side." John replied. They had reached the house and saw Dean's Impala parked in the driveway.

"I want to go in there with you," quipped Tony. "My partner's in there."

"I know but you can't. Not right now," John answered. "If I'm going to be able to do this, I have to walk in there alone. If you're right, Dean's been turned against you all. I have to act like I just dropped by."

Tony looked toward the house and then back at his friend. He didn't like it but he knew that John had a point. If he went in there with him John wouldn't stand a chance with his son.

"Just be careful," said Tony finally. John nodded. "I will," he said and while Tony stayed back and hid, John walked up on the porch and took a deep breath. He knocked and prayed that this would work.

Inside the house, Dean jumped when he heard the noise. He looked down at Bryan and then slowly made his way over to the door to open it.

"Dad?" he said. He was a little shocked to see John Winchester standing there before him.

"Hello Dean," he said. "How are you?" Dean looked past his dad to the surroundings woods and then returned his father's gaze. "I'm good," he replied.

"How are you?" John nodded and held out his arms. Dean hugged him.

"So, are you going to make me stand out on the porch all night or can I come in?" asked John.

"Oh sorry," replied Dean a little sheepishly. He grinned and stepped aside. John walked inside. They both stood in the hallway.

"Is this as far as I'm going?" asked John. Dean shook his head. "No," he said, but before you go into the living room, I need to tell you something."

"Okay," said John expectantly. "What is it?"

"Dad, I've got Bryan tied up in there." Outwardly John didn't react, but inside he was nervous. He looked his son over. Dean didn't even look like himself. His eyes were dark and wild and his voice was cold. He didn't want to give away the fact that he already knew, so he looked at his son and said, "Want to tell me why?"

"They've hurt Sammy," replied Dean.

"Who?" asked John?

"Bryan, Tony, Brad and Jack," answered Dean. "I watched them do it. I got Sam away from them and brought Bryan along so the others would not try anything."

"Where's Sammy Dean? Where is your brother?"

"He's safe," answered Dean avoiding the question and his father's gaze. "I just wanted you to know." John nodded. Dean went into the living room first and he followed. He froze when he saw Bryan. He flinched when he saw the bruise to his face and the burn to his foot.

Bryan looked up at him but didn't speak. John turned to his oldest, "What happened to him," he asked.

"He tried to get away. He got to Sammy. I had to stop him," said Dean.

"Dean where is Sam," asked his father. John looked around the room then back to him. "Where is your brother?" He was trying very hard to keep the panic out of his voice.

"Safe," was all Dean would say.

"Where?" asked John raising his voice. Dean looked at him and then reluctantly walked over to the fireplace. He pushed the panel. John watched as a door opened. He walked inside. Sam was lying on the bed.

"Sammy!" said John nervously and rushed to his youngest son's side. Dean came in behind him. John felt his forehead and then brushed the hair out of his eyes. Sam didn't budge.

"What's the matter with him," said John getting angry.

"Nothing," replied Dean. "I just gave him a shot to make him sleep."

"You did what?" asked John astonished. "You drugged your brother?"

"I'm trying to protect him dad. I know what I saw. I caught Bryan in here. He had gotten away and tried to take him. They've hurt him dad, all of them. I'll do whatever I have to do to protect Sam!"

John squeezed his eyes shut and then slowly got to his feet and turned to look at Dean.

"I know what I saw!" yelled Dean beginning to get angry himself. John knew that wouldn't be good so he tried to calm him down.

"Okay Dean," he said. "I believe you. Listen do you think I could get something to drink? I want to have a talk with Bryan. Nobody hurts my boys. Nobody!" Dean blew out a breath and nodded.

"I'll get you something," he said.

"Thanks," John replied. He didn't want to but he walked out of the room and allowed Dean to lock Sam back inside. Dean went into the kitchen and John walked over to Bryan and stared down at him. Bryant wasn't too sure he liked what he saw.

"I did not hurt Sam!" he said. "I wouldn't do that and I did not try to get away. I just wanted to make sure he was okay. John please, you've got to believe me!"

John walked closer to Bryan and knelt down. Bryan braced not sure what to expect. He knew how John could be when the lives of his kids were at stake.

"I do believe you okay? Just calm down. How long has he been like this?"

"I don't know," replied Bryan relaxing a little. At least John wasn't going to pound him. "Me and Tony got him away from Nemesis and he seemed okay except for being sore and hurting from where he was tortured, but then he got a phone call and he's been like this ever since."

"Did he do that to you?" John asked and gestured toward his face and foot. Bryan nodded. "He has these dreams, nightmares. Nemesis gives them to him and then manipulates them and makes them a memory. He's controlling Dean and he don't even realize it."

"I know. Listen, just hang in there. Tony is outside." Bryan nodded and laid his head back against the pipe. "Is Sam okay?" he asked.

"He's asleep," replied John. "Dean said he just gave him something to make him sleep. I believe him. He doesn't want to hurt Sam. He's trying to protect him. I'm afraid that is going to change though if I don't reach him. He's unpredictable."

"What are you doing dad," asked Dean as he came back into the living room carrying coffee cups. John looked at Bryan. He got the message.

"I'm having a conversation with Bryan here. I want to know why he's hurting Sam when he's suppose to be such good friends with both of you." John continued to watch Bryan and he was angry. Bryan swallowed and hoped he read John right. He played along.

"I did not hurt Sam. I did not hurt Dean. None of us did," he said. John grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled his head back. Bryan winced.

"Are you calling my son a liar!" he asked dangerously.

"NO," yelled Bryan. "He just doesn't realize he's been brainwashed and that those memories he's having are not real!"

John let him go. He stood up and turned around. He took the coffee cup from Dean and set it down. He looked at his son.

"Dean," he said. "Listen to me. It's possible you know." Dean shook his head and said, "I know what I saw!"

"I know you think you do son," said John. Dean shook his head again, his anger beginning to rise. John knew it was now or never.

"He hurt Sam," yelled Dean and pointed at Bryan. "I saw him do it, now he's got you too!" Dean lunged. Bryan braced, but John caught him and held him still.

"He's gotten to you!" yelled Dean beginning to fight his father.

"Hold on!" said John desperately trying to hang onto him. "Nobody's gotten to me okay! John grabbed his arms tightly and turned him to face him.

"Tell me what you remember before the memory of them hurting Sam," said John.

"NO!" yelled Dean getting nervous because he knew the memories before that were fuzzy.

"Tell me Dean," said John forcibly shaking him. "What's the last thing you remember before you were kidnapped!"

"Let me go!" yelled Dean.

"Tell me," yelled John. Dean screamed.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

"No," yelled Dean. "I'm not believing this!" He looked a Bryan who shook his head.

"I'll kill you," he warned angrily.

"Dean," said Bryan.

"I'll kill your ass!"

"Tell me what you remember Dean," said John calmly holding his son in place. Dean had stopped fighting but he was shooting daggers in Bryan's direction.

"Tell me," said John.

"I saw Bryan burn Sam with a poker!" Dean yelled.

"Before that," instructed John. "Before them hurting Sam? What do you remember?" Dean became very nervous and agitated and tried to pull away. He was afraid because he couldn't remember.

"Let me go!" he said.

"You can't remember anything can you?" asked John. "You can't remember because it's all fuzzy in your head. That's mind control Dean."

"NO!" yelled Dean and shoved his dad away and then he took a swing at him. John merely ducked and grabbed his arm spinning him around. He bent it up behind his back.

"Let me go!" yelled Dean and winced when John applied pressure. "I want you to calm down," he said and bent it a little more when Dean wouldn't. He winced again and got still.

"Dad?" said Dean feeling betrayed.

"It's going to be okay," said John. "Tony!" Dean stared in shock as the detective came inside the house.

"Son of a bitch!" yelled Dean. "No!"

"It's okay Dean," John said.

"We may have to tie him down," said Tony, but John looked at him and said, "That's not going to happen Tony. You got it?" He led Dean over to the couch.

"Now, I'm going to let you go, and you are going to sit down on that couch. Understand? John ordered. Dean didn't answer. John let him go. He rubbed his arm and shoulder and turned to face his dad. Tony went over to Bryan.

"Sit down," said John but Dean stood his ground.

"Sit!" ordered John firmly. Dean glared at his dad but did as he was told. Tony took the cuffs off of Bryan and untied his feet. "Are you okay," he asked his partner.

'I'm fine," answered Bryan. Tony helped him to his feet and over to sit down in the chair. He went to find a first aid kit so that he could treat the burn to Bryan's foot.

"Dad I can't believe you're siding with them," said Dean.

"I'm not son, but I don't believe that they've hurt you or Sam."

"I saw it!" insisted Dean.

"You're being controlled, manipulated. You're seeing what the immortal wants you to see. His name is Nemesis and that's what he does." John sat down in front of Dean so that he didn't have any choice but to look at him.

"NO!" Dean yelled and started to get up but before he could get up, John pushed him right back down again.

"Then why can't you remember anything before you were kidnapped? Huh?" Dean shook his head. "I don't know," he said honestly.

"I do," replied Bryan. "Nemesis has attempted to erase your memory and he almost succeeded. That's why everything is jumbled in your head right now." Dean shook his head again but was beginning to have doubts about everything.

"Dean we would not hurt you or your brother man. We all care a lot about you both and you know it," Tony added. "We've promised your dad to look out for you two when he's not around. Remember? Why would we turn on you now?"

Dean placed his head in his hands and then rubbed his temples. When he looked up he looked like Dean again. A very shaky Dean, but Dean nonetheless.

"Are you okay," asked John placing a hand carefully on his shoulder. Dean nodded and looked at Bryan and what he'd done to him.

"Bryan I…" said Dean but he cut him off.

"I know," he said. "It's okay." Dean nodded again and looked at his dad. "Oh my God," he said and jumped remorsefully to his feet. "SAM!" He ran over to the fireplace. John followed. They opened the door and went inside.

"Sam," said Dean nervously and rushed over. "Sammy," he said again a little more gently. He shook him. Sam moaned and opened his eyes. He looked up and saw Dean and his dad.

"Are you okay," asked John. Sam nodded. "Yeah," he replied and turned his attention toward his big brother. John stepped back. Dean stepped up. John knew that his two sons had a bond between them that nobody could break and they had to work this out together.

"I'm sorry Sammy," said Dean. For a few minutes Sam didn't speak. He didn't say one word but then he grinned. "It's not your fault," he said. Dean appreciated it but it didn't make him feel any better. He helped him to sit up.

"You okay," he asked. Sam nodded. "I'm just a little groggy," he replied. "Bryan?"

"He's okay," answered Dean. "Tony is in there with him.

"Can we get out of this room," asked Sam. Dean grinned and helped his brother to his feet. Together they made there way out of the tiny prison. Dean was about to help him over to the couch when there was a crash. The front door splintered and Langston along with three of his men walked inside, guns drawn.

Tony jumped up and whirled, drawing his own gun but it was knocked out of his hand and he was knocked flat on his back. Bryan yelled and tried to make his way over to his partner but he was also knocked to the floor. Langston seen his foot and stomped on it. Bryan cried out in pain. The three men pulled guns and pointed them right at the two detective's heads. They froze, afraid to move. They knew Langston well. He'd kill them in cold blood and not even think twice about it.

"You've been a very bad boy Dean," said Langston. Dean spun around as Sam was pulled from his hands.

"No," yelled John and stood in front of his sons protectively. Nemesis walked into the room. He was tall and thin. He carried himself haughtily. He grinned at the older man.

"You're name's John. Am I correct?" he said. John didn't answer. "Well John, you're less than a knat to me. I crush knats."

"Leave my boys alone," John warned and found himself flying through the air. He crashed into the back wall and crumpled to the floor. Nemesis walked up to the hunter and glared down at him.

"What is your worst fear John," asked the immortal. John wouldn't answer. "I know what it is. You're afraid of loosing your boys." He reached down and grabbed John by the throat and pulled him to his feet.

"You'll loose them both before I'm through." He shoved him again. He crashed into the other wall and fell to floor once again. He lay there dazed. Nemesis turned to Dean who had already taken his dad's place in front of his little brother.

"So many people trying to protect little Sammy," he said mockingly.

"Stay away from him," warned Dean.

"Take him!" said Nemesis. Langston and one of the men rushed over and grabbed Dean.

"NO!" yelled Bryan and tried to jump up and fight for his friends but he received a punch in the gut for his efforts. Tony kicked the man that was holding his gun on him. The man hit his back hard. Tony charged and succeeded in hitting Langston but the two men just grabbed him and held him between them. The man that Tony had knocked down got up and came over to where the other two were holding him. He hit Tony hard. He grunted and would have been knocked to his knees if he had not been held.

Dean watched the display. He shook his head. "If Tony and Bryan were out to get him and Sam, why would they fight for them now," he thought. Suddenly it all came back. He turned to the immortal.

"They're not trying to hurt Sam or me!" he proclaimed as he realized that what everyone was saying was true. "You did something to me to make me think that!"

Nemesis grinned and walked up to Dean. "You're very strong son. Bryan should be dead by now but somehow a part of you wasn't controlled." He grabbed Dean by the hair and forced his head back making him look up into his eyes. "I'll have to fix that," he said and let him go.

"You're a bastard!" said Dean angrily. "I won't kill my friends!"

"You will do as you are told Dean or you will be in a whole lot of pain," replied Nemesis.

"Go to hell!" yelled Dean and lunged for the immortal but Langston was on him in a second and knocked him to the floor.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

"NO! DEAN!" yelled Sam and started for the men but Nemesis grabbed him and shoved him down onto the couch. "Don't move," he said and turned his attention back to the older sibling. "You will do as you are told Dean. Do you understand?"

"No way," yelled Dean and began to fight to get away from the two men holding him. Nemesis eyes went stone cold.

"Get him back to my house! I'll be there soon. I have a couple of things to take care of at the clinic first."

"You've got it," said Langston and shoved Dean toward the door.

"DEAN!" yelled Sam. John jumped up. "You are not taking my son again you bastard," he said. He launched himself at the immortal knocking him down.

Nemesis jumped back up and backhanded John knocking him all the way across the room. He stalked over and grabbed his face in his hands. John stared into the immortal's eyes and winced at the pain beginning to form behind his own. Terror filled him as he made him see his sons being killed in his head.

"NO," yelled John as he saw the murder in his mind. Nemesis shoved him down to the ground and turned toward Langston.

"Get him out of here before I lose my patience," said the immortal.

"What about them," asked Langston gesturing toward Sam and the others?

"They will remain here. I'll be back soon. See that they do not get away."

"Yes sir," said one of the guards. Langston and one of the others shoved Dean out the front door and over to their car. He fought the whole way. When they got him outside they slapped him hard across the face. He fell. Pain exploded in his jaw. He was then jerked back up to his feet. His hands were cuffed behind him and he was shoved inside the vehicle.

"Dean," yelled Sam and took off for the door. He froze when a gun was pointed right between his eyes. The guard hit him in the stomach. He doubled over in pain and was hit again and knocked to his knees. Nemesis walked over.

"I like you on your knees. Remember?" asked the immortal.

"Yes," answered Sam making no attempt to get up. "Please let him go. Please. I'm the one you want. Take me." The two guards jerked him to his feet.

"I already have you," said Nemesis. Sam shook his head. "PLEASE!" he yelled. He was shoved back into the room along with John, Bryan and Tony. They locked the four men inside and guarded the door. The others drove away with Dean in tow.

Sam turned. John was on the floor and not moving. "Dad?" he said cautiously. John was staring straight ahead. Terror remained in his eyes.

"I'm not dead dad," said Sam. "Neither is Dean." He knelt down beside his father. "Dad?" he said again but was afraid to touch him. He began to shake uncontrollable. The two cops saw it. Tony walked over and knelt down beside the young hunter. "Hang in there Sam," he said and turned to the older man.

"It's not real John," he proclaimed. "Don't listen. Don't pay it any attention. It's not real."

At the clinic, Brad pulled and tugged at the straps but couldn't get away. One of the guards walked up to him.

"Be still," he said. Brad looked up. "What are you going to do?" he asked.

"Nemesis will be here soon and you will see," the man replied. As if on cue the immortal walked into the room.

"Hello Brad," he said and walked over to look down at the young doctor. "How are you?"

"What the hell do you want," asked Brad angrily. "Where are the others?"

"They're my prisoners Brad. All of them. Dean is on his way back to my place. He's been a very bad boy." Nemesis picked a knife up off a nearby table and traced it down Brad's face. He winced. "So have you," he said threateningly. "You were going to astral project is that correct?"

Under the circumstances Brad felt he should probably just keep his mouth shut. Harper came inside.

"What do you want to do first," he asked his master. Nemesis grinned evilly at Brad who suddenly became very nervous. He walked over to the cabinets and looked inside. He got out some of Jack's medicine and drugs. He looked in drawers and got out scalpels and all sorts of surgical instruments. Brad strained his neck to see what Nemesis was doing and did not like what he saw.

Nemesis walked over to a closet and opened the door. His grin widened as he pulled out a tank of Nitrous Oxide. He pulled it over to Brad and went to find a mask. Brad shook his head.

"I'll be back Harper," he said. "I want to talk to his brother first."

"Leave my brother alone!" Brad said dangerously. Nemesis attached the tubing to the tank and to the face mask. Brad fought but it was no use. The mask was placed on his face. Within seconds he was beginning to feel the effects of the gas. His body got heavy and he couldn't move. Nemesis walked over and turned a flame on under a burner.

"Don't let him go to sleep, but keep the gas on him to keep him still. I'll be back."

"Yes sir," replied Harper.

"NO!" Brad managed to say as Nemesis walked outside and over toward the shed. The two guards in the shed jumped to attention when the immortal entered.

"He's still here sir," one of them said.

"Yes I can see that," replied the immortal and walked over to Jack. "You've both done very well." Both guards beamed at the one they served.

"You're in a lot of trouble Jack. You do realize that don't you?" Jack didn't answer. "Just so you know, I have Dean again."

"What?" asked Jack fearfully?

"That's right. I also have the others. All of you are my prisoners. I can do anything I want to you." He got in Jack's face. "I plan to do a lot. Just thought I'd let you know, you're brother will be first." He turned toward the door.

"Wait," yelled Jack nervously. Nemesis turned. "Don't hurt him," Jack pleaded. Nemesis laughed and walked out.

"WAIT!" he yelled again. He looked up at the cuffs and began to concentrate, but was hit in the face with the butt of a gun when he tried to get away.

"Don't try anything Jack," said one of the guards. "If you do we'll kill Brad." Jack stared at the two men and stopped trying to get out of the cuffs.

"What's he going to do?" he asked the guard.

"You probably don't want to know," they said.

"BRAD!" yelled Jack.

"Be quiet," they said and hit him again.

Nemesis walked back into the house and straight over to Brad. He couldn't move. His body was so heavy from the effects of the gas and he was so groggy.

"I'm going to ask you some questions Brad. It would be in your best interest to answer them." Nemesis took a pair of scissors and cut his shirt off revealing his chest. His mind was telling him to fight but his body wouldn't obey.

"Shall we begin," said the immortal. Harper grinned. "Let's do that," he said.

Nemesis walked back over to his prey and knelt down. "The gas will keep you from fighting me Brad, but you will feel everything I do to you." Brad stared up at the immortal. He stared at the scalpel in his hand.

Nemesis nodded. Harper removed the face mask. "Now tell me what kinds of powers you possess. I mean beside the astral projection." Brad refused to answer. Nemesis grinned. He laid the scalpel down and picked up a piece of metal. He placed it in the flame of the Bunsen burner until it got hot then touched it to Brad's chest.

"No!" Brad screamed and jumped as he was burned. When finished Harper took it and placed it back in the flame. He took several other objects and placed them in the flame also to heat up.

"Brad we can do this the easy way or the hard way. It's your choice. Either way you will tell me what I want to know or you'll be very sorry." Brad held his tongue. "Fine," said Nemesis. "The hard way it is." Harper replaced the gas so he couldn't move but they wouldn't let him go to sleep. Brad closed his eyes and swallowed hard. When he opened them again Nemesis was drawing something up in a syringe.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

"You know Brad; there is a certain advantage to living for centuries." Nemesis walked back over to his captive and tied a tourniquet around his arm. "I've learned many, many things through the years about persuading people to talk." He looked at Harper, "Remove the mask," he said. Harper obeyed.

"What other powers do you have?" Brad looked groggily up at Nemesis but still wouldn't talk. Nemesis grinned sadistically and laid the syringe down. He took off the tourniquet and turned to Harper. "Bring me Jack," he said.

"NO!" yelled Brad. "I don't know what other things I can do. I only found out about the powers a few months ago. I'm still learning."

"Jack's your brother?"

"Yes."

"Whose older," asked the immortal.

"Me, by four minutes," replied Brad. "We're twins."

"What all can he do?" asked Nemesis.

"He can talk telepathically."

"Can you?"

"Yes," answered Brad.

"What else?" asked Nemesis?

"He can move things with his mind."

"Can you?"

"No."

"What else," asked Nemesis? Brad didn't answer for a few minutes. He didn't want to tell him that Jack could call fire down form the sky. He didn't want him to know that so he played dumb.

"I don't know," he answered.

"You're not telling me the truth," said Nemesis getting angry.

"Yes I am," replied Brad. Nemesis walked over to the flame and took out a metal blade, then walked back over to where Brad lay."

"Wait!" said Brad nervously. "I can't tell you what I don't know! Please!" He yelled out in pain when Nemesis made a cut to his chest with the hot blade.

"Tell me what I want to know!" yelled the immortal.

"I don't know anything else! I swear! I just found him a few months ago!"

"What are you talking about?" asked Nemesis.

Brad took a deep breath. "I knew I had a brother. I knew his name was Jack, but I didn't know it was him until a few months ago. We're still learning each other." Nemesis considered this for a minute and finally nodded. He handed the blade back to Harper who replaced it in the flame. Brad's chest was blistered and bleeding from the cut and the burn. Nemesis picked up some alcohol and poured it inside. Brad arched and screamed in pain. Nemesis got down in his face and said, "I better not find out you're lying," he said and got up. Harper replaced the mask.

At Nemesis house, Dean was shoved back into the cell he had been in before.

"Welcome back," said Langston.

"Thanks, but your welcome wagon routine sucks," Dean replied sarcastically. Langston grinned. Two men grabbed him and dragged him back over to the bed. They shoved him down on to it. One came behind him and took off the handcuffs. They forced him to lie down and cuffed his hands to the bed frame.

"We're going to start over Dean," Langston said.

"Start what?" asked Dean, but he already knew. They were going to start brainwashing him again. He would never admit it, but he was scared. He didn't want to loose control again. He didn't want to hurt his brother or his friends and now his dad was here also. He wasn't sure he'd be strong enough the second time. Langston walked over to him carrying a tourniquet. Dean groaned.

"What's the matter," he asked nervously. "Don't you have any new tricks?"

"I do actually," replied the detective. Dean tried to fight as he tied the band around his arm. He began to struggle. He winced when Langston pulled out a syringe. "Wait!" said Dean and closed his eyes against the panic as the drug was inserted into his vein. He screamed as fire shot through his system. Heat spread up his body. He looked up at the cop and began panting. Sweat popped out on his forehead.

Langston grabbed him by the hair and forced his head back. "I have a lot of new tricks." He grinned and let him go. "Have fun Dean," he said. "You're about to go on one very long trip. I can't say it's going to pleasant though." Dean's breathing became irregular. He felt his heart beating outside of his chest.

"NO!" he gasped as sweat poured down his face.

"See you soon," Langston taunted and got down in Dean's face. "You will not break free this time. We're going to make sure of it."

"Want….a….bet," said Dean defiantly. He was beginning to hurt all over, the heat getting worse.

"Oh yeah," said Langston. "I'll bet." He slapped Dean hard in the face then walked out locking him inside. He began to pull at the cuffs but could not get away. He gasped as the drug began making his head feel fuzzy again. Before long, he was unconscious. A guard was placed outside the door. Langston went into the living room to wait for Nemesis.

"Dad?" said Sam. John had not moved in a couple of hours despite the others trying to get him to. Bryan limped over. "John," he said. "It's not real. Sam and Dean are not dead. Sam is right here. John look at me."

John looked up at Bryan but didn't see him. He saw Nemesis. Bryan watched as John's eyes got dark.

"Come on John." He backed up. John got to his feet. The door opened. One of the guards came in followed by a second.

"Who wants to go first," he asked. He looked at Sam. "Let's go," he said. Sam shook his head. "No," he answered.

"Wait a minute," the second man said. "We can't do much to Sam. He's for Nemesis to deal with." The first guard looked at Sam and said, "Maybe just a little?" he asked hopeful? The second guard looked at the first and grinned.

"NO!" yelled Sam again. "Wait!" They walked over and grabbed him. He struggled to get away, but a gun was placed at his head, the hammer cocked. Sam got still. Bryan and Tony both turned to face the men prepared to fight.

"Don't!" they warned and shoved Sam from the room. They locked the others back inside and shoved Sam up the stairs and over to a bathroom. He was pushed down into a chair, his hands cuffed behind his back. The first man walked over and put a stopper in the tub and turned on the water to fill it up.

"What are you going to do?" asked Sam fearfully. They didn't answer him. He watched one of the men plug in a blow dryer and take out a pair of heavy duty rubber gloves.

"Please," Sam said, shaking his head. He was beginning to breathe heavily as fear weighed down on him. He knew what they had in mind and he didn't like it.

"Let's see if we can bring you to the point of a nervous breakdown," the second man said. "Nemesis will be pleased. When the tub was full, they turned off the water.

"DON'T" Sam yelled. "Oh God please don't!" The men grinned. "This is going to hurt you a whole lot more than it hurts us," they said.

Tony walked over to bang on the door and see if he could find a way out. He didn't like the way the two guards looked when they took Sam. They were about to hurt him a lot. He looked everywhere. He felt all over the walls of the tiny room but there was no way out. The door had to be opened from the outside.

Bryan turned to John. "Are you okay?" he asked him but all John could do was see his son's being murdered over and over in his head. It seemed so real to him and the worst part was that the murders were standing right in front of him.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

"John," said Bryan carefully. "What you're seeing is not real okay? Nemesis can make your worst nightmare seem so real. He can make you feel it. Live it, but it's not really happening. Sam and Dean are not dead. Don't pay any attention to it. You've got to fight it. It will go away if you fight it."

Tony walked over. He reached out to touch him. "John," he said. "Listen," but John knocked his hand away and got to his feet.

"Wait a minute," said Tony nervously. He backed up. "John listen to me. We are not the ones that are doing this to you." He winced as John grabbed him and slammed him up against the wall hard. When they had come into the house, Dean had not searched neither Tony nor John. Tony's gun was knocked out of his hand and taken away when he pulled it on Langston and the men with him earlier, but John still had his.

"Hold on John," said Bryan nervously but froze when he took out his gun and placed it to Tony's head. He froze and threw up his hands in surrender. He limped slowly toward him.

"Back off!" warned John. Bryan stopped.

"John," said Tony cautiously. "Come on! You just finished convincing Dean that we haven't hurt him or his brother man. Don't listen to what's in your head. It's a lie. Sam and Dean are alive!" Bryan took another step.

"Get the hell back," yelled John. Bryan stopped again and then backed off.

"They're not dead," said Bryan.

"Then where the hell are they," said John.

"They just came and took Sam away remember? Langston and his men took Dean back to Nemesis house to be brainwashed and tortured again. You've got to snap out of this. You may be the only one that can reach Dean." Bryan replied. John looked at Bryan but couldn't shake the fact that Sam and Dean were dead and these were the killers. He shoved Tony over toward the bed and made him sit down on it. He turned to Bryan.

"Get over here," John instructed. Bryan walked over slowly, his hands where John could see them.

"John please listen to me," said Bryan nervously.

"Shut up!" he yelled. He took some rope that was at the head of the bed and threw it at Bryan. "Tie him up," he said. "Do it now!" he said when Bryan stood where he was. He nodded and walked over to his partner. They looked at each other.

"Don't try anything," warned John. Bryan closed his eyes. Tony shook his head and scooted back to the head of the bed. Bryan tied him to the rails. When he was finished, John checked to make sure it was tight and then turned the gun on Bryan. He eyed it and John nervously.

"Now you," said John. Bryan waited. John gestured toward a chair. Bryan walked over slowly and began to sit down but before he did he quickly jumped up and knocked the gun out of John's hand.

"You son of a bitch!" yelled John and swung. Bryan ducked and head butted John knocking him backward. He fell and Bryan jumped on top of him and pinned him down.

"Will you listen to me please?" Bryan yelled. "We did not kill Sam! We have not hurt Dean! Nemesis has us all! We've got to get out of here and help them!" John became furious. He bucked and tried to knock Bryan off. After a few minutes of struggling he succeeded. He grabbed his legs and pulled them out from under him. Bryan fell back hard on his back. He rushed to get up but because of his hurt foot he couldn't move as fast. John was quicker. He ran over and grabbed the gun then spun around and straddled Bryan, one foot on each side. He pointed the gun right between his eyes. Bryan froze.

"OKAY!" he yelled and gave up. He went limp and waited.

"GET UP!" yelled John jerking him to his feet.

"JOHN please!" yelled Tony. "Bryan is telling you the truth! You know we haven't done anything. I came here to help you reach Dean! You were able to do just that but then he was grabbed again. We're going to need your help or they are both going to die!"

John looked from one to the other and then grabbed his head. He screamed and hit his knees. The gun fell from his hand. Bryan rushed to get it and then knelt down by John. "Are you okay?" Bryan asked. John looked up at his friends.

"I want Nemesis!" he stated heatedly. "I want him dead!" Bryan let out the breath he was holding and helped John to his feet. "I'll kill him! I'll kill the son of a bitch for what he's done to my boys! Where are they?"

"My guess is that Dean was taken back to his house to be tortured and brainwashed again. Sam is here somewhere but we can't get out. The door has to be opened from the outside."

John walked over and banged on the door while Bryan untied his partner. John turned and glared at the two cops. Bryan stopped midway becoming nervous all over again.

"John," he said and stopped untying him. John shook his head and turned back toward the door. Bryan let Tony go and together all three of them searched the room for a way out. After about an hour, after they had combed every inch of the room all three sat down. They were frustrated. There was no way out. John looked at Tony and then Bryan.

"Sorry guys," he said. "I wasn't thinking straight."

"We know," they said. "You're okay now though right?" John nodded. "We've got to get out of here!"

"I know," said Bryan but unless somebody opens the door we can't." John jumped up and jerked Bryan to his feet. Tony jumped up beside his partner not quite knowing what to expect.

"My kids are out there Bryan. Do you understand that! We have to get out of here!"

"I agree John but how?" Bryan asked. John let him go and paced the room like a caged animal. "I don't know," he admitted and sat down. He put his head in his hands and tried to think of a plan to get out so he could help his boys. So far nothing was coming to mind.

Upstairs, one of the guards walked up to Sam. He looked down at the water and then the blow dryer and the gloves. "PLEASE!" he begged but the other grabbed him and jerked him out of the chair and to his knees. "NO!" he yelled as his face was thrust under the water. He screamed. They kept him there until Sam thought his lungs would burst and then they let him up. He coughed and sputtered trying to catch his breath but before he could they dunked his head once again. When he thought he was going to pass out they pulled him up and shoved him back into the chair. He coughed and choked as water got in his lungs.

"Why are you doing this?" he yelled questioningly.

"We are going to bring you to the point of breaking Sam and then when Nemesis gets to you it will be easier for him to take you."

"Why?" asked Sam.

"He wants you Sam. He wants all of you. He wants your mind, your soul, your spirit. He wants your essence." The first guard walked over and grabbed him by the hair of the head. "We're going to make sure he gets you." The second put on the rubber gloves and grabbed the blow dryer. "NO!" yelled Sam as he was pushed back down to his knees.

The thrust him under the water, head, and shoulders. The second guard turned on the blow dryer and placed it in the water. Sam screamed as he was electrocuted. They didn't want to kill him so the guard removed the dryer and pulled Sam out. He was shaking all over. His whole body hurt from the shock. He looked up at the two men and they grinned down at him. His mouth was bleeding from where he bit his lip. The first guard wiped it off.

"Please don't," said Sam but the second slapped him hard and then jerked him to his feet and shoved him back into the chair. They checked his hands to make sure they were cuffed tightly. He swallowed hard and tried to calm his breathing down.

"I kind of enjoyed that," said the first man.

"Me too," replied the second. Sam shook his head. He swallowed the lump in his throat and tried to speak. It was hard for the words to come. The first man grabbed him around the neck. "Don't talk," he said. "Don't say one word." Sam closed his mouth. The guard took his finger and placed it on his carotid vein. His pulse was racing.

"This won't take long," said the second and they both laughed. Sam couldn't stop shaking, his whole body hurt. He didn't speak. He was afraid to. He sat there and knew that they were just beginning. He squeezed his eyes closed and swallowed once again.

"I don't…." Sam began and received another slap, harder this time. It made his ears ring and he saw stars.

"Say one more thing before we're ready for you to and we'll cut out your tongue, understand?" Sam closed his mouth and nodded.

"Good boy," said the first man. "We'll let you know when we want you to speak." Sam nodded again and kept quiet.

"We're just getting started Sammy," he said. "Isn't that what your big brother calls you? You know he's going to be brainwashed again. This time he won't get free." Sam shook

his head. He opened his mouth to say something and immediately was pushed back down to his knees.

"What did I tell you!" the first man said and shoved his head back under the water. Sam struggled. He didn't think they were going to let him up. His lungs burned and when he was about to take in a mouthful of water they pulled him out. He coughed hard. He sputtered and choked.

"Don't talk," they said. Sam shut his mouth. They jerked him to his feet and pushed him back into the chair.

"Very good," they said. Sam just stared at them and hoped Tony, Bryan or his dad helped him soon. He wasn't sure how much he could take. He closed his eyes and said a silent prayer then opened them quickly when he was punched in the face. He grunted as pain exploded in his jaw.

"No," said the second man. "This shouldn't take long at all." The first man grinned. Sam shook so hard his teeth were chattering. His face burned. His whole body hurt and he knew that the two men were just getting started.


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

At the clinic, Nemesis went out to the shed. He walked up to Jack and grabbed his face in his hands. "What other powers does your brother possess beside astral projection and talking telepathically?" Jack glared at the immortal.

"I have no idea," he said and Nemesis shook his head. "You're lying to me Jack. I don't like people to lie to me."

"Why are you so interested in Brad's powers?" he asked. Nemesis popped him in the mouth with his fist but didn't answer the question.

"I'll ask, you answer," he said instead. "What else can you do besides speaking telepathically and move things with your mind?"

"That's all," said Jack. He also didn't want the immortal to know that he could call fire down from the sky. "I don't like my abilities. I never asked for powers as a matter of fact I've spent my life trying to get away from them."

"What else can you do Jack," asked the immortal loosing patience. Jack shook his head. "Nothing," he said.

"What else can Brad do," he asked getting angry.

"I don't know," replied the young doctor.

Nemesis screamed in rage and hit Jack hard in the stomach. He grunted as the wind was knocked out of him. The immortal turned to the guards and said, "Beat him! Do not let him get away! I'll return soon."

"Yes sir," they said. Nemesis walked out. Before he did he gave Jack a look that sent a chill down his spine. He shook his head. Nemesis climbed in his car and left. One of the guards picked up a pair of sheers and cut off his shirt revealing his back. Jack got nervous as the other guard picked up a whip.

Jack braced. He knew what was coming. His nervousness turned to fear as the man went around to his back. He cried out in pain as the man swung. The whip connected with his back and left a stripe in its place. The first guard picked up a rod and also hit him. They took turns and when they were finished, Jack hung limply, the only thing holding him up, the chains that bound his hands.

"What next," asked the first guard clearly enjoying himself? The second looked around. "Oh I think we can find something if we search long enough. He looked around. "I know." He pulled a metal chair over. They unchained Jack's wrists and he fell to the floor. His legs wouldn't hold him up. They picked him up and shoved him down into the chair and cuffed his hands behind him. They brought a battery over to it and attached some cables to the chair.

"What…are…you…doing?" asked jack fearfully. His body burned from where he'd been beat.

"Something I learned along time ago," said the second man. "What other powers do you and your brother possess?" Jack shook his head. "None,' he said. The first guard nodded and turned to the second.

"Do it," he said.

"No," yelled Jack weakly. The second guard attached the other end of the cables to the battery. Jack screamed as the chair was turned into a homemade electric chair. His body jerked and contorted in pain. He was about to loose consciousness but they unhooked the cables before he could.

He sat there panting and trying to catch his breath. "Tell us what we want to know Jack," said the first guard.

"Go to hell!" replied Jack. The two men grinned at the young doctor and was about to attach the cables again when Harper stopped them.

"What the hell are you two doing," he asked.

"Trying to get him to talk," replied the man.

"Well don't kill him," answered Harper. "We can't find out what we want to know if he's dead now can we?"

"Yes sir," they said. Both men looked at Jack.

"Just watch him."

"Brad?" asked Jack. "Is he okay?" Harper walked over and grabbed his head. Jack winced. "He's in a lot of pain right now," he said.

Something inside Jack snapped. "I'll kill you," he warned dangerously. "I swear to you if you hurt him I'll kill you!" It was the wrong thing to say. Harper backhanded him and knocked him over, chair and all. He hit the floor hard.

"Do not threaten me Jack or I'll kill him. Is that understood?" Jack didn't answer. "Pick him up," Harper ordered. The guards did as they were told and sat the chair upright, and then they jerked Jack to his feet and slammed him back into it.

"Watch your damn mouth!" said Harper angrily and left to go back to the main house. Jack suddenly became very afraid. He knew that Harper was about to do something to Brad. He could tell by the look on his face.

"BRAD!" yelled Jack after the man, Harper stormed inside and over to where Brad was restrained. His eyes were closed. Harper hit him, making him jerk awake.

"I don't remember telling you that you could go to sleep! Wake up!" He checked the mask to make sure it was still delivering the gas and to also make sure it was still snug on his face. When he was finished he walked over and removed a metal rod out of the flame. He walked back over and touched it to Brad's chest.

He cried out in pain as Harper held it there. Tears sprang to his eyes and then ran down his face.

"You're brother is a smart ass. Do you know that!" he said and called the guards on the phone. "Bring Jack in here," he instructed and hung up. Brad tried to shake his head. He tried to protest but the gas was making him feel so heavy he could hardly move so he just stared up at Harper and pleaded with his eyes that they wouldn't hurt Jack.

They came inside dragging Jack with them because his legs would not hold him up. He was very weak from the beating and the shock. Brad's eyes widened at the shape Jack was in and Jack did the same.

"What are you giving him?" he asked.

"Nitrous oxide," said Harper.

"Please, you can't keep that on him for too long or you'll kill him," said Jack.

Harper ignored him. "Put him in the cell," he said, "and Jack if you try one thing. Just one thing, I will kill him and make you watch. Is that clear?" Jack knew that he meant for him not to use his powers to try to get away or Brad would die. He nodded. The guards opened the cell and threw him inside. He hit the floor and just lay there hardly able to move.

"Good," said Harper and walked back over to Brad. He removed the mask. "Now Brad. You will tell me what I want to know or I will cause Jack all kind of damage right in front of you." Brad swallowed hard. He knew that if he didn't talk, they'd hurt Jack but they had promised each other a while ago that if they were ever put in this situation, they would not tell the captors about Jack being able to call fire down from the sky.

They would use that power to get away. Now, however," as Brad watched the leader of the guards he wasn't sure he could keep that promise. They would hurt Jack unmercifully until they found out what they wanted to know and Brad didn't know it he was willing to let that happen.

Dean opened his eyes and looked around. He was cuffed to the bed and very groggy. The drug that Langston had given him was making it very hard for him concentrate or even remember anything. He didn't know how long he had been there but it felt like days. He tried to lift his head so he could see better but when he did a sharp pain exploded in his head. He winced and laid it back down.

He heard the door to the cell open and turned his head to see who it was. Langston, along with one of the guards walked inside. In his hand was another syringe full of the drug.

"NO!" cried Dean. "Don't!" Langston walked over to where he lay and grinned. "We're just getting started Dean," he said and applied the tourniquet to his arm once again. He tried to move away but because he was cuffed he didn't get very far.

Langston injected another syringe full of the drug into his vein. It hit his system rapidly. He cried out as fire spread throughout his body once again. Heat started from his toes and spread all the way up to his face. Immediately his breathing became irregular and sweat poured down his face. Langston leaned down and got in his face.

"How are you doing," he asked the young hunter.

"Terrific," replied Dean breathlessly as his heart began to beat outside of his chest. Langston laughed as his captive began to breathe heavily. "When Nemesis gets here, we will begin again," said Langston.

"I…can….hardly…wait," replied Dean sarcastically. Langston looked down at him and stopped grinning. He grabbed him by the hair of the head and forced it back. He winced at the sudden pain.

"You're such a wise guy aren't you, you little bastard!" Langston said. "I'll break you of that!" He let him go and turned toward the guard. "I don't think that Nemesis will mind if we start without him do you?" He asked. The guard with him looked over at Dean and then back at Langston. "No," he replied. "I don't think he'll mind one bit."

"Then let's get started shall we," asked Langston.

"Yes," replied the guard. "Let's get started."


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

Sam stared up at the two guards fearfully. He was still shaking like a leaf. He was trying to regulate his breathing. His whole body was in pain from the shock and he was about to loose consciousness.

The first guard walked around behind him and knelt down to whisper in his ear. "We're going to break you Sammy," he said. Sam closed his eyes and swallowed hard but didn't speak.

"Let's go again," said the second guard. The first nodded. Sam cried out, "NO PLEASE!" but he was shoved down to his knees once again. He fought to get away, but he wasn't able to. It just made the guards angry.

Sam screamed as his head was shoved under the water. He cried out in pain as the blow dryer was thrust under and turned on.

After several minutes they pulled him out. His whole body shook more than before. He coughed and choked on the water and then he was shoved back into the chair. He was beginning to hyperventilate and his lip continued to bleed from where he had bitten it earlier.

"Take him back," said the second guard. "We'll continue this party a little later. The first man nodded and pulled his gun. He leveled it at Sam.

"Get up," he said. Sam looked at the man but remained where he was. He wasn't sure if he would be able to walk.

"I said get up!" instructed the first man and jerked him to his feet. Sam stumbled as he was shoved from the room and back down the stairs.

Bryan jumped up. He stared at the door. "Somebody's coming," he said. Tony and John ran over to the door and braced themselves on either side of it. They were planning on jumping the men when they opened the door, or so they thought.

"Step away from the door gentlemen," the first man said. Tony and John looked at each other not believing that the men knew they were prepared to jump them.

"Do they have ESP or something," asked John disgusted. Bryan shrugged.

"Step to the center of the room or Sam will die, right here, right now!" yelled the second man. Defeated, Tony and John did as they were told. They moved to the middle of the room and stood with Bryan.

The door opened. Both guards stepped inside and shoved Sam in with them. He fell to the ground as the guards locked them all back inside.

"Sam!" yelled John. He ran over to his youngest son and took off the cuffs. He was barely conscious. John turned him over on his back. He checked him for a pulse and breathed easier when he felt one. He felt his son's arms. They were like blocks of ice and his clothes were soaking wet.

"Sammy," he said gently as he brushed the hair out of his eyes. Tony walked over and knelt down beside John. He looked at Sam. He was breathing but only barely and he was turning blue around the mouth.

"Let's get him in the bed John. We've got to get him warm." He and John picked up the young man and carried him to the bed. Bryan pulled back the covers and they got him under them. John tucked him in. He was beginning to shake violently. John pulled up a chair and sat by his son's side.

At the clinic Harper was not getting anywhere with Brad and it was making him angrier by the minute.

"I told you! I don't know!" cried Brad. Harper was still trying to find out information about the two doctors and it wasn't going the way he had it planned.

"I can't tell you something I don't know!" Brad said.

"I think you do know Brad, now you had better start talking and soon or Jack is going to pay! Answer my questions! You're a hunter like the Winchesters, right?"

"Yes, but I'm also a doctor. I don't hunt like I use to."

"When did you find out you could astral project?" asked Harper.

"About a month ago. I found out about the powers about a month ago okay? I don't know what all I can do yet."

"What about Jack," asked Harper?

Brad shook his head. "All I know is that he can move things with his mind and talk telepathically."

"You're lying to me," yelled Harper.

"No I'm not!" pleaded Brad. "Please!" Harper turned angrily to the guard. "Get him out of the cell!" he instructed.

"NO!" yelled Brad suddenly afraid. He knew what was about to happen.

"Then tell me the damn truth!" yelled Harper. Brad looked over at his little brother. His breathing increased. Jack looked back. His body was bruised and hurting from where he had been beat. He gave a slight shake of his head telling Brad not to tell.

Brad was torn. He didn't know what to do.

At Nemesis house Dean was having a harder and harder time breathing. The drug they were giving him was making him forgetful and he was fighting desperately to hang on to his memories.

"Take him into the next room," Langston instructed. The guard released the brake on the bed and wheeled it into where they would start the process of brainwashing him over again. When they got him inside they locked the wheels. Langston walked over to a table that was covered. He took off the sheet revealing all the instruments that he would be using.

"Don't!" begged Dean but Langston just laughed.

"Don't worry," he said. "You won't remember it." He picked up a large knife.

"What….are…you…doing?" asked Dean fearfully.

"Yes Langston, what are you doing?" Langston turned as Nemesis walked into the room and over to the table. He stared down at his prisoner.

"I just thought I'd start without you sir," replied the detective. "I didn't think that you would mind."

"You're wrong. I do mind," replied the immortal. "Did you give him the drug?"

"Yes sir," replied Langston. "Twice."

"Good," answered Nemesis. "Let's begin." Langston grinned and turned toward the young man, knife in hand. "I promise Dean, you'll feel it all," said Nemesis.

Dean stared groggily up at the man who had become his worst nightmare. "We're going to do something a little different this time," said Nemesis. Dean closed his eyes. Langston took the knife and cut open Dean's shirt. He tried to move away but was unable to get far because of the restraints.

"I'd love to tell you this was not going to hurt but I'd be lying," said Langston. He looked at Nemesis for approval. Nemesis nodded and Langston cut down deep into Dean's chest. He did this without deadening it. He screamed in agony as Langston opened him up. He grabbed a pair of retractors and shoved them down into the cut making the incision wider. Dean screamed again. Tears sprang to his eyes and ran down his cheeks.

Nemesis grabbed a piece of equipment that had wires attached to it and placed it down into the chest wound and then stitched it in place.

"OH GOD!" yelled Dean as pain exploded in his chest! "STOP!" he yelled again and passed out.

"Finish it," said Nemesis. Langston nodded and took some suture material. He sewed him up. They waited for him to regain consciousness. Nemesis couldn't wait to begin and he couldn't wait to tell Dean what he had placed in his chest.


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51

"How is he?" asked Tony. John looked up at his friend. "Not good," he said. "He still has not woke up. His breathing is still labored and he's still shaking."

Tony walked up and felt Sam's head. "He feels cold," he said.

"I know," replied John. "I can't seem to get him warm."

"Have you tried to wake him up?"

"No," answered John shaking his head. "I'll try." He leaned over and shook his son gently.

"Sammy," he said. He shook him for the second time. "I need you to open your eyes Sam." Sam moaned and his eyes fluttered open. He looked up at his dad.

"How are you doing?" asked John. Sam nodded. Bryan limped over. "Sam you scared the crap of us." He said. He smiled slightly and opened his mouth to talk.

"Sssh," said John. "Don't try to talk. Not yet okay?" Sam closed his mouth and nodded. He closed his eyes back and before long was asleep once again. John got to his feet and stared down at his son. He paced the room.

"Tony, Bryan, we've got to get out of here. We've got to get to Dean and there's no telling what's happening to Brad and Jack."

"I know," said Bryan, "but I don't know how we're going to do that." Tony turned when he heard footsteps. They moved to each side of the door.

"Move to the center of the room," said the guards. "Now!" Tony and John stayed where they were.

"If I have to tell you two again, somebody is going to be hurt," said the first guard. Still Tony and John stayed.

"We can see you!" yelled the second. "Move to the center of the room now!" The two men looked at each other and gave up. They moved to the middle. The guards opened the door and came inside guns drawn. "Back up," they said. The three men didn't move.

"Do it now!" said the second man. Tony, Bryan and John looked at each other and backed up toward Sam. Before Bryan could get far, he was grabbed by the first man.

"Bryan!" yelled Tony and was about to come to his partner's aid but the second man cocked his gun and pointed it at Bryan's head. Tony froze.

"Let him go," said John. The two men looked at the older hunter. "Somebody wants to talk to you John," one of them said. He held out a cell phone. John took it nervously and held it to his ear.

"Hello John," said the immortal.

"Where the hell is my son!" yelled John.

"With me," replied Nemesis. "You're going to want to watch your mouth!"

"Forget it!" said John angrily. "I want my sons free. Both of them!"

"Well isn't that just to damn bad," replied Nemesis getting angry himself. "Do you want to hear your son scream John?" He didn't answer. "Answer me!"

"No," said John nervously.

"Then know this. I'm the one giving the orders. Got it!" John closed his eyes.

"Yes," replied John trying to calm down for Dean's sake.

"Very good. Now how is Sam?"

"Stay away from Sam!" warned John, his anger rising once again.

"John I swear if you tell me what to do one more time, I will hurt Dean." John squeezed his eyes shut and closed his mouth. He didn't have a choice. He would not risk Dean and he wasn't anywhere close to him to help him.

"Wake Sam up," instructed Nemesis. John shook his head. "Forget it," he said.

"Wake him up now John!" said Nemesis. John looked at his son. "No," he said. "I won't."

"Fine!" said Nemesis. Give one of the guards the phone." John handed the phone to the guard holding the gun on Bryan.

"Yes sir," he said.

"John does not want to listen. Teach him whose boss."

"Yes sir," said the man and hung up the phone. He looked at John and then down at Sam.

"Stay the hell away from him!" said John in a low dangerous voice. He backed up and stood in front of his son. Tony looked from Bryan to Sam and back again. Bryan nodded. Tony walked over to stand with John in front of Sam.

"You picked Sam over Bryan?" asked the guard.

"No," said Tony. "I didn't."

"You must. You're there and Bryan is here with me." The second guard walked over to Bryan, cocked his gun and placed it right between his eyes. He closed his eyes, fully expecting to be shot.

"No!" yelled Tony and took a step.

"Don't!" replied the second guard. Tony froze and raised his hands. Bryan, using his elbows, jabbed the man holding him in the ribs. The man grunted and grabbed his stomach. Bryan ducked just as the gun went off. The bullet hit the wall right above his head. Tony moved. He turned quickly and knocked the gun out of the man's hand. He hit the second man in the jaw, knocking him down.

The man jumped back up after he grabbed the gun. He pointed it at Tony. He froze. John charged and hit him in the back. Tony ran up to the second man but he wasn't quick enough. John pulled his gun and pointed it at the first. He had grabbed a hold of Bryan again.

"Let him go," warned John.

"No," said the man. "Drop your gun or I'll kill him." He placed his to Bryan's head. The second had grabbed Tony and had his gun on him. John looked at his two friends.

"DROP IT!" yelled the first man. John bit his bottom lip nervously.

"Now, you son of a bitch!" yelled the man. The one holding Tony placed his gun at Tony's head and both the men cocked the hammers. John didn't have a choice. If he didn't do as he was told, they would kill Tony and Bryan.

John obeyed and dropped his gun. The two men shoved Tony and Bryan over to stand with him. The second man walked over and hit John hard in the stomach then in the back of the head. He fell to his knees.

"You should not have done that!" he said. "You'll be sorry!"

Jack was shoved to the treatment area where Brad was tied down to the bed. Brad looked up at his little brother.

"Tell me what I want to know," Harper said.

"I've told you everything I know," said Brad as he continued to look at Jack.

"The pain that Jack is about to be in is your fault. I just want you to know that," said Harper. He shoved Jack over to a chair and then down into it. His hands and feet were cuffed to the arms and legs. Brad shook his head.

"Don't tell," said Jack telepathically. "We're going to need to use that to get away." Brad watched him. He knew that he was about to be hurt.

"Jack," he said, also telepathically.

"No," said Jack. "You can't tell." Harper looked from one to the other. He grabbed Jack's hair and forced his head back. He winced.

"You talking to him in his head Jack?" Harper asked and backhanded him busting his lip.

"What were you two talking about?" Brad looked weakly up at his captors and didn't answer. Harper grinned. "You will talk or you will watch him hurt!" Brad shook his head. "Please don't hurt my brother," he said.

"Then tell me what I want to know," replied Harper. Brad and Jack looked at each other. Both kept their mouths shut.

"Fine," said Harper and looked at the guard with him.

"Let's convince them that we're not playing!" The guard grinned. "I thought you'd never say that," he said.


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52

Slowly Dean opened his eyes. He was back in his cell once again, one hand chained to the bed. He looked around. He tried to move and then winced at the pain in his chest. He looked down and saw a bandage that covered an incision.

The door opened and Nemesis came in followed by one of the guards. Dean looked up at the immortal but didn't say anything.

"Enjoy your little nap Dean," Nemesis asked.

"What did you do to me" asked Dean ignoring the man's sarcasm. Langston walked inside carrying something in his hand. It was large and had a cover over it. Dean eyed it warily. Nemesis grinned and took off the cover. It was a large cage. Inside was a rabbit. Langston set the cage down right beside Dean.

"I want you to see something," replied Nemesis. Dean watched as Langston poked at it through the cage scaring it. It ran around and around frantically trying to get away. Finally, after a few minutes it fell over dead. Dean looked up at the immortal.

"I placed a device in the rabbit's chest. It's one that commands obedience. It causes excruciating pain if you don't. It will kill eventually by pretty much blowing up you heart, but not before it brings pain and a lot of it. It kills only as a last resort."

Nemesis handed the cage back to Langston who sat it aside, and then they both turned to Dean. "I placed the exact same device in your chest. It's hooked to your heart. You will obey me or you will be in extreme pain. If you continue to disobey me it will blow your heart up and you will die. Any questions?"

Dean stared at the man like he had lost his mind. He shook his head letting the words sink in. Finally, he said, "WHAT!"

"Basically you have a behavior device in your chest Dean. Would you like to see how it works? Take the cuff off," said Nemesis. Langston walked over and removed it from Dean's hand.

"Get up," he said. Dean struggled to his feet. He held onto a wall as a wave of nausea and dizziness passed. He looked toward Langston and lunged for him, knocking him down. He grabbed the detective's gun and turned to point it at his head. Langston froze.

"I'm walking out of here. Understand," said Dean. Nemesis laughed. "I was hoping you would do that. Now I can demonstrate. Put the gun down." Dean shook his head and cocked it. "No way," he said. "I'm walking out of here. I'm going to get my brother and my father. I'm going to get my friends and you're not going to stop me."

"Put it down," warned Nemesis.

"No," answered Dean. Nemesis grinned. Dean blinked a few times as a strange feeling came over him. He looked at the immortal who was staring intently at him. He reached down to pull Langston to his feet because he was going to use him as a shield until he got out of the house, but before he could he grabbed his chest and his stomach and hit his knees. The pain he felt was severe. He felt like a million knives were sticking in him. He screamed as it became almost unbearable.

Langston scrambled to his feet and knocked the gun out of Dean's hand, and then kicked him hard sending him rolling onto his back. Nemesis walked over and looked down at his prey. Dean was panting heavily. Sweat poured from his face. He screamed again as it got worse and looked fearfully up at Nemesis, who was still staring at him.

"It hurts doesn't it?" asked Nemesis. Dean's head began to pound and he felt like it was in a vice. He could hardly stand it any more. He rolled into a ball and prayed that it would stop. Finally it did and he just lay there weakly, hardly able to move. Nemesis kicked him. He winced and Langston and one of the guards ran over to grab him and jerked him to his feet.

They threw him back down onto the bed and cuffed his hand back to the rails. Nemesis walked over and grabbed his face in hand forcing him to look at him.

"It's very effective don't you think? Right about now your chest must be feeling like its on fire. I control the device Dean. You will do as you're told or you will suffer at my hands and then you will die." He let his face go. Dean winced.

Langston took out another syringe. "NO!" cried Dean weakly and tried to move away. Nemesis grabbed a hold of his arm and held it as the drug was inserted into his bloodstream once again. Dean screamed as his insides began to burn and his heart began to beat outside of his chest again.

The guard came inside pushing a table. On top was the device that would deliver electric shocks to Dean's body all over.

"Please," begged Dean as he was pushed over on his back. His other hand was cuffed to the rails and so were both his legs, spread eagled. The wires were attached to all parts of his body once again and the machine was turned on. He winced as small waves of electricity shot through his system and then he cried in agony as the machine was turned up. Head phones were placed on his head.

"NO!" yelled Dean. "Please!" His head began to get fuzzy, his memory was beginning to fade and before long all he could remember was what Nemesis wanted him to.

"You will do as you're told Dean. You will kill your friends and you will deliver your brother to me." Dean shook his head.

"No…I….won't," he said barely able to form the words. "I'll….die…first!" His breathing became labored. Sweat poured.

"Yes you will. I control that device in your chest Dean. You will obey me, or you will be in a whole lot of pain and I'll get your brother and your friends anyway. Even daddy dearest."

"Go…to….hell!" said Dean with every ounce of strength and conviction he had left. Nemesis just grinned. The virtual reality goggles were placed on his eyes and he saw his friends as they hurt Sam. He saw it in his head but it seemed so real.

"No," yelled Dean. Nemesis walked out and left him to the brainwashing. Wires were attached to his temples, his wrists and his ankles. They shocked him every few minutes. He tried his best to hold on but he was slipping and he knew it.

Nemesis and Langston walked into the library. A guard was placed at Dean's door. Nemesis poured himself a Brandy and handed his first in command a beer.

"What do we do next?" asked Langston. "The boy is very strong."

"He is, but I'm stronger. He'll do as he's told whether, he's brainwashed or not. The device will make sure of that. He won't have a choice. The pain will get worse and worse until that alone will force him to comply. He'll do my bidding."

"Okay, how long are we going to keep up the procedure?" asked Langston.

"Overnight," answered Nemesis. "Tomorrow we'll dump him out somewhere. He'll look for his brother and friends and work with my men instead of against them. He'll think Tony and Bryan are his enemies."

"What about the father?" asked Langston. Nemesis thought about that for a minute. He wasn't real sure what he was going to do about John. He couldn't make up his mind. Does he brainwash Dean against his dad also, or would it be fun to watch the two face off over Sam? All he knew was that by the time he was through with Dean Winchester. Tony and Bryan and the others would be dead and Dean would give Sam to him thinking that he wanted to protect him, then and only then would Dean find out that he didn't hand his brother over to an ally but to an enemy.

Nemesis downed the snifter of Brandy and thought about the things he would do to the younger of the two Winchester boys, while the other watches. He grinned. It would destroy Dean to know that he handed his little brother over to be tortured and controlled and it would kill Sam to know that Dean just gave him over to the immortal without any remorse or qualms thinking that Nemesis would protect him. Then and only then would he know exactly what Nemesis had planned for little Sammy.


	53. Chapter 53

Thanks everyone. Babyreaper, Becky, Sam and Dean lover and all the others. I really appreciate you reading.

Chapter 53

"No John you should have never done that," said the first guard. He looked at Bryan whom he was still holding and Tony who his partner was holding. "None of you should. Don't go away now. We'll be back." They left the tiny prison and locked them all inside.

"What did they mean by that?" asked Bryan.

"I don't know," answered Tony, "But it can't be good." Sam began to stir. John got painfully to his feet and walked over.

"Sammy," he said. Sam opened his eyes and looked up at his dad. Tony and Bryan walked over to him and he looked at them also. For a few minutes he was confused but it cleared up quick enough and he realized what had happened. He started to shake uncontrollably.

"Easy Sam," said John gently. "Take it easy. You're okay." John felt his son's arms and then his forehead. He was finally warming up. "How you doing," he asked.

"Okay," said Sam. "I just hurt all over."

"Let me see," replied John and lowered the covers. He looked Sam over head to toe to make sure that all he was was sore, and then he covered him back up. "You get some rest, Okay?" Sam nodded and closed his eyes. John walked back and forth trying to figure out how they would get out of that room. They had no doubt that the men would be back and one of them would be the next to be tortured.

"We can try to jump them again," offered Tony. "They wouldn't expect us to try it again so soon. Would they?"

"I don't know," said Bryan.

"We've got to get out of here!" declared John. "My son is with that son of a bitch and God only knows what he's going through right now!"

"I've got an idea," said Bryan.

"I'm listening," said John. Tony leaned in close to listen.

"Maybe Sam could use his powers?"

John looked at him like he was crazy. "Sam is barely holding it together right now," he said. "Forget it."

"John if they come back in here, they might grab him again," said Bryan. John glared at the young cop. "Over my dead body." He said.

"I'm just saying they won't be expecting him to use his powers."

"NO!" said John. "It's not going to happen. Forget it!"

Bryan and Tony looked at each other and shrugged. "It was just a suggestion," said Bryan. They didn't know that Sam had heard every word.

At the clinic, Harper was just about to start in on Jack. "Last chance Brad. You tell me what I want to know or your brother will suffer the consequences." Brad looked at Jack. He looked back.

"What the hell were you two talking about just now?" said Harper. Brad closed his eyes and swallowed hard. When he opened them again he looked the man dead in the eye. "Nothing," he said. "We were not talking about anything." Harper grinned. He turned to the guards. "Okay gentlemen. You heard him."

The two guards with him walked over to the table where the metal pieces were now glowing in the flame of the burner. One of them put on a pair of heavy gloves and took out a scalpel. He walked over to where Jack sat bound. Jack looked up at the guard and saw the gleam in his eyes. This man would torture him and enjoy it. His breathing increased.

"Tell me what I want to know Brad," Harper demanded. He looked quickly at his little brother. Jack nodded slightly.

"Okay fine," said Brad. "Just don't hurt him." The man with the scalpel stopped. Harper waited. After a few minutes, Brad still hadn't said anything. "I'm loosing my patience!" said Harper angrily.

"I'll tell you," said Jack. Harper turned toward the doctor. "On second thought," said Jack and concentrated. The scalpel flew out to the guard's hand!

"What the hell!" Jack looked quickly at his cuffs. They fell off his wrists and ankles. He jumped to his feet. The second guard pulled out a gun but Jack knocked it out of the man's hand using only his mind and sent them both flying through the air to crash hard into the back wall. They lay there dazed.

Harper whirled around! "I'll kill your ass!" he said. Jack clasped both hands together and lifted them to the ceiling. He called a flaming sword down and pointed the tip at Harper's throat. Harper froze, hands up. The two guards were about to jump up.

"Stay there!" yelled Jack. The men stayed where they were. Jack turned his attention to Harper and said, "I can call fire down from the sky." Harper stared at him and the sword in shock. He didn't know what he was expecting to find out but he wasn't expecting that.

"Let my brother go," said Jack. Harper stayed where he was. "NOW!" ordered Jack. Harper smirked and walked over to Brad. He took off the straps.

"When I get you again Jack," he said and let his warning trail off.

Brad sat up. Pain exploded in his head. He winced and grabbed it.

Jack looked nervously at his brother. "You okay?"

"I will be," replied Brad and got shakily to his feet. He walked over to grab the guns. He leveled one at them. "Get up," he ordered. Both guards got slowly to their feet.

"In the cell," said Brad and motioned with the gun. They walked over. Brad opened the door and they went inside.

"You to," Jack said. He waved the sword at Harper. He walked over. Brad shoved him inside and locked the door. He swayed on his feet and then fell.

"Brad!" said Jack putting down the sword. He rushed over to his brother's side. "Are you okay?" Brad didn't answer. "Come on," said Jack and helped him to his feet and back over to lay down on one of the beds.

"Where do you hurt?" he asked.

"Everywhere," Brad replied. Jack took a washcloth and wet it. He placed it on Brad's head. He took some guauze and cleaned the cut on his chest and put a dressing on it.

"It doesn't need stitches," said Jack and pulled some antibiotics up in a syringe. He injected it into Brad's arm. Brad looked at him.

"I don't want it to get infected," said Jack. "Do you think you can astral project now?"

Brad continued to watch him and said, "I thought you said it was too dangerous."

"It is dangerous, especially with an immortal out there, but I need to know how everybody's doing. I've tried to talk telepathically to Sam but he's not answering me."

"I'll try," replied Brad. Jack nodded. "Ok," he said. "I'll be here to pull you back."

"You better be," said Brad and began to prepare.

"When we get out of here, you're both dead," warned Harper.

"Shut the hell up," said Jack. "We'll just have to make sure you don't get out, won't we." Harper laughed and went over to sit down. Jack turned back to his brother. He didn't like the way he looked. "On second thought," he said. "Maybe you need to rest first."

Brad shook his head. "We don't have time. I feel like something bad is coming. I need to do this now."

"Brad, be careful," said Jack nervously.

"Yes daddy," he said and smiled. He stopped, however, when he saw Jack's face.

"Don't be a damn smart ass Brad. You've only done this once before and there was no enemy present at the time. Nemesis is an immortal. He's going to know as soon as you leave your body and he's going to come after you."

"I know," said Brad. "That's why I have you." Jack looked worriedly at his big brother. "I'll be ok as long as you're there to pull me back," Brad promised. Jack nodded. "You sure about this?"

"Not really," said Brad honestly. "But I don't have a choice." Jack inhaled deeply. He went over to pick up his sword. The blade burst into flames again as soon as he touched the handle. He walked back over and drew a circle with it on the floor and around Brad.

"Stay in the circle Brad, no matter what." Jack said. Brad nodded and felt the shimmer of power as soon as the circle was drawn. It was Jack's magic and it rose up to merge with Brad's.


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54

Preparing himself, Brad stood up and stepped into the center of the circle and let their power wash over him like water. He began the incantation. Jack stepped into the circle beside him. Harper and the two guards got to their feet and walked over to the bars and watched.

"What is mine I add to yours, with power shared, the link endures," said Brad. The light grew, spreading around the ring that Jack had drawn. It was as strong as the sun.

Brad continued. "For my friends I'll face the fire and all that the fates conspire."

"By earth and air, by fire and water I'll stand by my brothers' power," said Jack. Brad breathed deep and spread his arms. "Tonight while the moonlight streams, I take this flight on eagle's wings." Jack watched and when Brad went limp he grabbed him and lowered him gently to the ground.

Brad soared up through the clinic and looked down at his body as well as his brother that was standing by his side. In the night he sailed through the sky to the house that held Sam and the others. He felt weightless and free.

Back at the clinic, outside of the circle, a dark mist slid along the floor and gathered itself until it became a wolf. Jack stepped protectively in front of his brother's body and stared the wolf down. He knew it was Nemesis and that he had come to attack Brad. The wolf had a pentagram shaped scar on its snout. Jack had an idea. If he could defeat Nemesis now they could all be set free. So, Jack thought, let's understand each other.

"To him who seeks his life to take, within this ring this vow I make. By all the power that lives in me, from your hands he will be free. I will crush you into dust by all means fair or foul or just, I am he and he is me as I will so mote it be." Jack continued to stare at Nemesis. He watched while the wolf paced around the circle snarling.

"Nemesis," he said. "Do you think I'm afraid of you? You're nothing but smoke and stink." Jack waved a hand, and the light around the circle lowered. In challenge he stepped clear of the protection but raised it back to protect Brad.

"Power to power," Jack murmured while the air outside the circle swirled filthy and foul. He watched the wolf gather himself and ripple with muscle. It leaped for Jack's throat. The weight of it was a shock, as was the quick, sharp pain in his shoulder where claws dug. Jack winced and cried out in pain as the wolf's claws dug deep.

Using both muscle and magic, he flung the wolf aside, and then yanked up the sword he'd called down. "Let's finish it," he said between his teeth.

This time when the wolf charged, Jack pivoted and raked the sword over its side. There was a sound, more scream then howl. Black blood dripped onto the floor sizzling like hot oil. Wolf and mist gathered and Nemesis appeared before him. He looked down at Brad's body, and grinned.

"So he astral projected anyway, even though I told him not to," said the immortal and looked back at Jack. "You're both warlock's. I can't believe it. I've gone and captured myself a couple of warlocks. He looked at Harper and his men in the cell and then back at Jack. He laughed and evil laugh and vanished.

"NO!" yelled Jack. He felt it before he knew it. Nemesis screamed in rage and threw Jack backward with his mind.

"How dare you! You two are not very smart are you Jack!" He didn't' see Nemesis anymore but he heard his words in his mind. "You want to play, let's play. You'll lose. I've been doing magic for generations."

Jack became scared. "Brad," he yelled and lowered the circle. He stepped inside and waved his hand. The light came back up around them. His arm was bleeding and sore from where the wolf attacked him, but he was more worried about his brother. "Wake up!" he screamed.

Brad reached the house and floated through the walls. He walked through the wall of the cell. He looked down at Sam. Sam knew something immediately and opened his eyes. Tony, Bryan and John didn't have a clue.

Sam looked up. He blinked a few times trying to make sure he was seeing right. "Brad," he said.

Tony, Bryan and John looked around but didn't see anything. They looked at Sam and knew he did.

"Sam," said Brad telepathically. "Is everyone alright?"

"For now," answered Sam out loud. "But I don't know for how long. The men will be coming back soon." Brad looked around the room and saw that John, Tony and Bryan were okay but he missed somebody.

"Where's Dean?" he asked.

"Nemesis took him again," said Sam. Brad nodded. Anger raged inside him.

"Okay. Tell everyone to just hang on. Me and Jack have gotten away. Just hang in there." Sam nodded.

Back at the clinic Jack knew that Nemesis was on his way after his brother and he was trying desperately to reach him before he did. "Brad," he screamed and shook him frantically. "WAKE UP! You've got to come back! Right now!"

"We'll be here soon," said Brad. Sam nodded again.

"Come on Brad! Wake up!" Jack yelled. Finally Brad heard him.

"Jack!"

"Get back here now!"

Brad turned to Sam. "I've got to go," he said. "Just hang in there." He vanished.

"Brad!" yelled Sam and shot straight up in the bed. Something was wrong. Sam could feel it.

"What," said John nervously when he saw the look on his youngest son's face. "Sam what's wrong!"

Brad flew back as quickly as he could. He felt a presence, a darkness and turned in time to see that Nemesis was right behind him and gaining fast and he was not happy.

"Shit!" yelled Brad. He flew faster through the sky. He reached the clinic in record time and floated down through the roof. He could feel Nemesis getting closer, but he reached his body just in time and re-entered it. Nemesis screamed in anger as Jack raised the light back up around the circle once again. He knelt down as Brad opened his eyes.

He could not move for a few minutes because the flight had left him very weak.

"Brad, are you okay," asked Jack in fear. He looked up at his little brother. When he could move again he sat up.

"Answer me," said Jack.

"I'm okay," answered Brad but Jack wasn't so sure. He was so pale looking and he seemed to be in pain. Did Nemesis get to him, he thought.

"Next time," said Nemesis and vanished. In the cage Harper laughed.

"He almost got caught didn't he," he said. "He would have been in a whole lot of trouble."

"Shut up," said Jack and continued to watch Brad.

"He's not okay is he," mocked Harper. "Nemesis touched his mind."

"I told you to shut the hell up!!" yelled Jack. Harper laughed and went over to sit back down.

"Brad," said Jack.

"I'm okay," said Brad. "I just forgot how tired it makes me to do that." Jack relaxed a little.

"How are they?" he asked.

"Sam said they were okay for now but the guards would be coming back soon, so he didn't know for how long. He told me that Nemesis has Dean again."

"What?" said Jack astonished. "You've got to be kidding me?"

"That's what Sam said," answered Brad.

"Oh God," said Jack.

"We've got to help them," said Brad and got to his feet. He got dizzy and almost fell back down but he grabbed Jack's injured arm to keep from falling. Jack winced and jerked away. Brad looked at him.

"What's wrong," he said. Jack didn't answer.


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55

"Nothing," said Jack.

"Don't give me that crap, Jack. What's wrong?" Brad looked at Jack's shirt. Both his shirt and his flesh had been ripped.

"You're bleeding," noticed Brad. "What the hell did you do?" His temper began to rise.

"I challenged him," said Jack and winced at the look in his brother's eyes.

"You did what?" asked Brad, not sure if he heard right. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"I wasn't letting him get to you," said Jack. "I was protecting you." Brad shook his head. "No you weren't," he said. "If that were the case you would not have stepped out of the circle. You wanted him to go for you. Damn it Jack!"

"It worked," Jack pointed out. "I injured him, but not bad." He grinned then stopped when Brad didn't grin back.

"You made him mad," Brad argued.

"He came in the shape of a wolf. It wanted to go for your throat. I was not going to let that happen." Brad stepped toward him. He felt the ripples of power. "You called him. You stepped out of the circle and you called him. Alone." He bumped his shoulder and saw the wince of pain again.

"Come over here and take off your shirt," said Brad.

"Brad," Jack replied.

"NOW!" said Brad angrily. Jack shut his mouth and walked over. He carefully took off his shirt.

"Sit down," said Brad.

"I can," said Jack.

"Sit," said Brad angrily cutting off Jack's words. He did as he was told. Brad inspected his shoulder and winced himself. The claw marks on Jack's shoulder were raw and angry looking. Brad was beyond pissed.

"You moved out of the circle." Brad looked at his brother. "You deliberately opened yourself up to an attack." Fear shuddered back to twist painfully with temper.

"It worked," said Jack for the second time.

"It almost got you killed!" argued Brad.

"Look Brad you can yell at me later. Okay? We've got to go and get the others."

"I need to clean your shoulder first," said Brad. "I don't want you to get sick." He got some Hydrogen Peroxide and guaze and turned toward him.

"Don't," said Jack jumping up. Brad stopped and looked at him. "I'm okay," said Jack and started to walk out the door.

"Where are you going?" Brad asked.

"To get the others," said Jack and continued to walk.

"Wait," said Brad and grabbed him by the other arm. He jerked away and kept on walking.

"Just wait a damn minute," said Brad and grabbed his arm again. Jack looked at it and then at Brad. Brad shivered at the look in his eyes.

"Let me go," Jack warned.

"What?" asked Brad astonished?

"Just don't touch me," said Jack. He looked at his brother's hand, Brad hissed as the electric shock stung his fingers.

"Cut it out!" said Brad and let him go.

"Don't touch me." Jack repeated.

"I'm going to do a hell of a lot more than touch you in a minute," said Brad but he kept his hands to himself until Jack had walked over to the car. He followed him. Jack opened the door. He slammed it shut.

"What is the matter with you," asked Brad.

"Nothing," Jack answered but finally sighed and leaned against the car.

"Tell me what's wrong," asked Brad. Jack sighed again. "He's got Dean again. Sam and the others are in trouble again. I used my powers when I said I would never do that again, but I can't seem to get away from it."

"Come inside and let me look at your shoulder, then we'll both go and get the others."

"No," said Jack.

"That wound needs to be cleaned Jack. It needs tending," said Brad. "Now come on." He took him by the arm and led him back into the clinic and over to one of the treatment area. He began to clean and dress Jack's shoulder. Neither said anything for a few minutes but then Brad broke the silence.

"It's okay to use your powers Jack. You use them to help. There's nothing wrong with that."

"Brad yours is new to you. You're just now learning what all you can do. Mine has been a nightmare for me. It brings back bad memories. I've tried to get away from them my whole life." He paused for a few minutes and then continued. "They won't let me."

"What your dad did to you growing up doesn't make your powers bad Jack. He just wanted you to use them for bad things."

"You don't have any idea."

"Don't I?" quipped Brad. "My step family raised me to worship evil. I know a little bit about what you feel."

"When you use yours though it subtle, like a soft breeze," said Jack.

"And you?" he asked him.

"For me it's like a damn stampede. I don't want to hurt anybody."

"You won't," said Brad. "You've always used them to help protect the ones you care about." He finished dressing his shoulder and Jack went and got another shirt out of the drawer and put it on. The sun was just coming over the horizon.

"Now let's go and get them," said Brad. Jack nodded and both got up. They walked over toward the door and opened it. They stopped and stared. On the other side was Dean.

"Dean?" said Jack. "Are you okay?" Dean looked around then back at Jack. He was dazed and confused.

"I think so," he said. "They dumped me out. I came here as fast as I could."

"Who dumped you out?" asked Jack even though he already knew. He wanted to see if Dean did.

Dean thought about it for a few minutes and then finally said, "I don't know. I don't remember." He blinked his eyes a few times and then looked at Brad. All strength went out of his legs and he fell. Brad caught him and he and Jack got him inside. They laid him on one of the beds.

"Dean," Jack said. He took his face in his hand and turned it to look at the burn marks on his temples. He shook his head and touched his chest with his other hand. Dean winced. Jack removed his hand quickly.

"What is it," he asked and took a hold of Dean's t-shirt to lift it up so he could see. Dean grabbed his wrists and stopped him.

"Let me see," said Jack. Dean shook his head.

"Dean," said Brad. "Let us look." In Dean's head he heard Nemesis voice.

"Now Dean," it said. "NO!" Dean replied. "I won't do it." Jack and Brad looked at each other then down at him.

"Who are you talking to?" asked Jack and jumped up when Dean cried out in pain.

"Dean," asked Brad nervously. He grabbed both of his shoulders. "What is it?"

"You will obey me," said Nemesis. Dean shoved Brad away and jumped to his feet. He grabbed his chest and screamed, "NO!" He cried out in pain.

"What is it," yelled Jack.

"Obey me Dean! NOW!" warned Nemesis. Sweat popped out on Dean's forehead and poured down his face. He looked at his friends who were watching him nervously. Brad held up both hands, palms out.

"It's okay," he said and took a step toward him. Dean backed up. He grabbed his head. Visions of Jack and Brad harming Sam pushed its way into his mind. He heard Sam scream then Brad and Jack laugh.

"Dean let us help you," said Brad and took another step. He shook his head.

"It's okay," Brad repeated. "Sam told us what happened. We can help you." He took another step toward him and when he was just a few feet in front of him, Dean grabbed his arm, spun him around and put his arm around his neck. He took a gun quickly out of his pocket and placed it at his head.

"Wait," said Jack. "Don't!" He froze. "Let him go Dean. Nemesis has hurt you again but we can help you if you let us." He began to concentrate.

"Stop it," warned Dean knowing what Jack was going to try to do. "I'll kill him!" Jack stopped and swallowed hard.

"Okay Dean. Okay," he said and held up his own hands.

"Sit down," Dean ordered. Jack nodded. He went over to the table and sat down. Dean shoved Brad over to the cell. "Open it," he said.

"Dean, these guys are bad news," said Brad. He winced when Dean hit him in the back.

"Open the damn door!" yelled Dean. Brad shook his head. "I can't do that. These men work for Nemesis. They've been holding us prisoner. Now we don't have time for this. We've got to go get Sam and the others."

"What others," asked Dean? Brad shook his head again. "Tony, Bryan and John," he answered.

"Those bastards have my brother?"

"No Dean. They're captives with your brother. Langston and some of his men are holding them hostage."

"Good," said Dean.

"Excuse me?" asked Brad astonished.

"They hurt Sam. They should be prisoners."

"That's not true Dean. They didn't hurt Sam. They're prisoner there to. You've got to let us help you. We've got to go get them."


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56

Tony, John Bryan and Sam all turned quickly when they heard a knock at the door.

"Move to the center of the room," the first guard ordered. They all did as they were told. The second guard opened the door and they both walked inside. The first man looked dead at Sam. "Well I see you're doing a lot better Sammy," he said. Sam didn't answer.

"We'll have to see what we can do about that," said the second man. They both grinned sadistically at the young hunter.

"You will not take my son out of here again," declared John. He, Tony and Bryan, all stood in front of Sam. Both the men laughed, and then cried out as they found themselves being thrown across the room. John whirled around to look at his son. He was concentrating and using his powers.

"Sammy don't," said John but he kept on. Tony ran over to one and hit him knocking him out and Bryan ran over to the other and swung, but the man ducked. He came around and threw a punch at Bryan, knocking him down. He pulled his gun, but before he could do anything, John ran over and hit him in the back of the head knocking him out.

John turned. Sam was beginning to fall. "Sammy!" he yelled and ran over to catch him before he hit the ground. Sam shook his head as Tony ran over to help. Together they lowered him down to sit on the bed.

"You okay?" asked John? Sam nodded. "I think so. Thanks."

"You're welcome," answered Tony for both him and John.

"Are you sure?" asked John. Sam nodded once again.

"Damn it Sam, I didn't want you to do that yet. You're weak enough as it is.

"They were about to take one of us and I wasn't going to let that happen," Sam answered. "Beside, Bryan had a good idea. They would not expect me to use my powers and it worked."

John grinned at his son and said, "You're right. It did." Bryan grabbed the first guard, who was beginning to come to, and pulled him to his feet. He brought him over to the bed. Sam got up and Bryan shoved the man down. "See how you like being restrained." He said. Tony cuffed the man's hands to the bed. John walked over and cuffed the other's hands behind his back.

"Ready to get out of this room Sam," asked his father.

"Oh yeah," replied Sam and they all left locking the two men inside.

"Sam," said Tony.

"Yeah," answered Sam.

"Were you really talking to Brad earlier?"

"Yeah he was in the cell. Sort of."

"What did he say?" asked Bryan.

"Him and Jack got away. He said they were coming and for us to hang on." Sam got real quiet. He could not shake the feeling that even though they had gotten away from Nemesis men for the time being, something still wasn't right.

"What else," asked John?

"That's pretty much it," replied Sam. "He had to leave suddenly. He was acting like somebody was after him. I've got a bad feeling dad." John nodded. Tony walked over to the phone but it was dead. He got out his cell phone.

"Hold on a minute," said Bryan. Tony paused. "If Sam feels like something is wrong and we call. Somebody could get hurt." Tony thought a minute. He agreed and put the cell phone away.

"Okay," he said. "Let's go." All four men made there way out of the house that had held them captive and down the dirt road. They climbed in the impala and headed for the clinic.

"What about Dean," asked John? "That bastard has my other son."

"I know that John and we're going to need all the help we can get so let's go get Brad and Jack and then we'll all go and rescue Dean." John wasn't too crazy about that but he agreed.

"Open the door, now!" Dean ordered.

"No," replied Brad. Dean got angry and hit him again, harder this time. He fell to the ground. Jack jumped up and started to make his way over to his brother.

"Stay there," yelled Dean. Jack stopped. "I will kill him!" Jack nodded and raised his hands. "Sit down!" Jack looked at the young hunter. His eyes were wild. He decided that to be on the safe side he would do what Dean told him to do. He knew that Dean didn't realize what he was doing but he also knew that right now he would kill and not think twice about it. He obeyed and sat back down.

Dean grabbed Brad and pulled him roughly to his feet. He was breathing hard because of the pain from where he'd been hit. "Get over there and sit down beside Jack," he ordered and shoved Brad in that direction. Without a word Brad walked over and sat down beside his brother.

"Are you okay," asked Jack. Brad nodded. "Yeah. I'm okay."

"Shut up. Both of you," said Dean. He looked around and found something that he could use to pick the lock of the cell.

"Dean don't," said Jack. "They're the ones that have hurt Sam. Not us. They've hurt us all, including you. If you let them out they are going to hurt us all again. They're the enemies Dean. Not us." Dean looked back at Jack. He looked like he was telling the truth. He looked so sincere. Doubts started to creep into Dean's mind. With it came the pain from the device in his chest and before long, he was crying out in pain.

"God Dean," said Brad. "Let us help you!" He started to get up, but the look on Dean's face made him think twice. He stayed where he was.

"Don't you remember Dean," Harper said. He turned back to the cell. Harper walked over to the bars and took a hold of them.

"They hurt Sam. They hurt your brother. You saw it happen and you saw who it was who did it. Did you see us or them?" Dean looked at Harper and his men and then back at Brad and Jack.

"Them," he finally answered.

"That's not true," said Jack. "Why would we do that? Why would we hurt your brother? We've fought for you and for him for months and you know it. Nemesis has brainwashed you again. He's given you false memories and erased the real ones. Think Dean. Why would we hurt either one of you?" Dean grabbed the front of his shirt.

"Do as you're told Dean," Nemesis said in his head. Dean screamed as the pain in his chest became almost unbearable.

"Let us help you! He's put something inside you. You know we're doctors. We can take it out, but you have to trust us." Slowly and cautiously Jack got to his feet. He took a step toward his young friend then paused when Dean leveled the gun at him.

"Sit….down," said Dean between gasps. Jack shook his head. "We can help you if you let us." He took another step, but Dean cocked the gun. Jack stopped and stepped in front of Brad. He concentrated. The gun that Dean was holding was knocked out of his hand.

"You son of a bitch!" yelled Dean and started to walk over to where it landed but Jack shoved him backward with his mind.

"NO!" screamed Dean in agony and hit his knees.

"Dean," said Jack. Dean began to gasp for breath. Sweat popped out on his head and poured down.

"What the hell is wrong?" asked Brad. Both he and Jack ran over. Dean had went down on all fours.

"I….can't…breathe," said Dean.

"Let us…," said Jack but Dean head butted him and sent him sprawling.

"DEAN!" yelled Brad. "Stop!"

"Get back," Dean choked out. He struggled to his feet and pulled out a knife. He put it to Jack's throat. Brad froze. He didn't so much as move a muscle.

"Let us help you!" he said.

"I don't….need….any…help."

"Oh yeah," said Brad. "You're doing just great. You're threatening to kill the ones that care about you and you want to let the ones that really do want to hurt you out of the cell. They will hurt you Dean. You do know that I hope."

"Maybe," said Dean, the doubts growing stronger in his mind.

"Let Jack go," said Brad. Dean shook his head. "Go back over there and sit down." Brad sighed but obeyed. Jack was pushed down on the couch, close to Dean. The two doctors looked at each other. A silent thought passed between them. Neither could figure out how to reach him.


	57. Chapter 57

Hey everyone. I just wanted to thank you all for continuing to read. Here is the update. Becky this one's for you. Thanks girl.

Sheila

Chapter 57

Tony, Sam, Bryan and John pulled up to the clinic. They parked down the street some so if anything was going on inside, they wouldn't be detected.

They got out of the car and slowly made their way to the clinic on foot. John and Bryan went into Jack's house via the front door and Sam and Tony went around to the clinic door and peered inside. They gawked at what they saw.

Dean had Jack on the couch with a knife at his throat and Brad was sitting in the chair a few feet away trying hard to talk Dean down. Harper and the two guards were locked in the cell and they were trying to get him to let them out.

"Shit," said Tony and put his hand on the door knob preparing to enter. Sam stopped him by putting a hand over his.

"Let me," he said.

"What? No way. You're still weak and your dad would have my head," said Tony.

"You're afraid of my dad?" Sam grinned at that. Tony looked at him and nodded. "Well yeah" he said. "When it comes to his kids I am."

Sam's grin got wider. "Tony," he said. "If they did the same thing to Dean this time as they did the last time, he's not going to trust you. It has to be me."

Tony thought for a second. He knew Sam was right but he didn't like the idea of him going in there alone. Not with Dean in the state he was in right now. He knew, however, that Sam was probably the only one he trusts, so reluctantly, he nodded his head.

Sam nodded back and took a deep breath.

"Be careful," said Tony.

"I will," replied Sam and prepared to go in.

"Brad you are going to go over there and open that cell right now or I'll cut Jack's throat and make you watch," said Dean. He pressed the knife harder into the doctor's skin, drawing blood. Jack winced at the pain.

"Okay," said Brad nervously. "Just stop." He got up slowly and walked to the cell. He looked back at Dean. "You're making a mistake," he said.

"Do it," ordered Dean. Brad shook his head. He took the key out of his pocket and placed it in the lock.

"NO, Don't," yelled Sam as he came into the clinic. Dean whirled around. Brad took the key out of the lock.

"Sam," said Dean.

"Yeah Dean it's me. What the hell are you doing to Jack?"

"Get over here," said Dean suddenly nervous himself.

"Listen to me Dean," said Sam. "Jack and Brad have not done anything wrong okay? Let him go."

"Get over here now!" ordered Dean.

"Alright. Just take it easy." He walked over to his big brother. Dean let Jack go. "Stay there," he said.

"I'm not going anywhere," replied Jack and stayed where he was. Dean pointed the knife at Brad. "You go sit back down." Brad nodded and did as he was told.

Dean walked over and picked up the gun, and put the knife in his waistband. He walked back over to Sam, who took a deep breath.

"Are you okay," asked Dean. Sam nodded. "I'm fine. What are you doing?"

"Sam they want to hurt you. I've seen Jack and Brad do terrible things to you."

"No you haven't," replied Sam. "They have not hurt me. They only ones that have are the men that they have locked in that cell. They are Nemesis men. They've hurt us all." Dean shook his head.

"No," he said. "I've seen them do it." He gestured toward Jack and Brad

"It wasn't real. What you saw was not real. It was planted in your head by Nemesis."

"Obey me Dean," Nemesis words came into his head. Dean winced and began breathing hard. Sam got scared. "What? What is it? What's going on?"

Dean grabbed his chest and screamed as pain flooded his body. Sam had no idea what was happening.

"What's the matter with you," asked Sam fearfully but Dean could not answer him.

"Take him Dean," said Nemesis in his head. He shook his head and screamed. "NO!"

"Dean," yelled Sam. "Tell me what's wrong!" He had no idea about the behavior device in his brother's chest. He had just thought that he'd been brainwashed again.


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter 58

"I know," said Jack. Sam turned to look at the doctor. "You know what?" he asked.

"What's wrong with Dean," replied Jack.

"Care to share," asked Sam.

"They've put something inside him," replied Jack. Sam stared at the doctor in shock. "What," he asked astonished. Dean went down to his knees. Sam went over to help him or at least try to.

"Dean," he said fearfully. He was very worried.

"They've put something in his chest to make him obey." Brad added. "Some kind of device."

"Oh God," said Sam. "Dean?" He knelt down to help but the pain became excruciating and he could hardly stand it.

"Take him," yelled Nemesis in Dean's head.

"NO!" yelled Dean with all that was in him. Sam watched as his brother began gasping for breath. "Who are you talking to," he asked.

"NOW!" yelled Nemesis unmercifully inside Dean's mind. He screamed as the pain got worse. His heart began beating rapidly.

"Let us help you," said Brad for the hundredth time. "We can take that out but you've got to let us. You've got to trust us Dean. Please!" Dean looked up to Brad who could tell that he was in extreme pain. Sweat poured down his head but he continued to fight the immortal and his head games.

"Please Dean," begged Jack. "We have not done anything."

"Dean let them help you okay?" said Sam. "They're friends of ours."

"No!" yelled Dean. He jumped unsteadily to his feet. He grabbed Sam and placed the gun at his head. Sam froze. He was not expecting that to happen. He didn't breathe. He didn't move a muscle. Memories of a few months back in Jack's bedroom came flooding back to Sam's mind. He was suddenly afraid. He had no idea what Dean was going to do.

"Dean," yelled John as Sam threw up his hands. Dean turned him around. John came down the basement steps cautiously and slowly but deliberately. Dean pressed the gun into his baby brother's head.

John held out his own hands palms out. "What are you doing?" he asked his eldest son. "Let him go." Dean shook his head and winced at the pain that was everywhere.

"That's your brother Dean. Do you want to protect him or harm him?"

"Protect him," Dean choked the words out between gasps.

"Well you've got a mighty funny way of showing it," replied John. "Right now, you've got a gun pointed at his head. Tell me son. How is that helping him?" Dean looked at his dad and then back at his brother. Jack had gotten up and was almost close enough to grab him.

"Stop," yelled Dean. He pushed Sam toward his father and swung the gun in Jack and Brad's direction. Brad had gotten up also, so that he could help Jack but both stopped now and didn't go any closer. Dean whirled around and took turns leveling the gun at Jack and Brad and then John and Sam.

"Dean," John said softly. "You're out of control. They can help you but you have got to let them. I know you don't know what to believe right now and I understand that. Son I've never lied to you before and I'm asking you to believe me now. Jack and Brad is not the enemy. They have not hurt you or Sam. They want to help you."

"No," said Dean calming down some. "They don't want to help either one of us. They've hurt him. I've seen them do it."

"No they didn't," replied John. "It wasn't them."

"I know what I saw!" Dean began to get agitated.

John shook his head. "We've been through this before. Remember." It was not a question. John was trying to get him to understand. "If you try real hard and think, you will know that. Those memories are not real. They're false. They were planted in your head by an immortal. You know that they would never hurt you, now put it down." John took a step. "Put the gun down." Dean shook his head. Jack and Brad didn't move a muscle.

The pain in Dean's chest has subsided but now it was growing in intensity once again. "If you do not do as you are told, you will be sorry," said Nemesis. Dean squeezed his eyes shut and tried to force down the pain and the panic. When he opened them again, flashes of memory popped into his head. He saw Jack and Brad.

They had Sam chained, spread eagled. He heard his little brother as he screamed each time the whip hit his bare skin. When the memory faded Dean turned to look at the two men who were standing before him. His eyes were cold and wild. The two doctors did not like what they saw. Neither did John or Sam.

"Dean come on," said Brad but he knew that he wasn't listening. He raised the gun once again. Both Jack and Brad backed up.

"Go over there with them dad," Dean ordered. "Let Sam go."

"You're not thinking right son," said John, but he did as he was told. He knew the only one that Dean would come close to listening to was Sam. He stood with the others.

"Get over here Sam." He walked over, but didn't say a word. When he came to stand beside him, Dean cocked the gun. "Sit down all of you." John, Jack and Brad obeyed and sat down.

"Tie them up," he told Sam.

"Dean listen to me," he said but he wouldn't let him finish.

"You do what I tell you to do," Dean ordered and shoved him in the direction of the three men. Sam shook his head and found some rope. He tied all three of their hands behind their back.

"That's good Dean," said Harper. He walked back over to the bars and took a hold of them. "Tie them up so they can't get away, but you know that there is more people here, don't you?"

Dean looked at Harper and remembered the other two. "Tony! Bryan!" he yelled. "Come out, come out wherever you are." He laughed at his own joke then got angry when he didn't hear anything.

"I know you're listening! Get the hell in here!" he said.

"Son of a bitch," said Tony under his breath. Bryan was standing at the top of the basement steps; Tony was standing at the clinic door. Both could see each other. Bryan shook his head. Tony stayed where he was.


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter 59

"Get in here now!" yelled Dean. "You have one minute and then I'm going to start killing people!" Tony looked up at Bryan. He shook his head telling Tony not to give himself up.

Tony looked at Dean then back at Bryan. He knew without question that Tony was about to go inside. Tony shrugged and Bryan watched as he did just that. He shook his head. Tony came into the clinic, hands up, palms out in surrender.

Dean leveled the gun. "Where is Bryan?" Tony shook his head and eyed the gun and the man holding it. "I don't know." He said. Dean cocked his head. He gestured with the gun. Tony nodded and cautiously, without a word, backed up until he could feel the couch on the back of his legs. He lowered himself down, keeping his hands where Dean could see them.

"We have not hurt you Dean, or Sam," said Tony. "None of us. We haven't hurt you or your brother and we never will. We're friends' man. We've been through hell together. We wouldn't do that to you or him. I know that somewhere in that head of yours, you know that."

"Take him Dean," said Nemesis in his head once again. "Take Sam. Bring him to me. I'll protect him from all of them." Dean shook his head. He looked at Sam. "Tie Tony up to."

"Dean," said Sam. Dean whirled and turned on him. "Do it now! Don't make me tell you again!" Sam just stared at him for a few minutes. He could see that the pain was coming again, full force.

"Tie him up Sam!" yelled Dean.

"Okay, please just take it easy." He walked over to where Tony sat. "I'm sorry Tony," he said.

Tony nodded. "It's okay." Sam went behind him and tied his hands. Harper and his men were enjoying the show. None of them had to say a word. Nemesis was going to make Dean let them go. They just had to be patient.

"Take him now!" The words came. The pain that accompanied it became excruciating.

"Dean please," said Tony. "Let us help you."

"OH GOD!" yelled Dean. "It hurts!" Sam rushed over to his brother's side. "Dean!"

"It hurts!" cried Dean once again. He was trying hard not to go down again. Sam reached out to take the gun but before he could Dean grabbed him by the wrist and stopped him.

"What are you doing?" he asked his little brother.

"Give me the gun," said Sam. Dean shook his head then screamed in agony. It was the opening Bryan was looking for. He slowly made his way down the stairs. Sam saw him coming and he was trying to keep Dean occupied, but Harper saw him too.

"Dean look out!" he cried out. Dean snapped to attention. He whirled around just as Bryan reached the bottom. "Don't even think about it!" he said and leveled the gun. Bryan froze. If looks could kill, Harper and his men would fall over dead at the one Bryan was currently giving them.

"Welcome Bryan," Dean quipped and gestured with the gun that he should go sit down by his partner. Bryan did as he was told. Dean turned to Sam.

"I know. You want me to tie him up." Dean nodded and Sam took the last of the rope and went to tie Bryan's hands behind his back. He looked at his foot. "What happened?" Bryan looked at Dean and didn't answer. When Sam had finished tying him up Dean grabbed him. "What were you thinking?"

"What?" asked Sam suddenly very nervous?

"You knew he was behind me. What were you going to do? Let him knock me out?" Sam shook his head. "Of course not," said Sam.

"I bet," replied Dean.

"Dean," said Sam.

"Now for you. Go open that cell door and let them out." Sam shook his head again. "I can't do that."

"Take him. NOW!" yelled Nemesis. It shot through Dean's head like a bullet and pierced his brain. He screamed in agony and grabbed his chest.

"Take him!"

Dean looked at Sam. Tears sprang to his eyes. "I'm sorry Sammy," he said and turned the gun on his brother. Sam stared at it and then at Dean.

"Wait a minute," said Sam backing up.

"It hurts Sam. Oh God it hurts." Dean looked at his little brother resigned at what he was about to do.

"I know. I know it hurts but we can help you," said Sam. Dean shook his head. "I have to obey."

"NO YOU DON"T!" yelled Sam and backed up some more. "You have to fight this thing." Dean approached. "Dean come on! PLEASE!" Sam backed up until he was backed into the wall. Dean came right up to him.

"What…What are you going to do?" Sam asked in fear.

"Protect you Sammy." Dean answered. "I'm going to protect you."


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter 60

"Dean I want you to listen to me and I want you to listen to me good." Dean glanced back at his dad, barely giving him the time of day. John looked at his son. He knew that he was in pain and that most of his actions were because of that fact.

"You are being controlled. The one who is controlling you is Nemesis. He can manipulate your thoughts son. That's what he does. His name even means manipulator."

"No," said Dean.

"Listen to me," John said almost screaming the words at him. "He can take your dreams and make them real to you. He can give you nightmares and make them memories, but the memories are false. They are not real. We've been through this before. You came out of it but they took you again and brainwashed you, then they upped the ante by placing that device in your chest to make you mind just in case the brainwashing does not work."

"It hurts," said Dean.

"I know it does," said Bryan. "That should tell you something right there. Why do you think that is? Why would that happen only when you try to remember the truth or resist the manipulator?"

"I don't know," Dean answered honestly.

"Do not talk to him," warned Nemesis. "He will only confuse you. Take your brother and bring him to me. I will protect him."

Jack heard Nemesis speak the words in Dean's head. So did Brad. "He's lying to you," said Jack. "He does not want to help you or protect Sam."

Dean looked at Sam. He shook his head. "NO," he said. "I don't think you want to protect my brother." Sam cocked his head to one side. He felt evil radiating all around the room. Suddenly he knew what Nemesis wanted him to do.

"Oh my God," said Sam. Dean looked at him. His brother returned the gaze. "You think Nemesis will protect me? Dean come on! Are you crazy! This is what he wants you to do? This is why he let me go? He wants you to deliver me to him?" Sam couldn't believe it. He stared at his brother astonished.

Dean looked at Sam. "Take him," said Nemesis in his head. He shook his head. "NOW!" yelled the immortal. It started again. The pain began and reached a boiling point. Dean screamed in agony as it just got worse.

"OBEY ME!" yelled Nemesis in his head.

He looked at his brother. "I don't have a choice Sammy."

"You always have a choice!" stated John angrily. "Nemesis wants your brother and you can bet it's not to protect him! Think Dean!"

"No," yelled Dean. Sam just stared at him. He could not believe that his big brother was about to hand him over to the enemy.

"If you do that," said Jack. "You will never forgive yourself."

"Dean, Sam is already on the verge of a nervous breakdown. That will push him on over the edge. You're his big brother man, his protector, his life," replied Tony.

"Don't listen to them," said Harper. "You know what you saw. You saw them hurt him. They will do it again. Let us out and we will help you."

"NO they won't," said Brad desperately trying to reach him. "They're lying. They're the enemies not us. We have not hurt Sam and you know it. We can take that thing out of your chest but you have to let us. You have to trust us."

Dean grabbed his chest. "Oh God!" he cried out. "Not again!"

"Obey me now or I will blow your damn heart into a million little pieces!" Nemesis promised. Sweat poured down Dean's face. His heart began beating rapidly and once again he could feel it beat outside of his chest. He grabbed his head and swayed on his feet, and then he looked at Sam.

"No Dean," he said. His brother's eyes were wild again and he didn't look like himself at all. His whole countenance had changed right before Sam's eyes and he hardly recognized him.

"I have to obey," said Dean breathlessly.

"No you don't. You could let us help you!"

"I don't need any help Sammy," he said and turned the gun on him. Sam eyed it and his brother.

"Please!" Sam pleaded.

"We're leaving," said Dean.

"Dean no," said John nervously. He was afraid that if they left the clinic he'd never see his two son's again. "You're making a mistake. Nemesis will torture him. He's already tortured you repeatedly. Listen to me son!"

"I'm through listening," said Dean. "Turn around Sam."

"DEAN!"

"Turn around!" He took Sam's arm and spun him around until his face smacked into the wall. Sam placed both hands on the wall on either side.

"If you do that you'll never forgive yourself," said Bryan.

"Shut up!" yelled Dean and then to Sam he said, "Stay there!" Sam stayed where he was. He was about to loose it and he was trying very hard to hold it together. He knew he wouldn't do Dean any good if he went crazy. He was afraid to move so he stayed. Dean walked over to the cell.

"What are you doing?" Jack asked the young hunter but he wouldn't answer. It became clear enough, however, when he placed the key into the lock. Harper looked at his men and grinned. "Way to go Nemesis," he said.

Jack thought quickly and decided he needed to take the chance. He threw his mind at Dean and shoved him backwards. This infuriated the young man. He screamed out in anger.

"Stop Jack!" he yelled. Jack did as he was told. Dean ran over to Brad and placed the gun at this head. He winced and shrank back as he cocked it. He took a deep breath and held it.

"Wait!" yelled Jack. Dean glared at the doctor. "Just wait okay?" Dean released the hammer and lowered the gun. Brad began to breathe easier.

"I'm sorry," said Jack softly. "But you can't let them out." Dean stormed over to Jack and around behind him. He took the knife out of his waistband and cut the ropes that bound his hands. He came back around front and jerked him to his feet.

"I'm not going to let them out. You are," said Dean.

"No I'm not," said Jack. Dean shoved him over to the cell. "Open it!" Jack looked at Harper. He was licking his lips in anticipation of what he would do to Jack once he got free. He had a personal vendetta against the doctor now and Jack knew it.

"Dean," said Sam.

"Don't move Sam," yelled Dean. "Open the door Jack!"

"You're making a mistake," Jack said softly trying hard not to make him any angrier than he already was. Dean hit him in the back of the head. Jack winced and went down, almost blacking out but Dean jerked him back up to his feet and shoved his face into the bars. "OPEN THE DOOR!" Jack closed his eyes.

"I can't do that Dean." He grabbed the back of Jack's collar and pulled him backwards then shoved him forward into the bars once again. "You better!" said Dean.

"Dean listen to me," said Jack.

"Open the door Jack. I'm not going to tell you again." Jack closed his eyes once again. "I'm not going to do that. I can't do that. You're going to have to kill me." Dean held Jack there for a minute, then stepped back and lowered the gun. Jack turned around slowly. Dean shook his head. "You're not our enemies."

"No, we're not," replied Jack relieved. Dean turned and looked at everyone. "Oh God," he said and proceeded to go untie his friends and his father. Sam let out a breath and relaxed a little. He moved over to the couch. He was going to help untie everyone but before they could, they all heard a noise. Sam and Dean stopped and came to stand by each other. They watched, shocked, as the cell door unlocked on it's on. Sam and Dean looked at each other and then at the others. "What was going on," they all thought, and knew.

Harper laughed. The first thing he did was grab Jack and spin him around. He placed an arm around his neck and pulled one of his arm's roughly behind his back. "If you use your powers, the first to die will be your brother!" He said. The two men came out behind him. One walked over to John and Brad and one to Tony and Bryan.

"Now where were we," said Harper sadistically and shoved Jack to the center of the room.

Dean looked toward Harper who seemed to be the leader. Harper grinned evilly and suddenly Dean knew that these were the one's that wanted to hurt them all.

Without a word Harper nodded toward the door. All heads turned as Nemesis, Langston and two of his men came inside. Dean's heart jumped in his throat. The immortal's eyes were flashing fire. He stormed over. Dean shook his head. "NO," he said and stepped in front of his brother. "I was never going to give Sam to you, you son of a bitch! That was never going to happen. It didn't take. Not all the way. You may have made me believe that my friends hurt him but I knew that deep down they never could. No way would I have handed him over to you!"

Nemesis grinned and backhanded Dean knocking him down. He tasted blood in his mouth as he hit the ground. Dean knew beyond the shadow of a doubt now what all had transpired. Memories flooded his head and he saw himself strapped down in Nemesis house being tortured and brainwashed. He remembered the operation when they placed the behavior device in his chest and suddenly he was afraid.

"Leave…..," said Dean but Nemesis didn't let him finish. He kicked him in the side. Dean grunted and rolled into a ball at the immortal's feet.

"You're very strong Dean," said Nemesis and stared down at him intently. Dean winced and then all of a sudden screamed as the pain came again. "Dean!" cried Sam and knelt down to help.

"I….didn't…..turn….you…..over….to him…." Dean choked out.

"I know," said Sam. "I knew you wouldn't." He felt his brother's head. He was warm to the touch.

"I'm….sorry….Sammy." Dean gasped. Sam shook his head. "Don't be. You couldn't help it. You didn't know what you were doing." Dean screamed in agony as the pain intensified

"DEAN!" Sam yelled again. Langston and one of the men went over and pulled Sam to his feet and held him between them.

"Pick that one up," ordered the immortal. Two other men went and grabbed Dean, jerking him to his feet.

"Get your damn hands off my kids," warned John, dangerously calm. Nemesis grinned at the human. "Well now John I'm not going to do that. I couldn't make Dean hand over his brother but I'll make him hurt him. So the brainwashing didn't take either time. That's okay. The device in his chest will force him to obey. The more that I think about it, it will be more fun this way, don't you think? Dean knowing what he's doing and hurting his brother anyway. I like that. Yes. I like that idea a lot.


	61. Chapter 61

Babyreaper, you don't know me real well yet do you. Of course I would. Thanks for reading. Tech, you to. Thank you all. Here's the update.

Chapter 61

"I won't do it," Dean said defiantly. He struggled to free himself but the two men held him tight.

"Sure you will," replied Nemesis. "If you don't, then you will die a very slow and painful death."

"I will not hurt my brother! You can forget it!" said Dean. Nemesis walked up to him and grabbed his face in his hand. Dean winced as the pain began once again but Nemesis didn't allow it to get to bad this time. "Not only will you hurt your brother but you will hurt your friends and your daddy one by one." He released him after patting his cheeks hard. He turned and told his men, "Load them up!"

Two men grabbed Tony and Bryan and jerked them to their feet. Two more got Sam and John. Harper shoved Jack toward the door and Langston shoved Brad.

Jack, being the only one loose, whirled around and lifted his hands to the sky. He clasped them together. Nemesis quickly stepped right in front of him. "Want to play Jack? Want to try your magic on me again? Go ahead then."

Jack looked at the immortal and the laceration on his face that he had caused when Nemesis came to him in the form of a wolf. It was still red and raw looking. Nemesis looked past him to Brad. "What about you son? Do you want to astral project" Brad glared back. Neither he nor Jack said a word.

"On your knees," the immortal said to Brad. Langston let him go. Brad shook his head, but Nemesis reached out a hand and said, "Get on your knees!" Brad felt himself being pushed down by and unseen force. He fought but soon he was all the way down. Nemesis turned back to Jack.

"You're move," he said. Langston placed his gun at the base of Brad's skull. Jack looked fearfully at the cop and then back to Nemesis. Slowly he lowered his hands until they came to rest by his side. The others looked on nervously.

"That's what I thought," said Nemesis. Harper grabbed Jack once again and cuffed his hands behind his back. Langston pulled Brad back to his feet.

All were placed in a van and carried back to where Nemesis lived. When they arrived, they were all shoved inside and down into a basement. There were three cells present. Sam and Dean were placed in one with John. Jack and Brad in another and Tony and Bryan in the third. There ropes were cut loose. Jack's cuffs was removed, and all were left alone for the time being.

"Is everyone okay," asked John.

"Yeah," came the reply from the other two cells.

"Sammy?"

"I'm fine dad." John nodded. "What about you Dean? Are you okay?"

"For now I guess," said Dean and walked over to sit down on the bunk. John looked at his oldest son. He saw the strain on his face and the fear in his eyes. He walked over also and sat down beside him. "Are you sure?" he asked.

"I don't know," came Dean's reply. Sam walked over and sat on the other side of his big brother. "We'll figure this out Dean," he said.

"He's going to use me to hurt all of you. With that damn thing in my chest I don't know what I'm liable to do." He looked at Sam. "Sammy if I hurt you. If I cause you harm. I mean, you and dad are the most important things in my life. I'm just afraid of what I might do."

"We'll figure it out," Sam said again. "Isn't that what you're always telling me?" Dean nodded but he just didn't know. He did know that Sam was scared. He knew that John and the others were too. If he was honest with himself, he'd admit that he was just as scared as they were. Maybe even more so. He was scared to death of what that thing might make him do. He wasn't sure he'd be able to resist. The pain could be excruciating. All he did know was that he'd kill himself before he hurt his little brother again.

"We've got to get out of here Jack," Brad said. "We've got to help Dean before that animal comes down here and makes him do things he'll regret."

"Sam won't be able to handle it if Dean hurts him," replied Jack. "He's still so close to the edge it's not funny. If Dean does something to him, I just don't know how he'll take it."

"I know," said Brad. "We need to get that behavior thing out of his chest." Jack didn't answer. He knew what needed to be done, but he didn't know how he would do it. He could use his powers to get out of the cell, but Harper already promised him that if he did, Brad would die. He just found his brother. He wasn't about to loose him now. They knew everything the two men could do. There were no more surprises to pull out of a hat. Jack hated to admit it, but it looked hopeless.

"Bryan will you please sit down," said Tony. Bryan was pacing back and forth. He still had the limp from where Dean had burned his foot. The blister was gone, but it was still sore. He had not been able to put shoes on yet.

"We've got to get Dean out of here," said Bryan. "We've got to get them all out of here. I mean how did we get here again? Huh? We were helping Jack fix his house when Dean was kidnapped the first time. We thought it was just a regular kidnapping."

Bryan continued to pace and to rant and rave. Usually it was Tony who had the short fuse, but apparently some of his anger had rubbed off on his partner. Bryan turned on Tony when he didn't answer him.

"Why couldn't it have been just a regular kidnapping?" he asked.

"I don't know Bryan. I don't have the answer to that question. Now will you please sit down?"

"I don't want to sit down. I want to get out of here. I want to get everyone out of here, arrest the bad guys, and go on with my life."

"Get use to it Bryan," replied Tony. "When we chose to look after Sam and Dean Winchester, this became our life." Bryan looked at his partner and then finally came over to sit down beside him. "I know," he said and sighed. "I'm sorry."

Tony shook his head. "Don't be," he said. "I understand, believe me, but if we were to start over and never know anything, you'd still help those two kids and you know it. You'd do it all again."

Bryan sighed. "Yeah," he said reluctantly, "I would. I wouldn't change a thing. They're too young to have so much on them."

"I know," answered Tony.

Upstairs in the living room, Nemesis was having his own meeting. His two in command, Harper and Langston, were standing beside him. The four guards were sitting down.

"I'm going to like this way much better," said the immortal. "Dean is very strong. I've went about this whole thing wrong. I wanted to brainwash him, but this way he'll be forced to obey rather he wants to or not. Making him, forcing him to hurt his brother and his friends will serve two purposes. It will get Sam to the point where it will be easy to take his essence and it will destroy Dean that he is the one that caused it." Nemesis grinned at the prospect.

"True," said Harper," and I want to be there personally when it's Jack's turn. I've got a personal bone to pick with the doctor."

"Oh yes," agreed Nemesis as he absently rubbed the laceration on the side of his face. So do I my son, so do I."

Langston walked over to the bar and fixed himself a drink then sipped it as he walked back over to stand with his master. He wanted them all, especially Tony and Bryan. Being a cop he always had to worry about the two detectives checking after him. They never trusted him and caused trouble for him in the precinct every chance they got.

Langston got the job done; he just didn't always do things the way they needed to be done.

Tony and Bryan also got the job done and the integrity of the two cops turned his stomach. Tony didn't always play by the rules either, but he dared to come against Langston when Langston did some of things he did and Bryan, well he just made Langston angry.

"Langston," said Nemesis breaking him out of his reverie. He looked at Nemesis and grinned. "You know boss,' he said. "I think this is going to be fun." Nemesis returned the smile and said. "Yes, I believe it will."

"So when do we begin," said Langston. The four guards also could hardly wait to get started. They had their own bones to pick with the prisoners.

"Soon, my children. We will begin soon." They could hardly wait. They wanted to see some action. They wanted to watch the older brother as he was forced to hurt the younger. They wanted to watch as he was forced to hurt his father and his friends. They wanted to see him as the deeds he would be forced to do, slowly destroyed him because he didn't have a choice.

"Patience my friends, patience," replied the immortal. "Let them all stew for a few hours. The more time they have to worry, the more nervous they'll become and the easier it will be for us.

"We'll begin soon," he said and went to fix himself and the others another drink.


	62. Chapter 62

I'm on a roll and so I thought I would just upload another chapter. Hope you enjoy and thanks for the reviews and the hits.

Chapter 62

Dean paced the cell. He was trying to figure a way out of this. So far he came up empty. With that thing inside him, Nemesis had him on a short leash. He looked at his brother sitting on the cot.

"What is it," asked Sam.

"Nothing," replied Dean. Sam shook his head. "Don't give me that," he said. Dean looked down at the floor because he couldn't meet his brother's eyes.

"What are you thinking?" asked Sam.

Dean turned away. "I'm not going to hurt you Sam. Not again."

"I know you want mean to."

"NO! I'm not going to hurt you. I'll die first."

"Don't talk like that Dean," said Sam.

"Yeah Dean," replied Nemesis sarcastically as he came into the basement followed by Langston, Harper and two of the guards. "Don't talk like that." Dean turned and glared at the immortal who just grinned at his captives.

"You will obey me Dean," he said. Dean shook his head. "No I won't. I will not hurt Sam. You are going to have to kill me."

"Dean!" said Sam and John at the same time.

"I will, but not before you suffer. You'll obey Dean or you'll pay the price. Now shall we begin?" Langston walked over and opened the cell door. Harper and the two guards entered. "Let's go," they said to Dean who shook his head again and backed up. The two guards walked over and grabbed him.

"NO!" he yelled and immediately began to struggle. John and Sam both jumped up and was about to charge but Langston and Harper both drew their guns.

"Now gentlemen you don't want to do that," said Nemesis. John and Sam stood where they were. Nemesis turned to the ones that were holding Dean. "Let him go." The two guards did as they were told. "Walk out of that cell on your on."

"No," said Dean and stared Nemesis down.

"Walk!" said Nemesis dangerously.

"Go to hell!" Dean yelled back. Nemesis grinned and stared intently at the young hunter. Dean shook his head. He winced as the pain began.

"You will do as you are told and walk out of this cell on your on. If we have to drag you out, you will be very, very sorry. Do I make myself clear?" said Nemesis calmly as the pain got worse. Dean's hand went up to his chest. He pressed inward trying to make it stop.

"Leave my son alone you son of a bitch!" yelled John.

"Dean!" said Sam.

Tony and Bryan as well as Jack and Brad jumped up and ran to the bars. Jack concentrated but before he could do much, the Immortal whirled to face him. "I warned you," he said. "We may begin with Brad instead of Sam." Jack stopped. Nemesis grinned again and turned back to Dean.

"WALK!" he yelled. Dean began to pant. He cried out as the pain became more intense but Nemesis continued to stare at him. "Do as you're told!" he said. He said it as a threat which was exactly the way Dean took it. He clenched his fists at his side and because he didn't have a choice, walked out of the cell.

"Very good," said the immortal.

"I will not hurt my brother man," said Dean, the pain already getting even more intense than before. Nemesis nodded toward the cell. The two guards grabbed Sam and pulled him, fighting, out of the cell. John attempted to come to his son's aid but before he could Langston shot the gun over his head. He ducked and stood where he was.

"Do not try anything," said Langston. "The next one will be between your eyes."

"Leave my son's alone," warned John.

"No," said Nemesis simply and Langston locked him back inside the cell. John grabbed the bars. Everyone watched as the guards dragged Sam over to a chair and shoved him down into it. They cuffed his hands to the arms. Harper shoved Dean over toward his brother.

"Now Dean," said Nemesis. "Let's start with something simple shall we?" He turned toward Dean. "Hit him." Dean looked at his little brother. Sam was looking at him with those big eyes of his. He shook his head. "No," he said, and then screamed and grabbed a hold of the front of his chest. He began to pant more and to sweat profusely. The pain got so bad that Dean felt like his chest would explode. His heart began to beat outside of his chest.

"Hit him now!" said Nemesis.

"NO!" yelled Dean. Nemesis was beginning to get angry himself.

"DEAN!" yelled John. "God stop it before you kill him!"

"Oh now John I'm not going to kill him. Not anytime soon but I'm going to make him wish he were dead if he don't obey me. Hit your brother Dean."

"NO I won't hit him. I won't hurt him!" yelled Dean and hit his knees. The pain became excruciating. He could hardly stand it anymore. Sam looked at his brother and what the immortal was doing to him.

"Just do it," said Sam with tears in his eyes.

"W…h….a..t!" Dean coughed out.

"Just do what he said," Sam said. "Please, just hit me so he'll stop hurting you."

"For…get…it," said Dean and screamed again. He went down to all fours. It was getting harder and harder for him to breathe. His breath became short, ragged gasps. Nemesis walked over and grabbed him by the hair of the head forcing it back. Dean screamed again.

"PLEASE! Leave him alone!" yelled Sam. "Dean do what he said!" Dean tried to speak but couldn't form the words.

"Yes Dean do what I say," replied the immortal and let up on the pain enough for Dean to be able to function. "Get up!" Dean coughed and struggled to stand. He looked weakly at the immortal. His nose was beginning to bleed.

"I can do this all day you know," said Nemesis. "You're the one in pain, not me." Dean took several deep breathes and looked at his brother once again. "Dean please," said Sam. Dean shook his head, then screamed out in agony as it began all over.

"GOD!" he yelled.

"OBEY ME!"

"I won't," cried Dean.

"You will!" yelled Nemesis. "Or else!" Dean screamed once again and before he could think, he lashed out and hit Sam hard in the face, snapping his head back. Sam's head jerked backwards. He stared at his big brother like he couldn't believe what he'd done.

"Oh God," said Dean as the pain eased all the way off until he was no longer hurting at all. For a few minutes he and Sam just stared at each other, neither saying a word.

"Sam," said Dean but didn't know what else to say so he didn't say anything. He turned toward the immortal who was grinning like he'd one the lottery. Dean screamed again but this time in anger.

"You son of a bitch!" he yelled and ran at the immortal full of rage. Langston and Harper grabbed him before he could reach him and hit him hard knocking him to the floor, then jerked him back up to his feet and held him between them. Nemesis walked over and got in his face and said, "When I tell you to do something you will do it or that is what you have to face and by the way." He stared intently at him. Dean winced. "Next time you try to jump me, I won't be as nice as I am this time."

He turned to the two people holding him. "Lock him back up."

"Yes sir," they said and dragged him over toward the cell. Langston opened the door and he and Harper threw him inside. He hit hard on the concrete floor. Langston locked him inside.

"Sam," asked John fearfully.

"Is staying right where he's at," said the immortal.

"Why?" asked Dean softly.

"Because I said so." Replied Nemesis, "And I'm the boss."


	63. Chapter 63

Chapter 63

John rushed over to his son's side and knelt down beside him. Dean was lying there, barely moving. His nose had stopped bleeding but he was shaking because of the pain and what he had done to Sam.

He could feel Sam's eyes on the back of his neck. He knew he was staring at him, still not believing that his big brother had hit him. He didn't speak. He didn't move. He just sat there, cuffed to that chair.

"Dean," John said. "Son are you okay?"

"Oh he's fine John," offered Nemesis. "Aren't you Dean?"

"Shut up," said Dean. Nemesis laughed. "Next time we'll try something else." Dean shut his eyes. He wasn't a praying man, not really, but right now he did just that. As he lay there he prayed that he would have the strength to take the pain and not hurt his baby brother again.

It killed him to see the look of complete and utter betrayal on Sam's face after he'd hit him, even though Sam knew it wasn't his fault and had even told him to do as the immortal said. He knew that deep down Sam had not honestly thought that Dean would do that and even though Sam had told him to, he knew that it hurt him all the same.

Nemesis turned to look at his prisoners in the other two cages. Tony and Bryan were staring at him. He knew that they were trying to figure out a way to get their friends out of there.

His eyes fell on Jack and Brad. Absently his hand went to his face where Jack had marked him and suddenly he knew who was going to suffer next.

Jack knew also. He shook his head, but he could sense the hate that the immortal had for him and for his brother. Brad could sense it too. Harper grinned. Both knew who would be the next ones harmed.

"Shall we go get Dean," asked one of the guards? Nemesis turned and looked at his subjects as he thought for a minute or two. Finally he made a decision. "No," he said. "Jack and Brad belong to me. They are mine." He glanced at Harper. "So you have a bone to pick with the young doctors do you?" he said.

"Oh yeah," replied Harper. "I do. A very large bone at that."

"Very well. It's there turn. Cause them pain." Harper glared at Brad and then at Jack. Both Doctors looked nervously at each other.

"Oh yes sir," replied Harper and then told the guards "Bring them." Both guards jumped to attention and rushed to do Harper's bidding. They drew their guns and opened the cell door.

"Let's go," the first one said. He was a large man. Not fat, muscular. He was about 6ft 4inches and built like a Mack truck. The second was smaller, 6 ft even, but also built. They both gestured with their guns.

"Don't make us tell you again," said the second man when the two doctors made no attempt to leave the cell. He pointed his gun at Jack. "You first." Jack looked at this brother then walked out of the cell. The guard didn't ask. He simply grabbed his arm and spun him around. Jack caught on to the bars of the cell to keep from falling. The guard took one of his hands and pulled it behind him and cuffed it, and then pulled the other behind him and did the same.

Harper walked up to Jack, grabbed him by the hair of the head and forced it back. Jack winced. Harper got in his face and warned, "What I said to you at your house still goes. You use your powers and Brad dies!" He let him go. The second guard handed Jack over to the first then pointed his pistol toward Brad. He gestured that he should come out. "Slowly," he said.

Brad did as he was told and slowly made his way out of the cell.

"Where are you taking them?" asked Tony.

"None of your business," replied Harper. "Don't worry. I'll bring them back when I'm finished. This has become all of your homes, for the foreseeable future anyway." He turned his attention back toward Brad. The guard was just finishing cuffing his hands behind him.

"What no words of wisdom for me," asked Brad sarcastically. Harper grinned and walked over to him. He did the same to him as he did to Jack and got in his face. "I bet you feel the same way about your brother as Dean does his. Am I correct?" Brad didn't answer.

Harper sneered. "We're about to find out anyway." He let him go. The two guards shoved both doctors roughly toward the door.

"Enjoy yourself," replied Nemesis.

"Oh don't worry," replied Harper. "I intend to."

"Don't go away gentlemen. I'll be back and we'll continue this little party," said Nemesis and left, leaving Langston alone with the prisoners.

Bryan got up off the cot and walked over to stand beside his partner. He placed a hand on Tony's shoulder. The detective was shaking but not from fear. Yes he was afraid, but he was angry and was having a hard time controlling his temper.

"Problem?" asked Langston as he stared at Tony. He could see the distaste on his face. He always had the same look when he came to be around Langston. Whether it was at work or out in public, Tony did not like Langston at all and did not try to hide it.

Bryan didn't either. He always took shortcuts and bent rules when they were working, but Bryan would have never guessed that even though Langston was a dirty cop and he knew that. He would have never guessed that he would be mixed up with the likes of Nemesis.

"Why?" he asked.

"Why what?" answered Langston as he walked closer to the bars that held Tony and Bryan captive.

"How did you get mixed up with him?"

"Who Nemesis?" Bryan nodded. Tony just continued to stare at the detective wanting so bad to rip his heart out.

"He's my god." Langston answered. "He's the one I serve. He's been good to me."

"He's no God," replied Tony disgusted at the thought. "He's a killer. He has no respect for anybody's life but his own."

"Well yeah. He's immortal," said Langston clearly shocked that Tony would question him. That he would speak out against the one that he served.

"He rules people with fear and by force, by brainwashing and control and by torture. Why the hell would you want to be a part of that?" Bryan asked.

"It's the way it should be," replied Langston.

"Excuse me," asked Tony.

"Not that I owe you any kind of explanation, but he's a dictator. That's the way it should be."

"You're crazy," replied Bryan. "He made Dean hurt his brother and for what! Just to prove that he can!"

"Nemesis is after Sam's essence, his soul. He wants Dean's spirit. He wants to break them both. He will get what he wants. He always does."

"No he won't. Not if we have anything to say about it." Bryan glared at the man.

"Well you don't have anything to say about it," replied Langston.

John got to his feet and walked over to grab the bars. "My sons will not be destroyed. I will not let that happen. We'll destroy your so called god. He may be immortal but he can be killed."

"Well now John," said Langston. He walked over to John's cell, but picked up a steel rod along the way. When he got within a few feet of the cage, he struck out and hit John's hands, forcing him to let go of the bars. "We'll just have to see about that now want we?"

He looked past John to Dean who was still on the floor. "How did it feel Dean? How did it feel to hurt your baby brother? The one you swore you'd always protect?" Dean didn't answer.

"You'll do it again," Langston said. "Next time Nemesis will make you do something a whole lot worse." Dean struggled to get to his feet. He turned and faced the cop and said. "You son of a bitch." Langston laughed and walked over to where Sam still sat cuffed.

"Get your ass away from him," said Dean in a low voice. Langston looked at Dean and then down at Sam.

"How did it feel Sammy? How did it feel when your big brother hit you? He didn't have a choice you know." Langston grabbed a handful of Sam's hair and forced him to look up at him. "Next time Nemesis will make him do more."

"Get the hell away from my son you bastard!" yelled John and shook the bars in anger.

"Now John don't you worry. Dean's the one that's going to do damage to your son, not me. I mean I get to have fun too, but not with Sammy here. He's forbidden fruit to me."

"Shut up!" yelled Dean. Langston laughed again and let Sam's hair go. Sam and Dean looked at each other, both wondered what was going to happen next and Sam wondered would Dean be the one to hurt him again.


	64. Chapter 64

Thanks cruzin4jensen. It was good to hear from you. I haven't heard from you in awhile. I'm not going to burn myself out. These chapters I already had written. Enjoy!

Chapter 64

Harper led the two guards down the hall and into a room at the far end. It was isolated. Of course Nemesis house was isolated anyway. There was no one around for miles. He had to have it like that to be able to do the things he did to the victims he brought there. He couldn't chance anybody hearing there screams and asking any questions.

The two guards ushered Brad and Jack into the room. Harper locked the door behind them and then pocketed the key. There were no windows and only the one door. It was a stone room and damp like a dungeon would be.

"Now where did we leave off," he said. "Oh yes. I remember. I was trying to get you two to tell me what the other could do. Well now I know, so we no longer have to worry about that do we?" Jack and Brad looked at each other. Both thought the same thing, that this man was insane.

"If I remember correctly Jack, I think you called a fiery sword down from the sky. Does that sound about right?" Jack didn't answer. Harper grinned and turned toward the guards. "String him up!"

"Yes sir," they both replied at the same time. The first one shoved Jack over toward the center of the room. Brad took a step. "No, no, no," said Harper and pulled a gun. "Stay right where you are." The second guard came over and pushed him back two full steps.

"Jack," said Brad nervously. Jack looked at Brad, just as nervous. Before he could say anything to his brother, the first guard backhanded him, knocking him backwards onto the concrete. He cried out in pain because with his hands cuffed behind him, he could not break his fall and he landed hard on his back and his arms.

"Oops sorry," said the guard and feigned regret that he'd hurt him, and then he laughed and shackled his feet to a chain that he placed around his ankles.

"Wait a minute," said Brad. "No. Don't!" He looked nervously at his brother. They hoisted Jack up until he was hanging upside down from his feet from a beam in the ceiling.

"What about this one?" said the other guard? Harper looked at Brad. He began to struggle against the cuffs that had his hands bound. He didn't like the look in the man's eyes. The two guards grabbed him and held him as they waited for Harper to decide what he wanted to do.

"Chain him to the wall," he said finally. The two men dragged Brad over to the concrete wall. Shackles were already attached like the room had been built for this very purpose. They removed the cuffs and shackled his hands to the wall.

"Now one more thing," Harper said. He walked over to Jack. "Leave him alone!" warned Brad. Harper grinned sadistically. "Oh yeah," he said. "Apparently you care about your brother just as much as Dean does his. That is going to make me enjoy myself even more.

He pulled out a knife and cut the front of Jack's shirt opened but left it on him. He walked over to where he had laid different types of instruments.

"Jack," said Brad. Jack kept his eye on Harper. He wanted to concentrate. He knew it would be easy to throw him back but he also had no doubt that Harper would kill his brother. Brad could not move things with his mind and the way the guards were positioned they'd kill him before Jack even had the chance to of freeing him.

He swallowed hard as Harper turned toward him. "What are you doing?" he asked nervously. The blood was rushing to his head causing him to have a headache.

"Turn him around," Harper said and walked over to Brad. One of the guards walked over to where Jack hung and turned him until he was facing him. Harper took the same knife and cut Brad's shirt down the middle.

"Sam," John said as he looked at his son. So far Sam still had not moved. He just sat there. Dean walked over to the bars and looked at his brother.

"Sammy, say something," he said. Sam looked at him but didn't speak. "I'm sorry man. I didn't mean to hit you. I didn't have a choice. They made me do it. You know I'd never hurt you on purpose." He stared at his brother. He couldn't hardly stand the look of hurt in his eyes.

Langston walked over to where he sat cuffed. "He'll do it again Sam. Nemesis will make him hurt you again. Next time it will be worse." Sam looked at his big brother and wondered if Langston was telling the truth. Dean didn't want to admit it but he was wondering to.

"Get the hell away from him!"

Langston turned toward the cell that held Tony and Bryan. "What was that," he asked.

"Just leave him the hell alone."

"What if I don't want to leave him the hell alone Tony," asked Langston and grabbed a handful of Sam's hair. He winced.

"Don't touch my son!" yelled John. Dean just glared. Langston laughed and let him go. He walked back over to Tony and Bryan.

"What are you going to do about it?"

"Let me out and you'll find out," replied Tony.

"Tony!" warned Bryan, but was ignored.

"Really"

"No!" said Bryan. "Everybody just calm down." He grabbed Tony's arm and pulled him away from the bars. He could feel his partner trembling with rage. That was never good. Tony got reckless when he got like that.

"Come here," ordered Bryan and pulled him back to the back of the cell. "What are you doing?" Tony shook his head about to jerk out of Bryan's grasp but Bryan held him still. "Stop it," he said. "What are you doing?" Tony looked at his partner. "I'm going to kick his ass!"

"No you're not," responded Bryan. "You're going to calm down. "He's not going to fight fair Tony."

"We've got to get Sam and Dean out of here before Nemesis makes Dean hurt him again. I mean look at him." Bryan stole a look at Sam then back at Tony. "He hasn't moved. We've got to get those two out of here. We've got to fine Brad and Jack. God only knows what's happening to them right now. We've got to help them."

"He won't fight fair Tony," repeated Bryan.

"I'm waiting," said Langston with a smirk on his face. "You coming or what?"

"Yeah I'm coming."

"No he's not!" replied Bryan and turned Tony to face him. The look in his eyes told Bryan that it didn't matter what he said, Tony was going to fight Langston. He shook his head and let him go. Tony walked over to the cell door and out of the cell. Langston locked Bryan back inside. John and Dean moved over to the bars and Sam just sat where he was not moving at all.

"Ok. I'm waiting," said Tony. "Want to throw……?" He stopped as Langston pulled a very large knife out of his waistband. Tony looked nervously at Bryan because he was unarmed. Langston pointed the knife at him.

"Shit!" complained Bryan and took a hold of the bars. Tony looked back at Langston and took a deep breath. Langston grinned. He took a step toward Tony and sliced the air in front of him with the knife. Tony evaded and jerked backward to keep from getting cut, then held his hands up in front of him to block as Langston brought the knife down, cutting his arm. Tony cried out in pain as it did. He grabbed his arm and staggered backwards

"Tony!" yelled Bryan. Langston rushed toward him again. Tony stepped quickly to the side and delivered a sidekick to his abdomen. Langston grunted and bowled over. Tony stepped around just as Langston turned and delivered a round kick, knocking the knife from his hand.

Tony charged. He swung a right but Langston blocked. He tried to punch with his left but that's the arm that had been cut. Langston screamed out in anger and kneed Tony in the stomach. Tony grunted and tried to kick again but Langston kicked his legs out from under him and he hit hard on his back. Langston straddled him and drew a pistol. He cocked it and placed it right between his eyes.

Tony grabbed Langston's legs and pulled them causing him to fall on his back. He jumped up. So did Langston, still holding the gun. They squared off. Langston grinned. Tony was injured and was having a hard time. Langston flew into him and he tried to evade again but wasn't fast enough. Langston hit him full force with his fist knocking him backward. He hit the wall and tried to attack Langston but before he could, Langston hit him hard in the side of the head with the pistol.

"No!" yelled Bryan. "TONY!" He fell unconscious to the ground. "You son of a bitch!" yelled Bryan. Langston stood triumphant over Tony's unconscious form. He lay bleeding from his arm and the cut on his temple. Langston sneered down at his prey. He walked over and grabbed a glass of water and then walked back. He threw it in Tony's face causing him to wake up.

"Get up!" He ordered. Tony lay there dazed for a few minutes trying to let the dizziness pass. Langston kicked him. "I said get the hell up!" Tony did as he was told and struggled to stand. He held onto the wall for support until the dizziness and blurred vision passed. His head pounded and his arm was on fire.

Langston walked over to where he stood and grabbed his arm. He winced because he grabbed the cut one. He led him back over toward the cell. "Back up," he told Bryan who stood where he was. Langston picked up the bar he'd hit John with and hit Bryan's hands forcing him to let go. "Back up! Now! Go sit on the bunk!" He took the bar and placed it under Tony's chin. He winced. Bryan looked at his partner and did as he was told.

Langston opened the cell and shoved Tony inside. "Stay there!" he said when Bryan started to get up to come help him. He stayed where he was. "Next time Tony, I'll shoot you!" He slammed the door back and locked them both inside.

Bryan watched. Tony could hardly stand up. He looked at Langston to make sure that he wasn't going to do anything since they were locked back up. When he found out he wasn't Bryan jumped up. Tony began to sway. Bryan hurried over and caught him just as he fell.

"Tony come on," said Bryan. He helped him over to lie down on the bunk. "Hey you okay?" he said and took a good look. He was beat to a pulp. His arm needed stitches and so did the gash on his head. Bryan wondered how they would get out of this one. All eyes turned as Nemesis re-entered the room. First thing he did was look at Tony.

"Problem?" he asked the detective. Langston shook his head. "Nothing I couldn't handle sir," he said. Nemesis nodded and walked over to the cell that held Dean and John. He looked at Sam then back at Dean. He stared intently. Dean winced as the pain began.

"I'm going to kill your ass!" yelled John. "Leave my kids alone!" Nemesis just grinned as Dean placed a hand on his chest.

"Ready to go again Dean," he said. Dean shook his head and looked at Sam. Sam looked back at Dean and shook his head also.


	65. Chapter 65

Hey all. I had somebody to review that wanted to know if the story ended soon. So far the story is 97 chapters long. I hope you all stay with me to the end. I promise you will not be dissapointed.

Chapter 65

Jack squeezed his eyes closed. His head was also pounding. The blood was rushing to it. He was dangling from his feet from the ceiling. Every now and then one of the guards would go over and swing him or turn him, making him nauseated. His hands were still cuffed behind his back.

Brad was chained to the wall. Harper was trying to decide what to do and who to do it to first. He had arranged his tools for whoever would be first.

"So tell me Jack," he said as he made his decision. "What do you think?"

"About what?" asked Jack wishing they'd just let him down.

"About your current situation. You're caught between a proverbial rock and a hard place." Harper nodded. One of the guards walked over to Brad and hit him hard. He grunted.

"Don't," said Jack but he did it again. The other guard picked up a piece of chain and placed it around Brad's neck. He tightened it to the point of pain and to the point where Brad felt like he was choking. The guard then picked up a piece of board. "NO!" yelled Jack and watched as they hit his brother with it several times.

"Stop it!"

Harper grinned and motioned for them to stop. The guard handed the board to him. He took it and as Jack and Brad watched, Harper hammered a nail in it until the pointed end was sticking out. He placed it to the side for the time being.

The first guard picked up a pair of scissors. Brad wasn't sure what he was going to do with them and he tried to shrink away but all he did with them was cut his shirt the rest of the way off.

Jack watched as Harper searched his table of goodies. He picked up a cattle prod and turned toward him.

"Jack no!" said Brad anxiously. Jack's eyes got wide. Harper walked over to him and touched him with it. He screamed in agony. His body jerked and contorted in pain. It swung from the ceiling by the shackles that had his feet bound.

Brad watched as Harper touched him again. Jack screamed. They left the prod against him long enough to incapacitate him. He was conscious but could not move.

"Leave him alone."

"What?"

"You heard me," Brad said. "Leave my brother alone."

"Oh can you make me leave him alone? Oh wait. You can't move things with your mind can you? What the hell are you going to do," said Harper. Brad glared at the man that was hurting his brother. Harper grinned at him. He walked over to his table of goodies and picked up the board that now had the nail in it. He turned back, looked at Brad, and then walked back over to Jack.

"Don't," warned Brad. Jack closed his eyes and braced against the pain. He screamed when the board hit him full force in the back, nail and all. "JACK!" Harper laughed and jerked the board out of his shoulder. Blood poured from the hole the nail left. Jack began to breathe heavily. The guards grabbed him and swung him causing him to almost throw up.

Brad pulled and tugged to get loose from the shackles but the second guard rushed over with the cattle prod. "Be still!" he said angrily. Brad continued to pull and then screamed himself and jerked when the guard touched the prod to his chest. "I said be still!" Brad did as he was told and just looked at his brother. Jack was barely conscious.

"Come out of the cell Dean," said Nemesis and continued to stare intently at the young hunter.

"No," said Dean and began to pant as the pain got worse. John stepped up when the cell door was unlocked. He pulled Dean back.

"Leave my son alone," said John in a dangerous voice. Nemesis looked at John who stepped in front of Dean. Nemesis grinned. He looked at Dean. "Hit your dad." Dean shook his head. "What?" said Dean and cried out as the pain increased.

"Hit him and walk out of that cell on your own."

"NO!" He said.

"I don't have all day. Do as you are told!" Dean grabbed a hold of his chest. The pain became excruciating. Sweat popped out on his head and poured down his face. "Do it!" Dean looked at his dad. He looked back at his son.

"Dad," said Dean nervously. Sam looked on from the chair.

"DEAN!" he yelled. Bryan jumped up and ran to the bars. Sam concentrated. "NO SAM!" he yelled but it was too late. Nemesis felt the power. He spun around and glared at the younger sibling.

"Who the hell do you think you are!" yelled Nemesis and raised a hand.

"NO!" yelled Dean as electricity hit Sam in the chest sending him and the chair he was cuffed to falling backwards. Nemesis whirled back to face Dean. "Do as you're told!" Dean screamed and grabbed his chest. He couldn't breathe so he leaned over at the waist and placed his hands on his knees. His nose started to bleed.

"Stop hurting my kids Nemesis!" John said and Nemesis raised his other hand and sent John crashing into the bars of the cell. He looked at Dean. The pain became almost unbearable.

"Get the hell out here!" Dean did as he was told. He walked out of the cell on shaky legs. Nemesis pointed at him. "Stay there," he said and walked into the cell.

"D….a….d," said Dean and went down to his knees. Nemesis walked over to where John lay. He had hit his head and lay dazed against the bars. He looked up at the immortal. "I'll kill you. I'm going to kill you."

"Remember your worst nightmare John? Live it!" John shook his head. Images and visions of Sam and Dean being murdered over and over came to his mind. Also images of Mary and all his friends that have died came rushing back. "That's it John. Live it."

He walked out and locked the cell door behind him. John stayed where he was. He couldn't get away from the memories both false and real.

"Oh God," said Bryan as he watched his friend. "Please." Nemesis paid him no mind. He eased up on the pain in Dean's chest just enough for him to move. "Get up," he said. Dean did what he was told and stood.

"I will….not….hurt…my…brother…again."

"Yeah, yeah. Go pick him up." Dean winced. He walked over to where Sam lay. "Sammy," he said. "You….ok?"

"Pick him up!" yelled Nemesis angrily. Dean squeezed his eyes shut and walked behind Sam's chair. He sat it back upright again. Sam looked at Dean and saw him struggling. "Check his cuffs to make sure they're not loose." Dean started taking short gasps because it hurt too much to breathe normally. "NOW DEAN!"

"Okay," said Dean and checked Sam's handcuffs. They were still secure. "Are they tight?" asked the immortal. Dean nodded his head.

"Good," said Nemesis. "Come over here." Dean shook his head. It was getting harder and harder for him to fight. "Get the hell over here now!" Dean didn't want to but he walked back over to Nemesis. He handed him a knife. Dean looked at it in horror and then he looked up at the immortal. It would be so easy, he thought but Nemesis knew what he was thinking. "Try it Dean." He said. Dean looked at him. He turned the knife around to hold like a weapon. Nemesis grinned.

Dean screamed as the immortal made his heart feel like it was beating outside of his chest. He dropped the knife and doubled over. Nemesis grabbed him by the hair and forced his head back. "It's not as easy as you though is it," he asked and eased up on the pain just a little. "Pick it up." Dean closed his eyes.

"Pick up the knife!" Dean winced and picked it up.

"Cut Sam," he said.

"Wh…a…t?" he asked fearfully. "No!"

"Do as you're told or I'll blow your chest up."

Dean looked at Sam. He did not want to hurt him again. Sam looked awful. He shook his head and walked over to his little brother cuffed to the chair.

"That's it Dean. Just cut him and I'll make it stop. I'll make the pain stop if you mind me. If you don't it will get worse," said Nemesis. He continued to stare down at his little brother. Sam stared up at him. He saw the pain on his face. The strain and the fight in his eyes was heart wrenching.

"Just do it Dean," said Sam. "If he'll stop hurting you then do what he says." Dean closed his eyes and then opened them back up again. Nemesis glared. Dean cried out. The immortal was getting angry because it didn't look like he would do it this time. He would see, he thought. His gaze became red hot. Dean grabbed his chest and screamed in misery. He hit his knees once again because he was getting to weak to stand. His head began to pound and before he could think he lashed out and cut Sam's arm.

Sam winced as the knife sliced deep into his skin. Immediately the pain eased off. Dean went down to all fours and tried to catch his breath and then he rose up. He looked at the laceration he placed on his brother's arm and then up into his brother's eyes.

"Sammy," he said. "Oh God. I'm sorry." Sam just looked at Dean who shook his head. "Please Sam," he said.

"It's okay Dean," said Sam which made him feel worse. Dean, finally able to stand up again jumped to his feet and turned on Nemesis. "I'm going to kill you!" he yelled and charged but this time Langston was waiting and hit him in the stomach with his billy club knocking him right back down to his knees. Langston hit him in the back of the head knocking him on his stomach.

"Throw him back in the cage," said Nemesis. "We're two for two. Next time we'll try father and son. Oh John," he said. John was still sitting trying to focus on what was real and what was false in his head. "The man that killed your two sons is now your cell mate. Just thought you'd like to know."

"What are you talking about?" asked Dean as he was shoved roughly into the cell, the door locked behind him. John got up. He stared at Dean who got to his feet slowly. He didn't like the look in his dad's eyes.

"Dad," he said. "Wait."


	66. Chapter 66

Chapter 66

Dean got up to his feet slowly and backed up until his back was all the way against the bars of the cell. He put his hands up in front of him and stared at his father. "Dad wait a minute," he said softly. John looked at this man. Visions of murder came to his mind, visions of Dean being gutted. His eyes flashed fire at the memory. This man before him was standing over his son holding the weapon.

"I'm not dead dad. It's me. Dean."

"Don't. Don't even try to pawn yourself off as my son. You killed him and his brother. Where did you put the bodies?"

"What," asked Dean and shook his head in disbelief. "Dad you can't do this. You have to know it's me. Come on. You're stronger than that." John slowly made his way over toward his son. Dean would have backed up some more but there was nowhere for him to go. "Dad come on. Please. I don't scare easy but you're scaring me." John grabbed Dean by the front of his shirt and slammed him back against the bars. Dean winced in pain at the impact. Bryan walked over to the bars of his cell. Tony was still lying on the bunk, only half conscious.

"John," he said nervously. John looked over toward Bryan and then back to Dean. "Listen John, fight the memory. It's not real. Sam and Dean are not dead. You're about to hurt Dean though. Nemesis has given you a false memory. He is manipulating your thoughts. Your worst nightmare is that your sons will be killed. He's using that to control you. You have to fight through it. Sam and Dean are here with us. Think John."

John continued to look at the young man before him. He shook his head. He closed his eyes and then opened them again but all he saw was the person that killed his sons. John sneered. He still had a hold of the front of Dean's shirt. He used it now to pull him away from the bars and throw him across the cell. He hit hard and slid into the bars on the other side. "Dad please," said Dean but John rushed over and jerked him to his feet and then slammed him into the bars on that side of the cell also. "I'm going to kill you." He said dangerously. "You know that don't you?"

He slammed Dean down onto the ground and then was about to go over to jerk him up again when he heard a familiar voice.

"DAD," yelled Sam from across the room. He was still cuffed to the chair. His arm was still bleeding but he wasn't concerned about that right now. All he knew was that right now he was about to watch his dad kill his big brother. He had to stop him. That was all he was worried about right now, all he could worry about. It was Dean. He was worried about Dean.

"Dad it's Sam."

"Sam," asked John almost not believing what he was hearing.

"Yeah dad it's me. I'm not dead. I'm right here, right over here. Just look okay?" John looked down at Dean who was still on the floor. He didn't say a word. He stared up at his dad. "Don't move," said John. "If you do, you'll die sooner, rather then later."

"I won't dad," replied Dean. "I'll stay right here." John looked at the man before him and nodded and then walked over toward the other side of the bars and saw his youngest. Relief flooded him. "Sammy!"

"Yeah dad it's me. I'm here and I'm okay. Dean is here. He is in there with you. You're about to hurt him. We're not dead dad. The person you see in the cell with you is not our murderer. It's Dean. Nemesis will lose if you'll just fight through the control." John shook his head and turned back toward Dean. He walked over. He pulled Dean to his feet and pushed him back against the bars again but not hard. Dean braced.

"It's me dad." He said. John took a good long look. The memories were still there but they were fading because the control of the manipulator was fading. He shook his head.

"Dean," said John as the false memory left and he saw his son. Dean relaxed and blew out a breath. "Yeah dad it's me. I'm not dead."

"Oh God son, I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it. Are you okay now?"

"Yeah I think so," replied John.

"Good because I don't feel like getting my ass kicked by my dad."

John grinned but then stopped when Dean walked over to sit down on the bunk again. John saw the strain on his son's face and the pain because of the fact that he'd hurt Sam once again.

Dean looked at his brother. He could also see the look of pain on Sam's face and the hurt. He looked down. "That arm's bleeding pretty bad Sammy," he said.

"I'll be okay," replied Sam but he could feel himself getting weak from the loss of blood. There was a pool of it around the legs of the chair. Langston sneered and walked over to where Sam sat cuffed. He had a strip of cloth and tied it tightly around the arm. Immediately the blood flow slowed to a trickle. Sam looked up into his eyes and saw the hate.

"Well I can't have you bleeding to death on me now can I?" he replied. "Then Dean won't be able to have any more fun." Sam shook his head and for some reason this made the cop mad and he backhanded him busting his lip.

"HEY!" yelled Dean jumping to his feet.

"Shut up Dean," replied Langston and walked out. Dean looked at his brother. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah," Sam answered but that was all he said. "Sammy talk to me," said Dean but he wouldn't. He just sat there. Dean decided to not to press it. He looked toward the cell that held Bryan and Tony. "How is he," he asked Bryan.

"He's still only half there. I think he may have a concussion. His arm needs stitches and so does his head."

"I don't need stitches," said Tony and started to sit up. Bryan rushed over to help. "Don't tell me what you need," he said. "You should have listened to me in the first place. If you had, you wouldn't be in this shape right now. I told you he wouldn't fight fair." Bryan was adamant and almost angry.

"Well don't yell at me," said Tony. "My head is killing me." Bryan softened his voice. "You okay?" Tony nodded just as Langston walked back in. "Hey Tony," he said. "Want to go another round?" Tony glared and started to get up. Bryan pushed him right back down.

"What the hell did I just get through saying?" he asked. "Do you think I just wanted to hear myself talk?" Tony glared up at his partner.

Langston smirked and walked over to Sam, followed by a couple of big guards. Sam became very nervous. John jumped up and he and Dean both ran over to the bars. "What are you doing?"

Langston took the cloth off of Sam's arm and then looked at the cell holding John and Dean. "I'm going to stitch him up."

"What? No." said Dean knowing that if he did it would be in the most painful way possible. Langston laughed and went over to a cabinet on the far wall. He removed a bottle of Normal Saline and Alcohol, Catgut and a large needle. The guards positioned themselves behind his chair. Sam began taking some deep breaths.

"Stay away from him," yelled John. Langston just grinned and walked back over to where Sam sat. He brought the items with him.

"Don't touch my brother man!" yelled Dean.

"Dean you hurt your brother one minute and then want to protect him the next. What's up with that? You're confusing him."

"Get the hell away from my son!"

John, Dean, Bryan and Tony watched as Langston first opened the bottle of Normal Saline and poured it into the laceration on Sam's arm. He gritted his teeth against the pain. He began to breathe heavier.

"NO!" yelled Dean when Langston opened the bottle of Alcohol and sadistically and without feeling or remorse, emptied the whole bottle into the laceration. Sam arched his back and sucked air through his teeth. Tears sprang to his eyes as he waited for the burning to stop.

"SAM!" yelled Bryan as Langston pulled out the needle and threaded the catgut. The guards helped hold his arm down and without any anesthesia at all, Langston began to sew his arm up. Sam screamed when he couldn't take it anymore. It hurt like hell. Tears fell down his face. He looked at Dean and Dean looked back at him. He was shaking from the pain. Dean shook his head.

"Now then Sam you're good as new and ready for the next show." Langston looked at Tony. He glared back and began to tremble once again but not from fear. Bryan saw it.

"Tony forget it!" he said. Langston walked over. He looked at the detective. "Bryan's right. You need stitches to, in two places. Tony didn't say a word. Langston sneered. "I'll have to see what I can do about that. I'll be right back." Him and the two guards walked out. Bryan turned to face Tony.

"What is wrong with you?" asked Bryan. Tony looked at his partner.

"Tony you have a temper that's true but you're usually the cool one in a crisis. You usually have to calm me down, now what's going on?" Tony didn't answer.

"You two got a history I should know about?"

"I don't like him," said Tony.

"Well I got that partner but this is something more. You don't like a lot of people but you can barely contain your rage when you look at him, now tell me what is going on?"

"Nothing," said Tony.

"You're lying to me," said Bryan. "Now spill it." Tony looked at his partner but didn't answer.


	67. Chapter 67

Becky you and samdeanlover must be two of my biggest fans. I'm going to update the next chapter and it for you. I won't be able to do anymore until probably next week so I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 67

"Jack," said Brad telepathically. He checked to see if Harper was paying attention. Right now he wasn't. Jack looked up at his brother. He was still hanging upside down and he was sick.

"You've got to use your powers," said Brad in his head. "You've got to get us out of here." Jack shook his head. "No," he said also telepathically. "They'll kill you if I do."

"Jack we have to help the others. I could astral project but that will take to long and you're not close enough to pull me back right now. It will be a disaster. It has to be you."

"No Brad. He'll kill you."

Harper didn't have powers but he felt something and turned to see the two men staring at each other. He rushed over to Brad. "You been talking to him in his head?" Jack looked up at the man and shook his head.

"Yes you have. What have you two been talking about?"

"Nothing," said Jack. Harper grabbed the chain that was around Brad's neck and tightened it until he was having trouble breathing.

"Stop!" said Jack.

"Then tell me the damn truth!" yelled Harper and tightened it some more.

"Alright! Just loosen it!" Harper didn't loosen it. He tightened it instead. Brad began to gasp.

"Stop!" yelled Jack again. "Okay! Yes we were talking to each other." Harper cocked his head. He loosened the chain a little, but only a little. "About what?" He asked. Jack looked at Brad.

"Don't tell him," said Brad in Jack's head. "Show him." Jack shook his head slightly.

"You've got one minute to answer me Jack or Brad here is going to be in all kinds of pain, now what the hell were you two talking about? Were you discussing using your powers against me? I told you what would happen if you do. Do you think I'm playing?"

"We were just talking. That's all. We do that sometimes to practice."

"Well don't do it any more," said Harper and loosened the chain around Brad's neck some more. He walked over to the table. Jack gasped when he turned around.

"NO Don't!" he yelled. Harper had a welder in his hand! He turned toward the guards. "Stabilize his head!" The two guards walked over to Brad and even though he fought, they wrestled his head back against the concrete and strapped it in place so he couldn't move it.

"What the hell are you going to do to him!" said Jack fearfully and wished he hadn't asked. Harper grinned and walked over to Brad. "NO you son of a bitch!" yelled Jack when he got closer to his brother with the welder. "Stop it!" Brad began to sweat. The welder was placed close to his eyes and held there. He screamed as his eyes began to burn.

"JACK HELP ME!" yelled Brad in his head.

"YOU BASTARD!" screamed Jack and threw his mind at Harper before he knew what he was doing. Harper screamed as he was thrown back into the wall. Jack looked at his feet and the cuffs fell off. He fell to the floor head first. He concentrated until the cuffs on his hands also fell off and before Harper could react he jumped to his feet and concentrated on the welder. It levitated in thin air then slowly floated over and backed Harper into the wall.

"Jack," said one of the guards. "Let him go." Jack wasn't listening.

"Jack!" yelled the second guard. That got Jack's attention. He looked at the guards. One was on each side of Brad. One had a gun at his head, the other had tightened the chain causing him to gasp for breath once again.

"I told you to let him go," said the first guard "Or you're not going to have a brother any more." Jack looked at the guards and then at Harper. If he let him go they'd kill Brad because he used his powers. If he didn't, they kill him any way. Harper grinned.

"Let him go now!" said the guard. Brad helped Jack make his decision. He lifted his legs and kicked the guard that had the chain around his throat. The guard fell, loosening the chain. Brad could breathe again. The first guard came up in front of him and placed the gun right between his eyes. He cocked the hammer. Brad froze. He didn't move a muscle.

Jack looked at Harper and then back at the guard that had the gun on his brother.

"What do you think will be faster Jack? This welder or that bullet aimed at your brother's head. Who do you think will die first?" Jack licked his lips nervously. He didn't know what to do. He had no doubt they'd kill Brad but they'd kill him anyway.

"Let him go," said Jack.

"You let Harper go," said the first guard and pressed the barrel right into his forehead. Brad closed his eyes waiting for them to pull the trigger. Jack shook his head and made his decision. He stopped. The welder fell to the ground. Harper looked at Jack and was very angry. The guard removed the pistol and released the hammer. Brad opened his eyes.

Harper walked over to Jack. He hit him hard in the stomach with his fist. Jack grunted and bent over. Harper elbowed him in the back of the neck, between the shoulder blades, driving him to his knees and then gave him and uppercut to the face, knocking him on his back.

"Get up," said Harper calmly. Jack did as he was told and began to get to his feet but when he did, Harper kicked him in the face sending him right back down again.

"Jack!" yelled Brad.

"Get him up!" said Harper, this time not so calmly. The two guards walked over and pulled him roughly to his feet. They shoved him down into a chair and cuffed his hands behind him. Jack was bleeding from both his nose and his mouth. Harper got in his face. "Want to use your powers again? Is that what you two were really talking about? He was convincing you to try to get away?" Jack didn't answer.

Harper pulled his pistol, pointed it at Brad's right leg and pulled the trigger.

"NO!" yelled Jack as his brother was shot. Brad screamed in agony as the bullet pierced skin and bone, shattering his leg. Jack was about to concentrate again but Harper whirled and pointed the pistol at him. "Give me a reason. Please." Jack stopped.

Bryan walked over and sat down by his partner. "What's going on Tony? What are you not telling me?" Tony stood up, and then held on to the bars until the dizziness passed and walked over toward the cell door. Bryan stayed where he was. "Why are you so angry?" Tony looked over at Sam sitting in the chair. He was only barely conscious himself.

"All of this," revealed Tony but Bryan shook his head. "No. That's only part of it. You've never liked Langston. Even before all this. Now you're keeping something from me and I want to know what it is."

"Bryan I love you like a brother man. I'd die for you but please don't ask questions." Bryan raised his eyebrows. Tony looked at him. "What?" he asked."

"Don't tell me that," he said.

"What?" Tony repeated.

"Don't tell me not to ask questions because now you've got me curious. You two do have a history don't you? What happened? Why do you hate him so much?"

"Because of all this," said Tony.

"No. Uh uh. No way. You hated him before we even knew about his involvement in all this, now tell me what the hell is going on Tony."

"Bryan," said Tony but that was as far as he got. Nemesis came back inside with Langston. Dean looked up at the immortal and squeezed his eyes against the panic. Sam looked at him to.

"I should have known. I should have known that you'd somehow get free of the memory John." He turned to Dean. "I see where your strength comes from."

"We heard a shot earlier," said John ignoring the immortal. "What happened?"

"Oh nothing. Jack just tried to get away so Harper took care of Brad."

"What!" yelled Bryan and jumped up. "Is he okay?" Nemesis ignored him. He looked at Dean and then at Sam. Dean shook his head and winced as the pain began again.

"No please," said Dean and placed a hand on his chest.

"The mighty Dean Winchester begging? I don't believe it." He nodded toward Langston and he opened the door.

"Get out here."

"Please," said Dean.

"NO!" said John. "You're a bastard Nemesis. You know that! Leave my kids alone!"

"Langston!" yelled Tony.

"No Tony," said Bryan and pulled his partner back because he had jumped up ready to fight once again. "He'll kill you!" Nemesis looked at Tony and Bryan and then back at Dean. The pain stopped. It shocked Dean. "Lock it back," said the immortal and Langston did as he was told. Nemesis walked over to Tony and Bryan's cell. "Open it," he said. Langston grinned and opened the cell.

"Come out here Tony." Tony began to walk defiantly out but Bryan pulled him back. "Forget it!" he said.

"Let's put it this way. It will either be Tony this time or Sam. The choice is yours Bryan."

Bryan looked at Langston like he was crazy. "What have you got against my partner?" he asked. He didn't get an answer, however, Langston and Tony just continued to stare at each other both hating each other just as much.

"Well this may be very interesting," said Nemesis as Tony walked out of the cell. He knew if he didn't, they'd hurt Sam and Dean so he came out on his own and Bryan didn't try to stop him but inside he was afraid of what was about to happen. Nemesis himself locked Bryan back inside and just waited.


	68. Chapter 68

Chapter 68

Tony squared off with Langston and him with Tony. Bryan grabbed the bars wondering if his partner was going to get the hell beat out of him again. "You're a sorry assed son of a bitch Langston you know that?" said Tony and Langston sneered. "You just never learn do you?" he said. Tony didn't answer. They circled each other each careful to keep an eye on the other. Langston lunged but Tony pivoted and stepped behind. He kicked him in the back and drove him head first into the cell.

Langston recovered quickly and turned. "Why don't you tell your partner why you hate me so much Tony? Why don't you tell him why you want to kill me?"

"Shut up," said Tony and took a step toward the detective. He threw a punch but Langston ducked and came up and threw a punch of his own right into Tony's face. "Tony!" yelled Bryan nervously as his partner staggered backwards. He shook his head. Before he could recover Langston threw another punch to his stomach. Tony grunted and doubled over. Langston grabbed the metal bar and shoved Tony back toward the wall. He placed the bar under his neck and pressed in. Tony began to gasp.

"Tell him Tony. Tell him why you hate me so much," said Langston. He pressed inward harder on the bar restricting his breathing. Tony winced and began to have trouble. He brought his hands up and held the bar on both sides trying to gain some leverage but he was about to lose consciousness. "You see Bryan, me and Tony here knew each other before he knew you. We went to the academy together and we were pretty good friends."

Tony began gasping and finally brought his knee up and kneed Langston in the groin. Langston yelped in pain and let go of the bar. It fell to the ground. Langston doubled over. Tony rushed him and hit him in the side and then went around to his back and hit him hard in the kidneys. Langston hit his knees. Tony drove a fist in his kidneys again and Langston went down on all fours. Nemesis jumped to his feet but didn't try to stop him. Bryan watched. He had not seen Tony that angry in a long time. Dean and John also came over to watch.

Tony grabbed the bar and hit him in the back of the head knocking him out. He turned on Nemesis and wielded the bar like a weapon. Nemesis grinned and immediately raised a hand. A blue light flew from his hand and hit Tony square in the chest. He screamed as it knocked him all the way across the room.

"NO!" yelled Bryan. "Tony!" He hit hard and crumpled to the floor. Nemesis walked over to Langston and kicked him. "Get up," he said. Langston moaned and opened his eyes. "Get that one back in his cell. I'll be back soon and we'll start on Sam and Dean again."

"Yes….sir," said Langston and as Nemesis left the room he struggled to stand to his feet. Bryan didn't like the look in his eyes at all. Tony moaned and looked at Langston with hatred. He walked over slowly, gun in hand. Tony winced. Sam concentrated and the gun flew from his hand and over to Tony who grabbed it and pointed it at the cop. Langston stopped. "Don't…..move!" said Tony painfully. Langston eyed the gun and then looked at Sam. He shot daggers in the young hunter's direction.

"Tony are you okay," asked Bryan nervously.

"Yeah, just sore," said Tony and slowly got up to his feet. Langston took a step. "Don't!" warned Tony and he stopped. Tony walked over. "Now, you are going to open the cell and let my friends out or I swear I'll blow your ass away!" Langston looked at the detective and moved slowly. "NOW!" yelled Tony. Langston moved faster over to Bryan's cell.

"You won't do it," said Langston. "You don't have the guts."

"Open…..the…..cell!" warned Tony and rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand. Langston looked at the gun and then back at Tony. He shook his head. "No," he said. "I won't." Tony closed his eyes. He was dizzy and was having a hard time staying conscious. "I swear to you," he said but Langston cut him off.

"Let me finish the story Bryan," he said. "You see, we went to the academy together. We were good friends. We thought we'd be partners. Tony here fell in love. Her name was Rachel and she was so pretty. He was going to marry her."

"Shut up," said Tony as he held onto the bars to keep from falling. "We had graduated and were uniform officers together for awhile. Tony got shot in the line of duty."

"Because you weren't covering me," said Tony. "We got this call. I went down the alley after the suspect. He was supposed to be right behind me. He told me he was and I trusted him. I got backed into a corner, a gun pointed at my head. He wasn't anywhere around. He let me go in there by myself on purpose. He set me up to get me killed because he was seeing Rachel behind my back. They wanted to get rid of me so that they could be together so they paid somebody to kill me."

Langston laughed. "Oh God Tony," said Bryan and looked at Langston. "You deliberately set him up to be killed?" Langston nodded. "I did. The man shot him. He was supposed to die but he didn't. He lived. He ruined mine and Rachel's lives."

"I ruined your life?" he said incredulously. "Is that what you said?"

"If you had died like you were supposed to, we could have been together but no you came back." He took a step. "Don't," said Tony and cocked the gun. "You always come back!" Tony shook his head. "Open the door and let my partner out of that cell!"

"No," said Langston. "I won't!"

"I swear I'll kill you," said Tony.

"Then do it," said Langston. He lunged at Tony and grabbed the gun. "Tony!" yelled Dean. Bryan grabbed the bars. Tony was having a hard time Bryan could tell. He was about to pass out but he held on to the gun. Langston grabbed it also. They both struggled to gain control of it. A shot was fired. Tony and Langston stopped still. Both stared at each other for a brief moment.

"NO!" yelled Bryan trying to figure out which one had been shot. He knew one of them had. They had to have. The way they were fighting over the gun it was inevitable. He looked quickly from Tony to Langston. After what felt like an eternity to Bryan they pulled apart. Langston stumbled backward and looked down. Blood was pouring from a chest wound where the bullet had pierced the heart wall. He looked at Tony in disbelief.

"You son of a bitch," he said, and fell dead to the floor. Tony looked at Langston's dead body for a few minutes trying to comprehend if this had really happened. He was moving in slow motion. "Tony," said Bryan. "You okay?" Tony looked at his partner and shook his head. "I didn't mean to kill him."

"I know Tony," said Bryan. "Are you okay?"

"I think so." He looked around the room and rushed over to Sam. "Sam how are you doing?"

"I'm okay," he said.

"Yeah," said Tony. "You sure?" Sam nodded. Tony went down to his hands and started to remove the cuffs, but before he could Nemesis came running back in.

"Oh no you don't," he said and rushed over to Tony. He grabbed him by the hair of the head and forced it back. Tony gritted his teeth and winced. Nemesis effortlessly threw him backwards into John and Dean's cell. He cried out as he hit the bars. Nemesis rushed over and grabbed him around the throat. Tony began to gasp.

"Let him go," said Dean. Nemesis glared at the hunter and then at the others. He looked down at the dead form of his second in command and then back at Tony. Rage flooded the immortal and he screamed. "YOU"LL PAY FOR THAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He said and shoved him back over toward the cell he shared with Bryan. He tried to get away but it was no use. He couldn't. Nemesis opened the door and threw Tony inside. He hit the bars on the opposite side and bounced off and then hit the floor.

"You'll be sorry for killing him!" yelled the immortal and turned toward Dean. "So will you and you're little brother! John they haven't seen pain yet!" Nemesis stalked back over to Dean and John's cell. "Let's try something very painful Dean shall we?" Dean shook his head and backed up. John stepped up between his son and the immortal but was thrown aside like a rag doll. Dean winced and cried out. "NO!" he yelled as he grabbed his chest. Nemesis looked at Sam who stared at the immortal in fear and horror. Nemesis sneered. Pain slowly began to flood Dean's body.


	69. Chapter 69

Some of you wondered when the guys were going to get a break, well, here you go. This was one of my favorite chapters to write so I hope you all like it as much as I did.

Chapter 69

Jack looked at Harper and then at Brad's leg. Blood was pouring from the wound. He looked up at his brother. Fury filled him up until he almost choked on it and suddenly he no longer cared whether he lived or died. He closed his eyes. His body trembled. The cuffs fell off of his hands and he jumped to his feet.

"What the hell are you doing," asked Harper angrily but he was also nervous. The two guards came up behind Jack and without looking back; he threw his arms out to the side. The guards screamed as they were thrown effortlessly back by the power of Jack's mind.

"Jack I'll kill him!" yelled Harper and pointed the gun at Brad once again. Brad closed his eyes and waited for the final shot but before Harper had a chance and without one single word from Jack, the gun flew from his hands and landed across the room.

"What the…...," questioned Harper and took a step back himself, especially when he saw the look of utter hate on the young doctor's face. That plus the anger and the fact that he was no longer backing down caused Harper to think long and hard. He saw the rage. Jack stepped in front of his brother and continued to stare Harper down, never once blinking, and not taking his eyes off the man.

"Get him!" Harper yelled the order at the two guards and they jumped to their feet and was about to do that very thing, until they saw his face. They thought better of it, however, and stayed where they were, deciding that just this once they would take Harper's wrath over Jack's.

"Cowards!" yelled Harper and faced Jack who still had not said a word. Jack raised his hands, clasped them together and pulled down a sword. Harper stared. He placed the tip of it at his throat. Harper froze and raised his hands.

Jack stepped up toward the man and placed the blade against his neck and then without warning, hit him in the side of the head with the hub of it, knocking him out. He picked up the gun and pointed it at the guards. They eyed it warily. "Get down," said Jack, but they stood where they were.

"Get on your stomachs, now!" he yelled, barely able to contain his temper, and the two men scrambled to do what he said. Jack cuffed both of their hands behind them. He took another set and cuffed Harpers. He gagged all three of them and when he was finished he rushed over to his brother.

"Brad!" He asked very upset. Brad looked at Jack and then up to heaven as if he was praying. "Oh God!" he finally screamed as the pain just got too much.

"Ok Brad okay, just take it easy. I'm going to get you down from there." Jack grabbed him of him around his waist, and concentrated on the cuffs that bound him to the wall. They fell off and Brad fell into his arms. He screamed at the sudden movement.

"Easy man," said Jack. "Just take it easy, okay?" He laid him down on the ground and looked around the room trying to find something he could use to stop the bleeding. "God it hurts!" said Brad.

"I know it does," said Jack and finally decided he needed to just make due. "Just hold on." He ran over to the table clothe that was under all the torture instruments. He looked on top of the table and found a pair of sheers. He cut a long strip and found a piece of wood. He ran back over and tied it in a knot just above the gunshot wound. He placed the wood on top of the knot and tied a knot around the wood and then used the wood as a tourniquet. He twisted it until the blood flow stopped and then tied the wood off. Brad screamed out in pain.

"I'm sorry," said Jack and winced.

"It's okay," said Brad.

"That will have to do until I can get you somewhere to get that bullet out." Brad nodded.

"Come on," said Jack and helped him to his feet.

"Where," asked Brad and winced as Jack helped him up. "To get the others," replied Jack. "We're getting out of here and we're not leaving anyone behind." Brad nodded and with Jack's help they made their way back to where the others where being held.

"Get out here," said Nemesis angrily. Dean shook his head and winced as the pain got worse. He looked at his father lying motionless on the floor of the cell. "Dad," he said.

"Get out here, now Dean or I'll kill your father personally." Dean swallowed hard and walked weakly out of the cell. Nemesis locked John back inside. He grabbed Dean and shoved him over toward Sam.

"No please," said Sam fearfully and looked at his big brother. Dean looked down at him and shook his head. He cried out as the pain began to increase. Nemesis took a torch and handed it to him. "Burn him," he ordered. Dean looked at it, and then at the immortal like he'd lost his mind.

"Are you kidding? No Way! I don't care what the hell you do to me; I will not hurt Sammy any more!" Nemesis grinned and stared intently at the eldest of the two young hunters. He screamed and grabbed his chest and then doubled over in pain.

"Do as you are told!" yelled the immortal. Sam shook his head. "No Dean. Please," he begged.

"Stop it!" yelled Tony. "Leave them alone! I'm the one that killed Langston. Not Sam. Not Dean!"

"Yes and you are the one that's going to watch as Dean breaks his brother, which in turn will ultimately break him," replied Nemesis angrily.

"I won't do that to him!" yelled Dean as sweat popped out on his head. "I will not burn my brother! I will not hurt him again! GOD!" He screamed in agony as it just got worse and worse.

"Oh yes you will," said Nemesis. "Like I said before, I can do this all day. You're the one who is in pain. You're the one who it will just keep on getting worse and worse if he does not obey me. I'll blow your heart up Dean! I'll blow it up into a million little pieces if you don't do as you are told. DO AS YOU'RE TOLD!"

"NO!" yelled Dean and screamed in misery. He hit his knees. John woke up and groaned. He opened his eyes and looked around. He turned his head quickly at the sound of his oldest son's screams.

"Dean!" he said nervously and jumped up. "Leave them alone! Leave my kids alone you son of a bitch!"

"Burn him!" yelled Nemesis. The pain got so bad that Dean went down on all fours. His heart began to beat outside of his chest and his nose began to bleed. He began to pant. He was having a hard time catching his breath. Sam watched. He couldn't stand the pain that his brother was in anymore and he knew that there was just one way to make the pain stop. He would do it. For Dean he would.

"Dean," he said.

"No Sammy. I……won't…..do….that….to…you." He threw the torch down and screamed in torment at the pain that just kept coming.

"Just do it Dean," said Sam. Dean shook his head. "NO Sam. I won't. He….will….have to kill……me.. before…I…do that…..to you." Dean's word's were coming out in short gasps. Everyone knew that if something didn't give, Nemesis would succeed in doing just that."

The immortal walked over to him. He was practically lying all the way on the ground. He took his foot and placed it in the middle of Dean's back and pushed him all the way to the ground and then rolled him over until he was staring up at the immortal.

"Leave him alone!" yelled John nervously. Dean could hardly stand it anymore. Sam was about to have a fit himself. Bryan and Tony just watched. Nemesis cocked his head and sneered. Dean screamed again.

"You bastard!" yelled John and grabbed the cell. He shook the bars trying to get out so he could get to his son. Bryan did the same. Dean began to hyperventilate.

"DEAN!" yelled Sam but he could hardly hear him. All he could do was stare up at his enemy and pray that the pain would stop.

Ok, the question now is, will he do it or not? LOL. What's everyone think?


	70. Chapter 70

Chapter 70

Nemesis placed his foot in the middle of Dean's chest. He winced at the pressure, the pain never letting up, but only getting worse. "Please," begged Sam but was ignored.

"You will do as you are told Dean. Do you understand me?" Nemesis gave the order with an air of superiority that sickened John Winchester.

"I'm going to kill you Nemesis," proclaimed the older hunter. Do you understand me?" Nemesis looked up at John like he'd just said the most stupid, insane thing he had ever heard in his whole long life. He shook his head and turned his attention back to his prey on the ground. Sam looked at his big brother and then at the immortal. He had to do something. He concentrated but Nemesis felt his power and looked quickly in his direction.

"Sam, I would not do that if I were you." He warned. Sam stopped. "Please," he said. "Let him go." Nemesis looked down at Dean who was only barely conscious now. That would never do, he thought. He could not do what the immortal wanted if he was unconscious, and he only wanted him dead as a last resort. He wanted him broken. He wanted them both broken.

He looked down at Dean and let up on the pain in his chest just enough for him to be able to function again. He began to arouse. "Get up," said the immortal and Dean laid there. He wasn't sure if he could move. He wasn't even sure if he wanted to, but he didn't have a choice. Nemesis kicked him and he grunted and rolled into a ball. "I told you to get to your feet."

Dean closed his eyes and did as he was told. He struggled to his knees and then to stand. "Good, now pick it up," he said as he gestured toward the torch. Dean swallowed hard and went over to pick up the torch.

Nemesis grabbed his arm and shoved him toward his brother once again. "Burn him!" he said. Dean looked down at Sam and he shook his head. "Dean please. No. Don't."

"Sammy," said Dean nervously.

"Do it!" yelled Nemesis and increased the pain once again. Dean screamed and lashed out. Sam braced expecting to be on fire, but Dean, instead of turning toward Sam, he turned toward Nemesis and thrust the torch at him, setting his clothes on fire. The immortal screamed in pain and shock as his clothes went up in flames. The pain stopped. Dean staggered backwards toward his baby brother and Nemesis fell to the ground.

"Oh God," yelled John. "Hurry son. "Get Sam and get the hell out of here!"

"What," asked Dean? "Dad what about you and the others?"

"Get Sammy first. Hurry Dean!" Dean nodded and rushed over toward Sam. He quickly removed the cuffs from his hands and feet and tried to help him to stand but ended up falling himself.

"Dean!" said Sam and went down to lend his brother a hand. Dean winced as Sam helped him back to his feet. Jack ran inside, half carrying Brad.

"Oh my God," said Bryan when he saw the gunshot wound.

"Brad!" yelled Tony.

"Hurry Jack, before he wakes up," said John. Jack looked down at the immortal and nodded. He opened Bryan and Tony's cell door with his mind. Sam opened John's and all got the hell out of there.

They ran out into the yard. It was night. Dean's Impala was parked in the yard. Sam helped him over to it. He helped his dad and his brother inside and climbed into the driver's seat. Bryan helped Tony into another vehicle and Jack helped Brad into the back. They sped away as fast as they could. They were going to go back to Jack and Brad's house but decided against it. It would be the first place they would look.

Brad needed a hospital. So did Tony. Dean did also but they were unsure about how to explain the device in his chest, so they went to a hotel about half an hours drive away. They rented rooms and got everyone settled and then Jack drove back to the hospital where he and Brad worked.

He parked and ran inside. He said hello to a few people and rushed to load up on things that he would need. Things, "for his clinic," he lied and rushed back to the motel.

Meanwhile back at Nemesis's house, after about 2 hours, the immortal woke up. He got to his feet and looked around at the three empty cells. Anger filled him. He went into the room where Harper and his men had held Brad and Jack only to find the three men on the floor bound and gagged and the two prisoners gone. He was not happy.

He walked over and took off their cuffs. They removed their own gags and looked fearfully up at the one they served, who was currently pacing back and forth in the room.

Harper could tell that his Master was angry and wasn't quite sure how to handle it, because he didn't know what he was going to do when he was like that. He was always very unpredictable.

"Sir we're sorry," he offered. "Jack used his powers and took us all by surprise."

Nemesis stopped pacing and glared at the man. "He took you by surprise? You knew he had powers didn't you?"

"Yes sir," he answered. "But we weren't sure he would use them when we threatened his brother." Nemesis started to say something but then stopped and did something that Harper and the two guards weren't expecting. He grinned.

"Sir, are you alright?" asked Harper.

"Oh yes. I'm fine. I still control Dean. He still has my device in his chest. He'll still do what I say. It may be more fun this way anyway." He looked down at his arms that were already beginning to heal. "I'm coming Dean. Be ready, the rest of you also. You can't burn me and get rid of me. You can't kill me that way. There is only one way to do that and I'll make sure that you never find out what that is." Nemesis laughed evilly and walked out. Harper and the two guards followed.

Three hours later after taking care of some things at the hospital, Jack pulled back up in front of the hotel. He grabbed his bag and ran inside. He was running on pure fumes. He knew the others were to. He ran into the room. Everyone jumped when he did.

"How is he?" he asked. John had just checked Brad. He faced Jack now and shook his head. "He's lost a lot of blood Jack," he said. "I don't know." Jack looked down at his brother lying on the bed. He knew that the others needed tending to as well but right now all he was concerned about was Brad. He just needed to take care of something first.

"He'll be fine," said Jack and walked over to where he lay. He placed the bag on the table by Brad's head and knelt down. He was pale. "Brad?"

Brad moaned and opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was his little brother, the second was that they were all free. He grinned a little and then coughed. Jack grinned back. "Take it easy," he said. "How are you doing?"

"I'm okay," said Brad and Jack nodded. "I've got to get that bullet out of your leg."

"I know," he replied. "How are the others?"

"I haven't had a chance to check them yet," said Jack.

"Check them," said Brad weakly. "I'll be okay for a little bit longer." Jack nodded and got up. First he checked John. He was okay. He moved over to Tony and checked his head. "You need stitches," said Jack as he took his head in his hand and looked at the gash in it and the cut on his arm. "I need to clean it first."

"Jack you okay?" asked Tony.

"Couldn't be better," said Jack but Tony knew better. Jack turned to Bryan. "I'm fine," he said. Jack nodded. He walked over to Sam and looked at his arm. It also needed stitches. Jack rubbed his hands down his face. "You going to let me touch you Sam? I need to see how bad you're hurt?" Sam nodded but he was also concerned about Jack. He wasn't acting right, "Good," said Jack and took some water and cleaned the place on his arm. "It's not too bad. It will only take about three stitches." Sam nodded again. Jack turned toward Dean.

He looked at him. Dean looked back. Jack shook his head. "I'm sorry Dean."

"About what," he asked. Jack didn't answer for a few minutes. "Come over here and lay down," he said finally. Dean did as he was told to do and walked over. He lay down. "Take your shirt off first." Dean frowned but sat up and removed his shirt and then lay back down. Jack looked at John. The incision to Dean's chest was almost healed so it was going to have to be opened again before he could take the device out but the first thing he needed to do was get the bullet out of Brad.

"Okay you can put your shirt back on," said Jack and Dean nodded and did. He lay back down and Jack looked at John one more time and then at Sam.

Sam cocked his head suspiciously to the side. John didn't like the look at all. "What are you thinking?" he asked. Jack didn't answer. He knew that he was about to make John mad. He knew how John felt when it came to his kids and he also knew that John might be about to kick his ass for what he was about to do but he didn't have a choice.

"Dean can you sit back up for me a minute," said Jack.

"Yeah sure," said Dean and sat up on the side of the bed. "How do you feel?" asked Jack. "Weak," said Dean. Jack nodded and before Dean or anybody else could react Jack took a straight jacket and got it on his arms.

"What the hell?" asked Dean shocked? John jumped up. "Wait just a damn minute!" he yelled and was about to attack him.

"Hey!" said Sam. Jack rushed around behind Dean and pulled a gun. He placed a hand on one of his shoulders. Dean didn't move. No one did. Everyone stopped where they were. John and Sam glared. Brad was unconscious. Bryan and Tony just sat there.

"Now just hold on," said Jack. "This is not what you think. Bryan come here." Bryan just sat there and continued to stare. "Please," said Jack. Bryan got up slowly and walked over. "Put the straight jacket on him." Bryan raised his eyebrows. "Jack."

"Just do it Bryan. I promise I'll explain in a minute. John, you and Sam stay where you are and Sam don't try it." Everyone was looking at him like he was crazy. He leveled the gun at Bryan when he still just stood where he was. "Do it Bryan." Bryan shook his head and did as he was told. "Stand up Dean." He did as he was told. Bryan secured him in the straight jacket and then went back to sit down by Tony when told to.

"Thank you," said Jack and looked at John. "I will kick you ass Jack," said John. "I don't know what the hell is wrong with you but if you hurt Dean I am going to kick your ass!"


	71. Chapter 71

Chapter 71

"I am not going to hurt Dean." Jack looked at the men in the room with him. How could he explain this to them? They looked at him now like he was betraying them. He walked around to the front of Dean after sending Bryan back to sit down by Tony. He was still holding the gun. He knew this looked bad, but he had to convince them but first things first, he thought.

"Turn around," he told the young hunter. Dean glared at him, but then looked at the gun and since he couldn't fight, did as he was told. Jack checked the clasps of the straight jacket to make sure they were tight. When he was satisfied that they were he nodded.

"Sit down," he said. Dean obeyed and sat in the chair in front of Jack.

"I'm sorry Dean," he said because he knew that Dean was angry at him and hurt at what he'd done.

"Yeah right," replied Dean. "I'm sure you are."

"Dean it's not what you think." He looked around at the others. "I have not gone crazy."

"Then why the hell do you have my son in a damn straight jacket!" asked John angrily.

"Yeah," said Sam just as angry, "And why do you have a gun out!" Jack winced at their words and the tones of their voice and turned to Tony and Bryan. "I didn't have a choice," he offered them. Tony didn't say anything which was a sure sign that he was trying his best to hold his temper. Bryan started to get up. Jack leveled the gun at him.

"Don't please," said Jack. Bryan looked at it and decided to sit back down. Jack tried again with Bryan. "I don't have a choice." He lowered the gun.

"Alright Jack," said Bryan. "Why don't you have a choice?"

"I need to remove that device from his chest. I don't know what it is. I know what it does, but I don't know how Nemesis has put it in there and with what. I have to get it out but first I have got to get the bullet out of Brad's leg or he's going to die." He looked at Sam and then at Tony and back to Bryan again.

"Both Sam and Tony need stitches, but I have to take care of Brad first."

"I understand that Jack, but that's not telling us why you forced me to put a straight jacket on Dean," said Bryan.

"Or why the hell you've got a gun pointed at us," added John.

"To protect Dean," said Jack, "And Sam and all of us."

"Excuse me," asked Sam.

"Sam do you realize how angry that immortal is right now? Dean was supposed to burn you, but he didn't. He set Nemesis on fire. That is not going to kill him. It's just going to make him mad. He's going to want revenge on your brother and he can still control Dean. He does not have to be here to do it. The straight jacket is to protect us from him and to keep him from hurting himself until I can get the damn device out of his chest."

"Why the gun," repeated John trying hard to understand Jack's reasoning.

"Because John, I don't need to get pounded by all of you. I know how you feel about Dean. I feel the same way. That's why I didn't tell you what I was about to do, because I would have found myself beat half to death."

"Jack I didn't hurt Sammy last time," said Dean. "I was able to resist."

"You want be able to next time," answered Jack. "Trust me."

"But,"

"Dean," said Jack cutting him off. "Nemesis is going to want revenge on you now. It's no longer about you obeying him and hurting your brother. It's a whole lot more than that now. He'll use you now to hurt us all because he knows that will eat you up inside. The stakes are raised and he may even focus more on getting revenge on you than hurting Sam so he can take his conscious. Now please just trust me okay? Brad is dying."

"I don't like it," said John.

Neither do I," said Sam.

"Well I don't either," said Jack. "If we were at my place, I could lock him in the cell, but I can't do that here. When Nemesis decides to put that device to work again, the pain is going to be excruciating. You will hurt Sam again. Believe me. You'll hurt him, us and yourself because that's what he wants. This is the only way I know to keep us all safe until I can help you." He looked at everybody and pleaded.

"Please just trust me. I have to put the gun down. I have to get to Brad. He's dying and I need you all to help me watch Dean. Please." When it looked like no one was going to listen to him, he focused his attention on Bryan, who he hoped would be the reasonable one.

"Bryan please. I need your help. I can't do this by myself. My brother is going to die if I don't do something quick. I can't be afraid that everyone is going to jump me when I put down this gun. I'm not crazy, and I'm not under Nemesis control. I just have to take care of Brad first this time. I care about Dean as much as the rest of you do and you all know it."

Bryan studied his friend and saw the utter abandon in his eyes a long with the sorrow and the hurt. He knew Jack was telling the truth. He turned to Tony who nodded. Bryan nodded back and got to his feet. Jack leveled the gun at him because he wasn't sure what he was going to do. Bryan stopped, eyed the gun and then slowly walked toward him again, hands up.

"Ok Jack. Put the gun down," he said. Jack shook his head.

"Come on man. Put it down. Go to Brad. We'll watch Dean. We won't let him out of the straight jacket." Jack looked at Bryan and nodded and blew out a breath. He put the gun back in his pocket.

"Thank you," he said and turned to go toward Brad. John and Sam had both gotten up and was behind him, so when he turned, he practically ran into them.

"Shit," said Jack and looked into the eyes of Dean's father and brother.

"I don't want to hurt Dean John. Sam I'm just trying to protect him and us until I can get to him. I swear I'm telling you the truth."

"We know," said John. "Go help your brother." John and Sam stepped aside. Jack nodded and ran to Brad's bed. Tony came in. "Need some help?" He asked.

"I wouldn't turn it down," said Jack but his hands were beginning to shake.

Tony saw it. "Jack," he said and walked over to him slowly. "Are you okay?" He didn't answer. He just stood there and looked down at his brother. Tony put a supportive hand on his shoulder.

John walked up beside him. Tony looked at John who gestured for him to give them a minute. Tony nodded and left. "What is it?" he asked.

"What if I can't do this John," said Jack. "What if I can't save him? What if I can't save Dean?"

"You can save them Jack. You're just tired."

"I am that," replied Jack.

"Come on. It's what you do. You'll do fine."

"He's sick. I don't have any anesthesia." Jack rubbed his head. He'd never froze up before but he was now.

"Jack, Brad is going to be okay. He's got the best doctor I know. You've removed bullets before; you've just never operated on your brother."

"I know."

"You have guts son. He'll be okay. Now do your thing." Jack nodded and began opening up packages of sponges, and scalpels, normal saline and alcohol, and other things that he would need that he had gotten from the hospital.

"What can I do to help?" asked John. Jack sighed. "Hold his shoulders and pray he don't wake up in the middle of this. If he does, you're going to have to hold him down." John nodded and went to Brad's head. He placed his hands on his shoulders prepared to hold him down if he had to. One hour later, the bullet was out, and Jack was sewing up his leg. Thankfully Brad had not woke up.

John grinned. "Is he going to be okay?" Jack looked down at his big brother and shook his head. "We'll just have to wait and see. He should but he's lost so much blood. I just don't know yet."

John nodded. Jack went to wash his hands then went in to check on the others. He could tell that Dean was still very angry but he thought the others at least understood.

"How are you Dean," asked Jack.

"Just wonderful and yourself," said Dean sarcastically.

"I'm sorry," said Jack. Dean didn't answer. He just tugged trying to get out of the straight jacket. He winced as he thought he felt something happening in his chest. Jack walked over to the door of the motel. "I'll be right back," he said and walked out. Dean groaned a little as he definitely knew he felt the pain began.


	72. Chapter 72

Chapter 72

Jack walked over to the edge of the parking lot and leaned against a tree. He looked up at the sky. The sun was just beginning to come up over the horizon and there was a slight chill in the air. He looked down at the ground and squeezed the bridge of his nose. He was so tired. He wasn't sure if Brad was going to make it or not. He'd lost so much blood and Dean, well Dean was supremely pissed off.

He felt like the weight of the world was on his shoulders. He had no idea what the device was in Dean's chest. He knew it was used to control Dean, to make him obey, but he had no idea how the immortal placed it inside of him. He had no idea how to remove it, or even what he would find when he opened him up. He didn't know if he could remove it or not. It scared him to think that he could actually kill him when he tried. He took a deep breath. He jumped when his cell phone rang.

Thinking it was one of the guys inside, he absently answered it. "Hello," he said.

"Do you think that will stop me," said Nemesis on the other end of the line. Jack froze. He looked around nervously trying to see if he could spot the immortal anywhere around. When he didn't answer, Nemesis continued. "A straight jacket? Are you serious?"

"Leave him alone," said Jack.

"Oh well that's not going to happen, especially now. Here is what you are going to do. You will go into that room and you will take the restraint off the boy. Do you hear me?" Jack shook his head. "No way," he said. "I'll protect him until I can help him."

"Then you'll kill him Jack. I'll blow his heart to pieces before you free him."

Jack looked around again. He still saw no sign of the immortal but they both knew that Nemesis didn't have to be around to hurt Dean. Nemesis, on the other end of the phone grinned. "What's your worst nightmare Jack?"

"What," asked the young doctor shocked at the sudden change of subjects? "I know what it is, or rather who it is?" Nemesis laughed and hung up the phone. Suddenly Jack felt someone there with him. "Hello Jackson," said the voice that was behind him. He spun around and fell backwards because there standing in front of him, was his father.

"You're not real," said Jack and shook his head. Jack's dad walked up to him and got close to his face. "Are you sure about that?" he asked.

"You're dead. It's a trick. That's what he does. He manipulates. He takes your thoughts and makes them real." Jack's father shoved him up against the tree hard. Jack winced at the pain. "No. You're dead," he said and his father backhanded him and knocked him down.

"Maybe I am and maybe I'm not, but either way you'll not disrespect me!" he said. Jack just looked at him from the ground. He made no attempt to get up. All the abuse he faced as a teenager came back to his mind and he couldn't move. He closed his eyes and when he opened them again, his dad was gone. He shook his head and got to his feet. He held onto the tree for support as a wave of dizziness passed.

In the motel room, Sam saw it first. Dean winced as the pain began. Sam swallowed and walked over to where his brother sat. "Dean."

Dean looked up and Sam saw the pain in his eyes, and the fear. He shook his head. "Just hang on Dean," he said. "Jack will help you soon."

"Sammy you've got to let me go," said Dean. "Please." Sam shook his head. "I can't take the jacket off. I'm sorry." John walked over to his sons. He saw the pain that was just beginning, in his eldest. "Dean."

"Dad please," said Dean.

"Sam, go get Jack." Sam nodded and ran out the door. Tony and Bryan came over. "How is he," asked Tony.

John shook his head. "It's not bad yet," he said as Sam and Jack came back inside the room. Jack went over to Dean immediately. He looked at him. "Let me go."

"I can't," said Jack. "Not yet."

"Jack," said Dean and cried out as it began to get worse. "Oh God no!" Dean bent over at the waist trying to catch his breath.

"I can give you something for the pain," said Jack and Dean screamed and went down to his knees. "Dean!" John grabbed Jack by the arm and pulled him to his feet. He turned him to face him.

"Listen Jack," he said. "I want you to get that thing out of his chest right now."

"I know John," said Jack. "But I need to know what I'm dealing with."

"NO!" yelled Dean as the pain got worse and worse. "Let me go!" Jack shook his head. "I can't. As soon as I do you'll try to hurt somebody or yourself. I can give you something for pain Dean but that's about it right now."

"Let me go!" Yelled Dean again and screamed again. "Oh God it hurts!"

"Dean just take it easy okay?" said Sam. "It will be okay." Dean went down to the floor. Sam went down and sat down beside him. John grabbed Jack. "Get it out of him now!" he yelled.

"John stop it," said Bryan and separated them. John went to grab Jack once again but Bryan stepped in his way. "John, give him a minute!"

"Dean don't have a damn minute!" said John as he heard his son scream once again.

"I don't even know what I'm dealing with!" said Jack. "John I could do more harm to him then good."

"When are you going to take it out then," asked John.

"Soon," answered Jack and bent down to where Sam and Dean were at on the floor. Dean was sweating. He was breathing heavily and Jack could tell that the pain Nemesis was going to put him through was going to be more than he'd ever put him through before. "I can give you something for pain Dean, but that's all I can do right now."

"What…!" yelled John. "Are you kidding me! You take that damn thing out of my son's chest!"

"JOHN," said Bryan now calm down.

"Don't tell me to calm down Bryan, look at Dean." Bryan looked at his friend on the floor. His nose had begun to bleed and he was writhing. "My…..heart…," coughed out Dean.

"Dean. Hey Dean!" Sam looked at his brother, worried, and then up to Jack, Bryan and John.

"Tony go get me my bag," said Jack. Tony nodded. "NO!" yelled John but Tony went to get the bag while Bryan held John back. He rushed back as fast as he could and handed the bag to Jack. He took it and took out a syringe.

"What the hell are you giving him," said John.

"Something for the pain," said Jack. Sam help me roll him over on his side. We can't take off the jacket so I need to give this in his hip. Sam nodded and him and Bryan rolled Dean over. Jack inserted the needle. He winced and began to calm down some. Jack took his stethoscope and listened to his heart. When he had calmed down some more, Bryan and Sam helped to get him up and over to a bed.

"Could you hear anything through the straight jacket?" asked Sam.

"Yeah," said Jack and continued to watch John. He was angry and looked like he would pounce any minute.

"Is he okay?"

"For now," said Jack. He walked over to check on his brother. Brad was still asleep. His vital signs were stable so he turned to Sam. "I need to sew up your arm." Sam nodded and walked with Jack over to the table. He sat down and Jack opened some more sponges. He cleaned Sam's arm.

"You're dad's not to happy with me right now. Are you?"

Sam shrugged. "I don't know Jack. I want you to remove that thing that's hurting Dean. I don't understand why you haven't yet." Jack closed his eyes and deadened Sam's arms with some Xylocaine. He stitched it up without saying a word. When he was finished he asked for Tony to come over. Sam nodded and went to get him.

"Hey," said Tony. Jack didn't answer. Tony cocked his head. "What is it?" Jack looked at him. "I'm going to stitch up your head and your arm."

"Okay," said Tony. Jack began to clean the wound to Tony's head and his arm. Tony winced as he deadened the areas and stitched him up. When he was finished he laid down the equipment and put his head in his hand. Tony looked at Sam.

"You okay Jack," said Tony.

"Yeah I'm fine," he said.

"Are you sure?"

"I said I'm fine damn it!" said Jack angrily and jumped to his feet spilling alcohol and normal saline all over the place. Tony watched him not saying another word. Jack looked at his friend. He shook his head. "I'm sorry," he said. "I didn't mean to yell." Tony nodded and looked at Bryan who walked over. Dean was moaning and groaning but was unconscious and John and Sam was by his side.

"Want to tell us what's wrong," asked Bryan, and looked at Jack. Sam's cell phone rang. He jumped just like Jack did. No one should be calling him. John and Dean were here with him. His heart began to beat wildly as he slowly picked it up. He knew who it was and he knew better than not to answer it so he did.

"Hello Sam," said Nemesis.


	73. Chapter 73

Chapter 73

Sam didn't answer. He just held the phone to his ear. The immortal was enjoying himself and grinned on the other end of the line. "So, we're back here again I see," he said.

"Please," said Sam finally. "Dean."

"Shut up," said Nemesis and Sam closed his mouth. "I want you to go outside Sam. I want to have a word with you without everyone around." Sam looked around at all his friends. All eyes were on him. He shook his head. "They're never going to let me do that," he said.

"You find a way," warned the immortal. "You better convince them that you need to go outside alone. If I see anyone else before I've finished our talk, Dean will be in a lot of pain. Look at him Sammy." He looked down at his brother. Dean was still unconscious, but he could tell by the grimace on his face that Nemesis was hurting him. "Okay," said Sam finally. "Please just stop hurting him." He watched as Dean seemed to relax a little.

"Come outside and come alone. Tell them if it's any consolation, I'm not going to take you away, its way too much fun this way. You have 5 minutes." Nemesis hung up the phone. Sam swallowed hard and did the same. He put his phone back in his pocket and looked around.

He got up and headed straight for the door. He didn't get far before his dad stopped him. "Where the hell do you think you're going," he asked.

"Nemesis wants me to come outside."

"Well you can forget that," said John.

"Dad I have to. I have to go out there alone or he will hurt Dean. He said he wants to talk to me and I only have 5 minutes," said Sam.

"No. He's got one of my son's. He'll not take the other one," said John. "You can just forget it."

"Dad please. I've got to go out there. He's going to hurt him if I don't." Sam headed for the door once again.

"Sammy no," said John. Sam looked at his dad and then over at his brother. "I don't have a choice. He will hurt Dean and he doesn't have to be here to do it." John looked at his youngest son. He looked back at his dad. His eyes were pleading. He shook his head and stepped aside.

Sam walked over to the door, looked back at the others and then walked outside. Harper was waiting just outside. His gun was drawn. Sam looked at the gun and then at the man holding it. He didn't say a word. He just waited.

"We're going to go around to the back of the hotel," said Harper and Sam nodded. Harper gestured with the gun and Sam followed. When they got around to the back, he made him stop. "Are you carrying something I may need to know about?" Sam knew he meant did he have any kind of weapon on him. He shook his head. "I wouldn't do anything to jeopardize my brother's life."

"You're a very smart boy. Still, you don't mind if I check now do you?" Sam shook his head. "Good now first, take off your jacket, slowly." Sam obeyed and dropped it on the ground. "Now your over shirt." Sam did as he was told. Harper nodded. He took his arm and turned him toward the wall. He pushed him in to it, face first and made him place his arms on either side of him. Harper searched him and when he was sure that Sam indeed was carrying no weapons he let him turn back around.

"I don't want you setting my master on fire or any such thing as that." Harper leaned into Sam and said, "You can't call fire down can you?" Sam shook his head. Harper nodded and shoved Sam until his back was against the wall. "Stay there. Don't move." Sam did as he was told. His heart was beating a mile a minute. He wondered what they had in store for him. He knew it wasn't good, whatever it was. Harper was belligerent and mad.

"Oh by the way, if you use your powers, I'll kill you. Understand." Sam nodded and remained where he was with his back against the wall. He looked up as Nemesis came out of the woods.

"Hello Sammy. How's your brother doing?" he asked. Sam squeezed his eyes shut. Half of Nemesis body had healed from where he had been burned and the other half was still in the process of healing. He was not a happy man in either case. "Please," said Sam.

"Did I say you could speak," asked the immortal and Sam immediately closed his mouth. "No," he thought. "This was not a happy man at all." He was angry and Sam could see by the look on his face that he wanted revenge.

Inside the motel Brad groaned. Jack rushed to his brother's side. "Brad," he said as he came up beside him. "Man it's good to see you awake. How are you doing?" Brad looked up weakly at Jack and grinned at him.

"I'm okay, thanks to you," he said. Jack felt his brother's head to see if he had a fever. He didn't which was a relief. He was still pale but it looked like he would be okay. Jack breathed a sigh of relief. Tony and Bryan came up to him and smiled down at him.

"Hey," said Tony.

"Hey," echoed Brad. "How are the others?" Jack looked at Bryan and Tony. "Bryan spoke first. "Dean's not doing to well. He's in a straight jacket."

"Why," asked Brad.

"Because he still has that thing in his chest. It's to protect him and us until we can get it out." Brad nodded. "That makes since," he said. "Nemesis is very powerful." He stole a look at Jack. "What's wrong?"

"Huh," asked Jack a little startled.

"What's the matter with you?" Jack shook his head. Tony and Bryan both looked at him. "Nothing," said Jack.

"Are you sure? You seem distracted."

"You've only been awake for 5 minutes," said Jack. "How do you know?"

"It don't take long. What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm just worried about everything." Brad nodded understandingly because Jack was getting upset. "Okay," he said. "How about John, and Sam?"

"John is in the other room with Dean. He's worried sick. He's angry at Jack because Jack hasn't taken the device out of his son's chest yet."

"Sam?"

"Sam is outside," said Tony.

"What," asked Brad? "Alone?"

Nemesis walked up to Sam and placed a hand around his throat and squeezed. Sam began to struggle. "Don't," said Nemesis and Sam went still. "I haven't said this for awhile but it still goes. You're still my puppet, understand? I pull the strings?"

"Yes," said Sam. Nemesis let him go. "You can speak."

"Please let my brother go. I'm the one you want. Take me. I'll go with you right now, just leave Dean alone." Nemesis looked at Sam like he'd lost his mind. He nodded at Harper. He hit Sam hard in the stomach and he doubled over, and then he hit him in the back of the head and knocked him to his knees. He began to breathe heavier as pain exploded in his body. He winced.

"I like you on your knees Sammy remember," the immortal said.

"Yes," choked out Sam.

"You see it's not that easy any more. You're brother set me on fire. Do you understand that?" Nemesis walked up and down in front of Sam and finally grabbed him by the hair of the head and forced him to look up at him. "HE SET ME ON FIRE! He will not get away with that. He disobeyed me and I told him what would happen if he did that."

"Please," said Sam nervously.

"Shut up. You've spoken now shut your mouth!" Sam did as he was told. "You will go back into that motel room and you will release the boy from the straight jacket." Sam shook his head. "No," he said.

"You will do as you're told Sam or it will be a lot worse," said Nemesis. "Now not only you but you and your brother are my number 1 priorities. I no longer just want you but Dean also. The rest of your little group is just added pleasures for me. Do as your told Sammy or else." He let him go and kicked him knocking him all the way to the ground. Sam cried out in pain as he hit.

Harper walked over and continued to kick him until he couldn't move, and then Nemesis loomed over him once again. "I'll be in touch," he said and then they were both gone.

"What is he doing outside alone," asked Brad suddenly afraid. He sat up in the bed.

"Easy Brad," said Jack.

"Go get him," said Brad.

"We didn't have a choice. Nemesis said if he didn't come outside by himself he'd hurt Dean. I've given him something for pain but it's not going to hold him if the immortal decides to put that thing to work again."

"I understand but it's been to long. He's been outside to long. Go get him," said Brad. Jack looked at Brad and then at Bryan and Tony. They took off. They ran into the other room. Apparently John had already thought the same the thing because he was already heading for the door.

"Listen," he said. "You two take the back of the hotel. Jack you come with me." Everyone nodded and ran outside. John and Jack ran up toward the street and looked all over the place for him but couldn't find him. "Shit," he said and they went into the office. A pretty clerk was in the back and came out when she heard the bell over the door ring.

"May I help you," she asked. John and Jack walked up to the desk. "I hope so," said John. "Did you happen to see my son around anywhere? He's about 6ft tall and has brown hair." The clerk thought a minute and then shook her head. "No sir I'm sorry. Is something wrong?"

"No," said John trying to keep the panic out of his voice. "He just wasn't in the room and I was wondering if you saw which way he went." She shook her head again. "I'm sorry. I didn't," she said. "Okay, thanks," said John and he and Jack left the office.

"JOHN back here!" yelled Bryan. Jack and John looked at each other and took off running. They ran around the back of the building and stopped short. "Oh God," said John when he saw Tony kneeling by Sam. Jack didn't hesitate but ran straight over to him.

"SAM!" he said. Tony moved back to allow Jack and John access to Sam's unconscious body."

"Sammy!" said John and touched his head.

"Son of a bitch!" said Jack. "Easy John. Roll him over easy." John nodded and together they rolled Sam over on his back. Jack checked him over quickly to determine if anything was broken. "Help me get him inside," he said when he decided nothing was.

"I'll get him," said John and him and Bryan got him up and carried him inside the room and over to his bed. They laid him down. Brad had gotten up and limped inside the room. "Oh my God," he said and walked over to him. "Is he okay?"

"He's just been beat up," said Jack and looked at John. He was furious. He had murder in his eyes. "John," said Jack and winced when John grabbed him and shoved him backwards.

"Hey," said Brad but John wasn't listening. He just continued to look at Jack.


	74. Chapter 74

Hey everyone. This will be the last post until after Thanksgiving. I want to thank you all again for reading and reviewing. Have a great Thanksgiving!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 74

"John come on," said Jack but John shoved him down in a chair. Bryan came over and grabbed his arm but he jerked away. Tony came up but the look he gave him told him he should probably stay back.

"What is it," asked Brad suddenly nervous for his brother. John never took his eyes off Jack. He swallowed hard as he looked up into John's angry face. He shook his head. "John," he said softly. "Please. I need to check Sam. I need to make sure that he doesn't have anything internal going on."

"No," said John and looked at Brad. "How are you? Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'll be fine," said Brad still nervous. "Good," said John, "Because I want you to check Sammy." Brad looked at John and then down at Jack and suddenly he knew why John was so angry. He shook his head. "I'm not going to be able to stand up long enough to do that. You need to let Jack check Sam."

"He's not touching my son until I find out what the hell is wrong with him. He said that he had to take the bullet out of your leg before he could take the device out of Dean's chest and I understood that. Hell, I even helped him, but then he went outside to take a break. When he came back in, he was different. I want to know why."

"You think he's being controlled by Nemesis," said Brad. John didn't answer. "He's not." John looked at Brad and said, "How do you know? You just woke up."

"I just know," replied Brad. "I would know if something was happening to him. I would know if he were being controlled. I would feel it. We're connected. We're twins John."

"Well I'm not convinced," said John. "Now can you check Sammy or not?" Brad looked past Jack to where Sam lay. "John I can't stay on my leg long enough to check him. Jack is not being controlled. You can trust him. Let him check Sam. Then he can tell us what's wrong." John looked at Brad. "What," he asked."

Brad took a deep breath. "He's not under Nemesis control, but something has happened that has him scared. Let him tell us what it is." John continued to look at him, and then he looked at Tony and Bryan. "What do you two think," he asked. Bryan looked at John and then at Jack. "I agree with Brad. I don't think he's being controlled, but I do think something has happened. We should as least give him a chance to explain." Tony nodded his head in agreement.

"Give him a chance John," said Tony. "I agree with Bryan. I don't think Nemesis is controlling him. We've been with each other a lot and we can always tell when something is wrong with one of us."

"Yeah and I can tell that something is wrong with Jack," spat John angrily.

"I'm not being controlled John. I swear."

"Give him a chance," said Bryan. "Let him check Sam and then he can tell us what's wrong with him because I agree with everyone else Jack. Something is definitely wrong."

"It's not what you think. Please. Just let me be sure that Sam is okay and I'll explain everything to all of you. Something happened when I went outside but I swear to you all that I'm not being controlled." Jack looked up into John's face. John sneered down into his. "Okay," he said. "I'll let you go Jack, but you do anything to hurt Sam or Dean."

"I know John. You'll kill me," finished Jack. "I won't hurt them. I don't want to hurt them. You know I never would. Please." Finally John let Jack go and he got slowly up to his feet and made his way over to Sam.

"Sam," he said and touched the young hunter's head. Sam opened his eyes and immediately began to fight. "Easy. Just take it easy. It's me. How are you? Is anything broken?" Sam saw Jack and began to calm down. He shook his head. "I don't think so," he said. "Dean?"

"He's still unconscious. He's still in the straight jacket. I haven't been able to take it off of him yet."

"You have to," said Sam. Jack shook his head but Sam grabbed his jacket. "Nemesis is going to hurt him bad if we don't take the jacket off of him." He struggled to sit up but Jack gently pushed him back down.

"You can't get up Sam. Now just take it easy." Sam wasn't listening and he continued to try to get to his feet. "Please. I need to see Dean," he said but Jack pushed him back down again. "No Sam," he said firmly but gently. "You've had the shit beat out of you. I need to check you out and then I need to explain some things to everyone and get that device out of your brother's chest now lay down." Sam didn't want to but he was too weak to fight so he just did as he was told and lay back down.

"Good. Now I'm going to have to check you over. Okay?" Sam nodded. Jack began to examine him. Sam winced when he got to his ribs. "Sam, can you raise up your shirt for me?" When he didn't Jack did it himself. John came over. His ribs were bruised where Harper kicked him repeatedly. Jack shook his head. Slowly he felt Sam's ribs. He cried out in pain when he did.

"Okay easy," said Jack and looked at the bruises. "Is that the only place that hurts that bad?" Sam nodded and lowered his t-shirt. "Just rest okay," he said and Sam closed his eyes. Jack rubbed his hands down his face and walked over to Dean. He was just beginning to come around and he knew that when he did and if Nemesis didn't start his stuff, he'd be angry that he was still in the straight jacket.

Jack turned. All eyes were on him including Brad's. He walked over and sat down. "How's my kids," said John.

"Sam has at least two broken ribs. I don't see anything else on him that's broken, but the ribs are making it hard for him to breathe. Dean is doing okay for now until Nemesis decides to show himself again, but he's going to be pissed when he wakes up and he's still in the straight jacket."

"He's not the only one," said John."

"John I'm not being controlled by Nemesis."

"Then tell us what's the matter with you. Why haven't you taken that thing out of my son's chest yet? Why are you acting like this?"

"Because I don't know what I'm dealing with," said Jack. "It's open heart surgery John. I don't have any anesthesia. I don't know what the device is or how it's placed in his chest. I could do more harm to him than good. I could kill him, especially after what happened outside."

"I knew it you son of a bitch!" yelled John and started toward him.

""Wait a minute," said Brad and Bryan and Tony did what they do best, stopped John from pounding Jack.

Jack threw up his hands. "That's not what I meant," he said. "I'm not being controlled okay!"

"What then?" asked John?

"Give him a chance John," said Bryan. John calmed down and stayed where he was. Jack blew out a breath and began.

"I'm not being controlled but he is playing head games with me."

"Go on," said John and sat down. Jack was going to get up and walk around but decided it would probably be safer if he stayed where he was. "After I got the bullet out of Brad's leg, I had to get out of here for a minute. I walked outside and crossed the parking lot over to the woods. I leaned against a tree and thought about how I was going to take that device out of Dean's chest. I don't have any anesthesia John. I'm going into this blindly and I've never done anything like this before."

"I know your nervous Jack, but you can do this," said Brad.

"I'm going to do my best but I was going over what all I needed to do to keep him unconscious and all until I'm through. Anyway my phone rang. I thought it was one of you so I answered it. It was Nemesis." John braced, waiting to hear the rest.

"He told me that he wasn't happy. He told me to go inside and take the straight jacket off but I refused. I told him it would stay on until I freed him. He told me he'd kill him before I set him free." Jack looked at John and saw the anger reach a boiling point. He figured it best to just finish. "That's when it happened."

"What happened," asked Tony?

"He asked me what my worst fear was. I didn't say anything but he told me he knew who it was and then he hung up the phone. I felt a presence behind me and spun around. It was my dad."

"What," asked Bryan? "Jack you're dad is dead."

"I know that but he was there. Nemesis made it seem so real. He hit me and all the abuse came back. I felt it. I felt it as he knocked me to the ground. I closed my eyes and when I opened them again he was gone. I got up and that is when Sam came out to get me to tell me Dean was in pain again."

"God Jack I'm sorry," said Brad.

"What if that happens when I start working on Dean? I knew it wasn't real this time even though everything felt and seemed so real. What if next time I believe the lie? What if I hurt Dean then? I'll never forgive myself if I do something to him and I know that none of you will either. That's why I hesitate John. That's the only reason. What if I can't tell the difference next time and Nemesis is able to control me when I have Dean opened up?"

John looked at Jack and saw the nervousness and the fear. He looked at his son and shook his head. He got up and paced the room.

"We're going to have to take the chance," he said. Jack watched as he paced. He could see the anger and wondered what they were going to do. John looked down at where Jack set. "I need you to try." Jack nodded and took a deep breath.


	75. Chapter 75

Ok everyone. I hope you all had a great Thanksgiving! I did. Here is the update!

Chapter 75

Jack got up slowly and walked over to where Dean lay. He was moaning in his sleep so he knew that Nemesis was probably hurting him again.

John walked over and stood on the other side. Sam sat up on the bed where he was at. Dean opened his eyes and looked at John and then at Jack.

"You son of a bitch," he said when he first saw Jack. He began tugging at the straight jacket attempting to get out of it. He shot daggers at him.

Jack raised his eyebrows. "Yes," he thought. "Dean is still pissed off."

"I'm sorry," he said. Dean just glared. John touched him on the shoulder and said, "We're going to get that thing out of your chest. Okay?" Dean winced as the pain began getting worse. He looked at Sam, who was sitting just a few feet a way. His eyes widened when he saw him.

"What happened to you Sammy," he asked. Sam looked at him and decided to be honest. "Nemesis," he said. It was all he had to say.

Dean's eyes got cold. He looked at John. "Get it out of me," he said in a low voice. John nodded. "We will," he said in a voice just as low as his son's. He looked at Jack who walked closer to where Dean was at. Dean was currently sitting on the side of his bed.

"I'm going to have take off the straight jacket. We need to get an IV in his arm. I need to give him a sedative." He looked down to where Dean sat. "I need you to turn around for me," he said. Dean got up to his feet and turned around without saying a word.

Jack shook his head. He knew that Dean was mad and he currently looked like he wanted to beat the hell out of him.

"I had to put the straight jacket on Dean," he said. "It was for protection. It protected us from you if Nemesis started up and also to protect you from yourself so you couldn't hurt yourself. I know you're mad but we're going to fix everything, I hope."

"Whatever," said Dean and waited as Jack undid the straps and removed it. Dean turned around and shook his arms to get the blood pumping in them again. He turned back around and glared at Jack, and then went over to see about Sam.

"Are you okay," he asked. Sam nodded but Dean knew he wasn't.

"What is it," he asked him.

"He's mad," said Sam as he looked up at his big brother.

"Who," asked Dean,

"Nemesis. He's angry Dean. Very angry," replied Sam.

"I figured he would be," replied Dean. "I was hoping I would have killed him."

"No, you just made him angry," said Sam. Dean nodded.

Jack turned toward Dean and froze. He looked past him at his father that was standing behind him. He shook his head and rubbed his eyes. When he opened them again, his father was gone. Jack just stood there for a few minutes and stared.

Dean cocked his head to the side. "Jack," he said but Jack still just stood there staring. Brad saw him and walked over. Dean didn't move.

"Jack," said Brad. "Jack," he said it again louder. Jack blinked and looked at his brother.

"What's the matter," asked Brad. Jack shook his head. "Nothing," he replied.

"Are you sure," questioned Brad. He was beginning to get nervous again.

"Yeah," replied Jack and turned his attention back to Dean. "I'm going to need you to come over here and lay down," he said. Dean did as he was told. He lay down on the bed. Jack came over. "I'm going to have to start and IV so I can give you a sedative. I don't have any anesthesia so I'm going to have to keep you sedated until I can get that device out."

"Okay," said Dean and offered his arm. Brad came over and looked at Jack. He was shaking. "I'll start it Jack. You go get some air," said Brad and hobbled over to get a chair so he could sit down. Brad didn't say anything but something was distracting Jack and he didn't know what it was.

Jack nodded and walked outside the motel. He leaned against the wall and rubbed his head. "What was wrong with him," he thought. He jumped when his cell phone rang. He closed his eyes and answered it.

"Hello Jack," said the immortal. "How's things going?" Jack didn't answer. He just stood and held the phone to his ear. Nemesis, on the other end of the line, laughed.

"I see you're seeing your father all over the place. It's got you scared doesn't it?"

"I'm fine," Jack said finally.

"Sure you are," replied Nemesis.

"What is your problem," said Jack angrily. "What the hell do you want?"

"You know what I want," replied the immortal. "I see you took the straight jacket off. I don't know if you should have done that or not."

"What," asked Jack just as he heard Dean scream from inside the motel. "NO," he said and hung up the phone. He rushed back inside. He froze. "Dean," he said softly. "Hold on a minute."

John came around to stand in front of his eldest. Dean was breathing heavily, sweat was pouring off of him.

"Let us help," said John and took a step toward him. Dean backed up and grabbed his chest. Sam came over and stood by his dad. Tony and Bryan stayed back.

"Look at your brother," said Nemesis inside his head. Dean turned and looked at Sam. "Attack him," he heard. Dean shook his head and cried out again.

"Attack him! Do as you are told!" Jack slowly took a step toward Dean. He didn't hear what Nemesis was telling him to do but the way he was looking at Sam gave him a pretty good idea.

"Dean listen to me," said Jack. "We are going to get that out of you but you have to let us."

Dean continued to watch Sam who took a step toward him. "Stay back Sammy," said John but Sam continued to get closer to his brother. He stopped right in front of him. "Go ahead," he said. Dean shook his head again. "I….won't…..hurt you," he said in short gasps,

"Oh but you will," said Nemesis in his head. Brad came up behind him and grabbed him. Dean yelled and began to fight. Sam and John both ran up to help hold him while Jack administered the sedative. After a few minutes, he began to get sleepy and after a few more he was unconscious once again.

"Let's get that damn thing out of him," said Jack as Bryan and Tony came up to help get Dean on the bed. When they had him settled Brad looked at Jack. "Are you going to be able to do this," he asked. Jack nodded and said, "I don't have a choice."

He wasn't' sure what would happen when they got him opened up but he hoped and prayed that he was able to do this without a hitch. Behind his eyes, however, a headache was beginning to form.


	76. Chapter 76

Chapter 76

Sam came up on the opposite side of Jack and sat down by Dean. He would not be leaving. Not until Dean was okay. John, and Brad went into the living room where John redressed Brad's leg. Tony and Bryan stayed close.

"Bryan there is a bag of IV fluids over on the table by the door. Will you bring that to me," asked Jack.

"Yeah sure," said Bryan and went to get it. Jack hung it up on the side of the overhead light. He walked over and got some tubing and then made his way back over to Dean. He opened it and attached one end to the IV in his arm and stuck the spike in the other end. He opened the clamp and let the fluids flow into Dean's veins. Brad came back inside.

"How are you doing," he asked Jack but noticed that he was still shaking. "Jack?" John came to stand in the doorway. Jack didn't answer he just took the scalpel in his hand and turned to make the cut. He froze once again when he saw his father standing by Sam.

"Hello Jackson," he said. Jack just looked. "You're not real. You're dead." All eyes turned to where Jack was looking but all they saw was Sam.

"Jack," said Brad a little more firmly. He shook his head and turned toward Brad.

"What," he asked.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," said Jack defensively and prepared to open up Dean's chest. Brad put his hand over Jack's. He looked up at Brad and then at his hand. Brad removed it from him.

"Jack maybe,"

"I said I'm okay," said Jack cutting Brad off. He nodded. "Okay Jack. Okay," he said but was getting even more nervous. Jack lay down the scalpel and put on some sterile gloves then opened a fresh scalpel. Brad took some betadine and cleaned Dean's chest. Sam was watching it all. Something wasn't right but he couldn't put his finger on it. All he knew was that he was going to stick to Dean like glue until the procedure was over.

John walked over to stand by his youngest son. He also felt uneasy but they had to get that thing out of Dean's chest, and then they needed to find out how to kill that damn immortal.

Jack made the cut and looked inside the cut. "Shit," he said when he saw the device.

"What," asked John and Sam at the same time. Brad looked down into the incision. "Oh man," he said.

"Would one of you like to tell me what is wrong," asked John. Jack and Brad looked at each other.

"The device is wrapped around some arteries. I'm going to have to cut it out. He could bleed to death if we're not careful," said Jack.

"Then be careful," said John and scowled. Jack laughed. "Oh okay," he said. "I'll try."

"Jack if you hurt my son so help me," said John.

"I know John. I know," said Jack and looked at Brad. Sam jumped as his phone rang. He knew better than not to answer it so he picked it up and just held it.

"Tell them to stop," said Nemesis.

"No," said Sam.

"Sam you do as you're told," replied the immortal. "I'll kill him before Jack frees him." Sam swallowed hard but didn't answer him.

"Do not make me angry," warned the immortal. Sam closed his eyes. "They are going to get that thing out of his chest and then we are going to find a way to destroy you."

"Is that so," said the immortal. Sam watched as Dean began to moan.

"Jack," he said.

"I know," said Jack and gave him some more of the sedative. He looked up and then back down, He quickly looked up again as he saw his father next to Sam.

"You're not real," said Jack.

"Of course I'm real," said Jack's father and I'm ordering you to stop."

"You're not real," repeated Jack again and turned his attention back to Dean, ignoring the vision of his dad. Brad came up to stand beside his brother. Sam still had the phone to his ear.

"Sam you will do as you are told or you will be sorry," said the immortal. He swallowed hard once again. Jack was looking at the device, trying to figure out how to get it out of Dean's chest without cutting an artery. If that happened then Dean would bleed to death in a matter of minutes.

John watched both of his son's. Suddenly Sam dropped the phone and grabbed his head as pain shot through his skull.

"Sammy!" cried John nervously and ran around to his side of Dean's bed. He grabbed Sam's shoulders and supported him as the pain shot through him.

"Do as you are told," said the immortal in Sam's head. "Do you think that you just got beat up when you came outside? No. There was a lot more that happened to you then Harper just beating the crap out of you, now tell them to stop or I will kill Dean."

"Sam," said Jack but that was as far as he got. He froze as his dad walked right out from behind Sam and up to get in his face. Jack shook his head. "You're not real. I don't believe you are real. My father is dead."

"Jack," said Brad. He was also getting nervous because Jack was just staring at something or someone in front of him that only he could see. He began to shake more. The pain subsided in Sam's head and he got up to walk over to Jack but Jack didn't see Sam. He saw his father.

"Jack listen," said Sam and raised his hands but Jack threw down the scalpel, grabbed Sam by the arm and spun him around before anyone could react. He pulled a gun and placed it at Sam's head.

"Jack hold it," said Brad but he wasn't listening. "I'll kill you," he said. "I'll kill you all over again."

"What the hell are you doing Jack," said John angrily. "I'll kill him!" said Jack.

"Jack that is not your father," said Bryan as he came up to stand beside John. "That's Sam, remember?" Jack shook his head and placed an arm around Sam's throat then pulled him back to him.

Bryan took a step but Jack turned the gun on him. He stopped and stood where he was with his hands raised. "Get back," said Jack.

"Okay," said Bryan softly and him and John backed up. Tony stayed where he was also. Jack shoved Sam over toward a chair and forced him down into in. "Don't move," he said.

"Jack it's me," said Sam.

"Shut the hell up," was Jack's reply and Sam did as he was told. Brad got to his feet slowly. "Jack," he said in his head. Jack spun around and pointed the gun at him. "Hold on a minute," Brad said telepathically.

"You," said Jack. "Come here."

"Jack," Brad said in his head. "Come here!" repeated Jack and Brad nodded and did as he was told. "You will take the device out."

"What," asked Brad astonished. "I can't. I can't stay up long enough to do that. Jack let Sam go. That's Sam man not your dad. Your dad is dead."

"Get over here," said Jack as he placed a gun at the base of Sam's head. Sam closed his eyes.

"Jack!" said John angrily. "Don't even think about hurting him!" Jack looked at John and then back at Brad. "Take the device out." Brad shook his head and looked down at Dean and the device in his chest. "Jack."

"Now!" yelled Jack.

"Okay!" answered Brad and took up the scalpel.

"Let Sam go," said John.

"This is not Sam. This is Nemesis playing head games with me," said Jack.

"No hell it's not," said John. "That is my son! Now let him go!" Jack looked at John. His eyes focused and he saw what he was about to do. "Oh God," said Jack. "John I'm," he said but John cut him off. He ran up to him and took the gun then shoved him back against the wall.

"I'm sorry," said Jack and winced as his back hit the wall hard. He looked at John's angry face. "I don't know what happened to me."

"You almost killed my kid you son of a bitch!" said John lividly.

"I'm sorry. Let me finish what I've started." Brad was about to hand him back the scalpel but John slapped his hand away. "Oh hell no," said John. "Brad you take it out."

"John I can't," said Brad. "I can't stand up long enough to do that. My leg is killing me. Please, let Jack."

"NO!" said John and jerked Jack away from the wall. "Sammy get up," he said. Sam did as he was told and John shoved Jack down into the chair. "What are you doing?" asked Bryan.

"Keeping my damn kids safe," said John and leveled the gun at Jack. "Get you a chair and sit down if you have to Brad but you are taking that damn thing out of Dean's chest. If you don't, Jack will have a hole in his leg to match the one in yours."

"Dad," said Sam. Tony and Bryan got their feet. John looked at them. "Don't even think about," he said, and the two cops stood where they were.


	77. Chapter 77

Chapter 77

"Dad it's not Jack's fault," said Sam. "He can't help it. Trust me I know."

"I know that Sammy. That is the only reason I haven't blew his brains out, but he can not work on Dean when he's seeing things," said John and looked at Brad. He was in the processes of putting on a pair of sterile gloves.

"I'm not going to be able to do this John," he said.

"You better," said John angrily. Brad looked him in the eyes and knew there was no reasoning with him.

"I'm going to need help," said Brad. "John I need Jack's help."

"Forget it," said John.

"John," said Bryan. "Listen. Jack seems to be okay right now. Let him help."

"No," replied John stubbornly.

"John it's going to take two to get this device out. Nemesis has it wrapped around some arteries. I can not do this by myself. Please." John glared at the young doctor but finally said okay and lowered the gun. Jack got slowly to his feet. He turned to look at John. "I'm sorry," he said. "I would never hurt them on purpose."

"I know," replied John even though he was unsure about the whole thing. Jack walked over to stand with his brother. He also put on a pair of gloves. Dean began to moan.

"Shit!" said Jack and gave him some more of the sedative. "I'm afraid he's going to wake up in the middle of this," he said and Brad looked at him. "Let's hope not," he replied. Brad took the scalpel and Jack took a pair of hemostats. He picked up one of the wires and held it while Brad cut it loose. Dean moaned again.

"No Dean," said Sam. "Please don't wake up." Jack pulled up another one of the wires and held it while Brad cut that one also. It was going better than either one of them realized. There were two more wires to go.

Suddenly the lights went out in the motel and the temperature dropped to freezing. "What the hell," said John and quickly turned around. Bryan did the same. "No!" he said and pulled his gun but Nemesis raised his hands. A blue light shot from them and hit Bryan square in the chest knocking him all the way across the room. Tony whirled but Harper and one of the guards grabbed him before he had a chance to draw his weapon.

John turned and pointed the gun in Nemesis direction. He fired. The bullet hit the immortal in the heart and he jerked backwards. He looked down at the bullet hole. When he looked back at John, he was furious.

"How dare you," he said in a low voice. He looked at Sam who winced as the immortal stared deep into his eyes. He was transfixed. He couldn't move. John raised the gun again but the immortal knocked it out of his hand then light flew from his hand and he pushed John back. He walked up to Sam who still couldn't move.

"Sammy!" yelled John and jumped to his feet.

"Don't!" said the immortal but never took his eyes of Sam. He grabbed Sam and knocked him down. The second guard came over and pointed a gun at him. Sam froze.

"Stop the procedure," said the immortal. Jack and Brad both ignored him. There was only one more wire to go and by God they were going to get it. Jack held the wire while Brad cut it. They pulled the device from Dean's chest and threw it on the ground. Nemesis grinned which neither of the two doctors were expecting.

Nemesis looked down at Dean. "Well go on then. Sew him up." Jack and Brad looked at each other. Brad stitched him up while everyone watched. Nobody knew what to expect. When he was finished Brad stared defiantly at the immortal. Nemesis walked over and jerked the IV out of Dean's arm.

"Leave my boy alone," said John but Nemesis just laughed. He looked down at Dean and stared intently at him. Dean began to moan and soon was writhing in his sleep.

"Stop it!" yelled Sam and jumped up. Nemesis whirled to stare at the young hunter. Sam stopped in his tracks. Dean began to cry out in pain.


	78. Chapter 78

Chapter 78

"Jack," said Sam. "It's me. I'm not you're father. Man look at me!" Jack glowered at him. "Come on," said Sam. "You know who I am."

"You were a good man once dad," said Jack as he continued to press Sam backward into the wall. Sam's arm came around and grabbed his middle where the broken ribs were. Jack continued talking. "You were a good dad. A great one, until mom died in that car crash. You got mixed up in things you had no business getting mixed up in. You changed. You became mean, hateful."

"Jack," said John. He would have gotten up but the two men had there guns on them. "That's my kid! Open your damn eyes and look at him!" Brad finished sewing up Dean. He limped slowly over to where Jack was. He kept a close eye on Harper and the gun in his hand but he didn't try to stop him so he went to Jack. Harper did stay close behind him, however and was careful not to let him get to far ahead.

"Jack let him go," said Brad. "Nemesis is making you see things, but it's not real. Your father, our father is dead remember? He died when we were 18 years old. I didn't know him but you told me in the end he saved your life."

Brad put a hand on Jack's shoulder. "It's not real Jack. That is Sam." Jack rubbed his head and then shook it. He closed his eyes and when he opened them again he saw Sam. Immediately he backed off. "I'm sorry Sam," he said.

"It's okay," replied Sam and looked at Nemesis. He grinned evilly and said, "Well I guess the fun's over." Sam didn't answer. Jack backed up to stand with Brad. They both looked at Sam. He got the message. He whirled around, as fast as his side would let him that is, and together with Jack, pushed the immortal back with their minds. Nemesis screamed in rage.

Brad turned and side kicked Harper sending him sprawling. John jumped up and hit one of the guards while Bryan hit the other. Tony ran over to Dean.

"Dean," he said. "Come on wake up. DEAN!"

Dean moaned and opened his eyes. They got wide when he saw Nemesis. He winced and struggled to sit up.

"I don't know what the hell you are thinking but you will not beat me!" yelled the immortal. Sam shoved him back once again but was beginning to get weak. Jack raised his hands toward the ceiling and pulled down a sword. It was flaming at the end. He pointed it at Nemesis. "We're walking out of here," said Jack. "All of us."

"That's what you think," replied the immortal and knocked the sword out of his hand. Jack sprang forward and hit him in the face, snapping his head back. This only succeeded in making Nemesis angrier. He screamed in rage and raised his hand. A blue light flew from it and hit Jack dead center. He was knocked backwards. He attempted to get up. Brad stood in front of him and charged but Nemesis threw him back effortlessly.

John, filled with anger, started toward the immortal. Harper got to his feet. He drew his gun and raised his hand. He shot up to the ceiling. Everyone stopped where they were. John turned. Harper had walked over to Dean and had the gun pointed at his head.

The two guards got to their feet and pulled their weapons also, leveling them at Tony and Bryan. Nemesis himself walked over and grabbed Sam.

"NO," said John but stayed where he was.

"Now what were you saying Jack," said Nemesis. "You're right, you're all walking out of here, but you're going with us. We're going to take this party to a place more private. GET TO MOVING!" he ordered. Sam winced. Nemesis leaned down to his ear. "Want to use your powers Sammy," he asked. "Go ahead son. I'm waiting." Sam didn't move. He didn't answer. He just stayed where he was. Nemesis pulled him over toward him and used him as a shield. "Let's go," he told the others.

Harper got Dean and pulled him to his feet. He shoved him toward the door. Sam was shoved toward Nemesis. All was carried outside and placed in a black van. They drove for about 2 hours. When they arrived they had went into the mountains to an old dilapidated house that was there.

"Get those five inside." He ordered and John, Tony, Bryan, Jack and Brad was ushered inside. "Take care of these two Harper. I'll be back soon. I need to take care of something first." Harper nodded and gestured with his gun.

"Where are we going," asked Dean.

"Shut up and move," said Harper and jerked his gun toward the back of the house. Sam and Dean walked. They didn't have a choice. They were separated again so they had to be careful. Harper marched them in to the back yard. Sam's heart sank when he saw where they were headed.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me," said Dean. Harper shoved him and one to the guards shoved Sam forward. They stumbled toward a cage like pen made from tough, pine staves about 12 feet high. They were bound together by stout twine.

Harper was ecstatic that the prey had been caught again. He danced around them, herding, prodding, and maneuvering them together with the rifle he had traded his pistol for. The cage door was opened.

"Ready and waiting," said Dean sarcastically.

An almighty crack descended on Sam's head and a gasp shot from his lips. He groaned, folded and went down on all fours.

"Sammy," yelled Dean and bent to help his brother but the guard pulled him back to his feet.

"What the….," said Dean.

All in a day's work for Harper, thought Dean. "So tell me Dean, do you want to say something else smart?" Dean looked down at his brother and shut his mouth.

"I didn't think so," said Harper and shoved him. Suddenly, Harper and his henchman was all business like; prodding the brothers with the butts of their guns, kicking and pushing them into the cage.

"Shit!' said Dean. His chest where he had the operation was screaming at him to rest and his arns were so weak he could hardly lift them up.

Sam slid along the dirt floor, lurched to his knees and tried to stand. His legs gave and he crashed, face down into the mat of foul smelling straw.

Harper then came back and got behind Dean. He poked him sharply in the back. He stalled but another vicious poke sent him sprawling onto the floor of the cage. Harper cackled to himself as he quickly secured the cage door with a strong piece of twine.

"Rest awhile my friends! Rest! You're all going to need it by the time we're through. Just so you know, all this was a part of Nemesis plans. You're did exactly what he wanted you to do." Harper and the guard left to go inside.

"Shit, shit, shit," wailed Sam and stood with his hands rattling the staves in angry frustration. He grabbed himself around the middle because his broken ribs were dealing him fits.

Dean got to his feet and walked over to his brother. "Okay," he said. "He's got us for now. But we'll get out. Don't worry about it." Dean wasn't sure how, but they'd make it out if it was the last thing they did.

Sam bashed the palings with a clenched fist. All the way down one side of the cage, the staves looked in unison. A blinding pain shot through his skull first and then his ribs., and also his fists. The pain in his head and side were bad but now his fist…..

He cursed. He looked at his hands. They were bloody from where he kept hitting the staves. They had sharp edges and thorns on them along with pieces of glass. Dean cursed as he hit the other side.

The crack on Sam's head, from the rifle butt had raised a fair sized lump. He groaned and pictured a nice cold beer waiting for them when this was over. He closed his eyes against the screeching pain in his head. Dean walked over and took his baby brothers hands to look at the cuts the staves have caused. He stared ahead.

"Sam," Dean said quietly. "Look at this." Sam opened his eyes and looked where Dean was pointing. It was backpacks. Old backpacks. Apparently they were not the first people to have been brought here by the immortal. At this time Dean and Sam would have been happy to be at Nemesis house. They had no idea where they were, no idea how the others were doing and they were both scared.

Inside the old house were the others. Harper and the guard came in to join the other one. All 5 of them had been tied up in one shape or form. Harper grinned. He looked longingly at Jack and could not wait for Nemesis to give him permission.

"Welcome to our little home away from home," he said. Nobody answered. They were all in serious trouble, no doubt about it.


	79. Chapter 79

Becky, I'll be sure to update Friday for your birthday.

Chapter 79

Dean's watch told him it was six o'clock already. "We rest up until dark okay?" he whispered. "Meanwhile, we'll figure out a way to escape."

"How?" asked Sam. "Oh I know. Why don't we just say, hey Nemesis my brother and I and our friends want to go home now. You don't mind do you?"

Dean didn't have an answer. Not yet. They couldn't climb over the staves. They were too high, too pointed and far too dangerous especially since Dean had those stitches in his chest and Sam had a couple of broken ribs, not to mention the blow he'd just received to his head. Besides, the others were inside. They couldn't try to shake the staves loose because they had no doubt that Harper and his men were watching them and Nemesis would be back soon.

"When it gets dark Sammy, we'll find a way." They sat together, their backs leaning against the palings. They felt defeated.

Sam huffed loudly. "It's hot in here," he said, "and sticky."

"Rest while we can Sam, that's about all we can do right now. Here let me look at your head." He turned and took Sam's head gently in his hands and inspected it. "You've got a large bump up there, but it's not cut or anything. How do you feel?"

"I hurt," revealed Sam. "My head hurts, my ribs hurt, my hands are killing me."

"I know," said Dean. "Look, just try to get some rest. We can't do anything until it gets dark. Okay?" Sam nodded. Dean turned back around and both closed their eyes, as the shadows lengthened around the cage, they fell silent and dozed a little.

Meanwhile, inside the old house the others were having their own problems. Tony and Bryan had been tied to a wooden post in the middle of the room. Jack was chained by his foot, to the wall. Brad's hands were cuffed behind him and he was sitting in a chair and John was cuffed to another one.

"What the hell did you do to my boys," asked John angrily. "Where are they?"

"Somewhere you can't get to them," replied Harper. "Nemesis is going to have some fun with those two. Now if you want them to live you will not try anything."

"I want to see them," said John. "How do I know they are ok?"

"You don't," replied Harper. "But do you really want to take that chance?"

"I want to see them," John said again.

"Tough," answered Harper. "I'm the one calling the shots here. It would be your best interest as well as there's to remember that." John closed his mouth. Harper grinned and turned toward Jack.

"Don't mess with him," said Brad angrily. Harper didn't pay him any attention. He walked over to Jack and shoved him back against the wall.

"When Nemesis gives me permission, you and I have some things to discuss."

"You're right about that," said Jack and received a punch in the gut. He grunted and bent over. Harper took out his gun, shoved him back against the wall once again and placed it right between his eyes, hammer cocked. Jack froze and held his breath.

"Harper!" said Nemesis as he walked back inside the cabin. "Now don't go and shoot the boy. I'm not done with him yet." Harper grinned and returned the gun to it's place in his waist band. Jack let out the breath he had been holding.

"Where are Sam and Dean," asked Tony.

"They are about to meet some friends of mine," replied the immortal.

"Where?" Bryan demanded. "What friends?"

"None of your business," declared the immortal.

Outside a low, throaty snarl brought Sam to his senses. He lay stretched out on the ground, eyes closed.

"Christ his head hurt" he thought. "Dean? Where was Dean?" He began to remember what had happened.

Sam's hand shot to his head. It felt like it had been kicked around a baseball diamond non stop. He groaned and let his hand drop to his side. It was easier that way. He just lay there. He opened his eyes and stared up at the night sky.

Another low snarl. More like a warning growl, Sam thought. It was deep, throaty and seemed like it was sending him a message. He watched the clusters of stars above. He moved his head-first to one side and then the other. The lump on it throbbed like crazy. He lifted his left hand to feel it.

A gut wrenching stench brought him to. He sat up. Flashes of pain shot fresh stars into his head.

"Sam," said Dean nervously. He came over to his brother and knelt down by his side. He put one hand on his chest because it was beginning to hurt. "Sammy?" He said it louder this time because it didn't seem like Sam heard him.

"Dean?"

"Sam man thank God you're awake. You passed out. You scared me to death when I couldn't wake you up."

"Yeah my head is killing me," he said. "So are my ribs."

"Yeah. I know," replied Dean. "Think you can get up?" Sam nodded and tried to get to his feet. When he stood, he swayed and Dean caught him. "Easy," he said and helped him to stay on his feet.

"I haven't heard Nemesis for awhile. He came out to check on us while you were unconscious. He went inside, but I hear his playmates."

"What?" asked Sam?" A low warning snarl was joined by another, and another. A third also joined in. This one had a higher pitch, like a female. Then, a sharp yelp as if it's owner had received a hefty swipe.

"What? You've got to be kidding me," said Sam.

"I wish I was. Its cougars Sam. They're here and they're close."

Sam turned and almost fell because he was dizzy, but Dean caught him before he did. He held his hands out in front of him, but couldn't see a thing. "God its dark," he said.

"I know," answered Dean. "And that smell." His outstretched arms touched palings placed about 4 inches apart. He fingered the twine holding them together at intervals and tugged at the staves. They had been hammered in firmly. Too firmly, thought Dean. There was no moving them, no tools to loosen them either. Dean's heart sank. So did Sam's.

"Great. Just great!" said Dean angrily. "Wooden bars all around and damn mountain lions waiting for our skins!"

A blinding light slashed through the darkness. Sam and Dean covered there eyes against the glare. Nemesis laugh rang out.

"Welcome boys," he said. "This is my little home away from home. He stood outlined in the yellow glow from the back doorway. He held a lighted candle in one hand, a rifle in the other. He didn't need the rifle but sometimes he liked doing things the old fashioned way. He glared at his prisoners.

"Dean," Sam whispered. "What is he going to do with us?" Nemesis hurried past their cage. "Here kitty, kitty, kitty," he called softly into the darkness.

Sam and Dean heard growls and snarls in answer to their master's call. Nemesis turned to look at Sam over his shoulder. "Does that answer your question boy," he asked. "You know they haven't had a good meal in a while."

"You're crazy," declared Dean. "All these generations you've been alive has driven you insane!"

"Dean hold on. Don't say anything to make him mad." Dean's eyes flashed with impatience. He grinned and kept his eyes on the immortal. "Yeah," he thought. "He was crazy, but crazy like a fox." Dean knew he had to be just as clever. He knew he had to get into his head and play him at his own game. The lives of his brother and friends depended on it.

"How is everyone else," he asked the enemy.

Nemesis glared at him and said, "Okay for now. I'll be changing that soon enough though."

"I want to see my kids!" John demanded "Now!"

"I don't really care what you want John," replied Harper. "I'm in charge here. Understand?"

John glared at the man before him. As soon as he got the chance he would kill this one himself, personally. Harper walked over to him.

"I know what you're thinking but please do remember that the lives of your sons and your friends are at stake, so I wouldn't try anything if I were you."


	80. Chapter 80

Chapter 80

"What do you want to do," whispered Sam. "We don't have any weapons plus everyone else is inside."

"I know," Dean whispered back. He brought a hand up to his chest because all the sedatives and pain medicine was beginning to wear off and he was beginning to hurt a lot. Sam looked at him. "You okay," he asked. Dean didn't answer but the way he was pressing his hand to his chest let him know that he wasn't. They both kept their eyes on Nemesis and what he called his little friends.

"Maybe if we can get him to open the door we can jump him," Dean thought. As if on cue, Nemesis set the lighted candle down on the grass. He reached down inside the pockets of his jeans and produced two hunting knives that the brothers had had on them before. They were still in their sheaths. He held them up, one in each hand and jiggled them in the candlelight.

"You'll not be needing these," he said and threw them down in the grass. Sam and Dean moved to the center of their cage because the cougars began milling around them, getting restless, sniffing and whining.

Peering through the darkness, Sam and Dean could see them pacing around them. They were about five yards from their cage. The cats' noses pointed skyward, sniffing out the human scent, slinking around their territory, one after the other, their powerful tails swinging low and threatening. They were hungry and very impatient.

Dean winced at the pain in his chest. "He's out of his gourd," he hissed at Sam.

"Tell me something I don't know," Sam hissed back. Both watched as Nemesis grinned sadistically. He wasn't just crazy, thought Dean. He was a madman. "You couldn't reason with a madman," He looked at his brother because Sam started to sway again. Dean reached out to steady him. "Easy Sam," he said because it looked as if he was about to pass out again. "Stay awake," he said. "Try to stay awake."

Sam was trying to do just that but it was getting hard for him to do. He was so dizzy all of a sudden.

"Sammy," said Dean. "Don't pass out on me okay?" Sam nodded. "I'm trying not to," he said. Dean nodded and both watched to see what the immortal was going to do.

Meanwhile inside the old house, Harper was getting restless. He had some bones to pick with the prisoners and he hoped Nemesis would hurry up and give the okay or he'd just take matters into his own hands. He watched them all but when his eyes landed on Jack and Brad, hate filled them.

Harper paced back and forth in the room. He was as impatient as the cougars outside. Jack had gotten away from him not once but twice. He wouldn't a third time. He walked over to Brad. Jack glared at him. Harper laughed. One of the guards walked over to the other side of the room where Bryan and Tony were. The other stayed there where John and Brad were cuffed.

Jack began to concentrate. "I dare you," said Harper as he pulled out a blade and held it under Brad's chin. "I dare you to use them," he said. He pressed the blade into Brad's skin. He winced as Harper drew blood.

"Leave him alone," said John and the guard backhanded him, busting his lip. "What the hell do you want," he asked.

"What do I want," said Harper and removed the blade. "Let me see." He thought a minute and then said. "I want Jack and Brad to hurt. I want to see your face when my Master gets through with your boys and…." He crossed over to Tony and Bryan. "I want to torture a cop. I've never done that before. That might be fun, especially since I have two at my disposal right now."

"Dean look at this." Sam pointed at the ground. Dean watched to be sure that the immortal wasn't paying attention and then looked where Sam pointed. A shard of glass glimmered in the dark soil. Sam screened Dean's body with his. Dean bent to pick up the glass. He retrieved it quickly and stood up. Pressing the piece of glass to his lip, Dean said a silent thank you to whoever left it there.

Nemesis had his back to them, facing the cats, mumbling foreign words to them. Sam strained to hear what he was saying. It sounded like Latin. He shook his head. "Was he communicating with them," he thought. He didn't know but it sure looked like it. While he was preoccupied with the cats, Dean quietly walked over to the twine. He took the glass and began to try to cut their way out.

After several minutes, the twine was cut. Dean grabbed the staves and tugged. He winced because the movement shot pain inside him. Suddenly Nemesis stopped talking to the cougars and looked up. Dean quickly hid the glass. Nemesis turned and glared. Dean winced once again and cried out.

"What the….," said Sam and rushed to his brother's side.

"What do you think you are doing there son," said the immortal. Neither answered but they both knew that he knew something was wrong. He sensed it. Sam shook his head as Dean grabbed his chest. "No," he said not believing. "The device is out. You can't hurt him like that anymore."

"Who said I can't," replied the immortal as Dean began breathing hard. "The device is out of him," repeated Sam. Nemesis grinned. "Yes I know," he replied.

"Dean," said Sam nervously and placed a hand on his shoulders. "How can you be doing this to him," he asked the immortal. "You can't control him like that anymore."

"Why do you think I let them finish the procedure?" Nemesis asked. "Why do you think I waited until they sewed him up?"

"I was thinking it was because you had a case of conscience," said Sam sarcastically even though he knew that this man had no conscious.

"Hardly," said the Immortal. "I don't need the device anymore Sam. I'm in his head."

"That's not possible," said Sam.

"Of course it's possible," replied the immortal with a hint of anger in his voice. "The only way you'll get me out is to kill me."

"We're going to do that," said Sam. "You can count on it."

"Oh sure," said Nemesis. "I'm shaking." He looked at Dean and concentrated. Dean began to hyperventilate. Sam placed a hand on his back, supporting him. Dean cried out and stood up quickly. He looked at his brother. Sam stepped back.

"Dean," said Sam nervously. "Don't!"

"Attack him," said he immortal but Dean shook his head.

"Do as you are told," warned Nemesis and stared intently at him. Dean cried out once again, and before Sam knew it, Dean had pushed him angrily back toward the staves of the cage. Sam threw up his hands so that his brother could see them.

"Don't Dean. Open your eyes. Look at me!" Sam was trying hard to get his brothers attention. "It's me," he said. "LOOK AT ME!" Dean cocked his head to the side. Outside the cage, the cats paced impatiently, hungrily. They smelled human blood and couldn't wait for their next meal. Sam looked back at the cats, and then back at his brother. He had to reach him, he thought.

He softened his voice. "Dean listen. You don't want to hurt me. I'm your brother man. I'm Sam. Please, you've got to fight him. Open your eyes and look at me. It's me Dean. It's me."

Dean still had Sam pressed against the staves. He squeezed his eyes shut. When he opened them again, he saw his little brother. "Oh God," he said, and collapsed. "DEAN!" yelled Sam fearfully as he caught his brother and lowered him to the ground. "No Dean. Don't do this," he said but he was unconscious. Nemesis laughed sadistically, maniacally. Sam looked at him with hate. "Give me the piece of glass," he said. Sam shook his head. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't play games Sammy or he'll be the first that my fine feline friends will eat. Give me the damn glass!" Sam felt defeated. He didn't have a choice. He took the glass out of his brother's hand and handed it to the immortal.

"Good boy," said Nemesis. "Don't go away. I'm watching you. I need to go inside. Harper is chomping at the bit. I can sense it. "He turned toward his cougars. "You guard them now you hear." The cat's looked up at their master as if they understood. Nemesis walked away and went inside the house. The cougars circled the cage continuously, not letting their prey get away. Sam went down to his knees and hoisted Dean up. He helped him onto the straw bed and watched to make sure the cats didn't get in and hoped to God that help was coming soon.


	81. Chapter 81

Chapter 81

Inside the house, Harper continued to pace back and forth. "What was taking Nemesis so long," he thought. He had a good mind to just take things into his own hands. He knew, however, that if he did, Nemesis would be angry, so he waited.

A few minutes later Nemesis finally came back inside the house. "It's about time," said Harper. He was agitated. Nemesis raised an eyebrow and looked at his servant.

"Patience my friend, patience," he said.

"I don't have any more patience. What took you so long?" Nemesis grinned. "I was having my self a good time," he replied.

"Where are my kids," said John angrily. "Are they okay?"

"For now. That's going to change soon enough though."

"I'll kill you," said John. "I, I mean we, all of us, are going to find a way to kill you."

"That would be a neat trick seeing as how all of you are all tied up." John glared at the man, his eyes full of hate.

Nemesis turned his attention to Harper. "Which one," he asked. Harper grinned. Jack was sure he would pick him, so was Brad, but he didn't. He walked over to Tony and Bryan instead.

"You surprise me my friend," replied the immortal. "I thought for sure you wanted to start with the young doctors here first."

"I thought about it, but I decided to save them for last, besides, the doctors are close friends with the cops, so if I hurt the cops first, it will ultimately hurt them."

"Very well. You have my blessings," said the immortal. Harper grinned and walked up to Tony. "I think that you'll do for starters," he said. Tony glared back at the man.

"I'm going to torture you Tony. Do you realize that?" Harper replied. Tony licked his lips nervously but didn't answer.

"Why him first," stated Nemesis. Harper turned to look at his master. "Because he's the one that killed Langston," he said. Nemesis eyes went as cold as ice. "Oh yes," he said. "I forgot about that. I did promise you'd be sorry."

"It was an accident," said Tony. "I didn't mean to kill him. He grabbed the gun and we fought over it. It went off. I didn't do it on purpose."

Harper gestured toward the guards that were with them. They walked up to Tony.

"NO!" yelled Bryan anxiously. "Leave him alone. It was an accident!"

"It probably was," replied Harper as the guards removed the cuffs from Tony's hands. They shoved him toward the other side of the room where a table, with straps, was set up. He whirled and hit one of the guards, knocking him backwards.

"Tony look out!" yelled Bryan. Tony turned but wasn't fast enough. The second guard had come up behind him and hit him in the side of the head with the butt of his gun, knocking him to his knees. The first guard jumped up and together with the second, they grabbed him and picked him up. Tony struggled but could not get away. They forced him down onto the table and strapped his arms and legs to it wide.

"Tony!" yelled Bryan and began to fight to get out of the cuffs that bound him to the pole. "Leave him the hell alone!" he yelled. Nemesis laughed and watched to see what Harper had up his sleeve.

Harper walked over to a room off the main one. He grabbed a glass aquarium and returned to the living room. Bryan watched, wondering what he was going to do. Harper brought it over and sat it by Tony's head. He strained his neck to see what was in it. Harper took off the cover.

"Shit!" said Tony nervously as he saw that the aquarium had several large black spiders in it.

"What the hell are you going to do," asked Bryan. Harper grinned and looked at him.

"Well I'll tell you," he said excitedly as he began to put on heavy gloves. He removed the top and took out one of the spiders.

"We're in the mountains," he said. "Let's use the things of the mountains to torture our prey."

"Good idea," replied Nemesis. "I mean my friends are outside guarding the brothers." Harper nodded as he stroked the large spider. "Don't worry," he said. "It's not a black widow, but it is in the family." Harper walked over to Tony who began to fight to get out of the straps.

"Leave him alone," said Jack in a low voice. Harper turned to look at the doctor. The look that Jack had, scared him a little, but he continued.

"Don't!" yelled Bryan as Harper laid the spider by Tony's head. "Son of a bitch!" said Tony as he fought to get up. The spider crawled over to him and then crawled on his face. He froze, afraid to move a muscle.

"The spider's venom will paralyze you Tony, but you'll be able to feel everything. It won't kill you. That would be too easy." Tony watched as the spider crawled from his face to his neck. He didn't move. He hoped the spider would not do any thing, but no such luck.

The spider, when it got down to Tony's neck, sank it's fangs into the side. Tony winced as it bit him. He closed his eyes as he felt the venom pumping throughout his body and suddenly he could not move.

"Oh God Tony," said Bryan as he watched his partner helplessly.

"Enough!" said Jack dangerously. Nemesis turned. "Problem," he asked. Jack's eyes went dark. He concentrated and threw Nemesis back.

"The immortal screamed in rage and came back strong. Jack had released Brad, John and himself with his mind and stood to face off with the immortal. Brad ran over to Bryan and removed the cuffs. Bryan looked at his partner. A guard came forward but Bryan had had it. He punched the guy in the stomach and then in the face. The man fell unconscious to the ground.

He ran over to his partner. "Tony," he said nervously. The second guard attempted to grab him but Brad and John took him out.

"STOP!!!!!" yelled Nemesis in rage. Everyone stopped.

"Sit down Jack," he said.

"Hell no," replied Jack and faced off with him once again. Nemesis grinned. Harper took a step toward Jack but was thrown back effortlessly.

"Get them out of here," he said to his brother as he pitted will against will.

"We're not leaving you," said John.

"John go get Sam and Dean. Brad help Bryan get Tony and you all get the hell out of here."

"No way," said Brad. "We will not leave you Jack."

"I'll be okay," replied Jack. "They're more important."

"Not to me," said Brad. "Jack I just found you. I'll not loose you now." Nemesis took the chance as Jack was talking to his brother but Jack shoved him back once again.

"I'll stay. Just let everyone else go," said Jack. Nemesis looked at the young doctor and nodded. "He'd get them all back again soon," he thought.

"Fine," he said to the others. "Get the hell out."

"NO!" yelled Brad and Bryan at the same time.

"Go on Brad. I'll be okay. Get everyone else and leave. I'll be right behind you." Bryan came up and stood beside him. "That's not going to happen Jack. You come with us right now." Jack shook his head. "I can't," he replied. John had grabbed a gun and ran outside. When he saw the cougars he shot up into the air. They ran away and John knocked the lock off of the cage.

"Are you two okay," he asked Sam. He nodded and John went to Dean.

"Dean," he said and patted his oldest son on the face to get him to wake up. Dean moaned and opened his eyes. "Come on. I'm getting you two out of here." He helped Dean to his feet and turned to get Sam but he wasn't there.

"Shit!" said John. "Sammy!"

Sam went inside the house. When one of the guards tried to grab him, he threw him back with his mind and went to stand with Jack. Together they faced the immortal.

"What are you doing Sam," said Jack nervously,''

"We're not going to leave you here Jack so you can forget it."

"Sam!"

"No! It's not going to happen. You're not going to sacrifice yourself for us. You know you would never get away. If you don't leave with us then we don't leave. Nemesis glared at Sam. Jack glared at Nemesis. Everyone stood there ground, nobody was going to leave Jack behind.


	82. Chapter 82

Thanks everyone. Babyreaper, I haven't decided yet.

Chapter 82

"Sam," said Jack pleading. "Please."

"No," answered the young hunter. "You would not get away Jack. He'd torture you and then kill you anyway. All of us leave or none of us do." Jack continued to plead with Sam and the others to leave but apparently they stood with Sam.

"God Sam," said Jack. They heard a noise outside the door. Everyone turned as John came inside. Dean followed close behind. Jack would have looked their way or said something but he was busy at the present time. He kept on pushing Nemesis back but the immortal came back strong and Jack began getting weak.

Sam tried to help but the knot on his head was causing him a lot of pain and making him loose focus on the task at hand. If something didn't transpire soon Sam would no longer be able to help. He was already beginning to get dizzy again and his eyes were beginning to cloud over. He also began to sway.

Brad was the first to see it and he came over to stand with his brother and with Sam.

"Sam," he said as he began to sway. Jack was also getting weak. John watched his son and could tell that this was taking its toll on him. Dean saw it to and slowly made his way over to support his baby brother just like he had done a few months back when they'd faced Alanya in that cave.

"Sam," said Dean nervously and reached out to steady him when he began to waver. Sam's hand went up to his head because it had started pounding mercilessly but he wouldn't stop. He knew that Jack could not do this alone. He saw him out of the corner of his eye and he was getting weaker and weaker.

"Sam hang on," said Dean. "Keep it up."

"DEAN!" said Nemesis. Dean turned to look at him and immediately grabbed his chest as the pain started up once again.

"Now Dean that device is not in your chest anymore." Nemesis focused his attention on the older of the two hunters. "I'm in your head Dean and you will do what you are told. You will make Jack let me go or there will be hell to pay." Dean shook his head. Nemesis cocked his. "You'll obey me Dean or else. I will make you behave."

"You'll have to," replied Dean. "I happen to think that my brother and his friend are doing one hell of job on you or you'd have already done something about it."

Nemesis grinned sadistically and that grin sent shivers down Dean's spine. "Is that what you think," he said. "I guess I'll just have to show you." He stared intently at Jack. "He's here Jack," he said in a matter of fact tone. Jack continued to stare him down. "Who," he asked. Nemesis didn't have to answer. Jack felt him before and he felt him there again now. He closed his eyes. This released Nemesis but he didn't move. When he opened his eyes again, he was going to pit his will against Nemesis once again but he never got the chance.

"Hello Jackson." Jack turned to look at the person behind him. It was suppose to be Sam but it was his father.

"You're dead," said Jack. "You're not real." He began to shake his head to clear the cobwebs that were beginning to form in his head. Sam looked nervously at Jack. "What," he asked. "Jack I'm not dead."

Jack turned and looked at Sam. He saw his dad. "Why can't you just stay dead," he asked. Sam cocked his head. Dean looked at Jack like he'd lost his mind. "Jack this is not your father."

"And you," said the immortal angrily. Dean turned to look at Nemesis. "You're head is going to explode." Dean grinned that lopsided grin of his but wiped it off his face when the pain began.

"No," he said and grabbed his head. "Do as you are told, or you'll be sorry." Dean winced as the pain grew. "Dean," said Sam and grabbed a hold of him. Jack knocked his hand away, spun him toward him and grabbed his shirt pulling to where they were face to face.

"Jack stop," said Brad.

"Leave Dean alone you son of a bitch," said Jack in a low voice.

"What!" asked Sam astonished? "Jack come on that's my brother."

"Keep your hands off of him," said Jack and shoved him away. Nemesis grinned. This was going to be fun," he thought.

"Jack," said Brad softly as he placed his hands on his shoulders. "Pay attention. That is not our father. Come on, let him go." Jack shook his head and glared at Sam. "You keep your hands off of him," he said.

"Jack," said Sam. "Please." He looked at the doctor and then at his brother. Suddenly he became very angry and he whirled and faced Nemesis who wasn't expecting it. He actually stepped back on his own when he saw the young Winchester's face. "Let them go," he said boldly. "Or you'll be sorry." Nemesis looked at him and then threw his head back and laughed.

"Oh really," he said. "I'd love to see that."

"LET THEM GO!!!" warned Sam. Nemesis poured it on more. Sam shook his head. He looked at Dean. "Fight him Dean," he said. "If you've ever fought before, fight now. I know how to kill him."

He turned to Jack, took a deep breath and hit him in the face, snapping his head back. Jack blinked and shook his head. When he looked up again he saw Sam.

"Did you hit me?"

"Umm. Yeah I did. Sorry," replied Sam. Nemesis looked at the trio. Brad and John came over to stand with them. So did Bryan. Tony still could not move so he stayed where he was. Nemesis didn't know what to think. He began to get a little nervous.

"You'll obey me Dean," he said. Dean rubbed his head and his chest but Nemesis no longer controlled him. He grinned. "Go to hell," he said and turned to face him. Jack and Sam both threw their minds at the immortal. He screamed in rage. When Harper and the guards tried to stop them, John, Brad and Bryan took care of them.

Nemesis tried but could not get the upper hand. He did what any other person would do. He retreated.

"I'll be back," he said. "Count on it."

"We'll be waiting," said Dean and grabbed Sam around the waist because he had started to sway again. Nemesis left. Harper and the rest of the guards got up and followed him. Bryan ran over to his partner.

"You okay," he asked.

"Yeah," replied Tony. He was beginning to move his hands some. "I think you all just saved my life."

"Well you saved ours a number of times," said Brad. "We're happy to return the favor." Tony grinned. They were all okay but they knew that Nemesis would be back. They hoped they were strong enough and courageous enough to defeat him.


	83. Chapter 83

Chapter 83

The first thing Jack did after Nemesis and his cronies left was to rush over to Tony. "How are you doing," he asked. Tony looked up at his friend and saw the nervousness. "I'm fine," he said. I can move my hands and my arms a little now."

"That's good," Jack said as he inspected the spider bite on his neck. It was red and swollen. "We need to get everyone back to the clinic," he said to his brother. Brad nodded and went outside. The van was still out there. Nemesis must have gotten a ride with Harper. He came back in. "The van's still there," he said.

"Good," said Jack. "Let's get everyone out of here." Brad nodded. He and Bryan got Tony and had to carry him outside because he couldn't walk. John followed behind. He turned to look at his boys. Sam was just standing there staring out the window. "Sam," he said softly. Dean looked. "I'll get him dad," he said. John nodded and went out to the van.

"Sammy?" Dean asked anxiously. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," replied Sam but Dean knew better. "Don't tell me that," he said. "What's the matter?"

"I'm just tired," Sam replied. "All of a sudden I'm exhausted."

"I know what you mean. I am to but you have to hang in there. You said you know how to kill Nemesis. Is that true or were you just making it up?"

"No it's true. I think I do anyway."

"Well then we need to get back to Jack and Brad's house. Jack is going to want to check everybody out first." Sam nodded but stood where he was. This made Dean nervous. "Sammy," he said and placed an arm on his brother's shoulder. Sam turned to look at him.

"Let's go," repeated Dean. Sam nodded and they both went outside and climbed in the van. Three hours later they arrived back at the clinic. It felt like coming home, everyone thought. Bryan and John helped Tony inside and over the one of the treatment areas.

"Sam I want you to come over here," said Jack gesturing toward another one. Sam nodded and went over to sit down. Dean cocked his head. "What was wrong with Sam," he thought. "Dean," said Jack breaking him out of his concentration. "You come over here."

"Yeah okay," he replied but went over to stand by his brother instead. Jack didn't press it. He turned and looked at Bryan who held up his hand. "Don't even think about it," he said. "I'm okay." This caused everyone to grin. Bryan had to be the worst patient in the history of patients. "Okay Bryan," said Jack and looked everyone over. He cleaned the bite to Tony's neck. Brad looked up the spider in the encyclopedia and decided that Tony would be okay soon. The venom just had to work itself out of his system and he'd be good as new.

Jack walked over to where Sam was sitting. He was careful because of the way he was acting. Dean stepped in front of him when Jack got near him. He stopped and looked at Dean, waiting.

"What's going on Dean," asked John. "Let Jack check him out."

"I don't know if that's a good idea. I won't let him hurt him. I won't let anyone hurt him."

"I'm not going to hurt him Dean," replied Jack. You know me better than that."

"I know that several times you thought he was your psycho father."

"Yeah and several times you hurt him yourself," replied Jack testily.

"I couldn't help it," said Dean.

"Then we were in the same boat because neither could I. We're both okay now and you need to let me check him over." Dean stood his ground.

"Dean," said John. "Let him check him. Move." Dean looked at his father and stepped aside.

"Thanks," said Jack and took a step. John grabbed his arm stopping him. "Just so you know, if you do hurt him….." he let the rest drop off. Jack rolled his eyes. "I know John," he said. "I would not hurt him on purpose." John took a deep breath.

"I know you wouldn't," he said and let him go. Jack walked over to Sam. "I need to check your head and clean your hands and then I need you to raise your shirt because you keep holding your side." Sam nodded and let Jack do his thing. An hour later his hands where they'd been cut were cleaned and bandaged, he got an ice pack for the knot on his head and his ribs were taped. He felt a little better. Dean stood close and kept an eye on everything. "Ok, now for you," said Jack. Dean just looked at him. Jack took a deep breath and took him by the arm.

"Hey," said Dean.

"Hey yourself," replied Jack as he led him over to another one of the beds. "Sit." Dean did as he was told. "Raise your shirt," he ordered and Dean obeyed. Jack took some normal saline and cleaned the incision to his chest. "There. I'm finished," he said and Dean lowered his shirt.

"Okay," said Brad. "Now that everyone is patched up, what's say we go upstairs? I'll put on pot of coffee after we all have beers and we can try to figure out how to stop the immortal before he does anymore damage. Everyone thought that was a good idea. They made their way up the stairs, all that is, except for Sam. He just sat there.

"Sam what's the matter with you," asked Dean. "What did Nemesis do to you?"

"I don't know," replied Sam. "Nothing that I know of."

"Then what's wrong?" Sam looked at his big brother. A headache began to form behind his eyes. He shook his head. "I just don't know."

"Well let's go upstairs okay? We should tell Jack that you're not feeling right."

"No, it's nothing I guess. How are you? Really?"

"I'll live," said Dean. "Come on." Sam nodded and got off the bed. He started for the door that led outside. Dean grabbed his arm. "Where are you going?" Sam looked at the door then back at his brother.

"Sammy," said Dean worried. He turned him to face him. "Let's go upstairs."

"Okay," he replied but just stood there. Dean cocked his head to the side. He pointed to the basement door. "The stairs is that way," he said. Sam looked. "I know," he said.

"Then why are you going outside?"

"I don't know. I thought I heard somebody call my name."

"Nobody called you. Now come on." He pointed him in the right direction. "I'm telling Jack that you're not acting right."

"NO," said Sam quickly. A little too quickly thought Dean. "I'm okay," he replied. "Really. I'm just tired." Dean looked into his brother's eyes and nodded. He wouldn't tell Jack he thought. Not right now but he would watch him very closely. Something wasn't right and Dean knew it. Somehow Nemesis was messing with Sam's head. "Yeah," he said. "Okay but I'm going to keep my eye on you. If you weird out on me I'm going to have to tell him." Sam nodded. They brothers went upstairs and joined the others in the kitchen. Beers and sandwich stuff was out on the table and a fresh pot of coffee was brewing. Sam went to sit down and Dean sat beside him. He was going to watch his baby brother because something wasn't right.


	84. Chapter 84

Chapter 84

When everyone got finished eating they all decided to call it a night. It was late and they all had been through a lot. They decided that they'd talk about Nemesis and how to destroy him in the morning. Jack and Brad both went to their rooms. Sam and Dean stayed in one of the guestrooms and Bryan and Tony in another. John decided he'd sleep on the sofa bed in the living room.

Upstairs in their rooms, Dean took out some fresh clothes that he'd had in his duffle bag. "I'm going to go take a shower," he said. Sam nodded but didn't say anything. Dean shook his head and went into the bathroom.

Thirty minutes later he finished up and came back into the bedroom. He looked at his brother. Sam was still sitting in the exact same spot where Dean had left him. He had not moved. He looked dazed. Dean became increasingly worried. He finished drying his hair, threw the towel on a chair and grabbed a t-shirt. When he had put it on he walked over and sat down on the bed beside Sam.

"Sammy," he said concerned. Sam looked at him questioningly. "What's wrong," asked Dean.

"Nothing," Sam replied. "I'm just tired. All of a sudden I'm exhausted." Dean had a feeling it was something more than just being tired but he didn't press it. Not at this time.

"I know. Look, why don't you go take a shower? It will make you feel better."

"Okay," replied Sam and got up, but instead of going to the bathroom, he headed for the bedroom door.

"Sam," said Dean a little shaken. He grabbed his brother's arm to stop him. Sam turned and looked at him as if he'd just seen him. "Where are you going? The bathroom is that way," he said as he gestured with his hand.

"I know," replied Sam.

"Then why are you going the wrong way," he asked perplexed. Sam looked at his big brother and blinked as if he was coming out of some deep trance, then he looked at the bathroom door. "I don't know," he admitted. "I thought I heard somebody call my name."

"Sam nobody is calling you. Are you sure you're okay?"

"I guess so," came his reply. "I just don't know." Dean took him by the shoulders and turned him until they were facing. "What is it," he asked but Sam didn't have an answer for him. Dean took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Okay. Go and take your shower. I'm going to go downstairs and fix me another sandwich. Do you want one?" Sam shook his head. "I'm not hungry," he said.

"Okay. I'll be right back then." Sam nodded and went into the bathroom. Dean waited until he was inside and then walked out into the hall. He looked at the door and decided he had no choice. All the doors had locks on them. Jack made them to be locked on the inside and the outside. Although Dean didn't want to do it, he locked his brother in. He just stood there for a minute and stared at the door trying to think.

He knew that something wasn't right. Sam was acting very strange and he didn't want to take any chances with him. He walked downstairs. As he walked he wondered if Nemesis had somehow gotten inside Sam's head.

He walked into the kitchen. John was sitting down at the table drinking coffee. "Hey," said Dean.

"Hello son," John replied. "Where's your brother?"

"He's taking a shower." Dean wondered if he should tell his dad how Sam was acting. He decided he should. "Dad?"

"Yeah," asked John and took another sip of his coffee. "What is it?"

"Sam is not acting right dad," replied Dean.

"What do you mean?" asked John instantly alarmed.

"He's not acting right. He's acting strange. He keeps saying he hears somebody call his name but nobody's there. He don't act like he knows what to do."

"Do about what?" asked John as he set down the coffee cup. He gave Dean his full attention.

"About anything. He looks dazed. I locked him in the room."

"You did what?" asked John.

"I locked him in. I didn't have a choice. I had to dad. The way he's acting is making me nervous. We've been here before. I don't want him taking off." John thought for a few minutes and then nodded. "Okay," he said. "Let's go talk to him."

"Good idea," said Dean and he and his dad walked back up the stairs. Jack came out of his room just as they reached the top. He saw the concern on both of their faces and was instantly put on alert.

"What," he asked simply. Dean looked at Jack. John touched his son's shoulder. "Go in there with him. I'll fill Jack in and we'll be right there."

"Yeah, okay," answered Dean and went on down the hall to the room that they shared. Cautiously he opened the door and peered inside. "Sammy?" he asked and walked on in. "Sam," he said a little louder. "Where are you?" He jumped as the bedroom door slammed shut behind him. He closed his eyes, his instincts telling him that this wasn't good. He opened them again and turned slowly to face him.

Sam had been standing behind the door. When Dean walked in, Sam slammed it closed, startling him.

"Sammy," Dean said nervously when he saw the way he was looking at him. He shook his head when he saw the gun in his baby brother's hand. He eyed it warily. "Put it down Sam," said Dean and raised his hands, palms out when he wouldn't. "What's going on? What's the matter with you?"

Outside the room, when the door slammed shut Jack and John knew something was going on. They rushed to the door. John knocked. "Sam, Dean, open the door. Are you two okay?"

Sam walked over to where Dean stood. Dean kept an eye on him and the gun. "Come on Sammy, please. Put the gun down. You don't want to hurt anybody, especially me." He kicked himself mentally for not taking the gun with him when he left to go downstairs. Why didn't he think to do that," he said almost out loud.

"You locked me inside this room," Sam said in a low voice.

"I know Sammy," replied Dean. "You're acting strange. I was afraid you'd leave. You keep hearing voices calling you and I don't want you to start following after them because they're in your head, not outside this house. Sam, Nemesis is messing with your head. Trust me on this. I know what it feels like."

Sam just looked at Dean. He blinked several times. Dean stood where he was and waited. He didn't want to spook Sam.

"Sam!" yelled John from outside the room. He heard him but wouldn't answer him. John turned toward Jack. "Talk to him," he ordered. Jack looked back at him. "What?" he asked.

"Talk to him in his head. Do your thing." Jack shook his head. "I don't know it that would be a good idea."

"Why not," replied John. "It's what you do."

"It is but Sam's already hearing voices in his head. Me talking to him could push him over the edge. We don't want that."

"Well what do you expect we do," asked John. Jack held out his hands and then turned to knock on the door. "What's going on in their Dean? Are you okay? Is Sam?"

"No Sam is not okay. He's got a gun pointed at my head."

"What? Oh shit. Sammy!"

Inside the room, Sam heard his dad. He heard Jack. He watched Dean and made no attempt to lower the gun. "Sit down Dean," said Sam. Dean shook his head. "Sam," he tried again.

"NOW!" Dean nodded. "Okay," he said. "Just take it easy." He sat down on the bed. Outside John was getting even more nervous. So was Jack.


	85. Chapter 85

Chapter 85

"Sam," said Dean nervously. "Listen to me." Sam placed a finger to his lips indicating that Dean should be quiet. Dean obeyed and shut his mouth. Sam walked back over to the door and turned the lock, locking them both inside, and then he turned and looked at his brother.

Bryan, Tony and Brad all heard the commotion and came out of their rooms. "What is it," asked Bryan.

"I'm not positive but I'm pretty sure Sam is holding Dean hostage in the bedroom."

"Excuse me," said Brad as he walked over to Jack.

"Dean said that Sam had a gun pointed at his head. The door was just locked on the inside, and I'm pretty sure Sam did that," said John. "I've told Jack to talk to him in his head but he doesn't think that's a good idea."

"Really. Why?" asked Brad prepared to do just that. "Because Dean said that Sam keeps hearing voices in his head. If that's so, me talking to him like that could push him over the edge and he may hurt Dean or himself," said Jack.

"That's a good point. It very well could," said Brad.

"Well what the hell are we suppose to do," said John. "Right now he's got a gun on his brother. I mean how much farther over the edge could he go?"

"A lot farther John," said Jack. "Well tell me what we are going to do then," said John.

"I could astral project," suggested Brad. John and Jack looked at each other and then at him. "You could," said John. Jack shook his head. "Forget it," he said.

"What? Why," asked Brad.

"Because Nemesis is still out there Brad. He'll be on your tail in a heartbeat. It's too dangerous."

"Jack," said Brad. "I've done it before."

"Yeah and you almost didn't make it back," said Jack. "No way." John grabbed Jack's arm and spun him around. "What is your problem," he asked. Jack jerked away. "He's my brother," he said simply.

"Yeah and those two in there are my sons. One of them is holding the other at gun point. We've got to do something." John was angry and getting angrier by the minute. Neither Jack nor Brad wanted to see that happen.

"We will," said Jack. "Just give me a minute to think."

Inside the room, Sam walked over to Dean. "What are you doing Sammy," he asked as he continued to eye the gun. Sam didn't answer. "Look," said Dean and got to his feet. Sam leveled the gun. Dean held his hands out in front of him so Sam could see them. "You don't want to shoot anybody Sam, especially me. We're brothers man."

"You locked me in this room," accused Sam.

"I didn't want you to take off. Nemesis is messing with your head. Nobody is calling your name. I just didn't want you to leave. That's the only reason I locked the door."

"Sit down," said Sam. Dean stood. Sam cocked the gun. "Okay. Okay Sam. Just take it easy." He sat back down and put his hands on his knees. "I'm sitting. Now what? You going to shoot me? You're going to shoot your own brother? Is that right?" Sam looked at him and released the hammer but kept the gun aimed at Dean.

"Sammy I just wanted to help you. I wanted to protect you. Nemesis could have you walking right to him. I'm not going to let that happen. Now come on. Put the gun down." Sam kept the gun aimed and instead he took a chair and placed it in front of Dean and sat down in it." He looked his big brother in the eyes. It made Dean very uncomfortable. "Put it down Sammy. You do not want to hurt me. I know you don't."

Sam closed his eyes. Dean thought that it was a good sign but when he opened them he still had the gun pointed at him.

"Why are you holding a gun on me Sam? What did I do?" Sam shook his head. "Nothing," he said.

"Okay, then why?" asked Dean. Instead of answering Sam cocked his head to the side. "Somebody is calling me. Can't you hear them?" He got to his feet and walked toward the door.

"No one is calling you Sam; it's in your head. You've got to listen to me. You're going to walk right into a trap." He got to his feet slowly and took a step. Sam spun around. "Sit down!" Dean stopped and nodded. He sat back down. "Sam listen to me. Please."

"Shut up," he said. Dean shook his head. "No, I want you to listen to me."

"I said shut the hell up!" yelled Sam. Dean looked at him and saw that he was getting more and more agitated. He didn't want that so he shut up. He needed to reach him but he didn't know how.

Outside Jack and Brad were arguing. "If I could astral project, I could get into that room Jack. He can't shoot me if I'm not in my body."

"No he can't, but Nemesis could get to you very easily and he'll know just as soon as you leave your body."

"You'll be there to pull me back," said Brad. "You'll watch out for me." Jack shook his head.

"Jack that's Sam and Dean in there," said John. "Please. You've got to help them. If Sam shoots Dean, he'll never forgive himself. It will haunt him for the rest of his life."

Jack shook his head once again. He turned to Tony and Bryan. "What do you two think?" Bryan looked at Tony and nodded. Tony said, "We've got to do something. If we go in there, Sam may shoot him anyway. I think you should try." Jack looked at Bryan. "I agree," he said. Jack took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Okay," he said. "We'll try it."

"Good," said John. "Thank you."

"Welcome," said Jack and turned to Brad. "It will be okay Jack," he said. Jack nodded. "I hope so," he said. "Let's go prepare the circle." Brad nodded and everyone went into the living room where there was more room.


	86. Chapter 86

Chapter 86

"Sam come on. Please listen to me," begged Dean. "I don't understand why you've got a gun on me. You know who I am don't you?"

"Yeah, you're my brother and I told you to be quiet."

"Sammy," said Dean softly. Sam walked over to Dean. He looked down at him angrily. "Shut up!" he said and Dean did as he was told. Sam walked back over to the door and cocked his head to the side once again. "I've got to go," he said and put his hand on the door knob.

"NO!" said Dean nervously and jumped up. Sam spun around. Dean stood where he was and looked at his little brother. "You can't," he said. "Sam, he's messing with your head man. He wants to control you. He wants to control us both. Nobody is calling your name. LISTEN TO ME!" Sam rushed back over to Dean and hit him hard in the stomach knocking him back down. He grunted as he fell. Sam grabbed him by the hair of the head forcing him back up. Dean winced and was pushed back down on the bed. He stayed where he was. He did not try to get up again but he continued to try to reason with him.

"Nobody is calling your name Sam," he said nervously. He knew what was happening. He knew what Nemesis was doing, after all, he did it to him. He also knew that if Sam walked out that door he'd fall right into the immortal's trap. He didn't know why he didn't just come in and get them like he had in the past. "That would be easier," thought Dean. The only thing he could think of was that he was playing games with his baby brother, dangerous games that could get them all killed.

"Sam," tried Dean again. Sam ignored him and listened for the voice to come to him once again.

Downstairs in the living room, Jack and Brad, with the help of the others, moved the couch out of the way. They both went up to their rooms to get the tools that they would need. When they came back down, Jack looked at Brad. "Are you sure about this," he asked. Brad smiled and said, "We've got to do something, and don't do anything stupid this time Jack. Don't try to be a hero. Stay inside the circle this time, understand?" Jack nodded but he was worried about what was going to happen.

"You can barely walk. You've been shot Brad."

"I know that, but I don't need to walk to do this. I just kind of float."

"Well you listen to me. When I call you back, get here quick. Okay? Nemesis is going to come after you. You know he is."

"I know Jack, but Sam and Dean need our help. John is right. Sam will never forgive himself if he shoots Dean. I've come to care a lot about those two." Jack nodded. "Me to," he said. John walked over.

"I appreciate it," he said. "I know how dangerous this is going to be. You both are risking your lives for my kids. I'll never forget it."

"Just quit trying to pound me every time something goes wrong," said Jack and grinned. John grinned back. "I'll do my best," he said.

"What do you need us to do," asked Tony? Both he and his partner wanted to help but there was nothing for them to do. This wasn't for them.

"Just keep your fingers crossed," said Brad. "And make sure Jack stays in the circle." Tony and Bryan both nodded and Brad motioned for John to stand with the others. John moved over and stood by Tony. Jack drew a circle of protection around all three of them using his ritualistic sword. "That goes for you to," said Brad. "Stay in the circle. He'll probably come in the form of a wolf like he did last time. He can't get inside the circle so stay there. Understand? All three men nodded.

Brad turned to Jack. "If you don't stay in the circle and you're not hurt, then when I get back I'm going to kick your ass." Jack smiled. "I'll stay."

"How is your shoulder by the way," asked Brad. The wolf had hurt it last time and no one had been able to check it."

"It's fine," said Jack. He'd have sawed his tongue in half before admitting the shoulder had been throbbing like a bad tooth.

"Yeah, I bet," said Brad. "Open up."

"Huh," said Jack. He was new to all the warlock stuff.

"Open yourself up. Let me in." Jack sat down. He closed his eyes and did what he asked. He felt his brother's magic slide inside him. Apparently he was much better at this stuff then Jack was. Except for the astral projection, which he just found out he could do, he'd always used his magic. Jack was the one that always wanted to get away from it. Brad didn't blame him though. The way there dad always pushed him and used him for Alanya's toy, he was surprised Jack ever used it again.

Brad never knew their dad. Not his biological one. He never knew his brother until a few months before. He knew he had one but he'd just found him after searching for him for years. Brad had been stolen at birth and was raised by people that didn't care about him. He learned to either use his powers or die." His adoptive parents were both witches and used their powers to hurt not heal. He had to learn how to survive which was why he became a hunter. Now as he opened him self he was thankful that he'd found him and intended not to ever lose him again.

Upstairs Sam was becoming increasingly agitated. He paced back and forth in the bedroom. "What does he want? Can't he see that I'm coming?"

"Who," asked Dean.

"The person calling my name. He's very impatient. He sounds like he's getting upset. Don't tell me you can't hear him?"

"Sam nobody is there," said Dean. "You are hearing it in your head. There is nobody calling you. You're going to walk right into a trap." Dean started to get up, but the look on Sam's face made him sit right back down.

Down in the living room, Brad and the others were preparing the circle. He turned to his brother. "How does your shoulder feel now," he asked him. Jack didn't want to admit it but it felt a lot better. "It's fine," he said instead and Brad grinned at him. Jack would never admit it felt a lot better, not even if his life depended on it. He would not admit the fact that magic can be used for good as well as for harm. Brad shook his head again and got serious. "Jack," he warned. Jack rolled his eyes to the ceiling. "I'll stay in the circle Brad, now can we just get on with it? Sam and Dean need our help."

Brad took a deep breath but finally nodded. "Okay," he said. "Let's begin."

"What should we do," asked Bryan.

"Keep your fingers crossed and pray that this goes off without a hitch" said Jack and turned toward Brad. "Ready," he asked. He was afraid but he kept it to himself. He knew exactly what was going to happen, just as soon as Brad left his body. He also knew that Sam and Dean needed some major help right now and they could not go barging in. In the state of mine Sam was in, he could, and would shoot Dean if given half the chance. He'd never forgive himself if he did. "I'm ready," said Brad and looked at Jack.

"I'll be back Jack," he said as much to reassure himself as his brother. He was new to all this, at least this part. He put a hand on his brother's shoulders and said, "I'm coming back."

"You better," said Jack and began the incantation.

Meanwhile at Nemesis house, the immortal was pacing back and forth in anticipation. He knew what they were doing. He always knew. He'd be sure that Brad didn't make it to Sam. He'd be sure that Brad didn't make it back. Not this time. Harper came into the room. He saw his Master pacing and got nervous. He never did that unless he was angry or waiting on something. If he was angry, Harper knew to stay out of his way, but looking at him now, he knew he was waiting.

"Brad is going to astral project," said Nemesis as he grinned. "He's going to go and try to save Sam and Dean. It won't happen. I'll have him this time and if Jack shows himself again I'll have him also." He continued to pace. He was getting more and more anxious as he felt the magic coming from Jack and Brad's house. He was tired of playing games, he thought. It was time to end this. When he did, Sam and Dean would belong to him and Jack and Brad would die. As for the others, he wasn't sure what he was going to do to them yet. Whatever it was, it would be very painful.

"Let's get ready," said Nemesis. Harper nodded and went to get a potion out of the cabinet by the bar. He brought it over to him. Nemesis took it and held it up. "Come to me Sam," he said. "Bring your brother and come to me."

Originally he had wanted Dean to deliver Sam. He thought that would be the thing that caused Dean the most pain, but now that he thought about it, Sam delivering Dean would be just as good.

Dean was very protective of his little brother and wouldn't fight back. He'd try his best to reach him. When he couldn't, and Sam brought Dean to him, it would be the ultimate betrayal. He laughed as he thought about the look on his prey's face, both now and when the brothers were delivered to him. He would relish that, just as he relished the way Dean felt now because he couldn't reach Sam. It would be 10 times better, no, thousands of times better when Sam used Dean as a shield to get out of the house, and even more so when he handed him over to the immortal. "Let's begin," said Nemesis and drank the potion.


	87. Chapter 87

Chapter 87

Dean watched his little brother closely. Sam had walked back over to the door and was standing there now. Dean watched him as he inclined his head. He knew without a doubt that Nemesis was behind this. He was talking in Sam's head, playing games at his little brother's expense. It made Dean angrier.

"Come to me," Nemesis said. "Get your brother, Sam, and come to me." Sam turned slowly and looked at Dean who began shaking his head. "Sammy, I want you to listen to me right now," said Dean. "You can't listen to the voice in your head. Nemesis is controlling you. He wants you. He wants us both. Please." He pleaded with him but was having a hard time reaching him.

"Do as I said Sam," said Nemesis. Dean watched as he nodded. "No Sam."

Sam walked over to Dean and stared down at him. He was still trying to reason with him but was sitting on the bed where he was told. He did not try to get up. He kept his hands out in front so that Sam could see them.

"He wants me to come to him," said Sam.

"Well you can't," said Dean.

"He wants me to bring you with me."

"He wants to hurt us both," said Dean. "He also wants to hurt the others. You can't listen to him. I know what's happening Sammy, it happened to me. Remember? He made me hurt you. He brainwashed me."

"Be quiet," said Sam, but Dean wasn't listening.

"Damn it Sam! Listen to me!" He continued to beg and plead. He knew that he was in a race against time. He had to make Sam understand. "Remember!" It was not a question. Sam began to pace the room getting more and more anxious.

"Sammy he wasn't able to control me with brainwashing so he placed a device in my chest in order to control me. You all worked together and got it out of me but he's doing the same thing to you. I know you. You do not want to hurt me. You're not thinking right Sam. Nobody outside of that door is calling you. It's Nemesis and he's in your head. I know what that feels like. You've got to listen to me!" What was taking so long," thought Dean. "Why wasn't anybody coming to help?"

In the living room, Jack was about to continue the incantation. He angled his head to look at his shoulder. He could barely see the marks now, and there was no discomfort. None at all.

"Brad are you sure about this," asked Jack one last time. He gut was knotted in fear. He was afraid for his brother's life. "We can find another way," he said.

"NO!" said John and started to step out of the circle.

"Don't," said Brad. "Stay there." John stayed where he was. Brad turned to Jack. "It's for me to do Jack. It's the only way and you know it. We can't barge into that room. Sam might shoot Dean if we do. This is the only way." Jack nodded. He knew that. Deep down inside he knew it, but it didn't stop him from trying. He looked at John, Tony and Bryan in the other circle. They knew that Jack was scared to death and so were they but somebody had to reach Sam before it was to. late and Brad was right. They could not just barge into the room. Not this time.

"It's for me to do," repeated Brad leaving no room for reasoning. He knew the risk and the danger and still decided to proceed. "Stay in the circle Jack," said Brad. "I mean it."

"If I could have ended it last time I would have," said Jack.

"Yeah I know. You did a stupid thing. You don't have enough control for that yet and you don't have to be hero. You screwed up and you got hurt."

"I'll stay," said Jack. "Just make sure when I tell you to come back you get your ass back here. Okay?" Brad grinned and nodded. "I will," he said. "I promise." Jack nodded. Brad sat down in the middle of his circle and began to chant. "Hail, hail fire and snow, for the ages we will go," he said as he lifted his hands. "Far away, for to see. Sam Winchester I come to thee."

"I am here, I am me. I protect my brother from thee. Take him now to his destiny."

"I am he and he is me, as we will," said Jack.

"So mote it be," replied Brad and closed his eyes. John, Bryan and Tony looked on from the other circle. Jack was in a trance and Brad's body just sort of laid down inside the circle. Up more and more, Brad floated. He looked back on his body. He grinned. So far Jack was staying where he was. "You better," said Brad and floated on up to the bedroom where Sam was holding Dean hostage.

Right outside the door Brad floated before going straight through it. Even this way they had to be very careful. Sam could still hurt Dean. This didn't make it any less dangerous than storming in. He just hoped it worked.

"Let's go," said Sam as he walked back over to Dean.

"What," said Dean? "No Sam. Listen to me."

"Sam leveled the gun at his brother. Dean eyed it warily. "Get up," said Sam but Dean stayed seated and shook his head. "No. I'm not going to let you do this. You're going to walk into a damn trap and you're going to take me with you. Focus Sam! LOOK AT ME!" Dean was getting more and more nervous. Sam walked over and pulled Dean to his feet.

"Turn around," he said.

"Why," asked Dean even though he knew.

"Just do it," said Sam getting angry. Dean did as he was told. He turned around. Sam took out a pair of cuffs he got from God knows where and was about to put them on his brother. Outside the room Brad took a deep breath and floated through the wall.

"Sam," he said softly. Sam spun around. He grabbed Dean and put him in front of him. He used him as a shield against Brad. "Easy," said Brad still softly.

"What's going on," asked Brad. Sam looked. "Brad?" he asked. Brad grinned. "Yeah Sam it's me. Now what are you doing to Dean?"

"He's calling my name. He wants me to come to him and bring Dean."

"Why would you do that? You know who it is that's calling you don't you," he asked. Sam shook his head. "I just hear his voice."

"Don't listen to that voice Sam. It's Nemesis and he's evil. He wants to hurt you. He wants to hurt your brother and all the rest of us to. Don't listen to the voice in your head."

"I have to obey," said Sam.

"Do you care for Dean?"

"Of course I do," replied Sam.

"Then why would you put him and yourself in danger? It's the immortal Sam and he's bad news." Sam shook his head.

"Listen to him Sam," said Dean. "He's telling you the truth man. You're going to walk into a damn trap!" Sam just stood there. He still had Dean in front of him and still had the gun on him. "This isn't going to be as easy as I'd hoped," thought Brad and looked at Sam.


	88. Chapter 88

Hey everyone. In case I don't update anymore this week, I would like to wish you all a Merry Christmas!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 88

On the other side of town, Nemesis was also getting ready. He'd drank the last of the potion and sat down. Harper sat down in the chair in the corner and watched. Nemesis closed his eyes and began to float up and out of his house. He grinned and headed for the rendezvous.

"I have to go," said Sam. "I have to bring Dean."

"Why," asked Brad. "Where do you think you're going?"

"I don't know," admitted Sam. "I just know I have to go."

"Sammy," Dean continued to plead. "You can't do what he says."

"I thought I told you to be quiet," said Sam and cocked the gun. Dean closed his mouth. He looked at Brad nervously. Both of them thought the same thing. Whatever Nemesis had done to Sam, it was strong.

"Move out of my way," said Sam, his mind made up. Brad shook his head. "He wants to hurt you both. If you take him to Nemesis, you will be sorry. Don't listen to the voice in your head. Listen to us. Right now." Sam turned the gun from Dean and pointed it at Brad.

"I'm not really here," he said. "You can't shoot me." Sam cocked his head. "No," he said seeing that he could almost see through Brad. He turned the gun back and placed it at Dean's temple. Dean closed his eyes. Brad raised his hands. "But I can shoot him."

Downstairs, Jack was beginning to come around. "Hey," said Tony. Jack looked at his friend. Where was he? He thought. What was he doing there? He was having trouble focusing and was somewhat disoriented.

"Come on Jack," said Bryan. "Snap out of it." Jack shook his head and looked to his right. Brad's body was lying beside him. Jack finally remembered what happened. "How long has he been gone," said Jack. "About 15 minutes," said John as he looked at his watch. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. It just makes me weak for awhile. Has anything happened?" The three men shook their heads.

"Good," said Jack and got to his feet.

"What are you doing," asked Bryan?

"Just guarding my brother," replied Jack.

"Stay in the circle," said Tony.

"I intend to," said Jack but he walked the perimeter of it. Every now and then he'd look back at Brad. How long was he supposed to be gone," thought Jack as he tried to remember the rules. "Any word from Sam or Dean?" He asked as he looked at John. John shook his head. "Not so far," he said. Jack nodded and continued to pace.

"Sam," said Brad softly. "You don't want to hurt Dean. You know you don't."

"Get out of my way," warned Sam but Brad shook his head. "I'm not letting you out of this room until you snap out of this." Sam just stood there, the gun pointed at his brother's head.

Nemesis eyes shot open but he was in a trance. He had reached Jack and Brad's house. Suddenly Jack's eyes shot up to the ceiling.

"Jack," said Bryan suddenly concerned.

"He's here," said Jack. "I can feel him."

"What do we do," asked John.

"Stay where you are." Nemesis had entered the house. He stared at Brad and then at Jack. Suddenly, like a puppet on a string, his head jerked up, and his eyes were madness slicked thin over hate. Madness began to glow red.

"NO!" said Jack as Nemesis grinned at him. He turned and headed upstairs. Jack turned to Brad. BRAD!"

Upatairs Brad heard his brother call his name but he couldn't leave. Not yet. Not until he reached Sam. He was afraid if he did that Sam would kill Dean. Nemesis hold on him was to strong. He had to reach him.

"Don't you know that I see you," Nemesis said as he entered the hallway upstairs. "I'll kill you Brad. Before you free him you will die. Do you hear me!"

The blast of power slammed into him, a fist in the belly. He felt himself waver, then bore down. "You're pathetic," he said. "You use scare tactics and mind games to control you're prey. I need only me."

"You're death will be slow and painful Brad. I'll keep you alive long enough so that you see it all destroyed."

"We'll beat you," said Brad. "We've beat others before. Twice." He sensed the next whip of energy and deflected it. But it took all his strength, and Brad felt his link shudder as Nemesis head changed into that of a snapping wolf.

"Brad!" yelled Jack. He knelt down to his brother. He could feel the evil. It was going after Brad.

"Get back here Brad! Now!" yelled Jack. Tony, Bryan and John all stood. They didn't know what was going on but by the look on Jack's face let them know it was dangerous. Brad heard his brother call him. He turned to Sam and was torn. "Sam listen to me," said Brad. "I have to go but I want you to pay attention. I know you don't want to hurt Dean. We're not going to let you out of this room. Not until you snap out of it."

"BRAD!" yelled Jack. Brad turned to Nemesis. "You can't have him bastard. We want let you have him or his brother."

Nemesis laughed. "We'll see."

"We'll beat you. You're not the only one we've come against before. The third time is the charm.

"Brad get back here now!" said Jack and shook him trying to wake him up. Brad pulled himself back and poured back into his body. He woke up. He tried to get to his feet and staggered, and might have fallen if Jack hadn't supported him.

"Are you hurt?" At the urgency in Jack's voice Brad struggled to settle again. "Brad?"

"No, I'm not hurt."

"You were gone to damn long," Jack told him.

"Just long enough," said Brad.

"So you say," said Jack. "Finish it, and close the circle." His voice was brisk businesslike. "Before you collapse." He was angry that Brad would do that. That he would put himself at risk.

"I know what to do," said Brad. He reached for the tonic that Jack was already pouring into a cup. Because he was not yet steady, he took the cup with both hands, and he drank until he no longer felt as if his body was a mist ready to be swept away by the wind.

"Close the circle," Jack demanded. "Now." Brad looked at his brother and saw the anger. He closed the circle.

"Sam?" asked John nervously. Brad shook his head. "Nemesis has a very strong hold on him," he said as he continued to look at Jack. "I don't think I got too far."

"Well you have to go back," said John. Jack walked over and closed the circle of his friends. "The hell he does," said Jack.

"Jack," said John.

"No," said Jack. "We're going to have to find another way."

"There is no other way," said John getting angry himself. He stepped up to Jack and got in his face. Jack simply pushed him back with his mind.

"Dammit Jack stop it," said John and was about to take a step toward him again but the look on his face made even John think twice about it. Jack turned and walked out. Brad stared after him.

"What's wrong with Jack," asked Bryan.

"I was gone to long. I heard him calling me, but I wanted to reach Sam so damn bad. He has a gun on Dean and he's threatened to shoot him. I told him he's not leaving this house until he snaps out of it."

"Do you think he'd kill his own brother," asked John. Brad looked at him but didn't answer. He didn't have to. John already knew he would.

"You've got to go back," said John. "Please!"

"I can't right now," said Brad. "I'm too weak." He looked toward the kitchen and Jack sitting at the table. "I'll be right back," he said and walked into the room.


	89. Chapter 89

Chapter 89

Brad entered the kitchen cautiously. Jack was sitting at the table with his back to him. He had his head in his hands. "Jack?"

"How are they," asked Jack. He looked out the kitchen window. It was a beautiful day. He wished he didn't have all this on his shoulders. He wished he'd never inherited any powers. What ever happened to his nice quiet life?

He turned when Brad didn't answer him. "Brad?" He was standing at the doorway. He began to sway. "Hey!" said Jack suddenly worried. He jumped to his feet and ran over to his brother.

"He's using Sam," said Brad as he shook his head to clear the fuzziness and to shake off the headache that was beginning to hammer at him. "He's using him like a vessel. The hold is strong. It's filling him up with hatred and he uses that hate to feed its own energy. It's potent, but not without vulnerability." He walked over to the table and had to grab on to the edge to keep from falling.

Jack was at his side in an instant. Bryan, Tony and John came inside to join them. One look at Brad and they all began to worry. "Brad," said Tony and walked over. He and Jack helped him to sit down. Bryan looked on questioningly. "What's the matter with him," he asked.

"John," said Jack. John looked at him expectantly. "Yeah," he said.

"You need to go upstairs. Keep Sam in that room. Don't let him out. If he get's out of this house he'll take Dean and hand him over to Nemesis. We can not let that happen. We also need to watch him because he may get mad and just decide to shoot him."

"You think that he would shoot his own brother," asked John.

"Right now I think he'll do anything. It will kill him if he does something to hurt Dean but right now he doesn't realize what he is doing. You need to make sure he stays in that room." John nodded and after one more glance at Brad went upstairs to his sons. Jack was getting nervous and a little worried.

"What is it," asked Bryan again. Brad swayed even while he sat in the chair.

"Shit!" Jack grabbed a hold of one side and Tony the other. "That's enough," continued Jack. "He needs to sleep this off. I know what to do for him."

"But," said Tony, but Brad stopped him. "He's right. He knows what I need." He let his head rest on his folded arms on the table.

"Boy you must be shaky," said Jack. "You don't usually let me hover over you."

"I'm queasy," Brad said as if he didn't hear what Jack had said. Jack nodded. "I know," he said. "We'll fix it. How's the headache?"

"It's not bad. Really. I'd have come back sturdier, but I had to come back fast. Damn it, Jack this dizziness is……" Gray began to swim at the edges of his vision. "It's not going away. I'm going under." Suddenly he could not hold his eyes opened any more.

Jack shook his head. "It's all right Brad. Go ahead."

"What's the matter with him," said Bryan shocked.

"He came back to fast. It's drained him." He touched his big brother's shoulders. "It's all right," he said again. "Go ahead." For once Brad did exactly as he suggested and didn't argue. When he went limp, Jack and Tony got an arm. "Let's get him to his bedroom," said Jack and he and Tony pretty much carried him upstairs. Jack looked worriedly at him several times as they were carrying him upstairs. "Son of a bitch!" he declared. He would curse him later he told himself, when he could fight back. For now they got him over to his bed and laid him down on it. Bryan came in behind them.

"Would somebody like to tell me what the hell is going on," he said and watched as Jack covered his brother up. "He's drained himself," said Jack offering explanation. "He had to come back to fast and he wasn't ready for that.

"So what do we do," asked Tony.

Knowing that Brad had to sleep long and deep didn't make it any easier for Jack to take. "You were gone to long," he said to the unconscious body that was his brother. He was so pale. "He has to sleep it off. I need to make a potion to help.

"A potion?" Tony looked at Jack incredulously. "You two really are warlocks aren't you?"

"Yeah, unfortunately," Jack answered. "I'll be back. Watch him. Don't let nothing happen to him." Bryan and Tony both nodded. Jack left and went down to the kitchen. He found the herbs he would need, and though it had been some time since he'd practiced kitchen magic, he steeped a pot of rue tea.

Brad was deeply asleep when Jack returned. He lighted candles and incense then slid his mind into Brad's. "You need to drink and then you can rest," he said telepathically. Brad was limp but managed to get a hold of the cup and drink, then went unconscious once again. Jack took the cup and sat it to the side and looked up at Bryan and Tony who was looking at him like he was a different person.

"What," asked Jack.

"Nothing," replied Bryan.

Down the hall Sam was still holding Dean hostage. After Brad and Nemesis had disappeared Sam made Dean go back and sit on the bed. That's where he was now. Sam had resumed his position at the door. "Bring him to me," said the voice in his head. Bring him."

"I'm coming," Sam said out loud.

"Who are you talking to," asked Dean. Sam didn't answer so Dean continued. "Sam you can't listen to that voice in your head. I've said it before and I'll say it again, you are going to walk into a trap. Nemesis doesn't want to welcome you or me into the family. He wants to destroy us both, and the others to. Please listen to me!" Outside the bedroom door, John was listening. He knocked softly.

"Sammy," he said. "Can I come in?"

"No," said Sam.

"I want to talk to you?"

"Dad," said Dean nervously. "Don't come in."

"Are you okay son," he asked. Dean eyed his brother and nodded his head, even though John couldn't see him. "I'm fine so far. Dad, Sam's on edge. Be careful."

"I know. Sam…"

"Stay out!" shouted the young hunter.

"I will Sam, just don't hurt your brother. You'll never forgive yourself if you do." As John continued to talk to Sam, Dean decided that he had to do something and while John had him distracted, this could be his only chance. He got to his feet slowly. John, on the other side of the door, must have known what Dean was thinking because he tried to keep Sam talking. When Dean thought that John had sufficiently distracted Sam, he made his move. Swiftly he rushed up to his brother. It was a mistake.

"NO!" yelled Sam and spun around, just as Dean reached him. He backhanded Dean hard before he knew what had happened and sent him sprawling back against the bed he had previously been sitting on. Sam turned and faced him. Before Dean could recover, Sam had the gun right between his eyes. "DAMN IT SAM!" yelled Dean but raised his hands. Sam didn't say a word, but his action spoke volumes. Dean froze as Sam cocked the hammer.

"WAIT!" shouted Dean. "DON'T!" He didn't move a muscle. "Okay Sam. You win." Sam, full of anger, stared.

"Sammy!" yelled John from outside the door. "DEAN!" he yelled nervously when Sam wouldn't answer. Inside the room brother faced brother. Dean stayed where he landed on the floor and just waited. He didn't know what was about to happen but he did know that Sam looked wild.

"Shit," said Dean but stayed where he was. He kept his hands up where Sam could see them and waited to see what he was going to do. The only thing he thought was that he had to reach Sam before it was too late. He hoped the others had another plan. He didn't take his eyes off of his little brother or the gun that was pointed at his head. He didn't move. He just waited.


	90. Chapter 90

Chapter 90

_**CRASH!!! **_Harper jumped up quickly when he heard the racket in the living room. He slowly made his way over from the sink to the living room door. Carefully he placed his hand on it and slowly shoved it open. He peeked his head in then ducked as a blue light from Nemesis palm crashed above him and put a hole in the wall right where Harper's head had originally been.

"SHIT!!" Harper said angrily as he inspected how deep that hole really was. "Problem sir," he asked. When he was sure that the Immortal wasn't going to shoot any more lights out of his hand, he eased the door on open and stepped into the living room.

"Bring my candles," said Nemesis and went to sit in a chair on the other side of the coffee table. Harper nodded and asked, "Which ones."

"The black ones," Nemesis answered. "I need some strong black magic to handle this. Brad is in a deep sleep. He's out of the way for the time being." Harper walked in and sat in the chair opposite the immortal. "You know for certain that he's asleep?" Nemesis looked at Harper and grinned. "Why of course I do," he answered. "I also know that Sam is very close to giving me what I want. My hold on him is strong. I should have gone after him first. He has some spiritual cleansing that he needed to do after his last ordeal, that he has not done yet. It hasn't been that long ago. I should have taken him first. He's so close to obeying me. When he does…" Nemesis grinned as the rest of the sentence trailed off.

"Are you responsible for Brad's deep sleep?"

"Yes I am," said Nemesis. "I'll visit him in his dreams. He'll wish he never did go to sleep. I'll be seeing him in his dreams." Harper nodded but didn't really understand. He looked at Nemesis wishing he'd offer more explanation. He didn't say anything, however, not the way the immortal was acting right now. "I'll attack Brad in his sleep," said the immortal. He'll be wishing he'd never closed his eyes."

"When did you attack him last?"

"When he was out of his body, I hit him with a blast of my power. It made him waver, but he bore down. It made him weak. That was just what I wanted." He laughed at the thoughts that were running through his head. Thoughts of what he would do to the young doctor soon.

"You can do that," Harper asked amazed. Nemesis nodded. "You can manipulate his thoughts?"

"When," asked Harper. Nemesis looked around. He looked at the candles. They were large black pillar candles and full of dark energy. Nemesis pointed his finger at the wick, and the candle burst into flames. Harper grinned from ear to ear. "Are we going to play Master?"

"We sure are," answered Nemesis and also lit the incense next to him.

At Jack's house, Jack had walked back in to check on Brad. Bryan and Tony were at the bedside. They're guns were close to where they could get to them if needed. They all knew that there were supernatural events taking place all around them right now, but there were also some human element and that was what the guns were for.

"How is he," asked Jack as he walked over to where his brother still lay unconscious. He felt of his forehead. He was a little warm. "He may have a slight fever," Jack thought.

"Tony why don't you go up and help John with Sam and Dean?" asked Jack.

"Umm okay," he said reluctant to leave his partner alone. Jack looked at him and shook his head. "Damn it I am not going to hurt Bryan!" They knew him better than that or else he thought they did. Jack didn't want to hurt anybody.

"I know that," said Tony and after one more look at Bryan, left to go join John upstairs. "You trying to get rid of him?" Jack shook his head. "Not at all," he answered. "Brad is unconscious. I just thought John may need some help upstairs but I can't leave Brad, not right now. Not until he sleeps this off."

Jack looked quickly as Brad began to moan. He hoped to God that what he thought was happening, wasn't going to happen. He wasn't sure if he could fight this kind of thing without his brother.

Upstairs Dean was still on the floor sitting with his back against the bed, hands in plain sight. Sam was standing up, legs slightly apart, ready to shoot.

"You're not going to shoot me," said Dean but remained where he was. "You just need to remember."

"BRING ME DEAN!" Sam heard the words. They pounded unmercifully in his head. "Get me your brother and deliver him to me."

"I'm coming," said Sam and looked down at Dean. "Get up." Dean rolled his eyes to the ceiling and silently said a prayer to who ever would listen to him.

"What are you waiting on," asked Sam.

"You to wake up. Snap out of it Sam. Put that damn gun down. You're pissing me off. You can not listen to that damn voice in your head now come on!" Dean shot the words like missiles but stayed where he was. He knew his brother. Right now Sam would do anything. Dean knew he had to be careful. He also knew that if somebody didn't do something soon, Sam would use Dean as a shield to get out of there and then deliver him to the Immortal, no questions asked. If that happened then both their lives would be shot to hell. He couldn't let him do it. He had to stop it somehow. He just didn't know how. He also knew that if Sam did deliver him over, it would just be the beginning of their problems. Nemesis has some painful stuff in store for them and Dean for one wasn't looking forward to it.

"Sam, its Tony. Will you please let me talk to you for a minute?" He placed his hands palms down on the door on each side of him. "Can I come in?" John grabbed him by the arm and turned him around to face him. "You're not going in there," he said.

"If Sam will let me in I will go. I've negotiated things before in my line of work. Maybe I can get him to listen to me." John looked at Tony, hoping that he would be able to but also afraid that he would get hurt when he tried They had to do something. God knows John wasn't getting anywhere. "Tony?" questioned Sam. Tony looked at John. He took a deep breath and gestured that Tony should keep on trying.

"Yeah Sam. It's me. Can I talk to you?"

"About what," asked Sam as he watched Dean.

"I need you to let me in," said Tony.

"Forget it," said Sam. "I can hear you fine."

"I know Sam but I really don't won't to talk to you about things through a wooden door. Please. Let me in. I won't try anything. I promise. I just want to talk." On the other side of the door Sam thought. He looked at his big brother and made up his mind. "Come over here," he said and to John and Tony on the other side he said, "Move back away from the door."

"Why," asked Dean cautiously?

"Because I said so and I'm in charge. Now get over here." Dean walked over and rubbed his face. It had been burning where he'd gotten hit. A small bruise was noted on the right cheek. "Dean I'm sorry I hit you," said Sam when he could see the bruise clearly.

"It's okay." Dean came over slowly until he was standing by his brother. Sam grabbed his elbow and put him in front as a shield. "Open the door and Dean, don't try anything. I don't want to have to hurt you but I will if I'm pushed." Dean reached out to get the knob. He felt the barrel of the gun at the base of his brain. He closed his eyes thinking that Sam was going to shoot him. He didn't know what he wanted but in Sam's state of mine it couldn't be good.

"Open the door." Sam instructed. Dean obeyed. John and Tony were standing side by side. "Hey Sammy," said John. Sam nodded and looked at Tony. Sam saw that Tony had his hands out to the side. Tony looked where Sam was looking. "I'm not going to try anything Sam. I just want to talk to you. Okay?" Sam didn't say a word. He gestured for Tony to come inside the room. John took a step in that direction also but Sam stopped him. "Not you," he said. John stopped in his tracks. "I can't come in and talk to you too?" Sam shook his head and closed the door with a bang. Tony jumped a little. Sam was behind Dean, gun drawn, hammer cocked. He raised his hands up to let Sam know he didn't want any trouble. "I just want to talk." Sam nodded.

"Take off your jacket," Sam instructed. Tony looked down and did as he was told. He threw it on the floor beside him. "Now you're over shirt." Tony nodded and removed his over shirt. All that was left was blue jeans and a t shirt. He waited. "Turn around," Sam said. Tony took a deep breath and turned. "Hands on the wall." Tony did as he was told. He placed his hands on the wall and spread his legs. Sam shoved Dean a little in his back with his gun. "Search him," he said. Dean nodded and did as he was told.

"He's clean Sammy," said Dean and stood up to walk away. "Uh uh," said Sam and leveled the gun. "What," asked Dean. "Get back over here," said Sam. Dean shook his head. "Sammy," The words trailed off when the gun was pointing at him again. "Okay, okay. What do you want me to do?" He walked back over to Sam.

"Cuff him," said Sam. Tony looked at Sam not believing what he just heard. "Sam he's our friend. He's not the enemy man," said Dean.

"Do it now Dean," said Sam. Dean blew out a breath. He took the pair of handcuffs that Sam handed him and walked over to Tony. For a brief moment the two looked at each other. "Tony I'm…."

Tony shook his head. "It's okay. I don't blame you. I don't blame Sam either. He's being controlled. He can't help it." Dean nodded. "I don't want to do this." He looked at Sam who still had the gun pointing in his direction. "Go ahead Dean. It's okay." Tony turned around. Dean took his hands and cuffed them behind him. Sam nodded.

"Go sit down." Dean did as he was told. Sam stepped right behind him and placed the gun at his head. "Now Tony, what do you want to talk about?"


	91. Chapter 91

Chapter 91

Tony took a deep breath and watched Sam's eyes. He noticed that they looked wild. That was never a good sign.

"What do you want to talk about?" Sam asked again as he came around to stand in front of Dean. Tony turned and walked back toward the door.

"Stop," said Sam and took a step toward him. Tony looked past Sam to Dean who was sitting behind him. He stopped. He turned and leaned against the door. Sam cocked his head. "What was Tony thinking," he thought as he tried to gauge the cop's mood. He grinned and looked him in the eye.

"I want you to let Dean go," said Tony finally.

"Is that so?"

"Yeah Sam come on. Who the hell do you think is talking to you in your head? A fairy," said Tony sarcastically. Sam didn't answer. Tony took a chance and took a quick look right past him. "Who do you think is calling you? Seriously." Sam thought a minute and then said, "I have no idea." Tony nodded.

"And you're just going to do what it says?" Sam lowered the gun a little and took a step. Suddenly he was nervous. "Who was it that kept calling him," he thought but just couldn't seem to shake it. The command was constant in his head. It was actually beginning to hurt. "Make it shut up," thought Sam. "I wish it would just quit. He looked at Tony. "I have to go."

"Go where Sam," Tony said. Sam thought a minute and answered. "I don't really know." It made him nervous. Tony took a step toward him and he immediately raised the gun again. Tony stopped and just waited.

"You're going to walk into a trap," said Tony. "You're going to end up getting you and your brother hurt. Do you want that?" Sam shook his head but made no attempt to lower the gun. Quietly, as quietly as Dean could, he slid to the edge of the bed. He looked at Sam. His back was to him. He looked over Sam's right shoulder at Tony and nodded.

"Sam," said Dean suddenly. Sam jumped and whirled around. Not missing a beat, Tony, hands cuffed and all, tackled him and knocked him down. "SHIT!" explained Sam and tried to get to his feet. He wasn't fast enough, however, and he found himself flat on his back on the floor, arms and legs pinned to the floor and a very angry and worried Dean on top of him. "GET OFF ME!" yelled Sam and tried his best to buck him off.

"Be still," ordered Dean but it only made Sam madder.

"GET THE HELL OFF ME!" yelled Sam. He fought hard. As hard as he could, but Dean wasn't playing. Finally, when he couldn't fight any more, he went limp and just glared up at his big brother.

Dean, trying his best to control his temper, and trying real hard to remember that this was his brother, just sighed and looked down. "You okay?" Sam didn't answer. Dean shook his head.

"I'm sorry Sammy," he said and remained where he was. "But I'm in charge now." When Sam still didn't answer Dean raised an eyebrow and took the gun that had fallen beside him. "You okay Tony," he asked. "Yeah," answered Tony "I'm okay." Dean nodded and continued to watch his brother. "What are you thinking?" When Sam still didn't answer he got slowly to his feet. He pulled Sam to his and shoved him down on the bed.

"Do not even think about moving," said Dean and walked over to Tony who turned around. Taking the cuff keys out of his pocket, Dean removed the cuffs and helped his friend to his feet. Tony looked at Sam. "Are you okay," he asked the young man.

"I have to go," repeated Sam. "He wants me to bring my brother and come to him."

"I don't give a shit," said Dean. "Nemesis is not in control anymore." Tony looked at Dean and they both looked at Sam. His eyes remained wild. "SAMMY!" yelled John and began to bang on the door.

"Coming dad," said Dean but Tony gestured that he should stay where he was. He made his way over to the bedroom door and unlocked it. John came in slowly and seeing that Dean was now in control, he let out the breath he was holding. "Sammy?" John walked over to his youngest. "I have to go," he said. "He's going to be very angry."

John looked at Dean. "Are you okay," he asked his oldest. Dean nodded. "I'm fine," he said but he was worried about Sam.

Bryan came into the room. "How is he," he asked. Dean shook his head. "I don't know," he said truthfully because all Sam could do was say he had to go, and that if he didn't, Nemesis would be angry.

"Well I hate to add fuel to the fire," Bryan said, " But you all need to come and look at this." Everyone looked at the other, but didn't answer. Tony followed Bryan out into the hallway. John stayed back. "Cuff him son," he said. Dean narrowed his eyes at his dad. "No way," he said. "He'll be okay."

"Do as I say Dean. Something is wrong." John frowned at Sam and left the room. Dean also looked at his brother. He just sat there. "You'll be okay Sammy," he said. "I promise."

"I'm sorry Dean," Sam said and didn't resist when Dean pulled him to his feet. He still wasn't acting right and it was making Dean even more nervous. "It's okay," he said, He turned but never saw the blow coming. Neither did Sam." Both brothers fell unconscious to the floor.


	92. Chapter 92

Chapter 92

John followed Tony down the hall to Brad's bedroom. Bryan had already went back and inside after getting them. They reached the door. Tony looked back at John and very slowly and cautiously opened it. They went inside.

"Oh shit!" John proclaimed. Brad and Jack were facing each other in the middle of the room. All different kinds of light were bouncing off the walls. All John could do was shake his head and stare. Tony watched the two men in the middle of the room but then got nervous. "What the hell was wrong with Brad now," he thought but didn't say anything for a few minutes.

"Son of a bitch," he said finally, as his eyes scanned the room. They focused on the body that was lying unconscious by the far wall. "Bryan!" yelled Tony but stayed where he was. He didn't know what to do. He needed to get to Bryan but he wasn't sure about the lights or who was controlling them right now.

"Jack," he said anxiously. "I need to get to my partner." Jack continued to face Brad who didn't seem to know that anybody else was even in the room. "You can fight this Brad. Come on. Fight the control." Jack stood his ground.

"Jack," said Tony once again.

"Go get him," said Jack. After one more look around, Tony made his way carefully across the room. He tried his best to stay away from the lights. He knelt down by his partner. "Bryan," he said. He rolled him over on his back. "Wake up." Tony patted his cheek to try to get him to come to. "I need help," he said when he wouldn't wake up. John carefully made his way over and both he and Tony picked Bryan up and carried him out into the hall.

"We need to help," said John as he gazed inside the room. Jack and Brad were still at it.

"We can't John," said Tony. "They're using magic. We'd be no match."

"Well we need to do something," replied John.

"We'd get hurt John. Jack is the only one that can reach Brad right now. He's the only one that would stand a chance." John looked in the room. The lights were lazily floating all over the place. He shook his head once again and just waited. He hoped that Jack could reach his brother. If not, he just didn't know what would happen.

Inside the room Jack faced off with Brad. He had to reach him. "Fight the control Brad. Let me in." He could see that Brad was struggling to hold it together. He looked like he was in pain, and Jack didn't really know what to do. He'd come in to check on him. When he touched him, Brad sprang up and shoved him back. Bryan had come back in the room after going to get the others. He saw that Jack was having a hard time reaching him and tried to help. Next thing he knew Brad had threw him across the room. Jack had rushed over and stood in front of Bryan. Now he was trying to reach his brother before Nemesis controlled him completely. The immortal was actually trying to get Brad back on the other plane so that he could attack him there. Jack was trying his best to keep him here.

"Brad I need you to stay in this time and place," he said. "If Nemesis get's you back there right now, you'll be destroyed." He only hoped that the part of Brad that was trying to fight was able to win. If not Jack knew that he'd loose his brother tonight. That wasn't acceptable. No way was he going to allow Nemesis to destroy him. No way in hell.

Outside the room, Bryan was just coming to. "Hey," said Tony and knelt back down to him. Bryan looked at his partner and grinned.

"Hey," he said.

"Are you okay," asked Tony?

"Yeah I think so," said Bryan. "Are you?" Tony nodded and quickly looked him over to make sure.

"What happened?"

"Jack had said that when Brad astral projected, the Immortal gained a portal into his head. Apparently Nemesis must have hit him with his power when he wasn't in his body. It gave him an opening. I saw the lights and came to get you guys.. When I saw that Brad was hurting I tried to help. He threw me across the room." Bryan looked up at a worried Tony and finished. "He threw me with his mind Tony."

"Brad can't move things with his mind," said Tony.

"He can now," said Bryan. Tony shook his head. John kept looking for Sam and Dean. He kept watching for them to join him. When they didn't he got nervous. Tony was also getting nervous.

"Where are they," he asked John, reading his mind.

"I don't know," said John and got to his feet. "I'm going to go see if they're still in the room." He made his way back down the hall. Tony stayed with Bryan and Jack was still trying to reach his brother.

"Let me in Brad," said Jack telepathically. "I'll help you fight if you let me in." Brad just stared. He heard what Jack was saying but part of him wouldn't let him.

"Stay here Brad. Don't let Nemesis win. We can destroy him but I need your help." He looked up. "Can I touch one of the lights?" Brad nodded. "It won't hurt you," he said. "I don't want to hurt you." He brought one down until it hovered above Jack's hands. Suddenly his body arched, and the lights flew around the room like bright stars.

"Shit!" said Jack and instinctively ducked. The lights began to whistle shrilly and pulse blood red.

"Let me in Brad," said Jack nervously. "Let me help you. Open you're mind and let me in! Close the spell! Make the lights stop!"

"Something's here," said Brad. "It's come to hunt. To feed. He's come back. One times three."

"BRAD," yelled Jack. Lights flew past his face as he tried his best to reach his brother. "Close the spell Brad! Let me in! I want you to close the spell and stay in this time and in this place. Listen to me!" Suddenly Brad's face took on the characteristics of a wolf and Jack knew that Nemesis was there.

"I'm bringing him back," said Jack. He gripped shoulders that were no longer his brother's. "You have no right to take him!"

"He is mine now Jack. He should have never astral projected,' said Nemesis. "He should have come back when you called him. He's mine now."

"The hell he is," said Jack. Outside the room Tony helped Bryan to his feet and they were about to come inside to help. "NO!" yelled Jack. "Stay out!" He turned back to the Immortal. "Brad open up! Let me in! Damn it Brad pay attention! Focus on my voice! On my voice, not his!" It took all of Jack's control to keep his voice calm.

"I'll kill him Jack," said Nemesis. "I am going to kill him. You're going to loose your brother tonight. Mark my word. I bring death. I crave it."

"You won't get it," said Jack. "Open up Brad! Hurry!" Somewhere in the farthest depth of Brad's mind, he heard Jack's voice in his head. While he was still able to he opened his mind. Quickly Jack entered. Together he and Brad fought Nemesis for control. Both were getting exhausted. Jack screamed. He and Brad concentrated together and pushed Nemesis out. Brad became Brad again, and Jack fell to the ground.

Nemesis screamed in rage and turned to look at Tony and Bryan. "Where are the brothers," he said meaning Sam and Dean. He grinned menacingly and turned to Jack who was still down. Brad also went down on all fours because he had gotten very weak. The lights stopped. Brad closed the spell. "You'll never see them again, at least not alive," said Nemesis and disappeared.

"NO!" yelled Jack and went over to help Brad up. Together with Tony and Bryan, they ran down the hall to where Sam and Dean had been. John came out. His face was ashen. "They're not here," he said.

"What," asked Jack astonished.

"They're not here," Jack said again. "He's taken them. He's taken my boys." Tony and Bryan looked in the room. Jack and a very shaky Brad looked all over the second floor, but had no luck.

"That bastard has my kids!" said John and sat down on the bed in what had been Sam and Dean's room. He placed his head in his hands and prayed.


	93. Chapter 93

Chapter 93

Dean woke up first and looked around. "Where were they," he wondered. "How did they get here? What had happened?" He couldn't remember. The place was dark and damp. It was cold and he could see his breath in front of him. He got to his feet slowly and had to grab the wall until the dizziness subsided. "Sammy," he said suddenly afraid. "Where was his brother?"

The room was pitch black and he couldn't see a thing. He held his hand up in front of him but was unable to see even it. "Sammy," Dean said aloud. "Where are you?" He listened for any sound. He heard it but it sounded a million miles away.

"Dean," Sam said, his words barely audible.

"Where are you Sam," asked Dean and listened to find out which way he needed to go.

"Here," said Sam. The first thing Dean noticed was that he didn't sound good. "Keep talking Sam. I'll find you." Across the room Sam sat up and leaned against the wall. He didn't remember anything. He kept talking. After a few minutes Dean finally reached him.

"Hey," he said relieved. "You okay?"

"I don't know. What happened?"

"What do you remember," asked Dean. Sam thought a minute. "Nothing," he said nervously. "Not a thing."

"You're kidding?" Sam shook his head even though Dean couldn't see it. Dean felt the wall that Sam was leaning against. He leaned against it also and slid to the floor to sit down by his brother.

"Where are we Dean," asked Sam.

"I don't know."

"How did we get here," asked Sam. Dean shook his head. "I don't know Sam. I just don't know. The last thing I remember is pinning you to the ground. Bryan came in and said that we should all come and look at something. They left the room and we followed. Something hit me but I don't know what. I guess it hit you to huh?"

Sam felt the knot on the back of his head and winced at the pain and tenderness. "Yeah," he said. I guess so."

"You sure you're okay?" Dean asked worried.

"I think so. I just feel funny."

"Great," said Dean. "Just great. Listen don't zone out on me okay? We've got to find out what's going on and we are going to have to keep a cool head."

"I'll try," said Sam but he just wasn't feeling right. "Where are the others?"

"I don't know," said Dean honestly. "But I think that you and me are alone here." Sam didn't answer. This made Dean even more nervous. "We'll be okay Sammy," just hang on."

At the house, the rest of the men looked everywhere for the brothers but came up with nothing. Jack rubbed his head and headed back down to the kitchen. He needed something to drink and he needed to make Brad some more of the potion so he would be steadier. He looked up as the others came in. John wasn't with them.

"Where is John," asked Jack. The others looked around. Tony was about to go up and get him when he came down the stairs on his own. Brad entered the kitchen but he was unsteady and Bryan had to help him sit down.

Without a word, Jack steeped a pot of herb tea and sat a cup of it in front of Brad while pouring one for him-self too. He to wasn't feeling very steady. That was an intense battle and it was taking its toll on him also. He made coffee for everyone else.

John was the first to break the silence. "Where did he take them," he asked. All eyes turned toward him. He was standing by the back door, just staring outside. It had begun to rain. Jack got to his feet. He walked over. "My guess is that he has them on the same plane that he had Brad on." Brad nodded. "I felt them when they got there," he said.

John took a deep breath and ran his hands down his face. "How do we get them back?" Jack shook his head. "It's not going to be easy." It was the wrong thing to say. John whirled around and glared at him. Jack took a step back. "I'm just saying," he said before John could pound him. John closed his eyes and shook his head. He had never felt so damn helpless in his entire life. He apologized to Jack and turned back to look outside. A storm was brewing both outside and in John's heart.

"We'll get them back John." Brad said finally. Jack looked at his big brother. "How do you feel?"

"Better, you?"

"I'm fine," said Jack but he wasn't. Not really. He felt like he was loosing not only his brother, but his friends. He had so much on his shoulders that it weighed him down.

Tony and Bryan walked over to him. "We'll get them back and we won't loose Brad, or John, or anybody else. Sam said he thought he knew how to kill him."

"Well that's just great," John proclaimed. "Sam's not here right now is he?" He softened his voice. He didn't want to alienate his friends. "Neither is Dean."

Bryan walked over to John. "We will get them back John and we will destroy that immortal. We just have to figure out how."

"I could…." Brad began.

"No!" They all said at the same time. "We won't let you astral project again." Jack walked over to his brother. "You got a death wish or something?"

"No, but…"

"No buts," said John and caused them all to look at him.

"What?"

"We've lost Sam and Dean again. We won't loose you to. We'll just have to try to figure out what Sam did and hope it's not too late to save my kids and kill that bastard. From now on, until this thing is over, nobody is to go anywhere alone." They all agreed and sat down to try to figure out how to get the brothers back. They all knew it wasn't going to be easy.


	94. Chapter 94

We're almost at the end Ya'll. It will probably only have one more chapter. I hope you've all enjoyed it and I appreciate you reading and reviewing.

Thanks,

Sheila

Chapter 94

"Sam," Dean reached a hand over to touch his brother's shoulder. He couldn't see him, but he could touch him, and he needed to let him know that he was right there and at the same time, he needed to know that Sam was there.

"I'm here."

"Yeah I know. Are you sure you feel ok?"

Sam didn't want to answer that question because he really didn't know. He figured he should tell him though. He couldn't see him but he could hear the nervousness in Dean's voice. "I just feel funny."

"Funny how," asked Dean, his heart full of dread.

"I don't know. I can't explain it."

Dean took a deep breath. "Listen Sammy, you need to hold it together, ok? You don't feel like you're going to try to hurt me again, do you?" Sam shook his head, but in the dark Dean couldn't see it.

"Sam?"

"Oh, sorry. I forgot that you can't see me. No I don't feel that way, I just feel strange. I'm tired Dean. I'm so tired."

"I know, but you've got to stay with me ok? We will be ok."

"Where are we?"

"I just don't know Sam." He tried to think. "Listen, we need to go try to find a way out."

"We can't even see Dean."

"I know but we can feel the wall and let it be our guide. Maybe it will lead us somewhere. We can't stay here. Nemesis will be coming after us. We're sitting ducks. He can probably see just fine in this place. We need to make it as hard for him as we can. What do you say? We can't stay here Sam."

"Yeah I know." He took a deep breath. "I guess we should try."

"That's my boy," said Dean and got to his feet. He reached down to touch Sam's shoulder again and then got his hand and pulled him to his feet. Sam swayed when he stood up and Dean felt it. He grabbed him around the waist to steady him. "It's ok. I've got you. Come on." Dean took his place on the side of the wall so that he could feel his way and at the same time hold on to Sam until he was steadier.

"Dean?"

"Yeah?" He gave him a little push to let him know that he needed to walk but his legs felt like they were weighed down in cement.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I'm sorry I held you hostage and threatened to kill you."

"Don't worry about it. You didn't know what you were doing. Come on. I think I feel the wall curve here." They walked slowly. Sam seemed to be moving a little better but Dean still held on because he didn't want them to get separated. That would not be good.

At the house, John had his journal and was looking through it trying to find out what Sam had figured out. Jack and Brad were looking in books and Tony and Bryan were on the computer.

"There is a lot of lore on how to kill an immortal," said Jack as he flipped through the pages. The only thing consistent is not only to cut his head off but also burn him at the stake.

"Well how the hell are we going to do that," said John. "He's not exactly going to be easy.

"There's another book downstairs. I'll go get it." Bryan got to his feet. So did Tony. Bryan looked at him. "Where are you going?"

"With you."

"I'm just going downstairs. I'll be back."

"No," said John. "Tony's going with you. No one is going anywhere alone, not until this is over." Bryan started to say something but after looking into the faces of his friends, he relented. "Ok." He and Tony went to the basement steps.

"If you two are not back in 5 minutes, we're all coming after you."

Tony and Bryan both nodded their head and went down to the clinic. They both had a couple of guns just in case. When they reached the bottom, Bryan spotted the book he wanted over at the desk that Jack had put down there. He went to get it. Tony followed suit but before he could reach him, Harper came out from behind a curtain and grabbed Tony.

"Shit!" yelled Tony and raised his hands when he felt the gun. Bryan whirled around and went for his gun but stopped when he saw where Tony was.

"Hello you two. I didn't think that you would ever come down here. I've been waiting for you." He glared at Bryan as another man came through the door of the clinic and went to point his gun at Bryan.

"Drop the gun Bryan."

Bryan shook his head and took the gun out of his waist band, dropping it on the ground. The second man reached down cautiously to pick it up and then shoved Bryan over to a table. He ordered him to place his hands on the table, which Bryan did, and the man kicked his legs apart and searched him. Harper did the same with Tony. Neither had anymore weapons.

"I'm going to kick you're ass," warned Bryan as he glowered at Harper. Harper just grinned. "Where are Sam and Dean?"

Tony and Bryan didn't answer. Harper's grin widened and he said, "I know where they're at." The two cops looked at each other and didn't reply because it was clear that Harper wanted them to.

Upstairs, John and the others were getting nervous. "Ok it's been about 15 minutes. Let's go," said Brad. Jack got up to follow his brother but John stopped them. "No."

"What do you mean no. They're in trouble John, I can feel it."

"Yeah I can feel it also but we're going to do this right. Whatever is down there, we get Tony and Bryan back, if they are in trouble."

"Agreed," said Jack. Brad nodded. John looked at them both. If they're in trouble, we use anything we have." The two brothers nodded. "Ok. Jack, you go down the stairs. I'll follow." Jack nodded.

"I'll go around to the front door of the clinic."

"No. Together Brad. We stick together."

"Ok," said Brad, relenting. All three headed to the basement steps but at the last minute, Brad took off and ran out the front door.

"BRAD!" hissed Jack. "Son of a bitch!" He started for his brother but John stopped him.

"Come on. He's going to the clinic. We'll meet him down there."

"Yeah and then I'll kill him myself," threatened Jack causing John to grin. They headed down the steps. At the bottom, they saw that Tony and Bryan were in the middle of the room tied to chairs, with gags in place. John shook his head and entered the clinic. Jack held back.

"Come on in John," said Harper. "I've been waiting for you."

"Where are my boys," said John in a low voice.

"Not here," said Harper as he pointed the gun at John and motioned for him to enter. He did as he was told.

Harper walked over to him and searched him. He was surprised that he didn't have any weapons on him. It made him suspicious. "What are you doing John?"

"Nothing," replied John. "I didn't know that you were here." Harper smirked and shoved him on in the room. "Where are the other two?"

"Don't know." He looked at Tony and Bryan. Both appeared to be ok, under the circumstances, for which he was grateful.

"You're lying," said Harper and nodded to the other man who placed his gun at Bryan's head. Bryan closed his eyes and hoped John had a plan. So did Tony.

"I'm right here you asshole!" yelled Jack and ran into the room. Harper whirled around, gun cocked but Jack, using his mind, knocked it out of his hand.

"NO!" yelled Harper. The other man ran over to help his boss, leaving Tony and Bryan where they were. He almost reached Jack but Brad ran in the clinic door and using his mind, knocked the man's gun away and shoved the man back. He screamed in rage as Brad ran over to his brother. Harper advanced but Bryan raised his leg and kicked Harper sending him crashing into Jack. They both hit the floor and Jack was going to use his power again to push Harper off, but Harper had other ideas. He pulled a knife and placed it to Jack's throat. Jack froze, but John ran to pick up Harper's gun and fired. A shot rang out and for a minute everybody held their breaths not knowing who had been shot. Was it Jack or Harper?

The question was answered, however, when Harper fell on top of Jack, dead.

"Jack!" Brad hobbled over. His leg was beginning to throb again but he had to reach his brother. "You ok?"

Jack pushed the dead body off of him and got to his feet. "Yeah, are you?"

"Yeah," said Brad. Both looked at John, who had his gun on the other man. "Good," he said and hauled off and knocked Brad in the face!

Brad stumbled backward as blood invaded his mouth. He looked at Jack shocked. "What the hell was that for!"

"For going off by yourself while we were upstairs. We were not supposed to separate. What if something had gone wrong!" He was pissed and Brad knew it. He was the oldest, but Jack had the worse temper.

He wiped the blood off his mouth and grinned at Jack. "I guess it's a good thing nothing did." Jack grinned back. "Yeah," he said and went to help Brad untie Tony and Bryan. John had locked the second man in the cell and he was fuming. "Where the hell are my kids!" The man looked at the angry father standing before him, and was afraid.


	95. Chapter 95

Chapter 95

"I'm only going to ask you once, you son of a bitch! Where the hell are my kids?" The man in the cell swallowed hard. The man before him was so angry. He couldn't blame him, really, if tables were turned he probably would feel the same way. They were his kids, after all.

"John, hold on," said Jack.

"Don't tell me to hold on Jack. Not this time."

"I'm just saying," he said as he walked up to the cell. He looked at the man inside. "I think I would answer him if I were you. You don't know how he feels about his kids. We won't be able to stop him if he decides to beat the shit out of you."

"We wouldn't even try," said Bryan.

"In fact," said Tony, "We would probably help." Brad glared. "I would answer him if you know what's good for you." The man looked around at everyone in the room and knew that they would take turns beating the hell out of him until they found out what they wanted to know.

"Can I have a drink of water?"

John glared. Brad nodded and got him a bottle out of the fridge that was down there. He handed it to the man who drank half of it in one gulp.

"Thanks." Brad nodded again.

"Now, talk!" said John. The man nodded. "I don't know where they're at." He winced at the look on everyone's face, especially on the father's. He raised his hand. "I mean, I don't know what it's called. They're not here anymore."

"Well we can see that," said Bryan. "Where are they?"

"No, I mean they're not in this time and place anymore."

"What?" John looked at his friends, shocked. Brad nodded. "I know I felt them on the other plane when I was fighting Nemesis. I felt them get there, but I could 't' be sure." John rubbed his forehead.

"How do we get them back," he asked the man in the cell.

"I don't know," the man replied.

"HOW!" yelled John, causing the man to jump. "I don't know!"

"You son of a …..!"

"He's right," said Brad, cutting John off. "There is no way humanly possible to get there." He looked at Jack, who agreed. "It has to be with magic."

"Well what are you two waiting on? Go get them." John frowned and Jack laughed. John's frown deepened and his eyes went cold. Jack shut up and raised his hand. Brad stepped up between the two. "It's not that simple John."

"Why not?" John took a deep breath to calm down.

"We don't know where they're at. I'm sure Nemesis is leading them straight to him, but we don't where he's at. I'm afraid that we can't do anything until Sam and Dean let us know where they're at."

"Well how the hell are they going to do that," yelled John.

"Jack," Brad looked at his brother.

"NO. Not again."

"But,"

"Jack's right," said John. "You're not going to astral project. We've lost them again, we're not going to loose anybody else." Brad nodded and knew that that was the hardest thing that John had ever had to do and he could see that it was killing John.

"I'm not going to let them stay there."

"You're not going after them," said Tony and Bryan agreed. He turned to Jack. "What can we do to help Sam and Dean find us?" Jack shook his head. "I don't know."

"Jack!" yelled John causing Jack to wince.

"I never got that far into the warlock stuff John. Have you forgotten that I wanted to get away from it? Why the hell would I study it?"

John opened his mouth to say something but Brad stopped him. "I have an idea."

"What," they all asked in unison. Brad grabbed the book that he had come down there for and told them all to come with him. "Bring the idiot!" John grinned. He unlocked the cell door and pulled the man out. He cuffed his hands behind him and shoved him to the basement steps. They all went up into the living room. John shoved the man down onto the couch and told him not to move or else. The man complied. He wasn't about to get his ass kicked for anybody not even Nemesis. It may mean his death but he'd deal with that when he got there.

"Jack go get our tools. Somebody go with him. John is right. Nobody goes anywhere alone. Tony nodded. "I'll go," he said and he and Jack ran up the stairs.

"What do you have in mind," said John. Brad shook his head. Wait until they get back. I'm only going to have time to say this once." He looked at John, "Just pray that Sam and Dean are able to hold on until we find them." John nodded and waited.


	96. Chapter 96

Hey all. Here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it. Sorry it took so long but I've been working on my books. For those of you who are interested, I have had three books published and am working on the fourth. I don't know if this goes here but they're science fiction and if you love the Winchesters, you'll love the McCannon's. They are at Barnes and Noble, Borders, Books a Million, Little professor books and café, Target and Amazon as well as overseas in Ireland, England and Japan. Just type Sheila Hendrix in search and hit enter. If you want more information my email address is or . Drop me a line. If this is not where this goes, I apologize. Enjoy the chapter.

Thanks,

Sheila

Chapter 96

Sam and Dean continued on in the dark corridors of where ever they were at. Dean still held on to Sam because he wanted to make sure that they stayed together, plus, he was still a little unsteady on his feet.

He felt along the wall. Even though their eyes had adjusted to the dark, they still couldn't see much. They had no idea where they were at or how to get out of there. Sam kept saying he felt strange but couldn't really explain what he meant. It had Dean worried. Sam said he didn't feel like he wanted to hurt Dean anymore, but Dean knew that, that could change as fast as the single beat of a heart.

"Dean?"

"What is it?"

"I have to stop a minute."

"We can't Sam, we have to keep moving. Just hang in there. I've got you. You're going to be ok. Both of us will. I promise."

"I can't. I need to stop." He leaned up against the wall and slid down to the floor. Dean slid down beside him that they needed to keep going.

"I know. Just give me a minute."

"What is it?"

"I don't know." Sam wished he could explain how he felt but he just didn't understand the feeling. Dean's head jerked up when he heard somebody call his name. He didn't know who it was but he had a pretty good idea. "Come on Sam, we have to go, now." He got to his feet and pulled his brother up to his. Sam swayed again and Dean supported him around the waist. "The wall curves again here. Come on." Sam obeyed and they walked on. Suddenly, they heard a whirring sound and gawked as a door at the end of the corridor opened.

"Come on in boys," Nemesis said with glee. "I've been waiting for you." He stood still as a statue, in the middle of the chamber as if he were about to hold court. He was haughty and proud.

"Shit," said Dean and took a hold of Sam's arm. "Come on." They headed back the other way but stopped and stared. The light shone through the dark hallway and the brothers could see that the corridor that they'd been in just moments before was now blocked by a wall. There was no where else for them to go. They had to go in. They looked at each other, and because they didn't have a choice, entered the chamber where Nemesis was waiting.

"What took you so long?"

"Let us go," said Dean, angrily but the immortal just laughed. "That's not going to happen." He pressed a button and the door that opened to reveal the corridor that they had just been in, closed again. Sam and Dean looked around frantically, but neither could see any other way out. Dean stepped up in front of Sam, always the protector and Nemesis grinned.

"You can't stop me from getting to him," he told Dean. "It's useless for you to try."

"Leave him alone." He looked around for something he could use as a weapon but was afraid to leave Sam's side.

"I'm not going to do that and besides, he's not the only one I want, not anymore. All my men have been slain but one. Your father and friends have him and now I have you. Kind of ironic, don't you think?" He pointed his finger at a couple of chairs and told them both of go sit down. Dean took Sam by the arm and led him over to one of the chairs because he had frozen up. He just sat there and stared at the immortal as he began to shake.

Back at the house, Jack and Tony returned to the living room. Jack had his and Brad's tools and handed Brad's to him and then sat down.

The man, who was now their prisoner, looked around the room at everyone's face. They all looked like they could beat the shit out of him and enjoy it. He looked at John, locking eyes with him. There was no mistaking what he read in the older man's eyes. He loved his kids, no doubt and it showed. He knew that he would do anything for them. The man swallowed the lump that had suddenly formed in his throat.

John not only looked like he could beat the shit out of him, but that he could also kill him and not loose any sleep over it. The man shook his head. He didn't have a choice and he knew it.

He worked for Nemesis, that was true, but he was big into self preservation and didn't want to die, not even for the one he served. He decided to help.

When he made up his mind, he knew he didn't have long. Nemesis would find out. He had a way of knowing what was going on and he didn't have to be anywhere near the scene to know it. He had a sixth sense about such things. The man knew that the immortal would kill him as soon as he found out and said as much to the whole room. They were not sympathetic. In fact, John just glared at him and shrugged his shoulders, saying, "It doesn't matter to me. If you don't help, you're going to die anyway, because I'll kill you myself." The man had no doubt that John spoke the truth.

"Ok," said Brad, deciding that now would be a good time to interrupt. They needed the man alive, for a little while anyway. He sat down by his brother. "Here's what I was thinking. This house," he turned his attention to Jack. "Our house has been the center of supernatural activity for awhile, even when you were just a kid growing up here. I think it's like a magnet toward the other plane. Not just the house, but the property, including the cave." He looked around at all his friends to make sure they were listening to him. "I think we can reach that plane from here."

Jack shook his head, knowing what Brad was trying to get at. "You're not going to astral project Brad. It's dangerous and Nemesis will be waiting. I almost lost you last time. I don't intend to let that happen again so forget it. No."

"Brad took a deep breath, holding on to his patience. "I'm not talking about astral projection."

"Then what are you talking about," said John.

"I think there's a way to rip a hole in the very air, so to speak, a hole that separates this world from the next, this plane of existence from the next one."

"I've never heard of that," said Jack, sounding skeptical. I mean him and his brother were both warlocks but what Brad was saying was a little hard to swallow, even for them. Brad shook his head. The others just listened.

"You haven't exactly been an avid student of all things magic, Jack," Brad reminded him. It wasn't necessary.

"Because I've always wanted to get away from it. I never wanted this; why in the hell would I study it?"

Brad addressed the room. "I've always known I was a warlock. Even if I had wanted to forget, my parents would have never let me. Even though I knew that I could do some things, a lot of the stuff I've found out I could do only recently. That doesn't matter. What does matter is that I've always studied it. I believe you can use your abilities for good and that all magic is not evil, anyway, I found a spell in this book that will let us cross over to that other realm." He looked around once again and said, "All of us."

"That's great," said John. "So what are we waiting for?"

Brad looked down at the man sitting nervously beside him. "What does Nemesis's place look like," he asked. All eyes turned toward their prisoner.

"There are a lot of corridors, but all of them lead to his chambers, his domain, but I'm not sure where it's at."

John rose to his feet and started toward the man who shrank back. "I'm telling you the truth. Look, I serve Nemesis, but I wouldn't die for him. I swear to you I'm telling you the truth."

"You said all the corridors lead to his chambers," said Brad, getting up and putting his hand on John to stop him from pounding the guy. "So no matter which one we take, it all leads to him, right?"

"Yeah, but there are some that are longer than others and some that are just plain deadly. They're almost alive. If you get in the wrong ones, you'll never make it out, nor will you ever make it to Nemesis. He has it set up that way to protect himself."

"Which one to we need to take?" Brad walked up to the prisoner who shook his head. "I don't know."

John walked over to the man, slamming his hands down on the table that was in front of him, causing the man to jump about a mile high. "Which one," he said, teeth clenched.

"John," said Tony, getting to his feet, along with Bryan, just in case.

"Shut up Tony. Sam and Dean don't have much longer. I know that to be a fact. I can feel it. Nemesis has them again and this son of a bitch is going to tell us how to get there or I'll kill him personally." The man looked at John and believed him. He knew that if he couldn't lead them to Sam and Dean, he would die sooner rather than later. To John that was the man's only option.

"Start talking or else."


	97. Chapter 97

Chapter 97

When Dean got Sam settled he stood back up and faced off with the immortal. He still stood in front of Sam and had no intentions of moving. If that son of bitch wanted his brother, he sure as hell wasn't going to make it easy for him, at least not without a fight.

Nemesis continued to grin, which irked Dean to no end. How he'd love to wipe that stupid ass grin off his face. He glared at the creature who didn't say anything for a few minutes. Finally he did speak. "Do you want your brother hurt?"

"No," said Dean, anxiously. "I don't. What kind of stupid question is that?"

"Then do what I told you to do." He pointed his finger at the empty chair, sitting next to his brother. "Sit the hell down."

"I'd rather stand."

"It wasn't a request. Do it now Dean or you will hear Sam scream." Dean swallowed the lump in his throat but was afraid of what Nemesis would do to Sam if he didn't obey. He knew first hand that torture was a walk in the park with this one. Nemesis actually enjoyed it. He sat down.

"That's good Dean. Now," he walked over to Sam, and Dean was about to jump up again.

"Don't." Dean watched. Sam just sat there, frozen, unable to do anything. He just stared. He wasn't in a trance, that's just how scared he was. All the abuse, torture and torment that the young man had gone through, had taken its toll on him and he was afraid of doing something that would get his brother hurt. He was afraid to make waves.

Nemesis circled the boys' chairs and sneered. "You're both very strong. I wasn't able to get either one of you to hand the other one over to me. I must say I'm surprised. No one has ever been able to resist me before."

"We're not just anyone," Dean replied.

"Apparently," Nemesis agreed. "No matter. I still have you, do I not? This way works."

"Please, let my brother go," Sam said, finally able to find his voice.

"Sam."

"Forget it Sam. I want the both of you now. You're brother set me on fire. He'll not get away with that."

Back at the house, the prisoner looked up at John nervously. "I don't know which one." John raised his fist prepared to strike the man, but Brad stopped him. "It's ok. I think he's telling the truth."

"Well I think he's lying to save his ass," said John and snarled at Brad when he grabbed his fist before he had a chance to hit the man. This only succeeded in making John angrier.

"You want to lose that hand, Brad?"

"Not particularly," said Brad and removed it on his own. There was no need in giving the man a reason to pound him. John turned back to the prisoner. "What is your name?"

"What?" He wasn't expecting the man to ask that.

"You heard me. What the hell is your name?"

"Ethan. Why?"

John shrugged. "I want to know the name of the man that I'm about to kill."

The man tried to shrink back but being tied up prevented him from going to far. "I can't tell you something I don't know."

"Look,"

"John. I think I know a way to find the right corridor." Brad walked back over to his bag and removed a stone. It was the size of a golf ball and smooth as silk. Jack just stared. He hadn't seen one of those in years and Tony and Bryan and John had never seen one.

"What is that," asked Bryan.

"A squire stone," Jack said. "Brad's right. That will show us exactly where we need to go."

"Well then come on. My kids are running out of time. You two, do your thing so we can go get them." Brad and Jack grinned at each other and Brad set the stone down on the table. He took a deep breath and spoke to the stone. "Show me." The stone shimmered and shook gently but that was it. No picture formed.

Brad turned to Jack. "I need your help." Jack nodded and both he and Brad looked at the stone and concentrated. "Show us what we need to know." It shimmered and after a couple of minutes it became clear as a see through glass. Jack and Brad both saw the corridor they needed to take. And they also saw where they needed to go, to get to the right one. Tony, Bryan and John, as well as Ethan, looked at the piece of rock but all they saw was the stone.

After a few more minutes, Brad and Jack finished. They looked at the others and grinned.

"Well," ask Bryan, expectantly.

"We saw where we need to go."

"Then let's do it," said Tony. The others all agreed and Jack and Brad took up their tools. "Come over here," said Jack. Everyone walked over to stand by Jack and Brad. John jerked Ethan to his feet and shoved him over. Brad took his sword and held it in his hand, as did Jack. The others had guns. They began the incantation. When they finished saying the words they watched. All of them gasped as they saw a tear form in the very air. It even surprised Jack and Brad.

"Let's go," said Brad and all of them entered.

"Now, if I read the spell right, we have three hours to get Sam and Dean and get back."

"What happens if we don't?" John wanted to know.

"The tear will repair itself, and we will be stuck here." Brad looked at his friends and winced when he saw their faces.

"What did you say," asked Tony. "That might have been an important thing to mention, Brad."

"Sorry. We'll make it back in time."

"We better," warned John or else."

"Yeah, I know. You'll kick our asses." Brad rolled his eyes and John grinned. "Let's go get my boys." They all agreed and entered the corridor. All of them hoped that they would make it back with Sam and Dean before time was up. If they didn't, they would all be stuck there, forever.


	98. Chapter 98

Chapter 98

He circled their chairs once again and then he focused his attention on Sam. Dean was about to jump up again but Sam said he was ok.

"You won't be in a minute," Nemesis replied. He rubbed his face. Every place that Dean had burned had healed by that time but he was still a little sore in some places. As he rubbed his face, he just got angrier.

"Please," Dean begged. It wasn't like him to do that. Dean Winchester didn't beg for anyone but things were different now. Nemesis glared at him but spoke to Sam.

"You're brother is begging. I don't believe it. It won't do him any good you know?" Sam swallowed hard. Nemesis sneered down in his face. "You're still my puppet Sam, got it?"

"Yes."

"I still pull your strings. Understand?" Nemesis grinned when Sam didn't speak. He just nodded, knowing not to say anything. "Get up and get over here." Sam did as he was told and walked over to the immortal. Dean wanted to get up but knew better than to do that, especially with the immortal so close to his little brother.

Nemesis turned toward a table, off to the side of the room. He walked over and got a set of cuffs and walked back over, handing them to Sam. "Cuff his hands." Sam squeezed his eyes closed against the panic that wanted to consume him. They flew back open, however, when he received a push in Dean's direction. "Do it now Sam," the creature ordered and Sam knew he didn't have a choice. He walked over to his brother. He was going to put the cuffs on loosely, so that Dean would be able to get away easily but all thoughts of that were crushed like a bug. "I will check them when you've finished. They better be tight." Sam knew he didn't have a choice. He cuffed his brother's hands behind him and they both prayed that somebody would come to help them soon.

Nemesis walked over to check the cuffs. They were tight, but he tightened them a little more, causing Dean to wince in pain as the metal cut down into his wrists.

"Very good Sammy."

"Don't call me…….." Sam started to say not to call him Sammy but the look the immortal gave him, made him close his mouth.

"Get back over there and sit down." Sam did as he was told.

"Let my brother go," he pleaded with all that was in him. "I'll stay. You can take what you want. I'm right here. I want try anything, just please let Dean go."

"I am taking what I want Sam." Dean looked at his brother and he looked like he was about to drop but Nemesis wouldn't hear of letting either one of them go. He had them right where he wanted them and when he had his fill, he would kill them. Nemesis knew the others were coming. He always knew, just like he knew that Dean wanted to kill him right then and Sam was just trying to stay sane.

The others walked down the corridor. Brad hoped he remembered right, but the corridors were like a maze and they all looked the same. He and Jack were in front, and then Tony, Bryan, John and Ethan. John was getting more and more anxious as they all took a couple of wrong turns and ended up at dead ends.

"I thought you two knew where to go."

"I thought we did," Brad replied, "but all the corridors look the same."

"Well we don't have time to get lost."

Brad took a deep breath, telling himself that patience is a virtue. _Yeah right, _he thought. They turned a corner and suddenly everything looked just like the squire stone had shown them. He turned to grin at his brother. "We're going the right way," Jack said. The others nodded and continued to follow them.

"Has anybody figured out how we are going to get to Nemesis lair, rescue Sam and Dean, kill the immortal and get back home within three hours," Bryan asked nervously. He wasn't sure it could be done. In order for them to kill Nemesis, they need to behead him as well as burn him at the stake and judging from how things had gone up until that point, it wasn't going to be easy.

"Not really," Jack said.

"Well that's just damn great!" Tony huffed out loud. "We don't even have a plan. I mean the creature is an immortal. He's a manipulator. That's what he does. I mean what if he gets control of Sam and Dean and we have to fight them too?"

"Sam and Dean are strong, Tony," John said and shoved Ethan to keep him moving.

"I know that John, but they've both been through so much."

"We all have."

"Not like them John. Everything we've come against since we've known you all. Everything we've faced. Every last one of them has been focused on Sam and Dean. What if they're working with Nemesis now?" Bryan turned his attention to John, who was behind him.

"My kids are not working with Nemesis, Bryan. I would know if they were."

"I know they never would. Not if they could help it but what if they can't help it." Brad and Jack just looked at each other. Neither said anything, but both of them had been thinking the same thing. They had both been through so much torture that neither Jack nor Brad knew what to expect when they got to where they were going.

"Get to moving Ethan," John said and shoved him once again to keep him going. He didn't want to think about it but deep down he was wondering the same thing. So was Ethan. He worked for Nemesis, that was true, but he wanted to help the guys and hopefully they would let him live. He had no intention of dying, not even for the Immortal.

"This may be a mistake," Tony said. John walked up and got in Tony's face. "You don't want to keep on going; then turn back but we are going to get my kids, with or without you. You want to turn back, fine."

Tony shook his head. "I don't want to turn back John, I'm just saying, that it may not be easy to get them out of there."

"Well what the hell else is new," John replied. "Is it ever?" Bryan opened his mouth to say something but Jack beat him to it. "They're right John. Nobody wants to turn back. We have to be prepared, though, in case they've been turned." They all stopped suddenly as the corridor they were on, ended. They looked at the paths that veered off to the right and the left. They couldn't go straight because it was a dead end. "Now what," said John.

"Either way leads to Nemesis lair. We need to split up." They all agreed. Jack went to the right, with John and Ethan and Brad went to the left with Tony and Bryan. Jack pulled out a gun.

"I thought you were going to use your ritualistic sword?" John wanted to know. He looked closer at the weapon and pulled both Ethan and Jack to a stop. "What is that?" He wanted to know, as he gestured toward the gun. Jack looked down at the weapon. "Tranquilizer gun," he replied. "Brad's got one too."

"What do you need that for?"

"John, Tony and Bryan had a point. Nemesis could have gotten to Sam and Dean. We may have to trank them to get them out of there." John opened his mouth to protest, but then closed it again. As much as he hated to admit it, the others were right. It wouldn't be the first time they had to literally abduct his two sons. He nodded, reluctantly and turned to grab Ethan again. He was no where around.

"Son of a bitch!" John proclaimed. Ethan was gone. He and Jack headed back they way they had come but he was no where to be found.

"I don't believe it," Jack said. They both went a little farther back they way they had come but when they still didn't find him; they turned back toward Nemesis lair. They would get the bastard back, one way or the other, but now they had more pressing issues. Jack and John looked at each other and went on down the corridor.


	99. Chapter 99

I'm really trying to reach a hundred chapters ya'll so just bear with me. I've gotten a fresh idea with this story and may have to have a sequel to it. Here is the next chapter.

Chapter 99

Nemesis glared at the two prisoners that were sitting before him. Both of them had become pains in the ass. He sneered at the brothers and licked his lips. Dean's hands were still cuffed behind him and Sam just sat in the chair like he had been told to do. Sam made a decision right then and there. He decided that whatever he had to do to get his big brother out of there, he was going to do.

Dean had always been there for Sam, no matter what. He believed in him when no one else did and that mattered like nothing else did. He loved his dad with all his heart but it was Dean that had always been there, backing Sam up and he was going to return the favor.

He took a deep breath and decided that he probably didn't need to tell Dean what he was planning, hell, he wasn't even sure he knew what he was planning but he did know that he would save his brother or die trying. Of course if he had told Dean, he would get his ass kicked for his effort because Dean would beat the shit out of him, so he kept it to himself.

Nemesis still glared at them and finally took a deep breath of his own, deciding that there wasn't going to be anymore playing around. He had the Winchesters right where he wanted them. He knew that the others were also on the way. He could feel it, feel them. He shook his head and finally spoke.

"So, let's get this show on the road, shall we?" He walked up to Sam and Dean began to struggle beside him, trying to loosen his bound hands. His eyes went cold and flashed fire.

"Don't touch him," he warned the Immortal. "I'll kill you if you do." Nemesis laughed at the silliness of his prey. He had them both but Dean still tried to protect Sam. He ignored him and concentrated all his attention on Sam.

Sam winced, a feeling of utter helplessness coming over him. That was ok. So be it. He'd do what he had to do. For Dean, he would die. Dean saw the wince of pain on his little brother's face and began to struggle more. "Sam!" Why wasn't he trying to fight the control? Sam was stronger than that. They're had to be a reason that he just took what the immortal dished out, without even trying to fight. Dean didn't like that. He

didn't like that at all. It was like Sam just gave up.

"Feel me Sam," Nemesis concentrated more. "Feel me inside. Feel me Sam. Feel the power."

Suddenly Sam became afraid. He did begin to try. "No," he said, barely audible as a darkness came over him. It occurred to him, that he might be able to save Dean more if he got away, but that occurred to him to late. He didn't think about not giving in. He needed to save his brother. "Oh God, no."

"Sammy!" Dean was beginning to panic, a lot. This was too easy. He wondered if Sam was really trying to fight or just putting on a show for Dean's benefit. Sam was falling under Nemesis control and all Dean could think was that it was way too easy. He looked over at his little brother. It did look like Sam was fighting but he looked so tired and suddenly it hit Dean. Sam was going to save Dean one way or the other and if he lost his soul in the process, so be it. _Well the hell with that!_

"Don't listen to him Sam," Dean begged. "Come on. I don't want to win. Not this way. You beat him once, you can beat him again."

Sam squeezed his eyes shut. He tried but only half heartedly. Something began inside his head and when he opened them again; his thoughts were savage, slippery, and cold. As he continued to stare at the immortal, the lights in the room became dim and he began to slip.

Suddenly his thoughts turned ugly, bile black and murder red.

"NO!" Dean yelled, frantically as he finally realized what was going on. Sam was fighting but he was sacrificing himself at the same time, to save his brother, to save Dean. "Sam, don't. Don't do this. Don't you dare do this. Stay here. Stay with me.

Nemesis laughed a hateful laugh and stopped bombarding Sam's mind with his thoughts. There was no need to anymore. He had him. The Immortal took Sam with hardly any effort on his part.

Dean was just about to have a fit. "Sammy!" He couldn't loose his brother, not again, not after everything. He wouldn't.

He jumped to his feet and launched himself at the Immortal. Nemesis growled and hit the floor hard, Dean on top. "I'll kill you! You would do that to my brother? You son of a bitch! I'll kill your ass."

Nemesis shoved Dean off of him and with his hands still cuffed behind him; he was no match for the creature. Of course, even with his hands loose, he wasn't a match for him, still he tried, but his efforts were futile and when Sam reached over and grabbed Dean, stopping him from kicking the Immortal and knocking him across the room, he stopped cold. "Sammy?"

Sam grinned and wiggled his fingers at Dean in a wave.

Jack and John continued on down the corridor, heading to the Immortal's lair. They had looked for Ethan for a little while with no results and decided not to worry about him right now. They knew where he was headed. They'd take care of the weasel when they reached their rendezvous. Suddenly, without warning, Jack stopped cold. John collided with him because he had stopped unexpected.

"Jack?"

"Oh God," Jack said.

"What? What is it?" Jack looked at John who saw the fear in his eyes. "Sam," he said simply.

"Yeah, what about him?" Jack didn't answer. "Jack?" John took a hold of Jack's shoulders and shook him hard. "What is it?"

"Sam."

"Jack, we've already established that. What is wrong with Sam? Is he hurt?" Jack looked at John and shook his head, hoping he was wrong.

"He's changed."

"What? Nemesis won't take control of Sam. He's strong."

"He didn't take control of Sam," Jack said.

"What did he do then?"

"Sam gave it." John glared at Jack, astonished. "He did what?"

Brad, Tony and Bryan continued down the opposite corridor, leading them to the same place when Brad also stopped suddenly. It had hit him at the exact same time it had hit his brother.

"Oh no," he said, fearfully.

"What's the matter," asked Bryan. Tony just listened.

"Sam's different." Brad could hardly believe what he was feeling. "He's been changed."

"Changed how," Tony asked, nervously, dreading the answer.

"I think Sam gave Nemesis control."

"What?" Tony and Bryan said at the same time.

"Nemesis has control of Sam and it wasn't purely involuntary."

"Why would he do that?" Bryan asked but deep down inside he already knew. So did Tony.

Brad looked at his friends. "To save Dean."


	100. Chapter 100

Here it is ya'll! The 100th chapter! I did it. It was a long ride but I did it. I would like to thank all my readers and the ones who have reviewed. I couldn't have done it without you. After the chapter I'll have a post script. Thanks again everyone!

Sheila

Chapter 100

Bryan didn't understand. "Why the hell would he do something like that?'

"To save Dean," Brad answered again.

"Well, how the hell is handing himself over to the Immortal going to save Dean? That just don't make any since." Tony was beside himself. How could Sam do that? How did he think Dean was going to feel when he did that? They didn't know a lot about the supernatural but they knew about kidnappers, which was what this was in the beginning. Kidnappers wouldn't let one hostage go to get another one to stay. "Damn it!"

"Tony, just calm down ok?" Bryan put a hand on his partner's shoulder and could feel him quivering.

"I don't know," Brad muttered. "Before all this happened, Sam said he knew how to kill the Immortal or else he thought he did. Maybe this was what Sam had in mind. Brad sneered. Sometimes that kid can be the most stubborn person in the world. Suddenly, urgently, Brad said, "Come on. We've got to go. We need to get there now. We only have two and half hours left before we're stuck here permanently."

"Shit," Bryan said. "Thanks for reminding us of that Brad. It's not like we don't have enough to worry about."

Brad grinned and they all took off running.

"I don't understand," John said. "Why would he do something like that?"

"To save his brother," Jack replied.

"That's not going to save his brother, Jack."

"I know John. I don't know. Sam said he knew how to kill the Immortal. Come on. Let's get there. We don't have much time left." John nodded and the two men took off running toward the enemy's lair.

"Sammy, come on," Dean said. "This wasn't a smart thing to do. You've got to snap out of this."

Sam continued to grin. Dean was standing between his brother and the Immortal and had no intentions of moving. He wasn't going to let this happen. Sam grabbed him and shoved him out of the way.

"Sammy, damn it!"

Nemesis grinned. "Very good Sam, now what you need to do is kill your brother and then you and me will live together happily. You'll be my son and I'll be your father. Sam nodded and turned to Dean.

"Sam, no." Dean shouted and then he just gave up. If that thing had his brother then there was no reason for him to live. He didn't want to, not without Sam. All he could think was that he had failed him. He'd promised him to always protect him and he failed, and so there was no reason to fight anymore. He didn't want to live. Not without his little brother.

Dean sighed. "Ok Sam, fine. If this is what you want then go ahead. Kill me. I'm sorry. I failed you." Sam just looked at him as John and Jack came bursting into the Immortal's chambers.

"Sam!" John stopped in his tracts. "What have you done?" Sam didn't reply. Bryan, Brad and Tony came running through the other hallway and Ethan came in the back. Nemesis grinned, sadistically.

"The gangs all here." He said, sarcastically. He looked at Ethan who shrank back. "I'll deal with you in a minute." He turned his attention to the others. They all charged at the same time and Nemesis raised both hands, throwing them all back.

They all crashed against the back wall. It seemed like Nemesis was stronger.

"Sam, looks like you get to kill them all." Nemesis glanced over his shoulder at the kid behind him. "Want that be fun?"

Sam didn't say anything. John jumped up. He would not let the bastard have his son, either of them. Jack and Brad faced the Immortal, and threw their minds at him but it didn't even phase the creature. He just laughed. Somehow, taking Sam had made him strong and the fact that Sam gave himself, made him virtually unstoppable. Jack and Brad were wearing down and Nemesis was standing tall. Tony and Bryan would have done something but they were using magic and that could be dangerous, so they just waited until they could help.

John grabbed the tranquilizer gun that Jack had dropped, and while the two doctors were busy keeping the Immortal busy, he pointed it at his son. "Don't worry Sammy. I'll get you back. I won't let him have you." He looked over at Dean, who wasn't even trying to fight. He just gave up and stood there passively. All Dean could think was that he didn't protect Sam and it weighed down on him. That was his only job in this miserably life and he had failed.

John shook his head. Dean would be ok, as soon as he got his brother back. Jack and Brad were falling and finally had to stop. This made the Immortal ecstatic.

"Sammy," Nemesis said, facing the young hunter. "This is it. Kill your brother and your friends and we'll live together forever." Sam just stood there. If Nemesis hadn't been so full of himself and so triumphant, he would have realized that Sam wasn't doing what he was being told to do, but he didn't. He thought he had won. He was wrong.

"We're going to get you back Sam." John pulled the trigger and Sam pivoted away, the dart missing him by mere inches. He snarled and raised his hand. The tranquilizer gun flew from John's hand and into Sam's.

"Sam!" John screamed, while the others just watched. Bryan picked up the other gun but Sam sensed it. He raised his other hand and Bryan's tranquilizer gun flew into Sam's other hand. This one was still loaded so he dropped the other one. He aimed it. Right at John's head. John froze. This was it. It was over and the Immortal had won.

"No," Nemesis said. Sam stopped and looked over his shoulder at the creature that stood behind him. "You have to kill Dean first. The tranquilizer is a good idea. We can knock him out and torture him before we kill him." Sam grinned. Dean looked but didn't even try to fight. He didn't want to, not anymore. If Sam wasn't in his future, then he didn't want to have a future.

Sam turned and faced Dean. He pointed the gun. Dean closed his eyes. This was it, and it was ok. He was tired but still he spoke. "I'm sorry I didn't save you Sammy," he said and waited for the final blow. Everyone else just stood there and all of them prayed.

If Dean had opened his eyes, he would have seen the tears in Sam's and so would the immortal, but he was still so full of himself, it made Sam sick. _The bastard!_

Suddenly Sam screamed and whirled around. He faced the Immortal and emptied the gun into him. Nemesis growled and lunged at Sam. He'd kill his ass himself, he thought. How could Sam betray him like that? Sam backed up and Dean's eyes shot opened. _What the hell?_

The others jumped up and watched. Ethan ran up behind the Immortal and took an ax, hitting him in the back. That, plus the tranquilizer darts, finally took it's toll on the Immortal and he fell. All he could think was that when he healed up, they would all pay and pay dearly. Didn't they know that couldn't kill him? He laughed and lost consciousness. Sam shook his head, breaking out of Nemesis control.

"SAM!" Dean was ecstatic. "Sammy!" Sam looked at Dean and grinned, still he hadn't said a word but that was ok. He had Sam back.

Sam walked over and concentrated on the cuffs which fell off his brother's hands, and finally he spoke. "Finish it." Dean nodded and walked over to the immortal's unconscious form.

"How," Dean asked.

"Jack and Brad looked at each other. Tony and Bryan and John did also. Ethan spoke.

"You have to behead him and then burn him at the stake."

"Hmm, well I can do that." He looked at his brother once again and the two smiled at each other. Dean raised the ax, chopping off his head. Sam took a torch and after pouring lamp oil on him, he sat him on fire.

Sam and Dean stood side by side and watched the Immortal burn. The others stood back. It was another brother moment and they didn't want to interfere. "You ok?" Dean asked him. Sam nodded. Without warning Dean whirled around and hit Sam square in the mouth. He looked on shocked and staggered backwards, as blood invaded his mouth.

"Damn it Dean!" He said.

"Damn it my ass, don't you ever do anything like that again. You hear me! I'll kill you myself!" All the others looked over at John who was grinning from ear to ear. Sam and Dean were back. They were ok.

The Winchesters smiled at each other then and Tony, Bryan and the others stepped up. "Come on. Let's get out of here before we're stuck here forever." They all nodded and headed back to the tear in reality that would take them home. Sam looked back at Ethan. "You can come to," Dean said but he just shook his head. This is my place. Somebody has to guard it."

Sam nodded.

"Thanks," said Dean. Ethan grinned. "Don't mention it." They all left and soon were right back in Jack and Brad's living room. The tear had repaired itself and they had made it home.

When Brad and Jack closed the circle, Sam went to sit down on the couch. Dean walked over. "You ok?"

Sam looked up into the eyes of his protector. The others just waited. "Yeah, I'm fine. For the first time in a long time, I fine." Dean nodded.

"How did you know to do that? Were you really going to give yourself to Nemesis?"

"Yeah I was. I did."

"Why?" Dean wanted to know.

"To save you." Sam replied.

"I don't understand." Dean questioned.

"Sam knew the only way he could fight the Immortal was on his own terms," Jack said.

"Yeah, he had to be on Nemesis level. He knew that we'd tried everything else so that was all that was left," came Brad's reply.

"Yeah, but how did you know it would work?" John said.

Sam just grinned. "I didn't. But Dean's my brother. He's saved my ass plenty of times. It was my turn to save his." He shrugged and looked at Dean who had narrowed his eyes at him, a sure sign that he was pissed. Sam took a deep breath. "If it hadn't of worked Dean, I wouldn't have wanted to go on anymore anyway." He looked at John. "I love you dad, but Dean's my brother."

John nodded, understanding completely. "I know. He's the one that has taken care of you." Sam nodded and looked back at Dean. "You're my brother." And that said it all.

The end.

Well that's it ya'll. Hope you enjoyed it. Sam would have done anything to save Dean, including sacrificing himself for him. There should be more of that kind of thing in the world, don't you think?

Thanks for reading.

Sheila


End file.
